Barista Confessions (traducción al español)
by vulcansalute
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. No estando seguro de su futuro después de la graduación, Kurt encuentra el status quo imposible de mantener. Y cuando Sebastian Smythe se estrella de nuevo en su vida, se convierte aún en más complicado. POR FAVOR NOTA NO KLAINE / BLAINE FRIENDLY
1. Chapter 1

**N.T.** Hola a todos! Empiezo la traducción de este fic original de TheFirstMrsHummel. El fic original en inglés podéis encontrarlo en fanfiction s / 8247487 / 1 / Barista-Confessions (eliminad los espacios) o podéis buscar bajo el nombre de la autora. Como curiosidad os diré que está publicando su primera novela original en inglés "Under the knife" en Livejournal como un WIP bajo el nombre de Laurin Kelly.

Como nota, deciros que esta historia transcurre en el verano entre el último año de secundaria y el primer ño de universidad. Kurt ha sido rechazado por NYADA y trabaja en el Lima Bean.

Y ahora, sin más dilación os dejo con el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste!

**K&S**

* * *

Eran poco más de las once y media, cuando Kurt finalmente caminaba por el sendero oscuro hacia su casa aún más oscura. Su papá y Carole estaban ausentes en Washington durante la semana, y Finn estaba o bien ya durmiendo (poco probable), o estaba fuera en otra actividad de unión con sus "bros" (mucho más probable). Sus padres habrían dejado al menos la luz del porche, pero Finn era menos atento a ese tipo de detalles. Después de perderse en la cerradura dos veces y dejar caer las llaves una vez, Kurt finalmente fue capaz de abrir la puerta y entrar.

Él se quedó en el pasillo, pensando en ir a la cocina a buscar algo para comer. La cena en el trabajo - un sándwich de pavo y un mocha grande - había sido hace horas. Carole siempre se ocupaba de cocinar con anticipación y congelar las comidas antes de tiempo cuando sabía que iba a estar fuera de la ciudad, para que sus hijos comieran algo en su ausencia. Sin embargo, aunque él sabía que tenía que haber algo de lasaña en la nevera, o tal vez algunos pasteles de carne y patatas gratinadas, Kurt decidió pasar. Su cansancio en este punto ampliamente superaba cualquier vacío en el estómago. En su lugar, se alejó de la cocina, y subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

Kurt encendió las luces y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Primero el polo blanco, con su logotipo de color verde oliva y dorado, luego los pantalones caquis de pinzas. Había dejado el delantal del Lima Bean en el asiento del copiloto de su coche, ya que sólo lo necesitaría de nuevo al día siguiente de todos modos. Consideró cambiarse al pijama, pero incluso eso le parecía demasiado esfuerzo. Le dolían los pies, le dolía la espalda, y la vaga tristeza que él era capaz de hacer a un lado mientras trabajaba, poco a poco fue saliendo a flote de nuevo y Kurt agarró su teléfono fuera de su bolsillo del pantalón para que pudiera establecer una alarma, y usando sólo sus calzoncillos, se metió en las sábanas frescas y limpias de la cama.

Tan pronto como abrió el teléfono, él vio que tenía varios mensajes perdidos. Kurt gimió. Cody, el compañero de trabajo, no había podido presentarse a su turno de nuevo, y Kurt había estado de acuerdo con trabajar doble turno. Siendo un viernes por la noche, cuando se ofrecía la música acústica en vivo, el Lima Bean había estado a tope desde las 17:00. Eso apenas le había dado tiempo a Kurt para tratar de comprobar su teléfono, y aun cuando lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera tenido ni un momento. Incluso había renunciado a sus diez minutos de descanso, aunque su jefe se comprometió a hacer las paces con él al día siguiente. El primer mensaje era de Finn.

_17:34 Me voy a casa de Puck para un maratón COD. Probablemente me quede a dormir_

Kurt suspiró. Como si no fuera a tener suficiente tiempo jugando a los soldados cuando le enviaran fuera para la formación básica. Espero que sepas que no hay segundas repescas en la vida real, querido hermano, pensó sombríamente. Empujando el pensamiento sombrío tan lejos como pudo, abrió los otros mensajes. Como había pensado, eran todos de Blaine, y la progresión era fácilmente predecible.

_18:13 ¿Puedo llevar a mi camarero favorito a cenar? He oído que podríamos tener mi casa para nosotros después. ;)_

_19:00 ¿Estás en casa? ¿O todavía en el trabajo? Llámame, podemos hacer una cena tarde si quieres._

_20:16 supongo que todavía estás en el trabajo. Avísame cuando estés llegando a casa, puedo encontrarme contigo allí._

_21:32 ¿Puedes al menos mandarme un sms cuando estés de vuelta? Sería bueno saber que mi novio todavía está vivo._

Kurt dejó escapar otro suspiro. La irritación de Blaine en el último mensaje era obvia, y eso era hace más de una hora y media. Por mucho que quisiera enterrar la cabeza en la almohada blanda, tirar las sábanas sobre su cabeza y caer en el sueño agotado, sabía que tendría que llamar a Blaine. Era eso, o enfrentarse a un viaje de culpabilidad épico la próxima vez que hablaran. Esperemos que no tomaría mucho tiempo para arreglar las cosas, y podría dormir un poco. Pulsó el botón de llamada, tratando desesperadamente de no quedarse dormido mientras escuchaba los tonos. Justo cuando él estaba seguro de que Blaine había puesto su teléfono en silencio y se iba a la cama, oyó la voz de su novio.

"¿Kurt?" Blaine dijo, con un tono un poco frío.

"Blaine", respondió Kurt, obligándose a sentarse con la espalda recta contra el respaldo, y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Hola. Siento no haberte llamado antes, acabo de llegar a casa y vi tus sms por primera vez"

"Pensé que salías a las tres" dijo Blaine.

"Tuve que trabajar doble turno", explicó Kurt. "Cody falló de nuevo, y era una casa de locos. Yo ni siquiera tuve un momento para mirar mi teléfono. Lo siento mucho."

"Es la tercera vez desde que conseguiste el trabajo que has tenido que trabajar doble turno" dijo Blaine. "Por no hablar de todas las otras horas extras. ¿Eres el único que existe capaz de asumir las horas extras?"

"Por supuesto que no, pero"

"Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que estabas tratando de evitarme", dijo Blaine. No había alegría a sus palabras, sólo una acusación que Kurt no pudo aguantar.

_Sí Blaine, es todo acerca de ti_, Kurt se quejó mentalmente, pero se mordió la lengua. "Yo no haría eso", dijo Kurt, su control fuerte sobre el teléfono. "Mira, ¿podemos no hacer esto ahora? He estado de pie durante más de dieciséis horas. Estoy cansado, dolorido, y apenas puedo pensar con claridad. Déjame dormir un poco, y hablaremos en la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien. Vamos a encontrarnos para el desayuno" dijo Blaine.

"No puedo" dijo Kurt. "Tengo que abrir por la mañana"

"Por supuesto que sí" dijo Blaine rotundamente.

"Por favor, no seas así", dijo Kurt. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar un poco, las lágrimas fáciles por el agotamiento a punto de salir. "Acabo a las tres, y esta vez no habrá horas extras o doble turno. Lo prometo. Tal vez podamos ir a una matinée en el cine. Todavía no hemos visto "Los Vengadores"."

"En realidad" dijo Blaine, "La vi con Tina, Mike, Mercedes y Sam hace dos semanas. La noche que íbamos a salir todos, pero tuviste que cancelar"

"¿Una película diferente, entonces?"-Kurt preguntó en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

Hubo una larga pausa, y cuando Blaine respondió esta vez, era menos frío y más suave. "Sí, podemos ver otra cosa", dijo.

Kurt sonrió un poco, animándose ligeramente. "Me gustaría eso", dijo. "Tú escoge cualquier cosa que quieras ver. Me vale. Hice un montón de cafés esta noche…"

"Siento ser tan duro contigo, Kurt" dijo Blaine. "Es sólo que ... me siento como que casi no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Estás en el Lima Bean más de lo que está en casa, o conmigo. Quiero decir, una cosa era cuando ibas a ir a NYADA, yo sabía que estarías tan ocupado durante el verano antes de partir hacia Nueva York. Pero ahora que te vas a quedar aquí en Ohio, pensé que estaríamos juntos mucho más".

El mejorado estado de ánimo de Kurt se evaporó de inmediato, tanto por las quejas muy perceptibles en la voz de Blaine, como por la mención inesperada de sus sueños desvanecidos. Fue reemplazado por una oleada de tristeza, un sentimiento algo común en estos días. Algo que trató muy duro para convencerse a sí mismo de que no podía técnicamente ser llamado depresión. Tuvo que dejar el teléfono antes de que se derrumbara por completo. "Me tengo que ir", ahogó. "Lo siento, cariño, pero me estoy quedando dormido con los ojos abiertos. Hablaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?" Kurt desconectó sin esperar respuesta.

Miró a su teléfono durante un minuto. Entonces, en un arranque de ira caliente que parecía venir de la nada, lanzó el iPhone a través de la habitación. Golpeó con la parte inferior de sus estantes haciendo un ruido fuerte, y la rabia y rencor huyó tan rápido como había llegado. "¡Mierda!" Kurt gritó, frotándose las manos por la cara y dispuesto a no acabar llorando. Respiró hondo y trató de mantener la calma. Estaba bien, todo iba a estar bien. Estaba cansado, y exagerando las cosas. Todo se vería mejor en la mañana. Kurt se arrastró fuera de la cama hacia donde su teléfono estaba, queriendo asegurarse de que no se había roto la pantalla. Pero cuando él se inclinó para recogerlo, captó un destello azul de la esquina de su ojo. Mirando por encima, vio que se trataba de un pequeño post-it, y se quedó inmóvil.

Ese pequeño pedazo de papel adherido a algo que una vez Kurt había planeado llevarse a Nueva York con él. Recordó la emoción caminando alrededor de su habitación, alegremente asignando un código de colores a lo que se quedaría, lo que se tiraría, y lo que no podía soportar la idea de dejar atrás. Pero aún más, se acordó de lo que había sentido al volver a casa de la escuela después de la apertura de las cartas de "aceptación" con Rachel y Finn, y aturdido quitar cada post-it que él había puesto. Él había tirado todos a la basura, pero éste debió de haber caído de la pila desordenada. Despegada, se preguntó en qué habría estado pegada. ¿En su copia amada de Vogue: La historia ilustrada de la revista de moda más famosa del mundo? ¿O tal vez la pequeña figura de gato de porcelana que había pertenecido a su madre? Había tantas cosas que él había querido llevarse, su dormitorio había sido llenado hasta el borde. Pero él había anticipado que estaría nostálgico, echaría de menos a su familia, sus amigos y, por supuesto, Blaine, así que parecía que tener un montón de cosas familiares a su alrededor le facilitaría la transición.

Al final resultó que, no habría ningún movimiento a la Gran Manzana. No para Kurt Hummel, por lo menos. Alargó la mano y cogió el trozo azul, viéndolo borroso cuando las lágrimas llegaron finalmente. Todas sus cosas se quedarían aquí, en Lima, del mismo modo que él lo haría. Acumulando polvo, mes tras mes, año tras año, porque Kurt era un fracaso. No sólo no era lo suficientemente bueno, no suficientemente especial o con talento suficiente para entrar en NYADA, él no se había dado cuenta hasta después de que había sido rechazado por la escuela de lo monumentalmente estúpido que había sido por no haber tenido un plan de seguridad. Su padre había querido que aplicara a otras universidades, por si acaso, pero Kurt se había negado. Había estado convencido de que la aplicación a otras escuelas significaba que no creía que conseguiría su primera elección. Cuando había abordado el tema con Rachel en el momento de la solicitud, ella audazmente había declarado que si uno no estaba dispuesto a apostarlo todo, no mereces tener éxito. Había que ser valiente, le había dicho, sin miedo a florecer en una carrera donde la palabra "no" estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. "Si no crees en ti mismo, Kurt" ella dijo, con color en las mejillas y una luz maníaca en sus ojos marrones, "¿cómo puedes esperar que alguien más lo haga?"

En ese momento, el caballo expreso Rachel Berry Crazy Town había parecido una buena idea. Especialmente cuando Blaine había estado de acuerdo. Pero mientras Rachel consiguió montar en los rieles hacia las brillantes luces de la gran ciudad, Kurt se había desafortunadamente caído y había sido aplastado bajo las ruedas de acero. Kurt entrañablemente quería culpar a Rachel o a Blaine, o a Carmen Tibideaux, pero sabía que la culpa era en última instancia suya. Por no tener lo necesario para hacer su sueño realidad, y por limitarse a un solo sueño en primer lugar. Había sido estúpido y miope, y ahora estaba pagando el precio. En lugar de nuevos libros de texto y una habitación en la residencia a la espera de hacerse fabuloso, tenía un novio cada vez más irritable y un delantal del Lima Bean. Él se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar los sollozos que comenzaron a salir, hasta que se acordó de que tenía la casa para sí mismo. Luego dejó caer la mano y se entregó a un ataque de llanto fuerte y horrible, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus talones sin poder hacer nada.

Kurt lloraba porque había perdido Nueva York. Debido a que su padre se quedaba en Washington cada vez más frecuentemente ya que las elecciones de noviembre se aproximaban. Debido a que Finn iba a entrar en el ejército, y Kurt estaba muerto de miedo que estaría herido o incluso asesinado a pocos días después de su primer despliegue. Y lloró porque Blaine tenía razón. Kurt lo estaba evitando, evitando a todo el mundo últimamente. Todos sus amigos estaban bien felices pasando a otras cosas y lugares, o quedándose donde estaban satisfechos en un terreno familiar. Se sentía alienado, atrapado, y desesperadamente infeliz. El trabajo era su única vía de escape, donde el bullicio de la cafetería concurrida era como el ruido blanco, embotando la decepción que gritaba en su alma como un zumbido soportable. Pero estaba solo en su casa, por lo que se podía oír caer un alfiler. No había nada más que el eco de voces internas, gritando cuán completamente había fracasado, y lo mucho que merecía estar atrapado en este limbo de creación propia.

**K&S**

* * *

Si le hubieran preguntado, habría dicho que no había nadie más en Lima teniendo una noche peor que él. Pero en ese mismo viernes por la noche a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, Sebastian Smythe estaba apostando fuerte para convertirse en ganador del título de "La Peor noche de la historia"

Se sentó en el sofá de cuero en la sala de estar formal, la ubicación habitual para una reprimenda de uno de sus dos padres. Su madre había optado por evitarlo esta vez, diciendo que estaba tan herida y enojada, que tenía miedo de que pudiera decir algo imperdonable durante la reprimenda. Lo cual dejaba a Sebastián con su padre, que supuso estaba igual de enojado, pero como abogado era un poco más hábil que su esposa para mantener sus emociones bajo control. Hasta ahora, el hombre mayor no había dicho nada mientras se paseaba inquieto, apretando los puños y en ocasiones mirando a su único hijo.

Stephen Smythe (los nombres aliterados eran una tradición para los niños varones nacidos en el clan Smythe) era una masa rugiente de emociones, la ira que Sebastian había supuesto, pero también de preocupación, y una especie de shock desconcertado por la situación en que había encontrado a su hijo esa noche. Claro, Sebastian siempre había sido un niño difícil, de carácter fuerte y travieso incluso cuando era un niño pequeño. Pero a pesar de todas sus desventuras - incluyendo algunos informes alarmantes de la vivienda de sus suegros en París, con quienes Sebastian había vivido el verano entre su segundo y tercer año - Stephen siempre había creído que era un buen chico en el fondo. Su hijo era un poco un niño salvaje, siempre empujando los límites, persiguiendo la emoción y consumido por una necesidad desesperada de tener siempre la última palabra, al parecer. Pero no era un mal chico. Mirando la camisa de Sebastian rasgada, los pantalones sucios, y la bolsa de hielo que mantenía en la mandíbula magullada, sin embargo, Stephen se preguntó si tal vez él y Julia había estado negándoselo a sí mismos. Sacudiendo la cabeza, por fin habló.

"Jesús, Sebastian", dijo con vehemencia. "¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?"

Para su sorpresa, Sebastian parecía tener cuidado y se disculpó. "Sé que tiene mala pinta, papá", dijo. "Pero puedo explicarlo"

"¡Y un demonio que puedes!" Stephen retumbaba fuertemente, interrumpiendo. "Estoy sentado en casa, mirando por encima de algunos archivos de trabajo, ya que le prometí a tu madre que estaría en casa para la cena, y me llega una llamada del departamento de policía ¡Me dicen que mi hijo menor está detenido!"

"Lo siento" dijo Sebastian suplicante. "Realmente lo siento. Las cosas se fueron un poco de las manos, lo sé" En realidad, no se había ido mucho más de las manos de lo que la mayoría de sus noches de viernes se iba, pero era mucho peor de lo que hubiera querido que sus padres supieran.

Stephen miró a Sebastian con incredulidad. "¿se fue de las manos?" repitió. "Sebastian, te encontrabas en un bar, y eres menor de edad. Tenías una identificación falsa en tu poder. Tú estuviste involucrado en una pelea en dicho bar, como lo demuestra el estado de tu cara. Tú estuviste, obviamente, bebiendo, ya que tu recuento de alcohol en sangre cuando hicieron el test de alcoholemia registró niveles elevados. Y por último, ¿lo más jodido, jovencito? Encontraron una bolsita de marihuana contigo. ¿Eso resume cómo se fueron de las manos las cosas?"

Sebastian se retorcía bajo la mirada implacable de su padre. Él odiaba cuando su padre lo trataba como a un testigo en un examen crucial, aunque tuvo que admitir que sin duda se había ganado el papel esta noche. "Sí, señor", dijo dócilmente, tratando de no molestar a su padre ya más tratando de defenderse.

"Tú eres muy afortunado, Sebastian", dijo Stephen. "Todos los delitos - incluso la hierba, porque eran apenas siete gramos – tienen penas, pero te has librado de ir a la cárcel especialmente porque eres infractor por primera vez, y en particular porque el padre del autor es abogado del Estado. Debes ochocientos dólares en multas."

A Sebastian no le sorprendió. Había crecido escuchando a su padre hablar de las leyes de Ohio durante años, y sabía exactamente hasta dónde podía llegar. Él evitó su entrenada mirada de aire satisfecho, ya que su padre probablemente no apreciaría verla. "Ya veo", dijo, sin comprometerse.

"Ya que tú te fulminas tu paga tan rápido como te la damos, sé que no tienes nada ahorrado para pagar estas multas", dijo Stephen. "Así que tu madre y yo lo pagaremos por ti, ya que sería un poco embarazoso para mí tener a un hijo arrestado treinta días"

_Bueno, duh_, pensó Sebastian, pero puso sus mejores ojos tranquilizadores de cachorro agradecido. "Gracias, papá", dijo, con los ojos verdes brillando sin culpa, con las pestañas revoloteando. "Os lo devolveré a los dos de alguna manera" Él esperaba que su padre respondiera con un _"lo harás hijo"_, tal vez le despeinara el pelo y le dijera que se fuera a dormir un poco, ya que había sido una noche muy larga para todos ellos. Eso era generalmente lo que habían hecho durante las raras ocasiones en que Sebastian era atrapado por su mal comportamiento. Pero estaba equivocado esta vez.

"Puedes apostar tu culo a que lo harás" dijo Stephen con frialdad. "Vas a pagar hasta el último maldito centavo, Sebastian"

"Oh", dijo Sebastián, quedándose sin palabras momentáneamente. El pensamiento de _has ido finalmente demasiado lejos _revoloteaba en su cerebro, pero él lo sacudió. Conocía a sus padres, vivía con ellos y hablaba con ellos con honestidad y los amaba cada día. Estaría bien, sólo necesitaban olvidarlo un poco y entonces todo volvería a la normalidad.

"Y déjame decirte algo, es mejor que averigües con bastante rapidez cómo vas a hacer eso. Porque tu paga se interrumpe, con efecto inmediato"

"¿Qué?" graznó Sebastian, dejando caer el paquete de hielo en el sofá, con los ojos cada vez más redondos con shock.

"Ni un centavo, Sebastian" su papá entonó. "Ni un centavo, hasta que nos lo hayas devuelto. Y te estoy cobrando el veinte por ciento de interés, como poco" Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa al ver la expresión horrorizada en el rostro de su hijo. "Anímate, es una mejor tasa de lo que cobran la mayoría de los fiadores en esta zona", dijo.

"¿Cómo se supone que os lo devolveré sin mi dinero?" preguntó Sebastian, legítimamente confundido en cuanto a cómo tal cosa podría ser posible. No tenía ahorros propios, como su padre acababa de señalar. No era como que el dinero cayera del cielo o creciera en los árboles, frases que sólo ahora se dio cuenta que eran bastante acertadas.

Stephen levantó una ceja. Sabía que él y Julia habían protegido a su hijo, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo abiertamente que lo habían hecho. A pesar de que ambos venían de dinero viejo, habían sido educados para apreciar el origen de sus riquezas, y la necesidad de valorar la forma de ganar dinero en el mundo. De alguna manera, en ese respecto, habían fallado con Sebastian. "Vas a tener que conseguir un trabajo, supongo", dijo.

Las cejas de Sebastián se dispararon hacia arriba, junto con el culo del sofá. "¿Un trabajo?" dijo, con sus brazos en súplica hacia su padre. "¿Un trabajo de qué?" Aparte de cantar y bailar, por lo que no parece que pagaran mucho en estos días, las únicas habilidades reales de Sebastian eran de naturaleza sexual. Y dudaba que su padre esperara que se convierta en un prostituto. Miró a Stephen, totalmente desorientado y abierto de asombro.

"De cualquier cosa que seas capaz de hacer" respondió Stephen, resoplando. "Tienes un cerebro, y el uso total de tus extremidades la última vez que lo comprobé. Esperemos que haya suficiente gasolina en tu coche para ir y venir a las entrevistas hasta que consigas algo"

La confusión de Sebastian dio paso a la ira. No era así como se suponía que debía ir. Sus padres tenían que darle un castigo menor. Se suponía que iban a perdonarlo casi de inmediato. Era lo que siempre hacían cuando se metía en problemas, y no sabía cómo lidiar con el hecho de que en esta ocasión era al parecer muy diferente por alguna razón. "¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto a mí?" escupió.

"¿Hacer qué?", Preguntó Stephen. "¿Pedirte que trabajes como el noventa y nueve por ciento de la población de Estados Unidos?" Ante la mirada de Sebastián herido, él negó con la cabeza. "Tú eres un mimado, Sebastian" informó a su hijo. "Eres mimado, irrespetuoso y desagradecido por todo lo que tienes. Tu madre y yo, nunca quisimos que esto ocurriera. Hicimos un gran error, y es el momento de arreglar eso. Te queremos, y eso nunca va a cambiar. Pero tú siempre tomas y nunca das nada a cambio. No contribuyes a la sociedad, o incluso a nuestra familia. Eso termina esta noche." Él le dio una sonrisa helada. "Bienvenido al mundo real, Sebastian. El paseo gratis ha terminado oficialmente."

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T. **Deciros que más o menos tengo pensado actualizar esta historia una vez por semana.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.T.** Hola a todos! Quería agradecer a los que dejásteis comentarios en el primer capítulo y también a todos los que lo habéis leído pero no habéis comentado. Gracias a todos!

Deciros que en este fic el punto de vista va cambiando de Kurt a Sebastian, según el momento.

Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de este fic original de TheFirstMrsHummel.

**K&S**

* * *

El martes por la mañana temprano recibió a Kurt en la puerta del Lima Bean, bañado por la tenue luz del sol apenas naciente. El clima ya se estaba volviendo más cálido y húmedo, de acorde a la previsión del tiempo que estimaba unos 30ºC. Era poco probable que él tuviera que hacer muchos cafés o tés calientes hoy, pero sin duda ambos mezcladores estarían funcionando sin parar, suministrando a los siempre adictos a la cafeína de Lima una variedad de bebidas espumosas y heladas. Tecleó el código de la alarma, entrando rápidamente tan pronto como vio la luz verde, y oyó el pitido corto.

"Buenos días, Kurt" dijo la voz alegre de su jefe. Kurt había pensado a menudo de sí mismo como una persona de la mañana, ya que nunca le molestó despertarse horas antes de la escuela para llevar a cabo su régimen de cuidado de la piel, o seleccionar y descartar varios atuendos antes de encontrar el perfecto. Pero le había tomado un tiempo para acostumbrarse al nivel de entusiasmo con que Greg Storr saludaba cada día.

Parte de ello se debía a los múltiples cafés que consumía tanto en su casa, como una vez que llegaba a su cafetería. Pero sobre todo era porque el hombre era el más raro de los animales, por lo menos en la experiencia de Kurt – un ser humano feliz, positivo y responsable que estaba viviendo el sueño que había establecido para sí mismo hace años, y disfrutando cada momento del mismo. Durante el último mes y medio, Kurt había aprendido mucho acerca de Greg, a quien sólo había conocido vagamente como cliente del Lima Bean. Mientras era un adolescente en la escuela McKinley, Greg había anhelado tener un lugar de moda pero informal para pasar el rato en Lima. Cuando iba a visitar a sus abuelos en Minneapolis, se sorprendía por el número de cafeterías, lugares donde por el precio de un pan con leche y canela, podía encender su ordenador portátil o leer un libro y pasar la tarde. Pero incluso el ubicuo Starbucks parecía no tener ningún interés en Lima (y hasta la fecha , sólo había existido uno: un quiosco en el vestíbulo del hospital). Greg sabía que la única manera de tener un lugar en su ciudad natal era crearlo por sí mismo, por lo que armado con nada más que un título de dos años de negocios de la universidad local, un pequeño préstamo de sus padres, un préstamo más grande del banco y el arrojo de la juventud, Greg abrió el Lima Bean a finales de 2001. Once años más tarde, el negocio había crecido y prosperado más allá de sus fantasías más salvajes, y ofrecía no sólo wi-fi, café y pasteles, sino también batidos de fruta fresca, un pequeño menú de almuerzo, música en vivo, lecturas de poesía, noches de preguntas y respuestas, e incluso firmas de algún autor de forma ocasional. El sueño de Greg no había sido tan ambicioso como el de Kurt, pero había sido deseado tan desesperadamente, y Kurt estaba sinceramente orgulloso de ser parte del mismo.

"Buenos días, Greg" Kurt respondió, sonriendo. "Va a hacer calor hoy. Voy a estar contento de tener aire acondicionado, por supuesto." Se movió detrás del mostrador y agarró una de las bolsas de granos de café alineadas en su superficie. Colocó los granos en el gran molinillo de acero inoxidable, hizo girar el dial para el ajuste de espresso, y pulsó el botón para arrancar la máquina. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que Greg le tendía una taza con su habitual orden de café por la mañana, un Americano triple, negro con dos Splendas. "Gracias", dijo agradecido, sorbiendo el líquido caliente. Las bebidas gratis antes de un turno y durante los descansos eran una de las grandes ventajas, y tanto como Kurt necesitaba la cafeína en estos días, realmente lo apreciaba.

"Antes de abrir", dijo Greg , "Quería que estés al tanto de algo. Bueno, de un par de cosas. ¿Quieres las buenas noticias o las malas noticias primero?"

Kurt sintió que la piel en la parte posterior de su cuello cosquilleaba, y que la sangre drenaba su cara. Lo último que necesitaba en su vida eran más malas noticias. ¿Habría hecho algo malo? ¿Iba Greg a despedirlo? Abrió la boca para responder, pero no salió nada.

"Hey, está bien", dijo Greg. "No estás en problemas ni nada. Lo siento si lo hice sonar como eso." Él extendió la mano y la puso en el hombro de Kurt, apretando un poco.

Kurt realmente no había hablado con Greg mucho acerca de su agitación, pero su jefe sabía lo básico acerca de su fallido intento de entrar en NYADA. Y apostó a que Greg no tuvo tanto éxito por ser estúpido. Tenía que entender que cualquier persona que aceptara trabajar tantas horas como Kurt hacía o bien estaba desesperado por el dinero, o trataba de evitar ir a casa. Kurt trató de reparar los ojos hinchados por las mañanas con compresas frías después de noches de insomnio y ataques de llanto, pero era probable que Greg sospechara que no todo eran cachorrillos y arco iris en el panorama de Kurt Hummel. "Bien" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa forzada. "Lo siento, a veces reacciono de forma un poco exagerada. Reina del drama y todo eso." Tomó otro sorbo de su taza.

Greg tomó un momento adicional más largo de lo necesario, entrecerrando los ojos un poco, como si estuviera tratando de darse cuenta de lo fuertemente cerrado que su empleado estrella estaba en realidad. Pero luego soltó el hombro de Kurt, y su habitual expresión agradable volvió mientras agarró su vaso y bebió de él. "Está bien, este es el trato", dijo, al tragar. "Despedí a Cody el domingo por la noche."

Por un momento, Kurt no sabía qué decir. "¿Esa es la buena noticia?" -preguntó finalmente.

Greg se rió en voz baja. "Bueno, no, esa era la mala, pero puedo ver por qué es posible que tengas una opinión diferente. Sé que tuviste que comerte una tonelada de su holgazanería, Kurt. Odio echar a alguien, y realmente odio ver a un chico echado a perder de esa forma. Pero lo sorprendí robando en la caja en el cierre, así que no tenía otra opción."

Kurt no estaba sorprendido, observó a Cody cuidadosamente cuando cerraban juntos, y Kurt se había percatado como sus ojos se posaban largamente sobre los billetes, mientras Kurt contaba los cientos de dólares de la caja. "¿Así que cuál es la buena noticia, entonces?" -preguntó Kurt.

"Ya lo he sustituido", dijo Greg. "Es casi como si hubiera estado destinado a ocurrir. Lo primero que pasó ayer por la mañana fue que uno de los clientes habituales entró, pero esta vez, en lugar de buscar un café con leche, pidió una solicitud. Ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí, probablemente tiene toda la carta de bebidas ya memorizada. Además es pulcro, y parece muy educado y responsable. Creo que lo hará bien. Además…", dijo, empujando a Kurt con el codo, " la última vez que contraté a un cliente fiel, resultó ser bastante bueno para mí".

Sonriendo, Kurt estaba a punto de preguntar qué cliente habitual era, cuando Greg vio el reloj en la pared. "Mierda", dijo. "Esto llevó más tiempo del que pensaba. Sólo tenemos diez minutos hasta la apertura y el primer bote de café normal, incluso no está aún preparado. Vamos con la apertura primero, puedo informarte después sobre el resto. Libby entra a las siete. E incluso si no tenemos tiempo de hablar, él vendrá a las dos después de la hora punta del almuerzo, para llenar todo el papeleo y hacer un poco de aprendizaje. Tú lo puedes conocer entonces. Sé que vas a reconocer su rostro, pero no estoy seguro si vosotros os conocéis".

La mañana pasó en el ajetreo habitual de clientes que agarraban sus cafés en su camino al trabajo, y a medida que avanzaba, las mesas empezaron a llenarse de adolescentes y estudiantes universitarios que disfrutaban de sus vacaciones de verano, junto con un puñado de tipos de empresas en los ordenadores portátiles o tablets, y algunas madres con niños pequeños. Kurt preparó bebidas durante la primera parte de la mañana, y luego se cambió con Greg para hacerse cargo de la caja. Libby rellenaba cuando era necesario, y se puso a la preparación para el almuerzo. Kurt saludó a los clientes que conocía por el nombre, escribiendo los nombres y las abreviaturas de los pedidos en las tazas de papel, y gritaba las órdenes a Greg mientras entraban. Les deseaba a sus clientes un buen día, entregándoles su cambio, y luego se dirigía a la siguiente persona en la cola de forma automática. "Buenos días, ¿qué podemos hacer para que usted…?" Se interrumpió, al reconocer a la persona frente a él.

"Hola Kurt", Rachel dijo alegremente. Ella estaba sonriendo, con un vestido de color amarillo brillante con blancos zapatos de tacón de Mary Jane, y llevaba un pequeño bolso verde kelley. Una boina blanca de punto, enteramente equivocado para la temporada, coronaba el pelo marrón brillante.

"Hey, Rachel" respondió cordialmente. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

La sonrisa de Rachel se desvaneció. "¿Eso es todo?" -dijo, en voz baja. "¿Qué quiero beber? Nosotros no nos hemos visto en un par de semanas, Kurt, ¿y eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?"

Kurt luchó contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. "Rachel, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, estoy trabajando", dijo. "No puedo detener la cola, me meto en problemas" Cuando ella se quedó allí, mirando con dolor, Kurt suspiró. "Mira, yo puedo tomar mi descanso de diez minutos, tan pronto como la cola esté despejada. Ordena algo y toma una mesa, y voy a estar tan pronto como pueda."

"Bien" dijo Rachel, su sonrisa un poco apretada en este momento. "Voy a tomar un té verde grande, por favor. Sin azúcar" Ella abrió su pequeño bolso, sacó un billete de cinco dólares con una floritura.

Kurt le cobró de inmediato, sonriendo tan alentadoramente como pudo. Le acabó tomando otros quince minutos para llegar a vaciar la cola, pero una vez que lo había hecho, hubo finalmente un momento de calma. Rápidamente se hizo un avellana latte, escribió su propio nombre en la hoja de asistencia, entonces encontró a Rachel sentada en una mesa en la parte trasera. Ella estaba un poco hundida, pero tan pronto como vio a Kurt, se enderezó y echó los hombros hacia atrás, sonriendo con lo que reconoció como falsa confianza. "Estaba empezando a pensar que me dejarías plantada" dijo ella, tratando obviamente de hacer una broma. Se sintió sosa, sin embargo y Kurt tomó la silla frente a ella, sonriendo incómodamente.

Era inevitable que iba a encontrarse con sus amigos y antiguos compañeros de clase en el Bean, y esperaba que en algún momento llegaría a ser más fácil. Ardía de vergüenza durante estos encuentros, se había jactado con tanta fuerza en los últimos años que él iba a largarse de Lima, que estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas, y que todos los que se habían metido con él o dudado de él estarían pidiéndole un autógrafo. ¿Qué debían pensar de él, sabiendo ahora que no era más que otro perdedor de Lima atrapado detrás de una caja registradora? No sabía a ciencia cierta que nadie lo estuviera juzgando, pero se sentía de esa manera. Y la fría distancia que sentía a su alrededor, él odiaba verse obligado a tratar con ello, y a cubrirlo con una sonrisa, ya que su trabajo consistía en ser amable con los clientes de pago. "Así que" empezó, "¿Cómo has estado?"

Desviada hacia su tema favorito - es decir, ella misma - la sonrisa de Rachel se hizo menos rígida. Ella divagó, como era de esperar, sobre los preparativos para Nueva York y NYADA, con lo nerviosa que estaba, a pesar de que sabía que finalmente tendría éxito. De vez en cuando, Kurt miraba disimuladamente el reloj, viendo cuántos minutos más le quedaban de su descanso. Por desgracia, en un momento, Rachel le pilló mirándolo, y comenzó a hacer pucheros. "Lo siento Kurt,¿te estoy aburriendo?" -preguntó ella. "Tú lo pediste, después de todo." Ella parecía sinceramente confusa, e incluso con su estado emocional actual, se sintió mal por herir sus sentimientos. Habían sido tan cercanos, él y Rachel, y era como si ella realmente no comprendiera que su entrada en NYADA, mientras que él no lo había hecho, había cambiado las cosas entre ellos. Él sabía muy bien que era difícil para Rachel empatizar con objetividad. Ella realmente sentía pena por sus amigos cuando estaban pasando por momentos difíciles, pero nunca la preocupación iba sin el acompañamiento de cómo todo iba a afectarla a ella. Él sabía sobre este defecto, pero habían sido amigos, y se habían convertido en los confidentes más cercanos el uno del otro de todos modos. Tal vez no era justo de su parte apartarse de ella tanto, cuando ella sólo estaba haciendo lo que siempre hizo.

"Sólo tengo que asegurarme de que no me paso de diez minutos, eso es todo", dijo. "Tengo que fichar a la entrada, no tiene nada que ver con la compañía. Lo prometo." Un indicio de su primera sonrisa genuina desde que Rachel había entrado tocó sus labios.

"Oh sí, por supuesto", dijo Rachel, reconfortándose de nuevo. "Sabes, tú y Mercedes y yo, tenemos que hacer otra fiesta de pijamas. ¡No hemos tenido una en meses!"

"Eso podría ser un problema con mi agenda", dijo Kurt, sinceramente. "Por lo general hago cierre o apertura, a veces, uno después del otro, incluso."

"Estás trabajando muy duro, Kurt" Rachel le reprendió. "Tienes que disfrutar, y tomarte un par de días de descanso de vez en cuando. Te ves muy cansado."

"No es nada, sólo es que no siempre duermo muy bien en estos días" , dijo.

"Debido a que estás matándote a trabajar", entonó dramáticamente. "Ni siquiera estás haciendo tiempo para Blaine, y ¡él es tu novio!"

"¿Te dijo él eso?" -preguntó Kurt, comenzando a fruncir el ceño.

"Él no tuvo que hacerlo, Kurt. Te extraña, puedo verlo. Todos te echamos de menos". Rachel se acercó y le tomó la mano. "Deberías pasar más tiempo con él, pero es necesario que reserves una noche para Mercedes y para mí también."

"Lo haré" dijo Kurt. Tal vez estaba trabajando un poco demasiado. Con todas las horas extras, podía darse el lujo de tomar un par de días sin sueldo. Y si el chico nuevo funcionaba, Greg ni siquiera estaría tan corto de personal. Puede que aislarse de sus amigos en realidad le estuviera haciendo más daño que bien.

"¡Excelente!" dijo Rachel, apretándole la mano. "Y no tardes demasiado tiempo. Antes de que te des cuenta, simplemente no vamos a estar para tales frivolidades infantiles. Bueno, quiero decir, _tú_ lo estarás, por supuesto, pero nosotras, las chicas estaremos ..."

Kurt no sabía a lo que su expresión había cambiado, pero debía de haber dado al menos un atisbo de la puñalada dolorosa ante las palabras descuidadas de Rachel , porque se apagó inmediatamente. Ese fue otro error de los de Rachel, algo que él había olvidado. Su talento infalible para decir algo equivocado con la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado, y no darse cuenta hasta momentos después de que fuera demasiado tarde. Intentó tirar de su mano. "Me tengo que ir, mi descanso ha terminado", dijo aturdido. La herida se extendía, y podía sentir que su barbilla empezaba a temblar ligeramente.

"Oh Dios, Kurt" dijo Rachel, el remordimiento inundando su rostro y las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. "Yo... Yo... Lo siento, no quise decirlo de esa manera. "Se aferró a la mano con tanta fuerza, que estaba empezando a doler. "Tú sabes que yo no quise decirlo así, sólo lo dije mal. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo, lo siento"

Kurt apartó la mano. "Me tengo que ir", repitió. "Tengo que lavarme las manos antes de ir a trabajar." Su respiración se detuvo, mientras permanecía de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño.

"¡Kurt!" Rachel dijo entre lágrimas.

Kurt se volvió hacia ella, a pesar de que sabía que esto se estaba convirtiendo en lo que algunos llamarían una "escena". Por una vez, dejó caer la máscara, y dejar que la chica que se suponía que iba a ser su mejor amiga para siempre viera la pérdida y la tristeza en sus ojos, viera lo que él veía casi cada vez que se miraba en el espejo. Ella contuvo el aliento, una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

"Adiós, Rachel" dijo en voz baja, luego se volvió y se dirigió al baño tan pronto como sus largas piernas se lo permitieron.

Una vez allí, él corrió a meterse en el primer cubículo vacío, cerrando la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del inodoro. Enterrando su cara en sus manos, él luchó para reprimir los sollozos que querían escapar de su garganta. _Mantén la calma, estás en el trabajo. No puedes desmoronarte aquí, tienes otra media jornada que trabajar. No llores, Kurt. No te atrevas a llorar en el único lugar que no has dejado que no vean tus lágrimas._ No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó sentado sin aliento, pero después de lo que parecieron unos pocos minutos , fue capaz de calmarse lo suficiente para estabilizar su respiración. Salió de la cabina para salpicarse agua fría en la cara, y lavarse las manos con jabón, luego se secó ambas con una toalla de papel áspera del dispensador. Apretó el papel húmedo en la parte posterior de su cuello brevemente, luego se enderezó y lo arrojó a la papelera. Se dio una mirada de más en el espejo, la nariz y las mejillas todavía estaban sonrojadas, pero sus ojos estaban secos, y pensó que podía hacer un intento de normalidad. Sólo esperaba que Rachel se hubiera ido, porque si ella estaba esperando allí para disculparse otra vez, no sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Por suerte, ella no estaba a la vista, y los clientes estaban volviendo a hablar y a trabajar en sus ordenadores portátiles. Kurt miró el reloj y maldijo en voz baja. Habían pasado más de veinticinco minutos desde que había fichado la salida. Caminó detrás del mostrador, donde Greg estaba entregando a Libby un croissant para calentar en el horno tostador. "Lo siento mucho", dijo Kurt, garabateando el tiempo de inactividad en la hoja de papel. "Voy a recuperar el tiempo al final de mi turno. Perdí la noción del tiempo"

Greg se volvió hacia él, con los ojos amables y preocupados. "No, no lo harás", dijo, tomando el lápiz de Kurt. Borró la hora que Kurt había escrito y re - escribió quince minutos antes, poniendo sus iniciales al lado de él. "Está bien, Kurt. Con todas las horas que haces, ni siquiera te preocupes por eso. Vas a irte a la hora que estaba prevista hoy, vas a ir a casa y tomar una maldita siesta. Eso es una orden directa de la persona que firma tus cheques de pago."

La boca de Kurt articuló. "Gracias", sin poder hacer que nada más saliera de su garganta apretada.

"De nada", dijo Greg. "Te quiero en las bebidas de nuevo, y yo me quedo con la caja. La gente del almuerzo nos estará golpeando como una tonelada de ladrillos en la próxima media hora. Vamos a hacer que la magia suceda."

Él no estaba equivocado, y antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta, una larga cola se había formado una vez más. El almuerzo especial de hoy era un sándwich de pollo al curry con ensalada en pan de semillas de arándanos y girasol, y estaban volando. La cola finalmente comenzó a decaer alrededor de la una y media, y para las dos menos cuarto, la cola había desaparecido y sólo unas pocas mesas se mantenían ocupadas. Se volvió hacia Libby. "¿Dejaron alguno de los especiales?" , preguntó. "Creo que finalmente voy a tomar mi almuerzo." Aceptando un plato de ella, y luego agarrando una botella de agua, se dirigió a una mesa en la parte de atrás y se sentó de espaldas a la barra. Él comenzó a devorar el bocadillo, sacando su teléfono para revisar sus mensajes y ver si tenía mensajes de voz. Su apetito disminuyó ligeramente cuando vio que tenía tres mensajes perdidos y un mensaje de correo de voz desde el número de Rachel. Kurt aplastó todo el daño de nuevo antes de que pudiera brotar de nuevo, y los borró todos inmediatamente. Se desplazó a través de su muro de Facebook, y luego envió a Finn un mensaje rápido para hacerle saber que él iba a ir a casa a tiempo, y quería acostarse por un rato, así que por favor, pusiera fin a las sesiones de juegos traviesos o prácticas de batería a eso de las 16:00. Lamiendo un pegote de mayonesa de su dedo meñique, se dio cuenta de que era hora de fichar de nuevo, así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia el mostrador.

Parecía que el nuevo empleado se había presentado a tiempo, ya que Greg estaba sentado en el frente en una mesa, hablando animadamente con una alta figura masculina sentado frente a él. Había papeles esparcidos entre ellos, y un uniforme y delantal del Lima Bean sobre la mesa. El hombre estaba de espaldas a Kurt, así que todo lo que él pudo notar fue el pelo castaño claro, muy corto cerca de la parte inferior, pero largo y peinado perfectamente en la parte superior, muy parecido a su propia espesura. Las cosas estaban aún bastante calmadas, y Libby parecía tener la limpieza del almuerzo bajo control, por lo que Kurt agarró una botella de spray de limpiador antibacteriano y un trapo, y comenzó a limpiar las mesas vacías. Empezó en la parte trasera y se dirigió hacia adelante, a veces recogiendo y desechando la basura que los clientes desconsiderados habían dejado allí. Él encontró un juego de llaves, un chupete rosa, y un teléfono móvil, todo lo cual llevó a la caja de objetos perdidos bajo el mostrador.

"Hey, Kurt" oyó que Greg llamaba. "Ven aquí, y conoce al nuevo miembro del equipo del Lima Bean."

Kurt se acercó a la mesa, llegando al lado de Greg para que pudiera ver a su nuevo compañero de trabajo por primera vez. El chico, que llevaba una camisa ceñida al cuerpo de cuadros rojos y azules, estaba mirando hacia abajo y firmando algunos documentos, por lo que Kurt no vio su cara en un primer momento. "Hola" dijo Kurt alegremente, tendiéndole la mano. "Soy Kurt Hummel. Es un placer conocerte"

El chico levantó la mirada, una sonrisa de superioridad conocida por todos en su rostro. "¿Es todo por ahora?" -preguntó Sebastian, levantando una ceja.

Kurt estaba horrorizado. ¿Sebastian Smythe era el nuevo empleado? No podía ser. Kurt abrió la boca, _¿Es esto una algún tipo de broma?_ en la punta de la lengua, cuando la sonrisa del otro chico cayó, y una tenue luz de pánico llegó a sus ojos. Era la segunda vez que Kurt había visto a Sebastian parecer vulnerable, la primera fue cuando había expresado remordimiento a principios de año por decir cosas tan terribles a David Karofsky. Le tomó un poco por sorpresa, y él se dio cuenta de que Sebastian tenía miedo de que Kurt arruinaría las cosas para él. No tenía ningún sentido, ¿por qué Sebastian de todas las personas necesitaba un trabajo? Su familia era aún más rica y más influyente que la de Blaine, incluso. Pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, él parecía estar preocupado sinceramente, por lo que Kurt se retuvo de preguntar a Greg si había perdido la maldita cabeza. Eso no quería decir que hubiera olvidado o perdonado algo de lo que Sebastian había hecho, sin embargo. "Sebastian", dijo, sin dejar de sostener su mano. "Te has propuesto ver cómo vive la otra mitad de la población, ¿no?"

"Bueno, como le dije a Greg aquí, nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender cómo hacer tu propio camino en el mundo", dijo Sebastian con suavidad, se levantó de su silla y estrechó la mano de Kurt. Era incluso más suave y menos callosa que la de Kurt, el ligero daño de los detergentes y las quemaduras ocasionales le habían dañado a través de las semanas. Pero había un trasfondo de fuerza allí, mientras apretaba los dedos largos de Kurt con los suyos. Los ojos azules se enfrentaron con los verdes y sostuvieron la mirada, ninguno de los dos queriendo ser el primero en apartar la mirada. "Tengo muchas ganas de aprender un montón". Sebastian terminó el apretón de manos, dejando que la mano de Kurt se arrastrara a través de la suya lentamente antes de dejarla ir, de una forma que se sentía un poco demasiado personal para el gusto de Kurt. Kurt se limpió la mano arrastrándola por el delantal discretamente, para que Greg no se diera cuenta y lo cuestionara. Sebastián captó el movimiento y sonrió ampliamente, pareciendo muy divertido.

"¿Greg?" llamó Libby, desde detrás del mostrador. Ella estaba hablando por teléfono. "El proveedor de productos lácteos está en el teléfono. Dice que necesita confirmar algunas cantidades para la entrega de mañana."

"Claro, Lib", dijo Greg. "Ya voy allí." Se volvió hacia Kurt. "Parece que vosotros os conocéis, después de todo."

Kurt trató de pensar en algo que decir, aparte de _Sí, estuvo a punto de dejar sin ojo a mi novio después de intentar entrar en sus pantalones durante meses. O tal vez photoshopeó un pene desfigurado en una foto de mi hermanastro y trató de chantajearme a mí y a su novia con el fin de ganar un concurso de canto._

Una vez más, sin embargo, Sebastian se puso al día con facilidad. "Kurt fue a Dalton, y estuvo en mi coro, Los Warblers". Él convenientemente olvidó decir que había estado lejos de Westerville durante los meses que Kurt había llevado una chaqueta azul y roja.

"Genial", dijo Greg. "Sebastian tiene todo su papeleo completado. Sólo le estaba dando una visión general antes de que Marc le acompañe para instruirle cuando llegue a las tres. ¿Puedes completar algunos de los conceptos básicos, mientras me encargo de esto?"

Había algunas cosas que Kurt podría pensar que querría hacer más que sentarse en una mesa con Sebastian, pero si iban a tener que trabajar juntos, tal vez sería mejor si ellos calmaban los ánimos inmediatamente. "Claro que sí, Greg", dijo Kurt. Bloqueó la mirada de nuevo con la de Sebastian, sonriendo fríamente. "Tómate tu tiempo". Greg se fue, y Kurt le sustituyó en la silla.

"Entonces" dijo Sebastian, reclinándose en su silla. "Veo que terminaste con ese delantal del Lima Bean después de todo. Siempre pensé que yo podría ser una especie de psíquico."

Kurt esperó a que el dolor familiar volviera a través de él, pero, curiosamente, no hubo ninguno. La verdad era que no le importaba lo que pensara Sebastian de él, y nunca le importaría. Se había sentido tan frágil últimamente, pero se dio cuenta en ese momento que era porque el dolor que había experimentado había sido dado recientemente por aquellos con los que él era más cercano. Era una sensación nueva, tener a alguien disparando una flecha hacia sus partes más suaves, pero en lugar de ser herido hasta la médula, teniendo al proyectil rebotando y quedando indemne en el suelo. Sus labios se curvaron cuando el regresó la volea, agradecido.

"Oh sí" dijo Kurt con altanería. "Tú eres igual a Sylvia Browne. Curioso, sin embargo ¿cómo no viste ese delantal en sí mismo?" Ante el ceño fruncido de Sebastian, continuó felizmente. "Oh, ¿sabes qué otra cosa está un poco fuera de esa predicción épica? ¿Qué tal un trofeo de los Nacionales, o mi novio bajo el brazo?" Miró alrededor de la cafetería, como si de verdad buscara para cualquiera de ellos. "En realidad, no estoy sintiendo la superioridad que estás tratando desesperadamente de proyectar, Sebastian."

"Hablando de Blaine, ¿cómo está el divertido y sexy estos días?" -preguntó Sebastián.

"Igual que siempre", dijo Kurt, "absolutamente no es asunto tuyo." Sebastian no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír enormemente. _Dios, ¿cómo podían siquiera caberle todos esos dientes en la boca? Era un milagro que incluso pudiera cerrar su mandíbula._ "¿De eso se trata? ¿Conseguiste un trabajo aquí para que puedas acechar a Blaine con mayor eficacia? Odio decepcionarte -espera, en realidad no lo hago - pero desde que empecé a trabajar aquí, él rara vez para por aquí"

"¿Tal vez sea por tu apariencia muy resistible en esos pantalones caquis?" sugirió Sebastian. A pesar de su aversión instantánea por Kurt desde el momento en que se conocieron, y el disgusto por sus gestos excesivamente femeninos, era lo suficientemente honesto para admitirse a sí mismo que el tipo tenía un culo fantástico. Parecía hecho para ser golpeado con fiereza, quizás incluso azotado hasta que lo que supuso era carne de porcelana pálida se volviera sonrosada y rosa. Lástima que algo tan hecho para clavar las uñas estuviera unido a un molesto, cursi, y un poco afeminado jovencito. Pero, en cualquier caso, los Dockers de algodón lisos que todos los empleados del Lima Bean estaban obligados a usar no hacían nada para mostrar el trasero perfecto de Kurt, haciendo lo que Sebastian sabía que era dulcemente curvado, parecer plano como un panqueque. Sebastian ya estaba empezando a temer la pérdida de la posibilidad de mostrar sus propios atributos maravillosos en esa zona. Casi parecía injusto privar a los clientes de tal belleza, tal vez podría hablar con Greg de ello una vez que estuviera un poco más establecido en el trabajo.

Ojalá que sólo fuera eso. Cuando Kurt inicialmente consiguió su trabajo, Blaine había venido casi todos los días, como siempre había hecho. Sin embargo, las visitas empezaron a disminuir, cuando quedó claro que la mayoría de las veces, Kurt estaba demasiado ocupado como para hacer otra cosa que hacer cualquier bebida que Blaine quisiera, y a veces sentarse con él durante su descanso si era el momento adecuado. Y ahora que pensaba en ello, habían pasado dos semanas completas desde que su novio había entrado en el Lima Bean. Blaine estaba resentido con la cafetería por acaparar gran parte del tiempo de Kurt, eso estaba claro. Así que tal vez no era inesperado que él no pudiera encontrar que pasar el tiempo aquí fuera su idea de un buen momento. Para Sebastián, sin embargo, se limitó a decir despectivamente "Ha estado muy ocupado este verano." Una mentira, de hecho, ya que Blaine había rechazado la oferta de este año para actuar en los Six Flags de nuevo, después de que él no había sido tenido en cuenta para un papel más prominente en el Bugs Bunny y Looney Tunes Extravaganza.

"Bueno, eso es una vergüenza", dijo Sebastian. "No puedo decir que no tenía ganas de un cara a cara con él de nuevo, como beneficio por ser un estadounidense empleado. Pero esa no es realmente la razón, me temo que no te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente".

"Entonces, ¿por qué quieres un trabajo?" -preguntó Kurt. No era como si le importara, pero le hizo aún más incómodo estar alrededor de un Sebastian que tenía motivaciones poco claras. Como horrible que la personalidad y el comportamiento de Sebastian eran para Kurt, él tuvo que reconocer que, al menos, uno siempre sabía a qué atenerse con él. Él era un idiota, pero ciertamente no era evasivo.

Tranquilizándose a sí mismo de que Greg todavía estaba enfrascado en una conversación por teléfono, Sebastian se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. "Yo no quiero un trabajo", dijo, con una voz ligeramente más tranquila. "Necesito un trabajo. Mis padres me cortaron la paga".

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron con sorpresa, sintiendo una punzada de extraña simpatía. Por lo menos, extraña, ya que era dirigida hacia Sebastian. "¿Ellos lo hicieron?" , preguntó. "¿Por qué? ¿Es porque eres gay?"

Sebastian miró a Kurt con incredulidad, y luego se echó a reír. Cuando terminó, se secó los ojos. "Tengo que agradecértelo, supongo. Esa es la mejor risa que he tenido desde que se armó la gorda", dijo. "No, Kurt, no porque soy gay. Tú puede que disfrutes colgando tu surtido de sombreros feos sobre el más grande complejo de víctima de Lima, pero te aseguro que yo no lo hago. ¿Eres consciente de que sólo porque una persona homosexual tenga un problema, no necesariamente es sobre ' _lo gay_ '?", dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo con los dedos las comillas en el aire.

Kurt se sonrojó. "Bien" dijo irritado. "¿Qué, pues? Estoy temblando de anticipación."

"No es que yo no pudiera llegar hasta allí" Sebastian miró de reojo, "pero como creo que te has dado cuenta, no eres exactamente mi tipo, Campanilla".

"Muy a mi eterno pesar", respondió Kurt, completamente inexpresivo.

"Me cortaron la paga porque me metí en problemas", dijo Sebastián, decidiendo seguir adelante en el caso de que Greg terminara más temprano que tarde. Esto definitivamente no era una conversación que quisiera que su nuevo jefe oyera. "Con la policía."

"¿Qué hiciste?" -preguntó Kurt. Dios sabía, las posibilidades son infinitas cuando se trata de Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian se inclinó aún más y bajó la voz aún más. "Digamos que me encontré con otro - hombre de mis sueños de un minuto- en Scandals la semana pasada. Aunque tuvo bastante talento con la boca cuando vino a chupármela en el baño, al parecer no tuvo a bien utilizarla para contarme que su novio estaba sentado en el bar justo fuera de la puerta".

La boca de Kurt arrugó en una mueca de disgusto. "Tú... en un baño público... ¿hiciste eso?" Ante la respuesta de Sebastián con una sonrisa de superioridad, se estremeció. "Eso es repugnante. ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"En base al número de chicos que felizmente se han unido a mí para tener sexo en los baños en esta gran nación nuestra, yo diría que tú eres el único que tiene un problema", dijo Sebastian. "No me sorprende, sin embargo." Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Dime, Kurt, ¿cuántas veces ha sido Blaine tratado por congelación del pene desde que los dos empezasteis a salir?"

"Apuesto a que ni se acerca a todas las veces que tú has estado recibiendo tratamiento para la sífilis" Kurt replicó. "Si de verdad quieres hacer algo de dinero, deberías invertir en una compañía farmacéutica especializada en la penicilina. Solos de tus recetas deberían tener ganancias de tres cifras"

"Larga historia que te haré corta" dijo Sebastian, volviendo sobre el tema : "El tipo no tomó bien el vernos a los dos saliendo del baño juntos. Me dio un golpe, dándome en la mandíbula. Le golpeé de nuevo, y entonces su novio, que acababa de chupármela cinco minutos antes, me atacó por detrás. Algunas otras personas se involucraron, y se convirtió en una pelea de todos, por lo que los propietarios llamaron a la policía para separarnos. Ellos me arrestaron por consumo de alcohol y posesión".

"¿Posesión?" susurró Kurt. "¿Estás metido en drogas?" Un pensamiento terrible cruzó por su mente. "Si piensas que vas a vender drogas aquí, tienes que buscar otra cosa. Se lo diré a Greg en un segundo."

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco. "No te pongas histérico", dijo. "Sólo consumo estrictamente personal. Si estuviera vendiendo, genio, ¿tendría que trabajar aquí?" Se fijó en el conjunto de los hombros de Kurt, y la expresión puritana en su rostro. "Sabes, no lo critiques hasta que lo pruebes. Si fumaras un porro de vez en cuando, en realidad podría ser tolerable estar a tu lado. Podrías sacar el palo gigante del culo, tal vez."

Kurt abrió la boca para replicar, pero oyó el pitido de Greg al colgar el teléfono inalámbrico. "Será mejor que no des un mal paso aquí , Sebastian. Este es un buen sitio, un buen lugar. Demasiado bueno para ti, en realidad. Voy a estar vigilándote muy de cerca."

"Al menos podrás disfrutar de la vista", dijo Sebastian con aire de suficiencia. Él se echó hacia atrás en su silla más casual, cuando Greg regresó.

"Lo siento por eso", dijo. "¿Acaso Kurt te ha puesto al día un poco?"

"Sí, señor", dijo Sebastian. "Él fue muy informativo." Dio a Greg su mejor sonrisa, observando la mirada de Kurt y los brazos cruzados por el rabillo del ojo, y disfrutando inmensamente. Tener un trabajo durante el verano iba a ser un asco, pero conseguir provocar a Kurt Hummel de forma regular podía casi hacer que todo esto valiera la pena. Agarró su uniforme de la mesa y se levantó. "Entonces", le dijo a Greg, "¿vamos a empezar?"


	3. Chapter 3

N.T. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejásteis comentarios en el anterior capítulo! Me encanta leeros :)

Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo :) Deciros que el punto de vista va cambiando de Kurt a Sebastian ;)

**K&S**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt se acercó a la puerta del Lima Bean sin su habitual comodidad. Greg le había informado que Kurt formaría a Sebastian en la rutina de apertura de la mañanas, así como lo que el turno de la mañana / almuerzo generalmente implicaba. Desde que Kurt sólo había estado empleado en el Lima Bean desde hace un corto período de tiempo, y la rotación de personal era ligeramente equitativa, sería la primera vez de Kurt entrenando a alguien. Eso en sí mismo no le ponía demasiado nervioso, ya que confiaba en sus habilidades tanto como camarero, como para decirle a la gente lo que debe hacer. Pero entrenar a Sebastian... eso podría ser difícil. Dudaba que Sebastian particularmente fuera a disfrutar de tomar directrices de él, y él sabía que iba a ser difícil no dejar que su aversión personal por el otro chico interfiriera en su formación. Pero Greg estaría alrededor, y observando, por lo que Kurt juró que sería profesional. Dejaría que Sebastian fuera el único en ser atrapado siendo mordaz y malicioso, y tal vez el problema se resolvería por sí solo, es decir, con Greg pateando su supuestamente bien utilizado culo por la puerta.

Animado por la imagen mental, Kurt tecleó el código de seguridad y entró en el edificio. Sonrió para sus adentros, pensando que tal vez Sebastian incluso llegaría tarde, empezando las cosas con el pie izquierdo. Sebastian no era definitivamente el tipo de chico que se atenía a las reglas, y podría incluso haber estado fuera hasta altas horas de la madrugada, participando en el desenfreno más repugnante. Pero cuando entró por la puerta, vio que Sebastián ya estaba allí, levantando las bolsas de granos de café bajo la supervisión de Greg.

"Buenos días, Kurt," dijo Greg, sonriendo feliz como siempre. "Sebastian llegó quince minutos antes de su turno, por lo que le hice fichar para que comenzara." Bajó la mirada hacia la cabeza inclinada de Sebastian con aprobación.

Sebastian se puso de pie, una bolsa de casi siete kilos de café de Columbia Viena de tueste oscuro sostenida entre sus brazos. Kurt nunca había visto a Sebastian en manga corta antes, y estuvo momentáneamente distraído por lo inesperadamente torneados y firmes que eran sus brazos. Rápidamente levantó la vista de ellos, sólo para encontrarse con los conocidos ojos verdes y sonrisa desagradable. Avergonzado de haber sido capturado pasando revista a cualquier parte de Sebastian, Kurt sintió un rubor que aumentaba en sus mejillas.

_¿Ves algo que te gusta, princesa?_ pensó Sebastian. _Te dije que disfrutarías de la vista. Pero quiero decir, realmente, ¿quién no lo haría?_ Prácticamente tuvo que morderse la lengua para no dejar que las palabras salieran de su boca. No era exactamente conocido por tener mucho filtro, por lo que estar cerca de Kurt mientras su jefe estaba escuchando, iba a ser un desafío.

"Qué meticuloso de su parte", dijo Kurt, con la misma lucha que Sebastian. _Él puede tener brazos bonitos_, admitió mentalmente. _Pero esos brazos están unidos a sus manos, y sólo pensar en los lugares desagradables y sucios en que han estado. Ew_. Se comprometió a seguir a Sebastian por ahí con desinfectante de manos sin cesar de echárselo, cada vez que tuvieran turno juntos.

"Vale", dijo Greg. "Voy a dejarte en manos de Kurt. Voy a salir delante y escribir los especiales en los tablones de los sándwiches." Los dos muchachos se quedaron en silencio mientras su jefe salió por la puerta principal.

Tan pronto como oyó el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse, Kurt se volvió a Sebastian. "Puedes poner eso en el mostrador", dijo.

"Ha sido un placer, su alteza", dijo Sebastian, depositando la bolsa. "¿Qué más puedo hacer para agradar a milady esta hermosa mañana?"

Las fosas nasales de Kurt se ensancharon. "Puedes mantener la boca cerrada mientras yo te muestro cómo funciona esto", dijo de forma concisa.

"Estoy más acostumbrado a que los chicos me pidan que la abra", dijo Sebastian sugestivamente. "Pero, de nuevo, esto es de lo que estamos hablando."

"Estoy seguro", dijo Kurt, las palabras goteando con desdén. "Mira, ¿quieres saber cómo funciona este turno, o eres en serio incapaz de hacer algo que no implique uno de tus orificios?"

"Bueno, ahí está siempre mi po…" Sebastian puso fin cuando Kurt le dio la espalda, marchando hacia la puerta principal. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a salir a decirle a Greg que ha contratado a un completo idiota", dijo Kurt, acabándose su paciencia. "Alguien que ha tenido muy recientes problemas legales relacionados con las drogas y el alcohol. Oh, y que él podría querer hacerte pruebas de hepatitis antes de permitirte tocar cualquier cosa que potencialmente podrías servir a un cliente."

_Perra_, pensó Sebastian, pero se contuvo. "Está bien, está bien", dijo, admitiendo. "Tú no tienes que hacer eso. Podemos hacer una tregua para cuando estemos trabajando juntos." No sabía cómo él iba a seguir adelante con eso, pero bueno, un paso a la vez.

"Bien" dijo Kurt con fuerza, caminando de vuelta. "Lo digo en serio, sin embargo. Puedes hacer preguntas si necesitas aclarar algo, pero por lo demás, ciérra la boca." Respiró hondo y se acercó al mostrador. "Se trata de una máquina de café comercial. Lo primero que hacemos es llenar los contenedores vacíos en la parte superior con granos de café. El normal a la izquierda, el descafeinado a la derecha. No los confundas, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Una vez que los granos están dentro, hacer el espresso es todo automatizado. La máquina tritura los granos y elabora el molido, todo por sí misma. Sólo tienes que pulsar el botón derecho, en función de lo que quiere el cliente. . . una dosis, dos dosis, o tres dosis." Kurt señaló en un lado de la máquina. "Esta es la salida de agua caliente, para hacer tés y americanos. El agua sale a unos ochenta grados, por lo que querrás asegurarte de no derramarla encima tuyo" Señaló al otro lado, "Esta es la varita de vapor, para calentar y espumar la leche. El vapor quemará incluso peor que el agua caliente, así que ten cuidado cuando lo estés utilizando. ¿Preguntas?"

Sebastian negó con la cabeza, luego la inclinó un poco, como si dijera: _Ves, puedo ser bueno_.

Kurt se volvió hacia la parte de atrás, señalando la estación de café. "Como muchas bebidas especiales que se venden, todavía hay un buen número de personas que sólo quieren una taza de café normal o descafeinado. Servimos cuatro clases diferentes todos los días, todos de los tostadores de café de Stauf en Columbus. El medio y el descafeinado son siempre los mismos, pero cambiamos los suaves e intensos semanalmente. Te darás cuenta que éstos son automatizados también. Rellénalos con granos, pulsa el botón de una jarra llena o media jarra, y lo hace todo por ti. A cada hora exacta, tiramos todo lo que queda y elaboramos otra. Greg no venderá café que estuvo reposando durante más tiempo que eso, así que necesitas estar al tanto de eso en los momentos de más calma. Pero cuando estamos ocupados, lo agotamos mucho antes de todos modos."

Kurt hizo un gesto hacia un estante de botellas con dispensador. "Estos son los siropes aromatizados, incluidos los siropes concentrados de café que utilizamos para hacer frappés. Los clientes con frecuencia se refieren a ellos como 'Frappuccinos' , y nosotros no les corregimos; Pero nosotros siempre decimos frappé, como un 'mocha frappé' . No somos Starbucks, así que no podemos referirnos legalmente a las bebidas mezcladas con hielo como Frappuccinos. Todas las botellas son fechadas cuando las abrimos, y si ves que tiene más de un mes abierta, lo escribes en el registro de pérdidas y lo tiras a la basura. Solemos gastarlos mucho más rápido que eso, pero sucede a veces con los sabores menos populares."

Miró el reloj, y señaló que el tiempo se les estaba acabando. "Nuestros productos horneados vienen de Pat's Donuts & Kreme" dijo Kurt. "Ellos los dejan aquí a las cinco de la mañana, directamente a Greg. Llenamos la caja de panadería con lo que traen, y hay un horno tostador si alguien quiere algo calentado. También nos aseguramos de que la caja de las bebidas está totalmente abastecida desde la trastienda con zumos y agua mineral. Finalmente, se llenan todas las cosas como vasos, tapas, pajitas, edulcorantes, servilletas y cubiertas, por lo menos para que duren a través de la hora punta de la mañana. Eso es un trabajo que nunca termina, sin embargo, junto con la limpieza".

Sebastian estudió a Kurt. Había algo un poco diferente de él en esta situación, algo que él no podía decir qué era exactamente. Desde luego, él había estado en presencia del Kurt mandón y puntilloso en varias ocasiones, pero Sebastian pudo ver que algo en él había cambiado desde que se habían visto por última vez entre sí. Nunca se había tomado muy en serio a Kurt antes, con sus trajes tontos y ridículamente estereotipados y extravagantes. Pero le pareció que una buena parte de eso había sido eliminado, por lo menos, cuando Kurt estaba en modo de trabajo. Pantalones holgados o no, Kurt parecía mucho más masculino con su uniforme, con los brazos y el pecho llenando el polo blanco tan bien como el suyo propio lo estaba. Su voz, sin dejar de ser de un tono alto, era más firme y menos entrecortada de lo que Sebastian recordaba de sus intercambios anteriores.

Y entonces Sebastian se dio cuenta de lo que era diferente, lo que le faltaba al Kurt de pie en frente de él. Ese aire de incertidumbre, el olor de la desesperación que Sebastian había notado y hecho un objetivo desde los inicios de sus sparrings verbales. El otro chico siempre había actuado con confianza, encontrándose con él en cada pulla y crítica mordaz y mirándole con la nariz bien alta. Pero como cualquier buen depredador, Sebastian podía sentir el miedo, y por debajo de toda la postura maliciosa podía oler a Kurt demasiado bien. El temor de que su novio le sería arrebatado, que no podía competir con alguien tan deseable y experimentado como Sebastian. Que el trofeo de las Regionales se visualizaba en otro lugar que en los pasillos del McKinley High, y su coro nunca tendría otra oportunidad de ganar los Nacionales. Y a pesar de su charla sobre ser grande algún día, la realidad podría ser muy bien que iba a vivir el resto de su vida dentro de los límites de la ciudad de Lima.

Sebastian había sido capaz de verlo tan claro antes, pero ya no. Kurt no estaba inseguro de sí mismo aquí en el Lima Bean. Parecía controlar muy bien su entorno, conociéndolo y bien informado sobre todo en lo que sus ojos se posaban. La valentía estridente que a Sebastian le había dado dentera, de alguna manera había sido sustituida por una tenue, pero verdadera confianza. Le hacía a Kurt parecer más mayor, más intenso, y si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Sebastian probablemente lo habría encontrado bastante caliente. _Es una pena que tenga esa cara gay y esas piernas herméticamente cerradas_, pensó.

_Ahora, ¿quién está mirando a quién?_ pensó Kurt. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Sebastian si quería tomar una foto, así duraría más tiempo, cuando Greg entró.

"Seis de la mañana, muchachos", anunció. "Nuestro primer cliente está justo detrás de mí. Kurt, te quiero en las bebidas. Yo estaré en la caja. Sebastián, ponte de pie a mi lado y escuchas lo que los clientes pidan. Escribes su nombre y orden en las tazas, y se las entregas a Kurt. Trata de tener una idea de lo que son éxitos de venta, sobre todo en esta hora del día. Cuando se calme, haremos que trates de hacer un par de tazas por ti mismo, como Marc te mostró ayer por la noche, y veremos cómo va. Haré que Kurt empiece a mostrarte cómo apuntar las ventas en el registro después del ajetreo del almuerzo."

Antes incluso de que él hubiera terminado de hablar, una cola de cinco personas ya se había formado. Sebastian podía decir que esto iba a ser diferente que el turno de la noche en el que había trabajado la noche anterior, donde había sido constante pero lento. Fue difícil al principio, tratar de trabajar al lado de Kurt. No dejaban de chocar entre sí, Sebastian se movía lentamente por su inexperiencia, y Kurt se movía más rápido de lo habitual para tratar de reducir la cola. Era difícil recordar todas las abreviaturas para los pedidos que Marc le había mostrado la noche anterior, y por supuesto, la gente pedía cosas que no habían pedido la noche anterior. Se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba tratando de no perder la paciencia y hablarle con enojo. "Seabastian", dijo en un momento dado (sonriendo bastante forzado y con una alegría falsa que sonaba casi maníaca), "Si quieren té, tienes que especificar el tipo en la taza; verde, negro, rooibos, etc ¿Puedes hacer eso, por favor?"

_¿Qué tal si te empujo este rotulador por el culo, en su lugar_?, pensó Sebastian, estresado y cansado, incluso después de sólo una hora de esta locura que llamaban hora punta de la mañana. Pero se tragó las palabras, lanzando una dentuda e igualmente falsa sonrisa de vuelta a Kurt. "Claro que sí, Kurt," él intervino animadamente, lo suficientemente alto para que Greg oyera por encima del estruendo. Sabía que Kurt lo quería fuera del Lima Bean, pero dejar que Kurt Hummel ganara era algo que había tenido que experimentar muchas veces para su gusto. Haría una farsa hasta que lo matara, si era necesario.

Pero a medida que la mañana avanzó, Sebastian y Kurt finalmente encontraron un ritmo juntos. Kurt era capaz de entender los garabatos de Sebastián mejor cuanto más los miraba, lo que significó que se detuvo menos a preguntar qué demonios estaba escrito en la taza. Y Sebastian empezó a notar que Greg tenía la costumbre de parpadear un par de veces y vacilar ligeramente al saludar a lo que se convertía inevitablemente en un cliente difícil. Así que cuando veía a su jefe hacer eso, él tomaba especial cuidado al escribir las órdenes y nombres tan claramente como le era posible para evitar confusiones. El flujo constante de clientes, órdenes y voces hacía que fuera fácil centrarse sólo en lo que estaba ocurriendo en el presente, y su animosidad hacia los demás de alguna manera se alejó flotando en el caos organizado.

Cuando la cola finalmente se desvaneció en ese breve oasis entre la hora punta de la mañana y el momento cumbre del almuerzo, Kurt se volvió hacia Sebastian, una verdadera sonrisa agitando las comisuras de la boca. "No está mal, novato", dijo en broma. "Esto podría haber ido mucho peor."

"Podrías haberme engañado," respondió Sebastian, aún en ese raro estado zen donde su odio por Kurt estaba inexplicablemente inaccesible en ese momento. "¿Siempre es así?"

"Más o menos", respondió Kurt. "Entre semana, por lo menos. En las mañanas de fin de semana, la hora punta dura un poco más, pero es más escalonada."

"Buen trabajo, chicos", dijo Greg, después de haber terminado de cobrar al último cliente. "¿Por qué no empezamos Sebastian con las bebidas haciéndote preparar un par para vosotros dos, y entonces podéis tomaros vuestro descanso juntos?"

Instantáneamente, la incomodidad entre los dos chicos estaba de vuelta. "Uh... claro", dijo Sebastian. Él esbozó una torcida sonrisa incómoda a Kurt. "¿Qué te hago?", le preguntó.

Kurt sintió la tentación de pedir algo increíblemente complicado, sólo para ver a Sebastian retorcerse, pero él no quería que Greg se preguntarse por qué él era difícil. "Voy a tomar un vanilla latte pequeño", contestó. Vio como Sebastián, a pesar de cierta torpeza aquí y allá, hizo su bebida correctamente. Luego se hizo un capuchino, invirtiendo con exactitud las cantidades de leche al vapor y espuma en la bebida de Kurt. Sebastian deslizó ambas bebidas en copas calientes y las tapó. Pasó el latte a Kurt, quien lo aceptó con un gesto de aceptación a regañadientes.

"Bien hecho", dijo Greg con aprobación, sonriendo a Sebastian. "Parece que tenemos otro ganador, ¿eh Kurt?"

A Sebastian le resultaba difícil no reírse a carcajadas al ver la expresión de Kurt, que más bien parecía que acabara de morder inesperadamente un limón. "Gracias, Greg," dijo, poniendo el toque justo de humilde sinceridad en su voz.

"No, en serio," dijo Greg. "Lo estás pillando rápido. ¿Verdad, Kurt?"

Kurt mentalmente contó hasta cinco, para asegurarse de que tenía el control de la lengua antes de hablar. "Un diamante en bruto", respondió, logrando sacar el sarcasmo de su tono.

Greg dio una palmada a Kurt en el hombro a la ligera, sonriendo. "Os veo chicos en diez minutos", dijo.

Kurt y Sebastian en silencio se dirigieron a una mesa y se sentaron. Se quedaron sentados en silencio durante el primer par de minutos, mirando a todas partes, menos el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo incluso iniciar una conversación normal con el otro, o en realidad ni siquiera querían tener una. Finalmente, Sebastian se encogió de hombros; él odiaba el aburrimiento más que cualquier cosa, y sentarse frente a Kurt en silencio definitivamente se calificaba como eso. "Entonces," dijo, sonriendo un poco cuando los ojos de Kurt se dispararon a los suyos sorprendido. "Sabes por qué estoy aquí. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Para ganar algo de dinero y así hacer más adiciones abrasivas a los ojos a tu guardarropa para la universidad?"

"Que te jodan", dijo Kurt, enviando a Sebastian una mirada irritada. Se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.

"Oh, por favor ", se burló Sebastian. "No me digas que en realidad vas a tratar de pasar por un hombre cuando vayas al campus en otoño. A menos que tú estés asistiendo a una universidad para ciegos, claro está."

"Como si no lo supieras," dijo Kurt, rodando los ojos. "Buen intento de tratar de molestarme, sin embargo."

Sebastian no tenía ni idea de lo que Kurt estaba hablando. "¿Saber qué?" -preguntó, exasperado.

"Que no voy a ir a la universidad", dijo Kurt. Se sorprendió por la mirada estupefacta de Sebastian. "Espera, ¿no lo sabías?"

"¿Cómo lo sabría?" -preguntó Sebastián.

Kurt frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué asumió que Sebastian lo sabía? ¿Era su paranoia de que todo el que lo miraba podía ver que era un fracaso? Pero lo que él se negó a admitir, incluso a sí mismo, fue su sospecha de que Blaine podría haber tenido más contacto con Sebastian después de verlos hacer las paces en las Regionales. "Pensé que podría habértelo dicho un pajarito", dijo Kurt vagamente.

"Ni una palabra", dijo Sebastián. "¿Qué pasó? Pensé que la joven Babs se fue a Nueva York después de la graduación"

Kurt tomó un sorbo de café. "Yo no entré en NYADA", dijo rotundamente. "Rachel lo hizo."

Sebastian asintió con evidente falsa compasión. "Fracasaste en la audición, ¿verdad?"

"En realidad, no," replicó Kurt. "Lo hice muy bien." Ante la mirada condescendiente de Sebastian, continuó. "No me lo imaginé, gracias. Canté Not The Boy Next Door, y la decana dijo que el propio Hugh Jackman se habría quedado impresionado por mi actuación."

"Así que tu mejor amiga te hundió para siempre, ¿eh?" dijo Sebastian. "¿No aprendiste nada de estar en los Warblers? Un hombre necesita rodearse de lo mediocre para realmente destacar. Rachel Berry puede ser un poco imbécil y molesta, pero ella tiene una voz potente y excepcional. Si a la Decana le gustaste tú, ella debió enamorarse de Rachel".

"No realmente", dijo Kurt. "Al menos, no en la audición. Rachel se quedó paralizada de los nervios."

Sebastian parecía sorprendido de que Kurt no estuviera rumbo a la universidad, pero parecía completamente sorprendido por ese pedazo de información. "¿Qué?", dijo. "Miss Rachel Pon- un-cuarto-de-dólar-dentro- de-mi-como-si- yo-fuera- una -Jukebox Berry se quedó paralizada?"

"Sí," dijo Kurt. "Se olvidó la letra. Dos veces."

"Entonces, ¿cómo llegó ella a entrar?" -preguntó Sebastian, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Ella consiguió otra audición de alguna manera?"

"Más o menos. Ella siguió llamando a la decana Thibideaux sin parar, y, finalmente, la localizó en Chicago. Ella y Tina la convencieron para venir a vernos a los Regionales, y supongo que lo hizo." Sebastian estaba entrecerrando los ojos, como si Kurt estuviera tratando de explicar la física nuclear usando sólo palabras de una sílaba. "¿Qué?"

"Déjame ver si lo entiendo," dijo Sebastian, seguro que debía estar perdiéndose algo. "Tú clavaste tu audición como si fueras una ninfómana borracha justo después de la última llamada. Rachel olvidó la letra dos veces durante los cinco minutos más importantes de toda su vida, acosó a la decana de una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de artes escénicas del país hasta que se rindió, al final, ella entró en NYADA y tú no lo hiciste".

"Eso prácticamente lo resume todo", dijo Kurt.

Sebastian asintió y tomó un largo trago de su café. Lo dejó, y dijo en un tono completamente indiferente "Hombre, eso es bastante jodido."

"¿Cómo dices?" dijo Kurt.

"Si tú estás diciendo la verdad acerca de todo esto… Eso es realmente jodido. No tiene sentido. Deberías querer ahogar a Rachel con una almohada en la oscuridad de la noche por robarte tu plaza de esa forma." Sebastian miró el reloj. "Y con esto, creo que el recreo ha terminado." Desplegó su desgarbada figura de la silla y se acercó al mostrador, mientras que Kurt se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

Kurt se levantó lentamente. La reacción de Sebastian no había sido exactamente lo que esperaba. Nadie había salido ni una sola vez y le había dicho antes, que Kurt mereció ir a NYADA más de lo que Rachel lo hizo. Por supuesto, su familia y sus amigos pensaron que la escuela estaba loca por no aceptar a Kurt_ y_ a Rachel. Pero era la primera vez que alguien había sugerido que a Rachel injustamente le habían dado la oportunidad que por derecho debería haber sido de Kurt. Incontables veces, había oído, "¡Eres tan talentoso, Kurt!, ¿cómo no podrían aceptaros a ambos?" Pero ni una sola vez - no del Sr. Schuester ni de Finn, o ni siquiera de Blaine - oyó "¿Cómo pudieron aceptar a Raquel y no a ti?" Kurt era un ser humano, y la idea le había pasado por la cabeza, pero se sintió más culpable y egoísta por tener ese pensamiento ya que nadie más parecía compartir la idea, aunque fuera de pasada. Hasta ahora.

Kurt escribió la hora en la hoja de registro, todavía pensando. Sebastian no era uno de ellos, así que tal vez no era de extrañar que no lo entendiera. Claro que los otros miembros de New Directions se quejaban de vez en cuando de que Rachel (y Blaine, para el caso) conseguían demasiados solos, demasiada atención, y que no era justo. Pero a la hora de la verdad, y cuando era hora de elegir un solista para importantes actuaciones, al final todo el mundo siempre parecía estar de acuerdo en que Rachel era la mejor. Kurt era especial, todos eran especiales, pero sólo una persona podría ser la _más_ especial. Y una y otra vez, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que esa persona era Rachel Berry. Sebastian, porque él no vio todo lo que Rachel hizo y dijo y cantó, y porque él no la amaba como todos ellos lo hacían, él no era más que... Kurt interrumpió el pensamiento, mirando hacia donde Sebastian estaba prestando atención a algo que Greg le mostraba en la máquina de café.

_Objetivo_, una voz llegó de repente desde el interior de su cabeza. Le sobresaltó, haciendo que Kurt dejara caer el lápiz. Se dio la vuelta, agarrando la barra. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, escuchando voces como esa. Para su consternación, se puso en marcha de nuevo. Sebastian es objetivo. _Él no tiene una historia con Rachel, él no ha estado sometido a los sentimientos de culpabilidad de Rachel ni a sus diatribas y su presencia abrumadora durante los últimos tres años. No ha salido con ella, sido amigo de ella, roto su corazón, reído y llorado con ella, o de pie maravillado con su talento. Tal vez no es que él no vea lo que todo el mundo ve, es que él ve cosas que el resto de vosotros no queréis ver._

"¿Todo bien, Kurt?" oyó a Greg decir a su espalda.

Kurt respiró hondo, y pegó una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se dio la vuelta. "Absolutamente", dijo. "Mi café con leche era muy bueno, Sebastian. Creo que tal vez estés listo para intentar hacer algunos de los clientes que pagan." Tal como lo hizo tantas veces, empujó todos sus pensamientos acerca de algo personal a un lado, listo para concentrarse en el trabajo. Si iba a tener un brote psicótico, lo haría con la mayor discreción posible, en casa en su propio dormitorio.

Kurt se aseguró de estar en casa a tiempo ese día. De alguna manera los planetas se habían alineado, y los cuatro de los Hummel- Hudson estaban libres para la cena de la familia juntos. Con el horario de trabajo de Kurt, con Finn acumulando un montón de vida social antes de ser enviado a Fort Benning en Georgia para la formación básica, y los frecuentes viajes de Carol y Burt a DC, el hecho de que todos ellos se sentaran para comer juntos se había vuelto cada vez más raro. Carole había estado haciendo a fuego lento un asado con verduras durante horas, y Kurt empezó a oler el aroma a levadura de pan fresco horneándose mientras se quitaba su uniforme y se lavaba.

La cena fue deliciosa, y la conversación fluyó sin problemas, sobre todo porque todos ellos tenían un montón de cosas con las que ponerse al día los unos con los otros. Kurt se alegró cuando Finn pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo hablando de toda la diversión que estaba teniendo actualmente pasando el rato con los chicos, a diferencia de lo muy ansioso que estaba por el servicio militar. El tema nunca dejó de molestar a Kurt, aunque trató de ocultarlo lo más que pudo. Él sabía que su papá y Carole estaban orgullosos de Finn por alistarse, y que lógicamente, el Ejército podía ofrecer algunas grandes oportunidades para alguien como su hermano. Pero aunque lo intentaba tanto como podía, cada vez que surgía el tema, todo lo que podía imaginar era un ataúd cubierto por la bandera, los sollozos de su madrastra, y una habitación al final del pasillo que siempre estaría vacía. Era mórbido y probablemente melodramático, pero saber lo que había pasado con el padre de Finn, junto con el dolor que aún sentía de perder a su madre, le impedía sentirse muy optimista acerca de todo el asunto.

"Entonces, ¿cómo va el trabajo, chico?" Burt preguntó a Kurt. "Parece que todavía estás trabajando un montón de horas."

"Va muy bien", respondió Kurt. "Greg finalmente se deshizo de Cody, estoy feliz de decir eso."

"¿Eso no significará aún más horas?" dijo Carole, la preocupación maternal evidente en sus palabras. "Tú ya trabajas mucho, cariño. Sé que eres joven y lleno de energía, pero tienes que cuidarte. Te vas a enfermar."

"Está bien," dijo Kurt, no quería preocupar a su madrastra, pero disfrutaba de sus mimos un poco al mismo tiempo. "Mi jefe ya contrató a alguien, y comenzó ayer por la noche."

"¿Te parece que va a trabajar bien?" preguntó Burt.

"Yo no lo habría pensado ayer cuando Greg me lo presentó," dijo Kurt, "pero es posible. La formación fue sorprendentemente bien hoy."

"¿Por qué sorprendentemente?" preguntó Carole.

Kurt lanzó una mirada a Finn, y suspiró. "Yo como que ya lo conozco", dijo. "Finn también lo conoce, y vosotros habéis oído hablar de él. Es Sebastian Smythe, de los Warblers."

"¡Amigo!" exclamó Finn. "¿Estás…jo- " Recordando dónde estaba, Finn comenzó de nuevo, pero no menos acaloradamente. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

"¿El chico que casi cegó a Blaine?" preguntó Burt.

"¿Y se burlaba de ti tanto?" dijo Carole, la preocupación de vuelta en su cara.

"Sí," dijo Kurt con sequedad. "Ese Sebastian."

"Eso no está bien, Kurt," dijo Finn enojado. "¡Tú no deberías tener que trabajar con ese cretino! Lo siento mamá", dijo, haciendo una mueca ante la mirada de reproche de su madre.

"Mirad, está bien " dijo Kurt. "Él es un idiota, pero puedo manejarlo. Nos las arreglamos para trabajar un turno completo juntos sin matarnos el uno al otro." Ellos incluso lograron compartir su descanso para almorzar, aunque Sebastian ciertamente nunca dejó de intentar provocar a Kurt.

_"¿Qué pasa con las otras escuelas a las que solicitaste?" Preguntó Sebastian, masticando su sándwich de ensalada de huevo. "¿Debo entender que ellos te rechazaron también?"_

_"No solicité a ninguna otra escuela," dijo Kurt._

_"Wow, ¿todos los huevos en una sola canasta?" dijo con sarcasmo Sebastian. "Sabía que no eras el más brillante en la escuela McKinley, pero voy a admitir que no pensé que fueras tan estúpido."_

_"Como siempre, estoy muy contento de haberte decepcionado", dijo Kurt. En realidad no podía enojarse con Sebastian por afirmar algo que se había vuelto dolorosamente obvio, incluso para él. "Lo que sea, lo hecho, hecho está", dijo, agitando la mano con desdén._

_"¿Así que vas a echar solicitudes para el trimestre de enero, supongo?" Preguntó Sebastián. "¿En algún lugar lejos de mí, con suerte?"_

_"No," dijo Kurt. "Yo solo, ya sabes, voy a trabajar aquí. Me quedaré en Lima. Tal vez no para siempre, pero por el momento."_

_Sebastian parecía como si Kurt le hubiera dicho que estaba destripando gatitos en su tiempo libre. "¿Por qué?" -le preguntó, sonando horrorizado._

_Kurt comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Una cosa era trabajar con Sebastian, e incluso verse obligado a pasar los descansos con él. Incluso las peleas no le molestaban mucho, sino que era casi divertido a veces, llegando a marcarle goles al otro chico. Pasaba tanto tiempo siendo amable con los clientes y tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia todo el mundo, que era casi un alivio ser abiertamente cortante y sarcástico, para variar. Pero incluso si hubiera tenido una explicación al hecho de estar sólo renunciando, en ese momento - que no la tenía – él no le debía a Sebastian Smythe absolutamente nada. Menos que nada, en verdad. Kurt fingió que había sentido el zumbido de un sms y sacó su teléfono, ignorando a su compañero de trabajo._

_"Haz lo que quieras", dijo Sebastián, despatarrándose hacia atrás en su silla y tomando un bocado de su sándwich. "Aparte de la idea dichosa de no tener que hablar contigo de nuevo, no podía importarme menos si tú pasas el resto de tu vida natural en esta pocilga. Tal vez incluso puedas conseguir estar descalzo y embarazado de tu pequeño novio para el año 2014"._

"¿Por qué él incluso necesita un trabajo?" preguntó Finn, levantando las manos. "¿No está forrada su familia?"

Kurt vaciló. Por muy tentador que era compartir la historia de Sebastián con la gente que lo encontraba tan abominable como lo era, algo le dijo que lo pensara dos veces. El padre de Sebastian era un empleado del gobierno, y Burt estaba ahora en el Congreso. Todo lo relacionado con la política era más complicado de lo que su familia incluso había previsto, y Kurt era cauteloso sobre el intercambio de información que podría potencialmente salir a colación en ese terreno. Algo especialmente perjudicial como el problema en el que Sebastian se había metido. Tenía que salir con algo que mantuviera el secreto de Sebastian, pero aún así ser plausible. No creía que cualquiera de ellos, especialmente Finn, creyera la frase de Sebastián a Greg sobre el deseo de llegar a ser, un miembro trabajador y productivo de la sociedad.

"Fue idea de su padre," dijo Kurt, yendo con la idea de que el mejor tipo de mentira era la que era parcialmente cierta. "Al parecer se le metió en la cabeza que Sebastian necesitaba una visión de la realidad o algo así. Él, eh... quería que aprendiera el valor del trabajo duro, supongo." Contuvo el aliento, esperando a ver si su familia aceptaba su explicación.

Por último, Burt asintió. "Encomiable", dijo. "Me he encontrado con Stephen Smythe un par de veces. Para un tipo que es abogado _y _político, parece bastante honesto. Me alegro de que esté tratando de conseguir a su hijo bajo control." Kurt dejó escapar el aliento, agradecido cuando Burt cambió la conversación a hablar de un grupo de trabajo para la no discriminación del que le habían pedido que formara parte.

Cuando los platos estuvieron limpios y la conversación finalmente se redujo, Kurt y Finn se levantaron sin que se lo pidieran para limpiar la mesa. Finn llenó el lavavajillas, mientras que Kurt lavaba a mano los elementos que eran demasiado grandes para caber. Cuando terminaron, Finn levantó la mano para chocar los cinco, que amablemente Kurt devolvió. Entonces Finn lo agarró por el hombro en un abrazo fraternal. "Ten cuidado, hombre", dijo. Finn sonaba casi descuidado, pero Kurt podía ver fácilmente la preocupación en sus ojos, al igual que los de su madre. "No bajes la guardia con ese tío, ¿vale? Él significa problemas, y tengo un mal presentimiento sobre él."

Kurt sonrió, conmovido por la preocupación de Finn, y un poco exasperado de que pensara que Kurt necesitaba ser advertido sobre Sebastian de todas las personas. "No voy a quitarle los ojos de encima", coincidió Kurt. "Lo prometo".

Dando a Finn y a sus padres las buenas noches, Kurt se retiró a su dormitorio. A pesar de que podría dormir al día siguiente, estaba cansado y sólo quería navegar por la red sin hacer nada durante una hora o así antes de ir a dormir. Él podría haber llamado a Blaine, pero su novio no le había enviado mensajes desde que Kurt le dijo que iba a pasar la noche con su familia. Si Kurt le llamaba o le enviaba un mensaje ahora, Blaine querría que se encontraran, y Kurt no tenía ganas. Abrió la tapa de su ordenador portátil, y luego se cambió una vez más a unos suaves pantalones de pijama y una camiseta blanca.

Kurt se registró en Facebook y Twitter, y a continuación, hizo clic en una pestaña nueva. Estaba pensando en algo en streaming de Netflix (su compañera de trabajo Megan seguía rogándole que viera algo de un show de MTV llamado Teen Wolf, que contaba con una pareja llamada "Sterek" que al parecer era la cosa más caliente que había visto), pero en su lugar él miró la pestaña en blanco, su mente sin querer volviendo a la conversación anterior con Sebastian. ¿Por qué se había entregado a sí mismo a la idea de que era NYADA o nada? ¿Fue porque si no podía tener lo que más deseaba, él no quería nada? ¿Porque no conseguir entrar le había aplastado hasta el punto de que estaba aterrorizado a arriesgarse a otro rechazo? ¿O porque se estaba castigando a sí mismo por su fracaso? Tal vez era una combinación de todo eso, o algunas cosas que ni siquiera había pensado todavía. Pero, ¿realmente quería quedarse en Lima, trabajar en la cafetería y vivir en la casa de su padre, mientras que su novio terminaba la escuela secundaria? Y aunque lo hiciera, ¿qué pasaría cuando Blaine se graduara? ¿Dejaría entonces atrás a _Kurt_, preparando bebidas y limpiando mesas sucias, mientras que él iba detrás de su propio sueño parecido a NYADA?

Kurt solía querer más para sí mismo que eso. Solía creer, estaba totalmente convencido de que él se merecía algo mejor que eso. ¿Cómo se había alejado tanto del chico que habría caminado descalzo hasta la ciudad de Nueva York si hubiera sido necesario para llegar allí, que habría escalado montañas y construido puentes con sus propias manos si eso significaba dejar Lima lejos de él? ¿Estaba tan lejos que había desaparecido de la vista por completo?

Pensó en escribir Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Nueva York en la barra de búsqueda. O tal vez incluso Universidades del Estado de Ohio. Pero la idea de hacerlo hizo que su corazón corriera a toda velocidad y sus palmas sudaran. Tal vez un paso aún más pequeño tenía que venir primero. Había una pequeña escuela de estudios superiores de dos años en Lima, Rhodes State College, donde Greg había obtenido su título de Asociado en Administración de Empresas. Kurt navegó rápidamente por su sitio web antes de que pudiera empezar a dudar de sí mismo. Hizo clic para abrir el PDF del catálogo de cursos, encontrando algunas clases de artes liberales introductorias que sonaban bastante interesantes. Sabía que su horario en El Bean podría ser flexible, lo suficiente para que tal vez pudiera tomar una o dos clases en el otoño, sólo para ver lo que era.

El teléfono de Kurt vibró en la mesita de noche junto a él. Lo recogió y se sorprendió al ver las palabras _SS Móvil_. Greg alentaba a todos los empleados a tener los números telefónicos de contacto de los otros, por si había una necesidad urgente de conseguir a alguien en uno de sus raros días o noches de descanso. Pulsó la pantalla, leyendo el mensaje rápidamente.

_¿Cómo diablos consigues sacar las manchas de café de un polo de algodón blanco?_

Kurt soltó un bufido. _Polvos de lavar, agua fría y vinagre. Haz una pasta, la pones sobre la mancha y lo dejas durante 5 min. A continuación, lavas la camisa entera en agua fría._

_¿Por qué camiseta blanca, por cierto? ¿No algo más oscuro? ¿Eso mostraría menos las manchas?_

_Blanco es el color de la camisa de primavera / verano. En el otoño / invierno son las verdes._

_Es bueno saberlo. Dulces sueños, ectomorfo._

Kurt le mostró el dedo a la pantalla del teléfono, como si Sebastian pudiera verlo. Dio la vuelta al teléfono y lo arrojó sobre la mesita de noche, dándose cuenta de que se estaba riendo suavemente en voz baja mientras cerraba su portátil y se preparaba para acostarse. Pero todo el tiempo que se estuvo cepillando los dientes y el pelo, y sacando sus lentillas, algo extrañamente familiar en el intercambio de mensajes empujaba en él. Había apagado la luz y estaba derivándose hacia el sueño cuando le vino; Aunque Kurt estaba tan agotado, se le escapó antes de que pudiera mantener el pensamiento. _Cuando Sebastian estaba tratando de conseguir a Blaine, esa fue la excusa que utilizó. Pedir consejos de lavandería, para quitar las manchas de un uniforme. ¡Qué extraña coincidencia!_

Para cuando Kurt despertó a la mañana siguiente, un poco después de las diez, sintiéndose inusualmente bien descansado, se había olvidado por completo que alguna vez había hecho la conexión en primer lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

**N.T.** Gracias a todos los que comentásteis en el anterior capítulo. Os dejo el siguiente capítulo.

**K&S**

* * *

_Tres semanas_, pensó Sebastian, mirando a su talón del sueldo. Tres putas semanas, y él no estaba ni siquiera cerca de saldar su deuda con sus padres. Los ochocientos diez y seis dólares a lo que las multas ascendían hubieran sido factibles en un par de meses, a lo sumo, pero los intereses continuamente le hacían dar un paso atrás por cada dos que daba adelante. Greg le estaba dando jornada casi completa, pero no era apenas tanto dinero como Sebastian se había imaginado después de asumir un trabajo de salario mínimo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto te quitan del sueldo, la cantidad de cosas que te ves obligado a pagar cuando tienes un trabajo. ¿Jodida Seguridad Social? Tenía diecisiete años, ¿Por qué diablos tenía que preocuparse por eso?¿Seguro médico? ¡Su padre perfectamente tenía un buen seguro médico para él! Para el momento en que le quitaron toda esa mierda, junto con los impuestos estatales y federales (y sólo ahora entendía por qué los adultos parecían estar siempre quejándose de los impuestos, buaa chico, él ya alguna vez lo ha hecho), su sueldo era sustancialmente menor de lo que había imaginado.

Además, desde que su asignación fue cortada, tenía que pagar por todo lo que quisiera de su cheque. Su padre había cancelado la tarjeta de crédito a la que la cuenta de iTunes de Sebastian estaba conectada, lo que le obligó a comprar tarjetas regalo de dinero en efectivo para mantener su colección de música. Su padre le había hecho devolver la tarjeta de gasolineras con la que normalmente llenaba su coche, también. Sebastian nunca examinó con atención el precio de la gasolina por litro, y ahora se encontró a sí mismo en la humillante posición de ir a tres gasolineras diferentes para encontrar la que tenía el combustible más barato. Le daban de comer y beber de forma gratuita en el trabajo, pero si Jeff y Nick llamaban queriendo ir a comer pizza fuera, tenía que pagar la suya. ¿Por qué era todo tan caro, y por qué él nunca se había dado cuenta antes?

Lo único para lo que estaba ahorrando dinero por trabajar era para los gastos de los bares de copas y las discotecas. Su identificación falsa había sido confiscada, y no tenía dinero para conseguir otra bien hecha. Además, si lo pillaban bebiendo otra vez, sus padres probablemente le cortarían la paga para el resto de su vida. Pero incluso si hubiera querido correr el riesgo, estaba demasiado cansado como para querer salir de todas formas. Estaba en buena forma y solía hacer actividad física, pero de alguna manera cargar cajas de café, estar de pie en una caja registradora durante horas, y tratar con los molestos clientes era mucho más agotador que jugar a lacrosse y ensayar coreografía. Era agotador, y la mayoría de las noches estaba en la cama vergonzosamente temprano. La única cosa que realmente echaba de menos, sin embargo, era echar un polvo. Sebastian no mantenía los números de teléfono o información de contacto de ninguno de sus ganchos, por lo que sin los bares para seleccionar un rapidito al azar, estaba teniendo el tipo de sequía que no había experimentado desde que perdió su virginidad hace dos años. Él no echaba un polvo con nadie con quién fuera a la escuela (no la cagues donde comes, era su lema), y al parecer, tratar de anotar con los clientes era algo mal visto. Lo cual era una lástima, porque le habían pasado más de una tarjeta de negocios o el número de teléfono junto con el dinero en efectivo o tarjeta de débito, desde que había empezado. Sobre todo de chicas y mujeres, pero hubo un par de chicos que parecieron interesados en un algo más de Sebatian que un mocha grande y su cambio. Y, por desgracia, parecía que sólo había otro empleado en el Bean que jugaba en su equipo, quién también ocurría que era el último hombre en la Tierra con el que Sebastian querría follar.

Hablando de eso, tenía que volver a salir al mostrador para terminar su turno con Kurt. Durante las últimas tres semanas habían trabajado varias veces juntos, y habían aprendido a tolerar la presencia del otro bastante bien. Desde una perspectiva práctica, a Sebastian no le importaba trabajar con Kurt, porque era un buen trabajador y hacía más de lo que le correspondía. Los otros empleados, incluyendo Sebastian, tendían a holgazanear cuando y donde podían, pero Kurt estaba siempre haciendo algo. Incluso cuando no había gente, él limpiaba el compartimiento de la panadería, o barría el suelo del comedor. Parte de Sebastián imaginó que debían ser los orígenes ordinarios y obreros de Kurt saliendo a la superficie. Pero también le pareció como que Kurt necesitaba estar en constante movimiento para mantener a raya algunos pensamientos inquietantes. Las pocas veces que Sebastian le había pillado perdido en sus pensamientos, la expresión de su rostro era pocas veces feliz.

Sebastian relevó a Greg en la caja registradora, y ahora que estaba plenamente capacitado, él trabajaba un turno normal con dos personas, con Greg saltando a ayudar cuando las cosas se volvían ajetreadas. Kurt, haciendo mitad crema mitad leche para un breve café, asintió con la cabeza brevemente para reconocer el cambio. Sebastian esperó a la siguiente persona en la fila, una joven con una raya púrpura en su pelo, que apenas levantó la vista de su teléfono para murmurar su pedido de un mocha helado de frambuesa mediano. Cuando él le entregó la taza a Kurt, sus dedos rozaron accidentalmente, lo cual en ocasiones pasaba. Ambos habían aprendido a no avergonzarse y alejarse el uno del otro con disgusto, ya que daría lugar a miradas extrañas de Greg y sus otros compañeros de trabajo. El calor de los dedos de Kurt parecía persistir en la piel de Sebastian, y casi gimió audiblemente ante la idea de que estando tan necesitado por el contacto físico, la caricia involuntaria tenía incluso el más pequeño efecto sobre él.

Él tuvo que admitir que después de pasar tanto tiempo en lugares cerrados con Kurt, el mocoso no era tan horrible como él una vez había pensado. Los extraños rasgos parecían de alguna manera funcionar juntos en el rostro de Kurt, por lo menos, una vez que se acostumbró a ellos. Y mientras que antes siempre había encontrado que la piel de Kurt desnuda sería poco atractiva y delicada como la de un bebé, trabajando junto a él fue capaz de notar el ligero pelo aterciopelado en los antebrazos, y la ligera barba incipiente que a veces se distinguía en su barbilla, si no se había afeitado recientemente. Al combinarlo con la esbelta complexión y músculos en su cuerpo, era un poco más difícil describir a Kurt como una chica o un niño, como lo había hecho en el pasado. La proximidad frecuente y el celibato frustrante estaban conspirando para que Sebastian en ocasiones pensara que si Kurt no fuera _Kurt_, la idea de inclinarle sobre la superficie plana más cercana para rozarse sus pollas duras no estaría totalmente fuera de la cuestión. Pero de ninguna manera estaba él tan desesperado como para intentar hacer palanca para abrir el férreo cinturón de castidad de Kurt Hummel.

"Mierda," escuchó que Kurt murmuraba a su lado, sorprendentemente sacándolo de su ensueño. Él dejó escapar un suspiro. "¿Te puedes cambiar conmigo y hacer las bebidas para los próximos clientes?"

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó Sebastián. Era la primera vez que alguien le había pedido para cambiar de repente sin avisar.

Kurt bajó la voz a un susurro, moviendo un poco la cabeza para indicar la cola. "¿Ves a esa mujer mayor, la de la falda roja con flores?", preguntó.

"¿Sí?" respondió Sebastian. La mujer en cuestión, una mujer de pelo gris, estaba mirando de frente a la parte posterior de la persona que tenía delante, sin mirar ni al menú ni a la barra.

"No le gusta que yo le haga su bebida," dijo Kurt, deslizándose escurriéndose por la espalda de Sebastian y colocándose en la caja. Tomó la orden del siguiente cliente, pidiendo disculpas por el retraso,

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Sebastián en voz baja cuando Kurt le entregó la copa de nuevo. Miró la complexión robusta de la mujer. "¿Darle una bebida baja en grasa por error? Qué horror."

"Um, no," dijo Kurt, ruborizándose un poco.

Sebastian estaba confundido. No era como que Kurt se sintiera incómodo con los clientes. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces él parecía disfrutar realmente saludando a los habituales por su nombre, preguntando por sus mascotas o niños, o sugiriendo una nueva bebida u ofreciendo un pastel. Miró a Kurt de manera inquisitiva. Era tan raro ver a Kurt angustiado por el trabajo, que de alguna manera se encontró a sí mismo preocupado. Miró a la cola, que sólo tenía tres personas en ella, la cual terminaba con la mujer de la falda. Sebastian se acercó a la caja registradora. "Lo siento", dijo a la siguiente persona en la fila. "Sólo será un momento. Necesito la ayuda de mi compañero con algo. Él estará en un momento con usted." Hizo caso omiso de las protestas ahogadas de Kurt, arrastrándolo detrás la encimera vacía de preparación de los almuerzos. "¿Cuál es tu problema, Kurt?"

"Sebastian, no puedes ignorar a los clientes", dijo Kurt acaloradamente. Cuando Sebastian simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se negó a moverse, él cedió, sólo queriendo conseguir que la cola se moviera de nuevo antes que la gente empezara a quejarse. "Ella no quiere que yo haga su bebida porque soy gay", admitió.

"¿Qué?" dijo Sebastian, un poco demasiado fuerte. Kurt le hizo callar, por lo que dijo en voz más baja, "¿Ella salió directamente y dijo eso? ¿Y cómo ella incluso sabe que eres gay?"

"No, no directamente", respondió Kurt. "Pero ella me mira como si yo fuera un asco. Y una vez, ella estaba aquí con un amigo, y la oí decirle algo acerca de que era una vergüenza que una persona con un hijo como yo estuviera representando a la gente decente en el Congreso." Hubo un destello de dolor en los ojos de Kurt en eso, como si lo que la gente pensaba de su padre fuera más doloroso que lo que pensaban de él. "Además", dijo, sus ojos volviéndose fríos, "tengo esa _cara gay_, ¿recuerdas?"

Sebastian sintió una extraña punzada de pesar por las palabras de Kurt. "¿Qué demonios tiene que ver que tú seas gay con hacer el café, de todos modos?" dijo, desviando la atención.

"Ella probablemente piensa que le voy a dar sida o algo así", dijo Kurt con desdén, como si ni siquiera importara. "Ella no está muy emocionada de que le tome el pedido y le devuelva dinero en efectivo, tampoco, pero ella siempre utiliza una tarjeta de débito, y así no tiene que tocar nada de yo toque, excepto la taza."

"Deberías decírselo a Greg", dijo Sebastian, sabiendo instintivamente que Kurt nunca lo había hecho. "Él nunca aceptaría a alguien que te trata así. A cualquiera de nosotros, en realidad, pero sobre todo a ti."

"No quiero que Greg tenga que lidiar con eso", dijo Kurt. "Y no quiero que él pierda negocio, incluso de los homófobos". Miró por encima del hombro de Sebastián a la cola, donde una persona más se había sumado a la cola. "¿Hemos terminado aquí? Sólo haz las malditas bebidas hasta que ella se haya ido, Sebastian." Empezó a caminar de regreso a la caja registradora, pero Sebastian lo agarró del brazo. "¿Y ahora qué?" él preguntó irritado.

"Pero Kurt," dijo Sebastian. "Yo también soy gay."

A pesar de sí mismo, Kurt se rió. Sebastian lo había dicho como si su sexualidad sólo acabara de ocurrírsele. "Ella no lo sabe, y dudo que ella lo sospechara, tampoco. Eres como Blaine," dijo, desviando los ojos como una flecha. "Puedes pasar , sin mucho esfuerzo, incluso."

Sebastian sintió el remordimiento inflarse de nuevo, un poco más fuerte esta vez. "Kurt," comenzó, sin saber lo que iba a venir después.

"¿Podemos sólo volver al trabajo?" dijo Kurt. Girando sobre sus talones, se dirigió de nuevo a la caja, pidiendo disculpas de nuevo por el retraso y el anuncio de un diez por ciento de descuento a todas las personas que ya estaban en la cola por las molestias. Sebastian miró por el rabillo del ojo cuando le tocó el turno a la clienta difícil. Como Kurt había dicho, le miró por encima del hombro, como si fuera un sucio trozo de chicle pegado en la parte inferior de su zapato. Ella le dijo su pedido secamente y luego desvió la mirada, como si la visión de Kurt escribiendo con tinta su pedido de café con hielo en el vaso de plástico fuera demasiado doloroso para que ella lo viera. Kurt actuó como si no se diera cuenta, sonriendo y dándole las gracias por su pedido, pidiéndole que volviera.

Eso a Sebastian le hinchó las pelotas. Él había estado protegido de una gran cantidad de homofobia, porque incluso si había gente en el círculo social de sus padres que tenían un problema con la homosexualidad (y apostaba que la había), había un acuerdo cortés de que Tales Cosas No Se Discuten en Reuniones Sociales. La familia de Sebastian siempre había sido un apoyo para él, nunca hubo siquiera una salida del armario, per se. Él sólo supo que le gustaban los chicos desde una edad muy temprana, y siempre fue tratado completamente como un no-problema en su casa. Cada escuela que él había asistido había sido como Dalton, lujosa y de pago, con estrictas políticas contra la intimidación y un buen número de estudiantes abiertamente homosexuales. Y, por supuesto, había lo que Kurt había sometido a debate, que la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera sospechaba que un chico alto, atlético, sin cualidades afeminadas de las que hablar fuera gay. Era raro para Sebastian ni siquiera mencionarlo en una conversación, a menos que el tema se moviera a las citas o al sexo. ¿Quién se creía que era esa fea vaca vieja, para tratar a alguien como si fuera basura, por el hecho de a quién o a qué les gustaba meter su polla? Sebastian era muy superior a ella, muchas gracias, y no al revés.

Pagando de inmediato, la mujer se paró en el pequeño estante de recogida. A diferencia de con Kurt, hizo contacto visual con él y sonrió a Sebastian. Él no se la devolvió, y ella miró hacia otro lado, como si no supiera cuál era su problema. Él tapó su bebida con una tapa de plástico transparente, buscando una paja envuelta en papel. Le resultaba irónico que ella estuviera más cómoda con que Sebastian hiciera su bebida en lugar de Kurt, si su completamente ignorante preocupación acerca de las enfermedades estaba de verdad detrás de eso. Mientras que ambos chicos eran gays y sexualmente activos, Sebastian sabía que había tenido mucho más sexo que Kurt, y no todo tan seguro como podría haber sido. Sin embargo, a pesar de las insinuaciones de Kurt, él nunca realmente había tenido una ETS, y la prueba del VIH que él se había hecho después de un fin de semana particularmente salvaje (con múltiples parejas y demasiadas pastillas para que él estuviera seguro de que había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso) había sido negativa. _Casi me gustaría que tuviera algo repugnante que yo pudiera transmitirte, puta_, pensó. A continuación, un pensamiento se le ocurrió, y finalmente encontró un motivo para sonreír.

Dejó caer la pajita de la mujer en el piso. "Vaya", dijo, esta vez exhibiendo una sonrisa tímida y un guiño. Ella se ruborizó, la muy imbécil, acicalándose bajo su coquetería. Hundiéndose de rodillas para recoger la pajita, rápidamente abrió la tapa en su bebida, trabajó con la lengua y las mejillas un par de veces, y luego escupió la saliva resultante en su café. Volvió a colocar la tapa y se levantó. "Deje que le traiga una nueva pajita", dijo, sonriendo alegremente con tantos dientes rectos y perfectamente blancos como pudo conseguir. "Voy a tirar esta sucia. Pero aquí está su bebida," dijo, sosteniendo la taza. "Espero que la disfrute."

Hubo un desenfoque de movimiento y un grito que sonó como su nombre. Lo siguiente que Sebastian supo es que la taza había sido sacada de una bofetada de su mano, empapando su parte delantera con el café helado. Se dio la vuelta en estado de shock, casi incapaz de mantener el _¡Joder!_ que quería escapar de su boca. Kurt estaba de pie allí, el líquido marrón empapando su camisa de polo también, con los ojos azules muy abiertos. Sebastian podía oír a la mujer que acababa de ver su gran café de hielo arruinado gritando, y él logró resistirse a darse la vuelta y decirle que se callara la boca. Kurt y Sebastián se miraban el uno al otro, el café frío goteando en los pantalones y en los zapatos. _Ella tuvo que pedir el tamaño de medio litro_, pensó. _La jodida taza más grande de café que tenemos en el menú._

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Greg se apresuró hasta el mostrador. "¡Chicos, estáis hechos un desastre! ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Tu idiota camarero sólo tiró mi café todo por encima de este agradable joven", ella dijo con enojo.

"Por favor, no llame a mis empleados idiotas, señora", dijo Greg. "¿Kurt, Sebastian? ¿Alguien quiere decirme lo que pasó?"

La mente de Kurt iba a toda velocidad. Acababa de cobrar a la última persona de la cola, cuando se volvió para entregar su copa a Sebastian. Que inexplicablemente estaba en cuclillas en el suelo, escupiendo en el café de alguien. Le tomó un minuto para siquiera dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían cuando vio a Sebastian ofrecer la copa a un cliente, la mujer de los ...problemas, sonriendo como si no acabara de _escupir en su café._ Corriendo por puro instinto, había golpeado la taza fuera del camino de la clienta, empapando tanto a Sebastian como a él mismo. No sabía qué decirle a Greg, sólo sabía que si decía lo que Sebastian había hecho, el otro chico sería despedido inmediatamente. Sebastian estaba mirando a Kurt, y casi toda la cafetería estaba mirando con la boca abierta ante el espectáculo en que su turno se había convertido.

"Fue mi culpa," dijo Kurt, pensando rápidamente. "Yo...uh, pensé que apunté su pedido mal, y yo sólo estaba tratando de atrapar a Sebastian antes de que él se lo diera a ella. Me dejé llevar un poco, y le golpeé mucho más duro de lo que pensaba. Lo siento mucho, Greg".

"Está bien, Kurt," dijo Greg, pareciendo aliviado. "Vosotros iros a limpiar, tomad un par de camisas limpias de la oficina." Se volvió hacia la mujer, que seguía mirando a Kurt con ojos asesinos. "Lo siento mucho, señora", dijo. "Le devolveré su dinero, y le conseguiré otro café de inmediato. También le voy a dar un par de cupones para bebidas gratis por las molestias. Realmente le pido disculpas."

Mientras la cliente resoplaba, actuando como incómoda, como si el café hubiera sido arrojado sobre ella, Sebastian se quedó allí de pie mirando boquiabierto a Kurt. Kurt rodó los ojos. "Vamos, vamos a conseguir algunas camisas nuevas", dijo, tomando la muñeca de Sebastian y tirando de él hacia la oficina. Una vez en la pequeña oficina de Greg, Kurt dejó caer la muñeca de Sebastián y se dio la vuelta. "¿Qué demonios te pasa?", dijo. "¿Qué te poseyó para que escupieras en la bebida?"

"Ella es una perra", Sebastián señaló, como si la respuesta debería haber sido evidente.

Kurt le miró con ojos desorbitados, incrédulo. "Bueno, mierda", dijo. "No importa lo horrible que ella sea. No puedes escupir en la bebida de alguien, Sebastian. Jamás." Absolutamente no podía creer que Sebastian necesitara ser específicamente instruido en que eso no era una cosa aceptable para hacer.

"¿Por qué no?" -preguntó Sebastián. "Se lo merecía. Ella no debería salirse con la suya y tratarte así, sólo porque te gustan la pollas".

Kurt no sabía lo que a él le estaba costando más asimilar, si que Sebastian aún no parecía pensar que hubiera hecho algo malo, o que él había hecho lo que hizo porque alguien había tratado a Kurt mal. Ambas cosas estaban fuera de su entendimiento, pero sólo una era una cuestión práctica, por lo que se centró en esa. "No estoy diciendo que lo que hizo estaba bien", dijo. "O que no fuera a disfrutar si ella accidentalmente tropezara y se cayera de culo al salir de la tienda o algo así. Pero no puedes causar intencionalmente daño a los clientes, no importa lo que ellos digan o hagan."

"¿Cómo iba yo a hacerle daño?" Sebastian dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Ella ni siquiera lo sabría, y no es como si yo realmente pudiera hacer que se enfermara."

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿Realmente no tienes ni idea sobre la decencia humana básica?" -preguntó Kurt, aturdido. "No pongas tus fluidos corporales dentro de otra persona sin su permiso. ¡Dios!" Él levantó las manos, entrando en el pequeño armario donde sabía que Greg guardaba el suministro de uniformes. Agarró dos camisas, lanzando una a Sebastian. "Además, es sencillamente asqueroso. ¿Y si te hubieran pillado? ¿Sabes lo que sucedería si se corriera la voz de que nosotros escupimos en el café de la gente? Sé que no te importa nadie, excepto tú mismo, pero este lugar es la vida entera de Greg, y algunos de nosotros realmente necesitamos nuestros puestos de trabajo aquí. Lo que hiciste podría provocar una investigación del departamento de sanidad, y ¿no sería eso genial para el negocio?" Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kurt realmente había dejado volar su temperamento, y él estaba un poco sorprendido de lo bien que se sentía explotando sobre una persona para variar.

"Está bien, está bien", se quejó Sebastián. Él se quitó la camisa mojada. "Cálmate antes de que te provoques el periodo"

"Cállate", dijo Kurt, tratando de no darse cuenta del pecho impresionante que Sebastian tenía. El cual se veía como acres de piel dorada extendiéndose sobre firmes músculos, y había una diseminación de pecas oscuras que de manera inquietante invitaban a lamerlas a lo largo del mismo.

"Mira, lo que sea" , dijo Sebastián, al parecer, no teniendo prisa por cambiarse a la otra camisa. "Simplemente me molestó, ¿de acuerdo? Lo entiendo, no voy a hacerlo de nuevo."

"Será mejor que no lo hagas", dijo Kurt. "La única razón por la que todavía tienes un trabajo es porque te cubrí ahí. No voy a hacer eso otra vez." Se quitó su camisa, no siendo ya capaz de soportar la humedad pegajosa aferrada a su piel. Sebastian probablemente iba a hacer algún comentario grosero sobre cómo de pálido y femenino era, pero en realidad, a él no le importaba una mierda. Kurt sólo quería acabar su turno y volver a casa. Se suponía que Blaine se encontraría allí con él para un maratón de películas de Gene Kelly, y con suerte una rápida paja mutua. Había pasado casi un mes desde que habían tenido relaciones íntimas, su trabajo y el humor variable de ambos parecía que siempre se interponía. Ni él ni Blaine tenían un apetito sexual muy alto, por lo cual la mayoría de las veces Kurt estaba agradecido. Sabía por sus amigos que libidos enormemente diferentes pueden causar grandes problemas en una relación. Pero incluso sin el deseo sexual incesante que era normal en un adolescente, Kurt estaba frustrado y necesitado después de más de treinta días seguidos sin nada más que su propia mano para correrse.

Cuando Sebastian no dijo nada insultante, él miró hacia arriba desde donde estaba metiendo su brazo en el nuevo y limpio polo. En lugar de burlarse de su pálido y plano pecho, Sebastian parecía...bueno, muy sorprendido. Y había una chispa caliente en sus ojos que Kurt se sorprendió al reconocer como deseo. Era apenas visible, pero ahí estaba, sin lugar a dudas. Kurt se sonrojó, sintiendo su pulso yendo un poco más rápido. Nadie jamás le había echado un vistazo así, aparte de Blaine al principio de su relación, e incluso esas miradas habían sido más de adoración que de excitación. Estuvo Chandler, por supuesto, que no había ocultado para nada su interés, pero su coqueteo había sido más juguetón, casi como un cachorrito. Sebastian parecía...serio. _Hambriento._

Decir que Kurt no se veía para nada sin camisa como Sebastian había esperado, habría sido un eufemismo. Sabía por la forma en la que Kurt llenaba sus camisas que el otro chico no podía ser demasiado blando o paliducho, pero no había sospechado lo firme y tonificado que estaba en realidad. En lugar de rosados y femeninos pezones, los de Kurt eran de tamaño mediano y de color café con leche. Y tenía pelo en el cuerpo. No un montón de pelo en el pecho, sólo unos pocos mechones finos en el centro de su pecho. Pero cuando Kurt había levantado los brazos para levantar su camisa, Sebastian vio el pelo oscuro y sedoso de sus axilas, y el pulcro rastro de ébano que se iniciaba bajo la copa poco profunda de su ombligo, y luego desaparecía en la cintura de sus pantalones. Muerto de hambre ante la vista de la hermosa y caliente piel de un chico al alcance de la mano, Sebastian se olvidó por un momento de a quién estaba comiéndose con los ojos, y simplemente admiró la vista. No había nada que no le gustara, y sus dedos se morían de ganas de hacer contacto.

El aire entre ellos era cargado y pesado, y Kurt sintió una vaga sensación de tirón, como si él fuera una pieza de escombros que flotaba en la órbita de Sebastian. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tentado de estirar el brazo, para poner a prueba los músculos de los abdominales increíbles de Sebastián y ver con sus dedos si eran tan duros y firmes como parecían. La idea era tan sorprendente, tan prohibida, que él sólo pudiera frotar los dedos sobre la piel y los tendones que no pertenecían a su novio, que él inhaló fuertemente. Y al sonido de ese jadeo, el hechizo entre ellos se rompió al instante.

Los dos chicos se apartaron el uno del otro rápidamente, poniéndose sus camisetas. Podían oír el roce de las cremalleras del otro, mientras metían sus polos cuidadosamente en sus pantalones, lo cual sólo parecía añadir más a lo incómodo del momento. Aventurando una mirada a Kurt, Sebastian vio que mientras él estaba de nuevo completamente vestido, había un ligero rubor extendiéndose en sus mejillas, y su cabello normalmente perfecto estaba revuelto. Sebastian se sintió incómodamente cálido y de alguna forma descentrado. Ponerse cachondo por alguien al que había declarado casi como monstruo hace meses era una experiencia nueva para él. Kurt lo miró brevemente antes de bajar la mirada al suelo. Sebastian sentía como que tenía que decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Tomó aliento, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos dispersos. "No haré algo así otra vez", repitió, esta vez sintiéndose mucho más sincero al respecto. "Pareció una buena idea en ese momento, y sigo pensando que ella se lo merecía. Pero entiendo lo que estás diciendo. No volverá a suceder." Hizo una pausa. "Yo no me topo con ese tipo de cosas muy a menudo, así que supongo que no sé cómo tratar con ello. A veces olvido cómo de idiota la gente puede ser con la cosa gay. Aunque supongo que debería saberlo mejor, después de lo que ocurrió con Dave Karofsky".

La cabeza de Kurt estaba alborotada, los ojos muy abiertos y por alguna extraña razón, con culpa en lo más profundo. Parecía que iba a responder, pero en su lugar sólo apretó los labios cerrados y asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

"¿Cómo le va, de todos modos?" -preguntó Sebastian, dándose cuenta de que realmente tenía curiosidad. Dave nunca más había vuelto a Scandals, retirándose él mismo de la pantalla de radar de Sebastian completamente.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que lo sé?" dijo Kurt, desviando la mirada de nuevo.

"Fui a verlo al hospital," dijo Sebastian. "Yo no lo conozco casi nada, pero me pareció que era lo que había que hacer. Yo no soy mucho de los que dan consejos y todo fue muy extraño. Él me dijo que no me preocupara por eso, o sintiera como si tuviera que estar preocupado. Dijo que lo que yo le dije fue sólo una gota en el mar, y que no importaba de todos modos, porque tú ibas a ayudarle. Él iba a estar bien, por lo que podía irme con la conciencia tranquila, si eso era lo que yo buscaba. Y en el fondo, creo que lo era, así que me fui. No le he visto ni oído hablar de él desde entonces, así que sólo me lo preguntaba".

Kurt cerró los ojos, sintiendo una bola de vergüenza brotando en su pecho. "No sé cómo le va", admitió. "No he hablado con él desde hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Ha pasado algo?" -preguntó Sebastián. "¿Él como, te asustó o algo así?"

"No," dijo Kurt. "Yo... yo nunca le ayudé, como dije que lo haría. No acabé lo que empecé." Kurt nunca había hablado de ello antes, de cómo falló con David. Sólo unas pocas personas siquiera sabían que incluso había hecho la oferta. Y cuando intentó hablar con Blaine y su padre al respecto, ambos le restaron importancia, insistiendo en que Kurt no debería haberse sentido obligado, en primer lugar. "Justo después, Quinn tuvo un terrible accidente de coche y quedó paralítica. Fue temporal, pero no sabíamos eso en ese momento. Y después de eso, todo se volvió una locura." Kurt sabía que todo lo que tenía eran excusas, y débiles en retrospectiva. Pero ayudaban a que esa bola en su pecho se aflojara un poco, evadiéndolo todo. Admitiendo, como en un confesionario, lo que había antepuesto a ayudar a David. "Finn y Rachel pospusieron su boda, y hubo drama sobre drama. Nos estábamos preparando para NYADA tan a menudo como podíamos, ensayando una y otra vez hasta que nos quedábamos roncos. Y hubo cosas con Blaine también. Su hermano se presentó, y no se llevan muy bien. El baile de promoción estaba allí también, conmigo preocupado de que me humillaran una vez más, y algunas personas boicotearan todo el asunto. La presidenta del comité del baile prohibió la gomina, lo cual casi le dio un ataque de nervios a Blaine." Se arriesgó a mirar a Sebastian, que parecía más bien neutral frente a las divagaciones de Kurt.

"Pensé en ello, pero siempre parecía haber algo más que hacer. Y luego después de la graduación, cuando todo se había calmado, y no entré en NYADA, me di cuenta de que habían pasado semanas y semanas y nunca le había enviado a David ni un mensaje. Así que lo llamé y le dejé un mensaje de voz, preguntando si podríamos reunirnos para tomar un café o algo así, y ponernos al día."

"Entonces, ¿qué, nunca te devolvió la llamada?" -preguntó Sebastián.

"Él no me devolvió la llamada", dijo Kurt. "Pero me envió un email. Él dijo que no creía que fuera una buena idea que nosotros nos viéramos; al menos, no ahora. Dijo que habló con su terapeuta acerca de ello, y ella estaba preocupada. No habría sido un problema si me hubiera puesto en contacto con él antes, pero que había hecho un gran progreso, y a la terapeuta le preocupaba que yo entrando en escena después de todo este tiempo pudiera causarle algún tipo de revés, o regresión". Kurt tragó, el pinchazo ante la lectura de esas palabras en la pantalla de su ordenador portátil seguía presente. "David dijo que no sabía si estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero que iba a seguir su consejo. Él no quería que me sintiera mal, o me ofendiera. Pero dijo que ella lo había ayudado a darse cuenta de que él era el que tenía cuidar de sí mismo en primer lugar, porque nadie más lo iba a hacer".

"Bueno, tiene razón en eso," dijo Sebastian con suavidad. "Quiero decir, fue una putada que tú hicieras una promesa de ese tipo y luego desaparecieras. Pero el mundo está lleno de gente de mierda que se hacen putadas los unos a otros. Si él alguna vez va a estar realmente bien, tiene que encontrar la manera de manejar eso sin, ya sabes, hacer algo drástico".

"No se trata de eso", dijo Kurt, con las lágrimas aumentando en sus ojos. "No debería haber sido tan egoísta, tan ensimismado. Siento haberlo dejado en la estacada, con la gente que él pensó que eran sus amigos acosándole, y una madre que creía, tal vez todavía cree, que necesita ser curado en lugar de amado y apoyado. Tengo un montón de remordimientos sobre el año pasado, Sebastian", dijo Kurt, con un nudo en la garganta. "Pero ese es uno de los más grandes."

"Tu remordimiento no tiene realmente nada que ver con él", señaló Sebastián. Nunca había sido un fan del auto- reproche, personalmente. "Él tiene que lavar sus trapos sucios. Parece que eso es lo importante. Tal vez uno de estos días querrá sentarse contigo, y tú podrás tratar de decirle cuánto lo sientes durante el tiempo que quieras. Pero hasta entonces, martirizarte a ti mismo sobre ello no parece estar haciendo nada más que ayudar a que te lances a ti mismo a una pobre y deprimente fiesta de la compasión que es mucho más de ti que de él. A mí me parece una especie de pérdida de energía." Sebastian se encogió de hombros, alegrándose de que la discusión había sacudido sus peculiares sentimientos sobre el estado del cuerpo y las emociones de Kurt. "Tenemos que volver a salir", dijo.

Kurt miró como Sebastián salió caminando tranquilamente por la puerta. Sus sentimientos no eran menos confusos, de hecho, después de todo el asunto "sin camisa", estaba bastante seguro que las cosas podrían ser aún más confusas. Pero Kurt sabía que Sebastian tenía razón en una cosa, que ya era hora de salir y hacer su trabajo. Podía poner en orden todo más tarde, tal vez incluso tratar de hablar de ello con Blaine de nuevo. Podría explicarle que él no necesitaba que alguien le dijera que nada de esto fue su culpa, que sólo necesitaba a alguien que le _escuchara_. Cuadrándose de hombros, Kurt salió de la oficina, porque no quería salir mucho más tarde que Sebastian en caso de que Greg se diera cuenta.

Tres horas más tarde, Kurt había terminado con su turno y estaba listo para ir a casa. Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, y cuando estuvo detenido con seguridad en un semáforo en rojo, lo sacó y lo miró. Era un mensaje de Blaine. _En tu casa. Finn me dejó entrar, pero se fue. Mándame un mensaje cuando estés de camino_. Él colgó el teléfono en cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde, continuando el camino a su casa. Sus padres estaban en DC, y Finn se había ido. La paja parecía aún más probable, y si Finn iba a estar fuera durante la mayor parte de la noche, incluso podrían hacer más. Kurt empezó a tararear, el entusiasmo recorriendo sus venas, al imaginarse a ellos realmente tomando el tiempo para desnudarse por completo, tocar y saborear la piel del otro desnuda, para hacer todo el ruido que ellos quisieran. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que habían hecho eso, y se encontró de repente, insoportablemente excitado. Kurt pensó que la pizca de deseo que había sentido en la oficina de Greg con Sebastian se había extinguido, pero al parecer sólo se había acumulado, estallando de nuevo, incluso más brillante y más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a su casa.

Kurt se detuvo en el camino de entrada, sintiendo como si quisiera que esta vez entre él y Blaine fuera diferente, tal vez un poco más emocionante o inesperada. Tal vez él no le devolvería el mensaje a Blaine, tal vez solo se colaría en la casa y abriría la puerta de su dormitorio, derribando a su novio sobre las sábanas y le violaría. _Espontáneo_, pensó Kurt. Como él quiso esa noche en Scandals. Queriendo asegurarse de que Blaine estuviera realmente, realmente sorprendido, agarró el teléfono y respondió rápidamente al mensaje de Blaine. _Acabo de salir del trabajo ahora. Perdón por llegar tarde. Por favor, quédate donde estás, te echo de menos._ Guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo, sonrió, volteando la visera del espejo y despeinó su pelo artísticamente. De esta manera, incluso si Blaine oía los débiles ruidos de Kurt acercándose sigilosamente por las escaleras, haría caso omiso de ellos tomándolos por ruidos de asentamiento de la casa o algo así.

_Te voy a dar espontaneidad, Blaine_, pensó acaloradamente. _Te voy a dar la sorpresa de tu vida, mi amor._

Kurt entró en su casa lo más silenciosamente que pudo, conteniendo la respiración mientras subía la escalera. Se arrastró por el pasillo hasta la puerta, agarrando el picaporte y torciéndolo tan lentamente como pudo. Cuando lo giró del todo, se acercó lentamente abriendo la puerta, con el corazón acelerado y la sangre extra bombeando al sur directamente a su polla. Se sentía caliente y depredador, y estaba absolutamente convencido de que él y Blaine tendrían el mejor sexo de toda su relación.

Pero cuando la puerta estuvo completamente abierta, y vio lo que su novio estaba haciendo, fue como si hubiera sido rociado con un balde de agua fría. Los inicios de su erección murieron en el acto, y la lujuria fue sustituida por traición tan rápido que fue físicamente doloroso. En lugar del saludo seductor que había estado planeando, una pregunta rota se deslizó sin control de sus labios. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Blaine?" -preguntó, con voz temblorosa, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían por segunda vez en el día.

Blaine pegó un saltó y dio un golpe a la tapa del ordenador portátil de Kurt hacia abajo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kurt ya había visto la evidencia con toda claridad, ya que Blaine había estado sentado en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, la pantalla del ordenador revelándolo todo. Mientras que Kurt había estado trepando escaleras arriba y abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio con el mayor cuidado, Blaine aparentemente había estado ocupado desplazándose por el historial del navegador del ordenador portátil de Kurt.

Blaine se sentó congelado, su mitad superior se volvió para enfrentarse a Kurt. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo, obviamente en pánico. "¡Dijiste que estabas saliendo del trabajo hace un par de minutos!"

Kurt ignoró su pregunta. Tenía una horrible sensación de déjà vu, de vuelta a la época en que había entrado a su habitación para ver a Blaine yendo a través de su teléfono. "En primer lugar", dijo, enojado. "¿Qué estabas tú haciendo en mi ordenador?" Cuando Blaine abrió la boca para responder, Kurt lo interrumpió. "¿Sabes qué? No te molestes. Vi lo que estabas haciendo, tengo ojos y no soy estúpido. ¡Estabas husmeando a través del historial!" Sus ojos se estrecharon. "¿Por qué?"

Por un momento, Blaine parecía avergonzado. Pero luego pareció sacudirse la vergüenza, levantándose y arrojando el portátil en la cama. Volvió a mirar a Kurt, toda su postura convirtiéndose en una dura y defensiva. "¿Tal vez porque siento que hay cosas que no me estás diciendo?" soltó. "¿Cosas que a lo mejor la persona con las que has estado saliendo desde hace un año y medio debería saber? ¿La persona que dices que amas?" Señaló al ordenador portátil. "Tú has estado mirando universidades otra vez, Kurt. Algunas fuera del estado. Dijiste que sólo querías probar un centro de estudios superiores aquí en Lima, pero ¡has estado buscando en Google universidades de cuatro años por todo el país!"

Kurt estaba en shock. Que Blaine se hubiera molestado porque otro chico le mandara mensajes de texto era comprensible. Después de todo, él no había intentado precisamente ocultar sus reacciones de deleite ante los mensajes de Chandler en presencia de Blaine. Sólo por un momento, él quiso que su novio estuviera celoso, sospechara que alguien más lo deseaba. Pero esto era completamente otro nivel de invasión. Cada película del canal Lifetime que alguna vez había visto pasó por su mente. _Controlador_. La voz en su cabeza estaba de vuelta, pero esta vez en lugar de asustar a Kurt, le consoló. Incluso si era sólo imaginario, incluso si se estaba volviendo loco, le hacía sentirse menos solo y vulnerable en esta terrible situación. _Esto es controlador, y __**no**__ está bien._ "¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que informarte de todo lo que busco en Internet?", le preguntó.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo Blaine, como si la idea fuera ridícula. "Estoy hablando de lo que hay en tu cabeza, Kurt. Debo saber si estás pensando en trasladarte por la universidad otra vez, ya sabes."

Kurt escuchó las palabras, sintiéndose enfermo. No sólo por lo que Blaine estaba diciendo, sino porque había una parte de él que quería saltar y pedir disculpas, pedir perdón a Blaine por no informarle. Pero otra parte de él, que se hacía más fuerte cada día, bloqueó la debilidad con poco esfuerzo. Kurt estaba cansado de siempre dar marcha atrás, y siempre tener la culpa. Le había llevado a él a ninguna parte, e hizo que él y Blaine fueran infelices a largo plazo. Las cosas tenían que cambiar, y parecía que, aterrador o no, este era el momento para finalmente hacerlo.

"Sólo porque eres mi novio, no significa que tenga que decirte todo lo que estoy pensando", dijo Kurt, sorprendido de lo tranquilo que estaba. Era como si alguien más estuviera hablando por él, y él estuviera mirando desde la barrera, asombrado por su confianza. "Incluso en una relación, las personas merecen privacidad. Tú violaste eso esta noche, Blaine. Y no es la primera vez."

Blaine jadeó, saliendo la indignación por todos sus poros. "¿Puedes culparme?" dijo, alzando la voz a poco menos que un grito. "Esto no es una cosa pequeña, es más que cuando me engañaste. ¿No deberías querer decirme si estás pensando en dejarme otra vez?"

"Tienes razón, debería haber querido decirte eso," Kurt estaba de acuerdo. La tensión de Blaine se redujo visiblemente. _Él está esperando que diga que yo estaba equivocado_, pensó Kurt. _Está esperando una disculpa. A pesar de nuestros problemas, la verdad es que te conozco muy bien, Blaine. _"Pero creo que ese es el problema, de verdad. Yo debería haber querido decirle a la persona que amo y que me ama, que estoy empezando a permitirme soñar de nuevo. Pero no quise que supieras eso sobre mí."

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron con sorpresa y dolor. "¿Pero por qué?" -preguntó él, mucho más tranquilo que antes. Parecía tan sinceramente desconcertado, que hizo que el corazón de Kurt se apretara con emoción.

"Porque no quiero que empiece todo de nuevo", respondió Kurt, con honestidad. "Tú estando cabreado porque estoy feliz por algo que me aleja de ti, y yo estando resentido de que no puedas ser feliz por mí incondicionalmente. No estamos pasando nuestro mejor momento este verano, y yo sabía que traer de nuevo todo esto apenas va a ayudar. Es por eso que no te lo dije".

Blaine se quedó de pie allí, y Kurt podía decir que se había quedado sin palabras en cuanto a qué decir o hacer. Conversaciones como ésta no eran un fenómeno frecuente en su relación. Kurt no dijo nada, dejando que captara sus palabras, y contando los minutos hasta que, predeciblemente, Blaine diera marcha atrás. "Está bien," dijo suavemente, acercándose a Kurt por primera vez desde que comenzó la pelea. "Está bien, lo entiendo. Solo te quiero tanto, Kurt, es que me mata pensar en estar sin ti. Vamos a estar bien, sin embargo." Él sonrió suavemente. "Siempre lo estamos."

Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine, las lágrimas comenzando a arder los ojos. "No, Blaine", dijo. "No vamos a estarlo. No vamos a estar bien si sólo seguimos pasando por alto las cosas y pretendemos que todo está bien. No está bien, y no lo ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo." Kurt respiró hondo, apretando su agarre en la mano de Blaine. "La última vez que tratamos de discutir esto abiertamente, nos las arreglamos para hacerlo, pero nunca resolvimos ninguna de esas cosas, en realidad no. Y no han desaparecido, porque no lo hicimos. Sigo odiando sentir que estoy a tu sombra todo el tiempo. Me molesta que tuvistes más solos que yo, a pesar de que tú tenías un año más en el coro y esta era mi última oportunidad. Me enfadó que hablaras con Sebastian a mis espaldas, y que nunca le dijeras que se largara cuando él me insultaba justo delante de ti."

Blaine apartó la mano. "Te lo dije, esas conversaciones eran…"

"Aptas para toda la familia, lo recuerdo," dijo Kurt. "Blaine, he estado trabajando con Sebastian durante casi un mes. Si él es capaz de tener una conversación familiar en privado, esa es la primera noticia que tengo."

"¿Así que todo esto es mi culpa?" dijo Blaine, empezando a lagrimear. "He sido un terrible novio para ti, ¿es eso?"

"No," dijo Kurt. "Los dos estamos en esto, y los dos hemos metido la pata. No debería haberte presionado para que te transfirieras, y debería haberme dado cuenta de que sólo estabas haciendo eso por mí, no importa lo que tú dijeras. Yo es que sólo quería pasar el año pasado contigo tanto, que realmente no pensé en lo que era mejor para ti. Pero sobre todo, no debí dejar que entráramos en el hábito de evitar los problemas cuando surgían. Yo tuve oportunidades de decirte cuando estaba molesto o triste, y no lo hice. Hablé con Rachel, Finn, Mercedes... con todos, menos con la única persona con la que debería haber estado hablando. Tú merecías la oportunidad de que te lo explicara, pero en cambio lo enterraba todo dentro de mí casi todo el tiempo. No debería haber tenido tanto miedo de hablar de las cosas malas que nos harían romper. Debería haber tenido más fe en ti que eso. Más fe en nosotros.

Podía ver que Blaine ya sabía a dónde iba esto, y las lágrimas comenzaron a gotear por sus mejillas. "Por favor, Kurt," dijo. "No hagas esto. Podríamos arreglar las cosas."

"Si hubiéramos tenido esta conversación hace mucho tiempo, tal vez," dijo Kurt. "Pero nos pasamos todo el año escolar poniendo _el estar _en una relación por encima de la propia relación real. Y a pesar de que te quiero, Blaine, de verdad, de verdad que lo hago... cuando pienso en no estar junto a ti nunca más, lo que me asusta más es estar solo. No tanto estar sin ti, sino estar solo otra vez. Y creo que si tú fueras honesto contigo mismo, admitirías que sientes lo mismo por mí."

"No," dijo Blaine, retrocediendo mientras sacudía la cabeza. "Eso eres tú, Kurt." El corazón de Kurt se rompió, él tenía la esperanza de que Blaine hubiera sido lo suficientemente consciente para ver lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero el rechazo a no separarse al que ambos se habían aferrado durante tanto tiempo, evidentemente, todavía tenía una fuerte influencia sobre él. "Esto eres tú, rompiendo lo nuestro. ¡No te atrevas a tratar de poner esto sobre mí! ¡Yo no quiero romper contigo, no quiero esto!" Blaine estaba llorando abiertamente, jadeando por los sollozos.

"Lo sé," dijo Kurt, tratando de mantener su propio llanto a raya, tratando de ser el más fuerte ante la devastación de Blaine. "Pero seguimos haciéndonos daño el uno al otro, y nosotros vamos a seguir haciéndonos daño. Eso no es bueno para ninguno de nosotros."

"¡No me importa!" -exclamó Blaine.

_Pero debería_, pensó Kurt, sin decir las palabras en voz alta, porque sabía que Blaine no estaba en un lugar donde iba a escucharlas. _Él debería preocuparse más por sí mismo, y por mí también. El hecho de que a él no le importe... bueno, es sólo una prueba más de que estoy haciendo lo correcto, acabar con ello. A pesar de que se siente como la cosa más horrible que alguna vez he hecho a otra persona._ "Lo siento, Blaine," dijo, a sabiendas de lo inadecuado que era. Él nunca había tenido la intención de causar a otra persona tanto dolor, y hacérselo a alguien del que había estado enamorado tan profundamente, alguien al que le había dado su corazón y su cuerpo y le había dado el suyo propio a su vez, era devastador.

"¡Vete a la mierda con tu lo siento!" gritó Blaine. En realidad lo _gritó,_ y Kurt se llenó de angustia al ver a Blaine perder el control de forma tan inusual. "¡Vete a la mierda con tu lo siento, y vete a la mierda tú, Kurt!" Empujó a Kurt fuera de su camino con rudeza, saltando más allá de él hacia las escaleras. Kurt no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo, y un momento después, oyó el golpe de la puerta principal.

Kurt se metió en la cama, completamente vestido. Él se entregó a sí mismo llorando a moco tendido durante diez minutos, con la esperanza de que tal vez ahora que él había sido capaz de romper las cosas con Blaine, tales ataques de llanto podrían ser menos frecuentes. Supuso que podría haber llamado a Mercedes o a Tina para que vinieran con helado y simpatía, pero se encontró con que realmente prefería sólo pasar la noche solo, llorando en silencio por la pérdida de su primer novio y amante. Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y se estremeció cuando lo sacó, con la esperanza de que no fuera de Blaine. No lo era.

_¿Puedes cambiar el turno conmigo el sábado?_ Decía el mensaje de Sebastian. _Voy a salir después del trabajo la noche del viernes. No quiero trabajar el turno de mañana al día siguiente._

_OK_ Kurt tecleó en respuesta. Eso significaría tener que trabajar la noche del viernes y la mañana del sábado dos semanas seguidas, algo que Greg trataba de rotar entre los empleados. Pero sabiendo que no tenía que preocuparse de no poder reunirse con Blaine después del trabajo, sería capaz de obtener un montón de descanso para el rápido cambio. Estaba a punto de apretar el botón de enviar cuando sus dedos comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, como por propia voluntad. _Por cierto, rompí con Blaine. Tienes vía libre si te interesa._ Él envió el mensaje, preguntándose qué le había poseído para hacerlo. Tal vez era sólo que se sentiría más real si al menos una persona más sabía lo que acababa de suceder. O tal vez el pensamiento de Blaine siendo perseguido por Sebastian podría hacer un poco más fácil el seguir adelante.

Después de algunos minutos, más largos de lo que Kurt había anticipado, su teléfono sonó de nuevo. _¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo, princesa? Tú no eres mi tipo. Estoy halagado de que tú sigas intentándolo, sin embargo._

Kurt se sonrojó. Oh Dios, ¿Sebastian pensó que Kurt se había referido a sí mismo? Estaba mortificado, y no poco sorprendido de que Sebastian hiciera esa suposición. _Oh Dios mío, ya te gustaría_, le escribió de nuevo. _Me refería a Blaine, tonto._

Una vez más, tomó mucho más tiempo a Sebastian de responder de lo que Kurt hubiera pensado. Pero después de casi cinco minutos, el teléfono hizo señal de un mensaje entrante. _Aprecio el notición. Pero creo que voy a pasar. Buenas noches, soltera._

Kurt estuvo sentado mirando el mensaje por un largo tiempo, sin saber qué hacer con él. Sintió un pequeño aleteo de alivio de que Sebastian no quisiera ir detrás de Blaine. El único problema era, que de repente sospechaba que tenía más que ver con Sebastián que con Blaine. Y él no sabía qué pensar ante eso. No, en absoluto.


	5. Chapter 5

**N.T.** Hola chicos. Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic de TheFirstMrsHummel. Espero que os guste. Gracias a todos los que comentáis y leéis el fic.

Deciros que cuando encontréis (*) al lado de alguna palabra, encontraréis una nota entre paréntesis para más explicación ;)

**K&S**

* * *

Cuando el viernes por la tarde llegó, Sebastian ya estaba deseando que fueran las diez y media de la noche, cuando podría cerrar la puerta del Lima Bean detrás de él, y pasar al evento principal de la noche. Después de casi cuatro semanas sin follar, por fin iba a echar un polvo. Normalmente, Sebastián prefería conseguir a su polvo en persona, mientras que había muchas maneras de hacerlo online, él lo evitaba, no queriendo perder su tiempo con alguien que pudiera estar exagerando sus encantos y acabar decepcionado con el verdadero. Pero los tiempos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas, y él estaba harto de sufrir cuando lo que necesitaba era sólo una Grindr app (*) ahora mismo. _(* N.T. Grindr app es una aplicación para encontrar a gente gay y bi cerca de ti)_ Incluso si él terminaba con una persona que había utilizado una imagen falsa o algo así, siempre y cuando tuviera una polla y pulso, estaba bastante seguro de poder trabajar con ello. Sebastian no se sentía exigente.

De hecho, cómo de absolutamente no era exigente en estos días se evidenciaba por el hecho de que él había usado en realidad a Kurt Hummel como carne de cañón para la masturbación un par de veces desde que lo había visto sin camisa en la oficina de Greg. No es que el cuerpo de Kurt fuera_ tan_ increíble, pero era la primera carne desnuda que había visto en persona con sus propios ojos desde hace tiempo. Sebastian no era la persona más imaginativa, y cuando él iba a masturbarse, la imagen era fácil de conseguir, ya que había sido tan reciente. Después de esta noche, él felizmente con un golpe la sustituiría por los recuerdos del encuentro de esta noche con Rob, un estudiante universitario de Wapakoneta que disfrutaba con la serie de películas de Transformers, comida para llevar de Panda Express, y dando una mamada. Sebastián, por supuesto, estaba más que feliz de complacerlo en lo último.

Él ya había empacado una muda de ropa en su coche al principio del día, así que vestido con su uniforme del Lima Bean, bajó las escaleras para alcanzar a ver unos minutos del partido de los Reds contra los Yankees antes de partir. Pero cuando pasó junto a la cocina, se distrajo por un olor delicioso, y el sonido de su madre hablando sola. Mirando hacia dentro desde la puerta, la encontró como esperaba, poniendo una cuchara en una sartén de acero inoxidable y luego probándolo.

"Hmm...tal vez un poco más ácida", dijo. "¿Jugo de limón? No me gusta demasiado agrio, sin embargo." Otro sorbo de la cuchara. "Tal vez el vino es suficiente por sí solo, pero necesito algo más seco que este borgoña blanco. ¿Un pinot grigio?" Cogió un bolígrafo e hizo algunas notas en un cuaderno de espiral sobre el mostrador.

"¿Un vino italiano, madre?" -preguntó Sebastián. "Estoy sorprendido."

"Oh cállate, tú" dijo Julia, sonriendo. "Ven aquí y prueba esto, necesito otra opinión."

"Como si me hicieras caso alguna vez" dijo Sebastian, moviéndose y tomando la cuchara de su madre. En el centro de la sartén había una pieza de cremoso pescado blanco sin piel expertamente cocinado a fuego lento en un caldo de color claro. "Es seguro se ve bien," dijo. Probó el caldo, cerrando los ojos cuando los sabores vívidos estallaron en su lengua. "Oh, hombre, sabe aún mejor sin embargo. ¿Qué lleva?"

"Es fletán guisado en vino blanco, hinojo y caldo de azafrán", respondió Julia. "¿No crees que está desequilibrado? El hinojo y el azafrán son tan fuertes, no quiero que se me vaya la mano ni con uno ni con el otro."

"No creo que vayas desencaminada con ninguno", dijo Sebastián. "Yo no cambiaría nada, pero de nuevo, tú eres la experta."

Julia Mason- Smythe era de alguna manera una experta a la hora de cocinar, sobre todo la cocina francesa. Su herencia era tan anglosajona como uno podría conseguir, pero sus padres eran ávidos francófilos, que se habían enamorado de todo lo del país durante su luna de miel. Ella había crecido viajando con regularidad a varias regiones de Francia, y su casa siempre estaba llena de comida francesa, vino, arte y muebles. El francés se hablaba en su casa de la misma forma que el Inglés, e incluso había sido llamada con el nombre de una mujer estadounidense que había llegado a estar tan enamorada de Francia como sus padres lo estaban - la famosa chef Julia Child. Al jubilarse, los abuelos de Sebastián se habían trasladado a París, donde vivieron en un apartamento con una vista impresionante sobre el Sena. A Sebastian siempre le hizo gracia que, cuando él le contaba a la gente que había vivido con ellos, por lo general se imaginaban a un par de parisinos de pelo oscuro, tez morena y sangre Mediterránea; cuando la apariencia real de ambos era tan estereotipadamente estadounidense como el pastel de manzana.

Sebastian estaba muy orgulloso de la carrera de su madre como autora de libros de cocina y, más recientemente, una blogera de comida. Todo había comenzado hace diez años, cuando Julia había sido parte de un comité de recaudación de fondos de un hospital en Virginia. Mientras aportaban ideas, otro miembro sugirió que escribiera un pequeño libro de recetas sobre la cocina francesa clásica y las técnicas de cocina, ya que podrían venderse en la tienda de regalos del hospital. La idea fue recibida con gran entusiasmo, desde que todo el mundo en el comité había estado en las cenas de los Smythe en una ocasión u otra, y habían experimentado la talentosa mano de Julia en la cocina. El libro había llamado la atención de un editor de Nueva York, que estaba en el hospital para visitar a su sobrina después de su reciente operación. Se había llevado el libro de vuelta a casa con él y mostrado a sus superiores en su editorial, y de inmediato vieron el mismo potencial que él había visto. Siete libros de cocina más tarde, y dos años después del lanzamiento de su blog _Une Gourmande Frivole_, Julia era muy conocida y respetada entre los amantes de la buena mesa. Ella no era tan famosa como Paula Deen o Bobby Flay, pero por otra parte, ella no tenía un restaurante o un programa de televisión. Le habían ofrecido oportunidades para entrar en ambos, pero prefirió mantener una posición menor, para equilibrar mejor su trabajo con sus responsabilidades como esposa y madre. Sebastian no dudaba, sin embargo, que su madre habría tenido éxito como talento en pantalla si ella hubiera seguido ese camino. Ella era cariñosa y agradable, y verdaderamente, una mujer muy hermosa (esperaba que Thad todavía tuviera el moretón que resultó cuando Sebastian le oyó referirse a su madre como una "madre que me follaría") .

Julia estaba radiante y feliz ante la alabanza de su hijo, por lo que Sebastián pensó que podría ser un buen momento para plantear sus planes para más tarde en la noche. "Así que mamá," dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa, "yo iba a salir después del trabajo esta noche, si eso te parece bien."

La sonrisa de Julia se atenuó considerablemente. "¿Salir?" ella dijo, levantando una ceja.

"Nada ilegal, lo prometo." Dijo Sebastián. "He aprendido la lección, créeme."

Julia era muy escéptica a eso, y no se dejó engañar por la expresión excesivamente inocente en el rostro de Sebastian. "¿La has aprendido ya?" ella dijo, metiéndose un mechón de pelo castaño claro detrás de la oreja.

"Mira, no es gran cosa", dijo Sebastián. "Sólo me voy a juntar con algunos chicos en la casa de Nick. No los he visto en las últimas semanas debido a mi horario de trabajo. Sólo vamos a ver películas y jugar a videojuegos. Alguien, probablemente comenzará de repente a cantar, porque eso sucede de vez en cuando, pero eso es lo más emocionante que pasará. Te lo juro. Incluso puedes llamar a sus padres, ellos saben todo sobre eso" De hecho, lo de juntarse había sido idea de Sebastián, y él planeaba aparecer en casa de Nick después de un rato. Desde luego, no tenía ningún interés en pasar más tiempo con Rob de lo necesario, sino que sólo quería conseguir correrse, rápido y sucio, y pasar el rato con sus amigos. Él realmente los había echado de menos, y echaba de menos tener una vida social en general.

Julia lo consideró, mirando a Sebastian con su uniforme de trabajo, suplicante con sus ojos verdes que hacían juego con los suyos. Algo le parecía un poco sospechoso, pero por otro lado, en realidad tenía que empezar a confiar en su hijo en algún momento. Ella suspiró. "Tú has estado trabajando un montón de horas", admitió. "Y para ser honesta, lo has hecho mucho mejor con este trabajo de lo que esperaba. Pensé que ibas a tratar de zafarte de hacerlo, pero realmente has hecho todo lo que te hemos pedido."

"No es tan malo como pensé", dijo Sebastián, encontrando que las palabras eran bastante ciertas. "Todos trabajamos juntos bastante bien, y de hecho es interesante a veces. Por lo general, el verano transcurre en una especie de borrón, haciendo nada más que dormir y estando tumbado en la piscina día tras día. No es que no eche de menos eso, pero es genial que cada día es diferente ahora. Y a veces al final de un turno, incluso aunque estoy echo polvo, me siento bien también. Algo así como lo que siento después de aprobar un examen en la escuela para el que estudié mucho. ¿No es raro?"

"No," dijo Julia, riéndose un poco. "No es raro para nada. No hay nada extraño en sentir una sensación de logro después de un duro día de trabajo. Es una pena que hayas tardado todo este tiempo para experimentarlo, pero eso es culpa de tu papá y mía, no tuya. Es posible que hayas sido perezoso, Sebastian, pero nosotros te dejamos salirte con la tuya".

"Bueno, ciertamente no puedes acusarme de ser perezoso ahora", dijo Sebastian juguetonamente. "Incluso he tenido cinco horas extras esta semana. ¿Y sabes qué?" Su voz se elevó un poco de la emoción. "Cuando trabajo horas extras, ¡me pagan hora y media! Es realmente genial que Greg haga eso."

Julia miró a Sebastian extrañamente, luego se echó a reír. "Cariño, me alegra que te guste tu jefe," dijo ella, ante su mirada interrogante. "Pero pagarte una prima por hacer más de cuarenta horas es lo que dice la ley. Él tiene que hacerlo, o podría meterse en problemas con el Departamento de Trabajo." Ella sacudió la cabeza, asombrada de nuevo ante lo poco que su hijo sabía de cómo funcionaba el mundo. Pero, de nuevo, eso era culpa de ella y de Stephen también, ¿verdad? "En cualquier caso", dijo, "no, no puedo llamarte perezoso más. Estoy realmente muy orgullosa de ti, y no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que me sintiera así de nuevo, después de lo del último mes".

"Mamá, tú sabes que lo siento por todo eso." Dijo Sebastian.

"Sé que sientes que te pillaran", dijo Julia con intención. Cuando Sebastian hizo una mueca, ella suavizó su tono un poco. "Sebastian, no estoy diciendo que tu papá o yo fuéramos perfectos cuando éramos adolescentes. Hicimos algunas cosas tontas, y tuvimos problemas con nuestros propios padres."

"¿Cómo cuáles?" Preguntó Sebastian.

"Oh, por favor," Julia respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Como si te fuera a dar esa munición. Pero puedes pedírselo a tus abuelos la próxima vez que los veas. Estoy segura de que les encantaría deshacerse en elogios sobre mis desventuras adolescentes." Ella jovialmente dio un toque a Sebastian en las costillas. "De la misma forma que yo haré con tu hijo, si tienes uno algún día."

"Qué madura", dijo Sebastian en broma.

"Hey, es una de las ventajas de ser padre. Pero en serio," dijo ella, volviendo al tema original, "lo que quiero decir es que, si bien hemos hecho algunas cosas estúpidas, nunca estuvo al nivel de lo que tú hiciste. Al menos, no todo al mismo tiempo. Eso fue un montón de estupidez para una sola noche, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé," dijo Sebastian. Mientras que no se arrepentía de la mayor parte de las cosas que hizo, él se sentía mal por decepcionar a sus padres. Si tan sólo hubiera sido capaz de mantenerlos ajenos acerca de su lado más salvaje. Hay ciertas cosas que simplemente no quieres que tu mamá y tu papá sepan acerca de ti.

Julia miró a su hijo, incapaz de mantener que el cariño burbujeara. Amaba a Sebastian tanto. Siempre la había llenado de orgullo el hecho de que había criado a un joven tan inteligente, ingenioso, guapo y talentoso. No importa cuántos libros de cocina vendiera, o los visitantes de su blog, su hijo siempre sería su más grande y maravilloso logro. Pero seguro que él no hacía lo de la paternidad fácil, y nunca lo había hecho. "Cuando hemos tratado de advertirte acerca de cosas como la bebida y las drogas, no es porque nos guste regañarte," ella dijo. "Sólo queremos evitar que te mezcles con cosas que inevitablemente conducen a problemas." Sebastian miró hacia abajo, y ella esperó hasta que él la miró a los ojos de nuevo antes de continuar. "Pero ya sabes, siempre has sido el tipo de persona que tiene que descubrir las cosas de la manera más difícil. Tal vez siempre lo serás. Me gustaría poder protegerte del dolor resultante que acompaña a ese enfoque, porque soy tu madre y te quiero. Hacerte conseguir un trabajo y que nos devolvieras el dinero fue un castigo, es cierto, pero era más para tratar de demostrarte que tus acciones tienen consecuencias. Porque no importa lo que hagas con tu vida, Sebastian, esa es un verdad universal de la que no puedes escapar".

Sebastian la miró con seriedad. "No sé qué decir", admitió. "Lo siento que os haya molestado chicos. Odio hacer eso."

"No tienes que decir nada", dijo Julia. "Sólo piensa en ello, ¿de acuerdo? Eres la cosa más importante en nuestras vidas, y sólo queremos que estés a salvo y seas feliz. Ella le tendió los brazos, y Sebastian entró en ellos fácilmente. Él devolvió su abrazo con fuerza, y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando se separaron. "Así que con eso en mente, pasa un buen rato esta noche. ¿Vas a pasar la noche en casa de Nick?"

"Improvisaré", dijo Sebastián. "Gracias mamá. De verdad, muchas gracias. _Realmente_ necesito esta noche." Y Dios, él nunca la necesitó tanto. Si él no conseguía alguna acción seria sobre su pene pronto, se iba a volver loco. Él se sacó la idea de la cabeza, sin embargo, porque pensar en el sexo cuando tu madre te mira con adoración era desagradable incluso para él.

Cuando llegó al Lima Bean, no se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba lleno. Se celebraba noche de micrófono abierto, que era siempre una gran atracción. Pero, además, el negocio había estado funcionando en las noches debido a la ola de calor que parecía estar azotando el país entero. Pero a diferencia de las zonas que estaban acostumbradas a tal calor, el aire acondicionado no se encontraba en todas las casas de Lima. La gente estaba escapando al cine, restaurantes y sí, El Lima Bean, sólo para obtener algún alivio de las temperaturas sofocantes. Sebastian no creía que alguna vez hubiera visto 38ºC en el termómetro del salpicadero de su coche antes de ese día.

Rápidamente se puso su delantal, y escribió su nombre en la hoja de registro. Vio que Kurt estaba en las bebidas, y Angela estaba en la caja. Sebastian no sabía muy bien qué pensar de Angela en un principio, era más o menos de su edad, pero a pesar de que era agradable y educada, parecía distante, y había algo en su mirada que la hacía parecer mayor de lo que era. Cuando Sebastian preguntó a Kurt al respecto, le dijo que Angela había ido al McKinley y había estado en el mismo curso que Kurt, aunque nunca fueron amigos. Angela no se había graduado con Kurt, sin embargo. Ella se había quedado embarazada de su novio durante el verano anterior, y abandonó los estudios en marzo, justo antes del nacimiento de su bebé. Todo lo que Kurt sabía era que ella había tenido un bebé llamado Marshall, que vivía con sus padres, y que el novio ya no estaba con ella. Aparte de eso, ella nunca hablaba de su vida personal, lo que limitaba las conversaciones durante los períodos lentos a temas neutrales como el trabajo o el tiempo. Pero parecía que no habría muchas posibilidades, incluso para ese tipo de conversación vana, en la forma en que la tienda se estaba llenando.

"¿Está Greg atrás?" Preguntó Sebastian, acercándose a Kurt.

Kurt saltó un poco, mirando a Sebastian un poco incómodo. No habían trabajado juntos desde el incidente del escupitajo, y era obvio que Kurt se sentía descentrado. "No, él se tomó la noche libre, lo creas o no."

"¿Un viernes por la noche?" -preguntó Sebastian, muy sorprendido. Greg estaba siempre en la tienda durante los momentos de más bullicio. "¿Murió alguien?"

Kurt se había preguntado si sería extraño la primera vez que se vieran después del...lo que fuera que fue eso, en la oficina de Greg. Sebastian parecía perfectamente normal, pero a Kurt le resultaba difícil evitar que sus ojos no se lanzaran hacia el torso del otro chico. Estaba avergonzado de reconocer, incluso ante sí mismo, que Sebastián se había deslizado en sus sueños más de una vez durante la semana. Kurt trató de tranquilizarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que era el resultado de un largo periodo de frustración sexual, agravado aún más por cómo de excitado había llegado a estar antes de encontrar a Blaine mirando a través de su ordenador portátil en su dormitorio. Y era imposible no admitir que el estar sin camisa fuera algo que se viera mal en Sebastian. Kurt no podía negar el atractivo de su pecho desnudo, incluso si estaba unido a una de las personas más horribles que Kurt alguna vez había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Pero cuando Sebastian había preguntado si la ausencia de Greg era debido a una muerte en la familia, Kurt se sorprendió a sí mismo riendo. Él también había dicho lo mismo cuando Greg le informó más temprano en el día. "En realidad, no.", dijo. "Él tiene una cita esta noche."

"¿Greg sale con alguien?" -preguntó Sebastian, tomando una taza de Angela y moviéndose hacia la licuadora para hacer un frappe. Tiró una bola de hielo en el recipiente, agregando algunos jarabes y leche descremada para rematar. "Yo sé que no he estado aquí mucho tiempo, pero me dio la impresión que de todos los presentes, él estaba casado con El Bean".

"Creo que él lo ha estado siempre", respondió Kurt, siguiendo haciendo los pedidos de bebidas calientes. No le importaba contarle a Sebastian los antecedentes; incluso Angela había estrellado una sonrisa realmente feliz cuando él la había puesto al corriente "¿Conoces a Pam? ¿La pelirroja que viene casi todos los días después del trabajo, por lo general todavía con su uniforme?"

Sebastian buscó en su memoria, y una cara alegre le vino a la cabeza. "¿Medio - cafe latte con nueces y caramelo con el uno por ciento?"

"Es ella", afirmó Kurt, a regañadientes, impresionado por el recuerdo de Sebastián de su orden regular. "Ella y Greg siempre se están mirando el uno al otro y sonrojándose cuando charlan en la caja."

"Me di cuenta", dijo Sebastián. Habría tenido que estar ciego para no hacerlo. Incluso se lo había señalado a su jefe una vez, quién había objetado, insistiendo en que ella sólo estaba siendo una clienta agradable y cortés. _Bueno, si alguna vez quieres ir a por eso, creo que ella saltaría encima de ti como en un árbol,_ Sebastian había pensado, pero sabiamente mantuvo su opinión para sí mismo.

"Megan estaba ahí cuando sucedió, ella me lo contó todo," dijo Kurt. "Supongo que Pam regresó a la caja después de haber conseguido su bebida, pareciendo molesta. Greg preguntó si había algo mal, y ella le dijo que había algo en su café que él tenía que ver. Él le preguntó si había un problema, y ella dijo: "Bueno, vamos a decir que es algo para lo que espero que tengas una respuesta" Así que abrió la tapa, pensando que podría ser un error o algo así, pero el vaso estaba vacío salvo por un trozo doblado de papel en él. Greg lo sacó, se puso colorado y no pudo encadenar tres palabras seguidas de acuerdo con Megan. En ese momento, Pam estaba sonriendo, y Megan dijo que Greg lo estaba también, y él dijo: 'Sí'. Luego Pam se fue."

"¿Él le mostró la nota a Megan?" -preguntó Sebastian

"Sí," respondió Kurt. "Decía _¿Quieres salir conmigo el viernes?_ Con su número de teléfono debajo." Él sonrió ampliamente. "Supongo que ella se cansó de esperar a que él se lo pidiera. Pero realmente fue una manera muy dulce cómo ella lo abordó"

Sebastian no hizo ningún comentario, no siendo él mismo muy dado a ser el donante o receptor final de grandes gestos románticos. Pero Greg era un gran tipo y un buen jefe, y Sebastian se encontró realmente feliz de que él hubiera salido con una mujer para, lo que posiblemente, era la primera vez en años. _Parece que conseguir algo está en el aire esta noche_, pensó. _Esa muchacha, probablemente no es casi tan segura como mi pretendiente para esta noche lo es, pero quizá Greg llegue a la segunda base por lo menos._ La idea le tenía sonriendo tan ampliamente como a Kurt, y cuando le miró, se dio cuenta de que se estaban sonriendo el uno al otro como idiotas. Sebastian de inmediato se dio la vuelta y se ocupó de la licuadora de nuevo.

_Y volvemos a la situación incómoda de nuevo_, pensó Kurt. Aceptó otra taza de Angela y se dedicó a atender los pedidos lo más rápido que pudo. Los tres trabajaban juntos tan fluidamente como les era posible para mantener a los clientes contentos. El micrófono abierto comenzó, y el café se llenó con los sonidos del canto y los instrumentos y alguna actuación ocasional hablada. Algunos de los participantes eran muy buenos, y no era raro que algunos de los New Directions se presentaran para una o dos canciones. Si alguno de ellos estuvo allí esa noche, sin embargo, Kurt no logró verles para nada. Las horas pasaron en un borrón de tazas, café, zumbido de la licuadora y pitido de la caja registradora.

Hacia las ocho y media, Kurt empezó a sentir mucho calor, y se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a sudar. Miró a la multitud, y vio que varias personas se estaban abanicando con revistas y sus manos. Se acercó a la pared donde estaba el termostato, pero en lugar de los habituales veinte grados, la pantalla de LCD mostraba veinticinco grados y medio. _Oh, mierda._ Volvió al mostrador, tirando de las camisas de Angela y Sebastián para llamar su atención. "Creo que le pasa algo al aire acondicionado", dijo Kurt en voz baja. "Estamos aquí dentro casi cinco grados más caliente de lo que deberíamos estar."

"¿Deberíamos llamar a Greg?" -preguntó Angela, con cara de preocupación.

"De ninguna manera", dijo Kurt con vehemencia. "Él nunca se toma una noche libre. No vamos a arruinarle eso, a menos que no haya otra opción." Miró a Sebastián, que le dio un pequeño guiño de acuerdo. "Voy a ir a la parte de atrás y echar un vistazo al aparato, a ver si puedo ver cuál es el problema. Vosotros dos vigilad el fuerte. Si alguien pregunta por el aire, les decís que lo estamos comprobando."

Agarrando una linterna de la oficina de Greg, Kurt salió por la puerta de atrás a donde estaba el gran aparato de aire acondicionado. En el pasado, cuando había pasado por su lado al ir a vaciar la basura en el contenedor, sus orejas habían sido asaltadas por su fuerte zumbido. Pero esta noche, estaba completamente en silencio, lo cual no era una buena señal. Kurt se asomó sobre el aparato lo mejor que pudo, pero no vio nada obvio, como cableado roto, o si algo taponaba las rejillas de ventilación. Había dejado simplemente de funcionar sin razón aparente. Kurt estaba seguro de que sólo un técnico de HVAC sería capaz de diagnosticar correctamente el problema. Entró de nuevo en el Lima Bean, donde aún se estaba mucho más fresco que en el exterior, pero no era exactamente la ráfaga de aire frío a la que estaba acostumbrado.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" -preguntó Sebastian, cuando Kurt regresó al mostrador.

"El aparato está muerto", dijo Kurt. "No hace ningún ruido en absoluto."

"_Ahora_ podemos llamar a Greg?" Dijo Angela.

"¿Para qué?" dijo Kurt. "Esa cosa tiene que ser examinada por un técnico profesional, y él no va a ser capaz de conseguir uno aquí hasta la mañana, no importa cuando se entere de ello. Todo lo que vamos a hacer es arruinar su cita con Pam, y por mi parte, no voy a dejar que eso suceda". Cruzó los brazos tercamente.

"Va a hacer mucho calor aquí, especialmente con toda esta gente." Dijo Sebastian. "Van a empezar a quejarse de ello tarde o temprano."

"Entonces dejaremos que lo sepan, y que puedan decidir si desean largarse o no." Kurt dijo con firmeza. "Faltan menos de dos horas hasta el cierre de todos modos." Con un movimiento de su cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el micrófono, que no estaba siendo utilizado en ese momento. "Disculpen", dijo, "¿Puedo tener la atención de todos, por favor?"

"¡Hey, el camarero va a cantar!" -gritó alguien.

"¡Vamos Kurt!" gritó otro.

"No, no," dijo Kurt, ruborizándose. "No habrá canto de mi parte esta noche." Hubo unos pocos abucheos dispersos, lo que hizo que sus mejillas aún se pusieran más rojas. "Escuchen, probablemente han notado que está haciendo un poco de calor aquí. Siento tener que decirles esto, pero nos hemos quedado sin nuestro aire acondicionado por esta noche." Incluso hubo más abucheos a ese anuncio, y Kurt tuvo la esperanza de que nadie fuera a tirar una taza de café o un panecillo a medio comer hacia él. "Vamos a permanecer abiertos hasta las diez, como de costumbre, aunque puedo entender si prefieren irse. Pero si os quedáis," él dijo, en un arranque de inspiración que esperaba que a Greg no le importaría al día siguiente "todas las bebidas frías estarán a un veinte por ciento de descuento." Esta vez en lugar de abucheos, hubo ciertos vítores dispersos, por lo que Kurt se alejó del micrófono. A pesar de que parecía que había un montón de gente recogiendo sus cosas y preparándose para salir, hubo más que unos pocos que se quedaron, o se dirigieron hacia el mostrador. El siguiente artista, una chica morena de unos veinte años con su cabello en trenzas y soteniendo una guitarra acústica se dirigió a donde Kurt había estado, y comenzó a cantar una interpretación conmovedora de Jessie J's "Price Tag".

Durante la siguiente hora, se desarrolló una relación inversa entre el aumento de la temperatura en el interior del Lima Bean, y el número de clientes que estaban dispuestos a permanecer alrededor de las bebidas de descuento. A pesar de que eran casi las nueve y media de la noche, la temperatura sólo había caído a los treinta y seis grados. Con la puerta constantemente abierta por la gente que salía, y también de aquellos que entraban y volvían a darse la vuelta cuando se daban cuenta que no había a/c, el interior de la cafetería estaba a unos treinta grados. Sólo había cinco o seis personas que quedaban a esa hora, pero no parecía que fueran a irse a ningún lado hasta que fueran expulsados a la hora de cierre. Kurt, Sebastian y Angela trataron de limpiar tanto como pudieron, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer con los clientes en la tienda. Sin embargo, Kurt no vio ninguna razón para que los tres estuvieran allí en ese momento, y Angela parecía que podría quedarse dormida de pie.

"¿Hey Angela?" dijo Kurt.

La chica se dio la vuelta con indiferencia, con un suspiro. Al igual que él y Sebastián, el nacimiento de su pelo estaba oscuro, con sudor, y había manchas de humedad por toda su camisa del uniforme. Todos estaban bastante horribles a estas alturas, pero Angela parecía agotada. "¿Sí, Kurt?" ella dijo.

"¿Por qué no te largas de aquí?" dijo, perdiéndose completamente cómo la cabeza de Sebastian se dio la vuelta ante sus palabras. "Sebastian y yo podemos ocuparnos del resto. Tú vete a casa y ponte unas ropas más frescas, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tus padres tienen aire acondicionado?"

El rostro de Angela se iluminó un poco. "Sí, tienen", dijo. "Sólo un par de aparatos de ventana, pero..."

"Mejor que aquí, apuesto," dijo Kurt. "Vete antes, nosotros nos ocupamos de esto. ¿Cierto Sebastian?" Hubo silencio, por lo que se volvió a mirar, y le dejó atónito la mirada de furia que le lanzó. Él frunció el ceño. "¿Cierto?", repitió.

"Oh, por supuesto", dijo Sebastián. Su expresión facial no combinaba con su afirmación, sin embargo. Estaba mirando a Kurt como si quisiera estrangularlo.

"Bueno, si estás seguro", dijo Angela.

"Muy seguro," dijo Kurt, volviéndose hacia ella. "Se lo diré todo a Greg por la mañana. Si él no quiere pagarte, puede sacarlo de mi cheque. Pero conoces a Greg , él es bastante bueno en ese tipo de cosas."

"Gracias", dijo Angela, desatándose el delantal y limpiándose la frente con él. "Muchas gracias, Kurt. A ti también, Sebastian."

"Mil de nadas", dijo Sebastian con acritud.

Kurt quería decir algo acerca de su grosería, pero se contuvo. Ambos estaban con calor e irritables, lo que difícilmente mejoraría su dinámica maliciosa normal. Además, con sólo unos pocos clientes en la tienda, estaba muy tranquilo, y Kurt no necesitaba que oyeran por casualidad a ambos lanzándose su sarcasmo el uno al otro. Observaron a Angela huyendo por la puerta, entonces se puso de pie detrás del mostrador en un hosco silencio hasta que fueran finalmente las diez. Kurt amablemente echó a sus clientes fuera, cortés pero firmemente negándose a hacerles un bebida más "para el camino." En circunstancias normales, Kurt les habría complacido, pero en esa noche en particular no tuvo ningún problema en aplicar estrictamente la política de la tienda. Tan pronto como él los tuvo fuera de la puerta y había conectado la alarma, un gran estruendo sonó a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta para ver que Sebastián estaba lanzando las jarras de leche sucias de acero inoxidable en el fregadero con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria.

_Dios, ¿cuál es tu problema?_ pensó Kurt. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés haciendo tanto ruido?", preguntó.

"Oh, lo siento", dijo Sebastián, en un tono que sugería que era todo lo contrario. "¿Esto te molesta?" Agarró un par de cucharas y las arrojó en el fregadero. "¿Está esto mejor, oh dictador benevolente?" Sebastián se había estado poniendo más tenso y más irritado a medida que avanzaba la noche. Él nunca había esperado necesitar una ducha entre el trabajo y su cita, y ahora iba a tener que tomar el tiempo para parar en casa y hacer eso, y probablemente llegaría tarde. También podría hacer que sus padres sospecharan, preguntándose por qué Sebastian estaba tan preocupado por la higiene si sólo iba a pasar un rato en la casa de su amigo después del trabajo. Su frustración sexual alimentó su ira, como empujando un periódico al fuego. Si el jodido Kurt Hummel había arruinado su ocasión de conseguir sexo esta noche, Sebastián iba a poner su maldito auto en llamas.

"No sé de qué demonios estás hablando," dijo Kurt, su propia ira aumentando.

"¿En serio?" dijo Sebastián. Señaló con el dedo a Kurt. "¿Quién murió y te puso a ti al mando? ¿Nos impides llamar a nuestro verdadero jefe? ¿Mantienes el lugar abierto sin aire acondicionado, incluso animando a la gente a quedarse por aquí con bebidas baratas? ¿Le dices a Angela que puede ir a casa? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes decirme qué hacer?" Su volumen aumentaba con cada pregunta, terminando en un grito.

Kurt lo miró fijamente, aturdido por la descarga de preguntas furiosas. "¿En serio estás teniendo una rabieta sobre esto?", preguntó. "¿Qué tienes, cinco años?"

"¡Qué te jodan!" Gritó Sebastian. "A diferencia de ti y Angela, que no tenéis un lugar en donde estar salvo en vuestras tristes casitas, yo tengo planes para esta noche. Me hubiera encantado comenzar temprano con ellos. ¿Por qué la enviaste a _ella_ a su casa?"

"Porque estaba agotada, idiota," dijo Kurt, ahora gritando él mismo. "¿De verdad me estás cuestionando por qué mandé a casa a una madre soltera, que, cuando llegue a casa, tendrá un montón de trabajo esperándole? ¿Alguien que llega a tiempo y se mata trabajando, a pesar de que probablemente se pasa la mitad de la noche despierta con un niño que lo más probable es que no duerma toda la noche todavía?"

"Esa es su maldita culpa," dijo Sebastian con frialdad. "Ella es la que consiguió que la preñaran. ¿De qué manera _su_ error se convirtió en _mi _problema?"

Kurt estaba horrorizado por la insensibilidad de Sebastian. "Eres un cabrón egoísta", dijo, el veneno goteando de cada sílaba. "¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarla? Ni tú ni yo tenemos alguna idea de lo que pasó entre ella y su novio. ¿Quién te crees que eres, para actuar como si tú supieras lo suficiente acerca de su vida como para juzgarla, mocoso mimado?"

El uso de Kurt de la palabra _mimado_ cabreó a Sebastian aún más. Había oído la palabra de sus propios padres demasiadas veces para su gusto desde que fue arrestado, y le picaba que algunos otros lo hicieran. "Pues discúlpame por no ser un corazón que sangra por cada historia triste con que uno se topa, como tú. No voy a pedir disculpas por cuidar de mis propios intereses. Tal vez si lo hicieras con más frecuencia para ti mismo, no serías un desastre tan patético".

Normalmente los insultos de Sebastián rebotaban en Kurt como si estuvieran hechos de goma. Pero ese tocó demasiado donde más dolía, y lastimó. "Es posible que no sientas la necesidad de pedir disculpas por ser un desgraciado sin corazón, pero yo ciertamente no estoy avergonzado del hecho de que tengo sentimientos y empatía dentro de mí, en lugar de un masivo agujero negro como alguien que conozco. ¡Por amor de Dios, Sebastian!, ¿qué podrías haber planeado para esta noche, que debería haberme hecho enviarte a ti a casa en lugar de a Angela?"

"Tengo una cita." dijo Sebatian rotundamente.

"¿Una cita?" repitió Kurt, no estando seguro de que estuviera escuchando correctamente.

"Sí," dijo Sebastian, "Una cita. Y por una cita, quiero decir que voy a conseguir que me chupen la polla." Kurt se quedó con la boca abierta, y Sebastian continuó, sintiendo una repentina necesidad de ver hasta dónde podía empujar a Kurt. "Y luego, cuando me haya recuperado de eso, voy a abrir a mi_ cita_ con los dedos, bien y concienzudamente, hasta que, literalmente, él esté llorando para que le llene con mi polla. Voy a follarle tan duro como pueda, hasta que yo me corra de nuevo, y entonces tal vez... sólo tal vez, eso sí, dejaré que él se corra". Para su sorpresa, simplemente verbalizando lo que necesitaba tan desesperadamente estaba empezando a ponerse cachondo. Ya estaba excesivamente caliente, y sintió un calor que flotaba en la parte inferior del estómago que no estaba ayudando.

Kurt se quedó sin habla, tanto por el razonamiento de Sebastian, como por su cruda descripción. Sintió un zumbido en los oídos, mientras el calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Él se había enojado con gente antes, había estado lo que él consideraba absolutamente furioso en el pasado. Pero la sensación burbujeante dentro de él era diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes. Era como si hubiera algo dentro de él arañando para salir, como si estuviera ardiendo desde dentro hacia fuera. "Eres un cerdo asqueroso," dijo entre dientes. "¿Eso es en todo lo que piensas? ¿Eso es todo lo que es importante para ti? ¿El sexo?" Él negó con la cabeza. "Dios, ¿dónde incluso encontraste a alguien dispuesto a acostarse contigo? Pensé que no podías salir nunca más."

"¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que olía como a Craigslist?" dijo Sebastian, sonriendo. "Bueno, no es eso exactamente, porque incluso eso está un poco por debajo de mi nivel. Pero hice una conexión, por así decir, con alguien online. Alguien que está tan interesado en pasar un buen rato esta noche como yo."

"¿Vas a tener relaciones sexuales con alguien que nunca has conocido?" preguntó Kurt.

"Ese es el plan", dijo Sebastián, con alegría fingida.

Kurt ciertamente había tenido su cuota de amigos que no comparten exactamente su moral cuando se trata de sexo. Ciertamente escuchar a Puck, con todas sus conquistas, siempre había sido algo así como una experiencia interesante para Kurt. Pero hablar con Sebastián era como hablar con alguien que ni siquiera vivía en el mismo planeta que él. Ese nivel de promiscuidad estaba totalmente fuera de su esquema. "Sabes, para alguien que piensa que el sexo es tan importante, ¿crees que realmente podrías asignarle un valor al mismo, un significado?" Ni siquiera trató de evitar el desdén en su voz. "En vez de eso, tú sólo lo entregas, como si no valiera nada. Como si _tú _no valieras nada."

De manera exasperante, Sebastian se rió. "¿Ahora quién está siendo sentencioso?", dijo. "Eres un maldito hipócrita, Kurt, ¿lo sabías? ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo, porque sólo te enrollas con un chico si él te dice lo que quieres oír primero? ¿Cuánto te _ama_? Bueno no eres mejor que yo, y nunca lo serás, no importa cuántos desconocidos me folle. No eres más que un condescendiente, puto y vergonzoso mojigato, y no me importa una mierda lo que pienses de mí."

"No hay nada de malo en creer que el sexo debe significar algo," dijo Kurt obstinadamente, poco dispuesto a dar marcha atrás.

"El hecho de que el sexo _puede_ significar algo, no significa que _tiene_ que significar algo," respondió Sebastián.

Kurt se quedó sin habla de nuevo. Él nunca había esperado que Sebastian admitiera, ni siquiera pensara, que el sexo podría ser más significativo que quitarse las ansias. Él estaba tratando de formular una respuesta, cuando Sebastian continuó.

"No estoy avergonzado de que me guste follar, y no dejo que nadie más me avergüence, tampoco", dijo. "¿Quién hizo esa regla, de que echar un polvo sin amor o incluso sin afecto me hace una mala persona? ¿La sociedad? Bueno que se _joda_ la sociedad, porque la mitad de ella al parecer ya cree que soy un ser inferior porque tengo relaciones sexuales con hombres. Haré lo que quiera, y con _quién_ yo quiera, y tú y todos los demás podéis iros a la mierda." Sebastian miró mordazmente a Kurt. "Ahora bien, si no te importa, me gustaría terminar de limpiar este sitio para que pueda salir de aquí y ponerlo en práctica."

En un primer momento, Kurt se quedó allí de pie, inmóvil y tratando de procesar todas las emociones que corrían a través de él. Todavía se sentía enojado y frustrado, pero ahora estaba confundido también. No quería que las justificaciones de Sebastián pudieran tan fácilmente tener sentido para él, pero de alguna forma lo tenían. No quería pensar en eso; no quería pensar que tal vez lo que le habían enseñado y creído sobre el sexo pudiera estar mal o diferente, y que Sebastian Smythe, de todas las personas, podría ser el que tenía la idea correcta. La negación, su vieja amiga, brotó en su interior, la cual alimentó su propia justificación. _Él puede hacer cualquier excusa que él quiera_, Kurt se dijo a sí mismo. _Si él quiere defender el hecho de que no es mejor que un animal cuando se trata de controlar su pene, puede hacerlo. Él puede intentar venderme la idea, pero no voy a comprarla._ Sacó la fregona y se puso a limpiar el suelo. No creía que fuera posible llegar a tener más calor, estar más incómodo o sudoroso de lo que había estado, pero fregar el suelo en medio de una ola de calor sin aire acondicionado era al parecer un factor para hacerlo. Cuánto más horrible se ponía, más indignado estaba, y él se volvió incapaz de sacudir el pensamiento de lo que Sebastian iba a hacer después. Kurt seguía teniendo flashes mentales de piel húmeda, ojos dilatados, gemidos y ruidos de golpes; dos cuerpos masculinos retorciéndose y chocando juntos eternamente. _Es tan vulgar_, trató de decirse a sí mismo, negándose a admitir que había más que un poco de excitación enterrada en su furia.

Acabando de fregar, Kurt miró hacia el mostrador para ver lo que estaba haciendo Sebastian. Vio que el muchacho tenía su teléfono, y estaba escribiendo un mensaje afanosamente. ¿Estaba enviando mensajes de texto al tipo con el que estaba saliendo esa noche? Tal vez estaban mandando mensajes sexuales, incluso. ¿Podría Sebastian realmente no controlarse a sí mismo hasta que llegara la hora de fichar? _Tengo justo la cosa que te enfriaría, pervertido_, pensó. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, se deslizó detrás del mostrador y metió la mano en el depósito de hielo, agarrando un puñado.

Sebastian había terminado de vaciar el lavavajillas, cuando un pensamiento se le ocurrió. Sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Nick, preguntando si podía bañarse en su casa antes de salir durante un rato. Se comprometió a volver tan pronto como pudiera, y llevar pizza y alitas para compensar por ello. Él acababa de enviar el mensaje, cuando sintió un tirón en la parte trasera del cuello de su polo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una sensación gélida patinó hacia abajo de la piel febril de su espalda y se acomodó en su cintura. Él gritó y se dio la vuelta, sólo para ver a Kurt de pie ahí, con agua goteando de sus dedos, y una sonrisa ligeramente maníaca en su rostro. "¿Qué demonios?" -gritó, escarbando en el dobladillo de la camisa y tirando de él. Algunos cubitos de hielo cayeron al suelo. Miró a Kurt, cuya sonrisa no se había desvanecido ni un poco. "¿Acabas de poner hielo en mi camisa?", preguntó.

"Sólo estaba tratando de enfriar un poco las cosas para ti," dijo Kurt, con falsa inocencia.

"Tú, pequeño capullo", dijo Sebastián, entrecerrando los ojos. Pasó junto a Kurt, yendo hacia el depósito de hielo y sacando un buen puñado. "Si piensas que vas a librarte de eso, estás completamente loco." Saltó hacia Kurt, pero en un espectáculo inesperado de atletismo, Kurt saltó por encima del mostrador. El hielo se derretía, el frío extremo hiriendo sus manos, pero de ninguna manera iba a renunciar. Él iba a meter dos puñados de hielo en los pantalones de Kurt, donde probablemente estaría lo suficientemente frígido para mantener los cubitos congelados durante horas. Caminó alrededor de la parte de atrás del mostrador, sin apartar los ojos de Kurt. "Tú estás en un gran problema", advirtió.

"No, si no me puedes atrapar", dijo Kurt, corriendo a la parte de atrás de la tienda y apoyándose detrás de una mesa. Infantilmente, él le sacó la lengua a Sebastian.

"¡Oh, ni por asomo!" murmuró Sebastian, luego empezó a correr hacia Kurt.

Los dos muchachos corrían alrededor de la cafetería, Sebastian acercándose pero nunca atrapando a Kurt. Kurt, que había tenido más que su parte justa de la experiencia de huir corriendo, parecía ser capaz de predecir fácilmente cuando Sebastian iba a fingir ir por otro lado. Tampoco se detuvo a considerar lo irracional que era estar corriendo alrededor de su lugar de trabajo, consiguiendo estar aún más acalorado, ambos ahora empapados positivamente con sudor. Sebastian sabía que tenía que atrapar a Kurt antes de que el hielo se derritiera por completo, y cuando vio a Kurt tropezar sobre una pata de una silla, él se abalanzó.

Kurt se encontró atrapado debajo de setenta kilos de un sólido y pegajoso chico. Él comenzó a tratar de empujar a Sebastián para sacarlo fuera de él, pero se distrajo con la constatación de que había manos en la cintura de sus pantalones, tratando de obtener acceso. Comenzó a dar sacudidas hacia arriba, además de empujar con sus manos, pero Sebastian era a la vez un poco más grande y sumamente decidido.

El hielo en las manos de Sebastián estaba casi totalmente derretido, pero había unos pocos trozos que quedaban, y había llegado demasiado lejos para rendirse ahora. Transfiriendo las pocas lascas en una mano, tiró de la camisa de Kurt fuera de sus pantalones. Su puño cerrado entró en contacto con la piel húmeda del vientre de Kurt, el calor casi abrasándole. Buscó la cintura de los pantalones de color caqui de Kurt, tratando de meter a presión su mano debajo, mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de someter a Kurt lo suficiente como para tirar el hielo dentro. Él se perdió en su misión, todo alrededor de él era una neblina de color rojo, el olor de sudor limpio masculino haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Debido a esto, le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que la voz de Kurt había pasado de ser un chillido indignado a un grito serio, de pánico.

"¡Sebastian, _para_!"

La clara e inconfundible angustia quebró a Sebastian haciéndole volver a la realidad de inmediato, y dejó de moverse. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que los ojos azules de Kurt estaban muy abiertos y agitados. En ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de algo que no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Una gruesa cresta de polla dura, una forma bastante familiar e inconfundible, estaba presionando en su muslo. Kurt tenía una erección, y Sebastian sólo tardó un segundo para darse cuenta de que él no era el único. Su pene estaba firme y estirado, y ahora que eso había llamado su atención, era lo único que podía sentir. Bajó la mirada hacia Kurt, tratando de entender cómo esta locura había sucedido.

Por una vez, los pensamientos de Kurt estaban siguiendo el mismo sendero que los de Sebastián. Él había sentido que se estaba poniendo duro bastante pronto después de golpear el suelo. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían erecciones, y que su lucha se había convertido de alguna manera en sexual, Kurt había comenzado a tratar de llamar la atención de Sebastian inmediatamente. A pesar de las manos que trabajaban en sus pantalones, él sabía que Sebastian no estaba tratando de hacer nada más que la venganza de hielo. Que la broma se hubiera convertido en "frotting" fue inesperado y desconcertante.

Se quedaron allí extendidos, los minutos estirándose, jadeando con las caras tan juntas que podían sentir el soplo del aliento del otro. Una gota de sudor goteó de la frente de Sebastian a la mejilla de Kurt, y el chico que estaba encima fue cautivado por la visión. Sebastian estaba envuelto por el calor y el olor de sus cuerpos, y no pudiendo resistirse, dejó caer su cabeza y lamió la gota de sudor con la lengua.

Kurt gimió, poniéndose más duro aún. Nunca había imaginado que el tener a alguien lamiendo su cara sería algo que le encendiera, pero de nuevo, esta noche era una caja de sorpresas. Trató de recordar dónde estaba y debajo de quién estaba, pero su lujuria estaba hirviendo y nublándolo todo. Abrió los ojos, esperando que esto ayudaría, pero en su lugar lo hizo mil veces peor.

Sebastian miró fijamente y apasionadamente a la cara de Kurt; los ojos del otro chico tiernos y de alguna manera con confusión, sus labios se aflojaron con asombro indefenso. Kurt se estaba desmoronando debajo de él, y él nunca podría haber predicho cuán excitante que sería, presenciar a la reina de hielo fundirse en un charco cálido de necesidad. "Kurt", dijo, queriendo que Kurt oyera su voz; para que supiera quién estaba presionando contra él, reduciéndolo a puro deseo. Tan pronto como el nombre acabó de escapar de sus labios, Sebastian bajó la cabeza y capturó los labios de Kurt en un beso abrasador. Utilizó todas las herramientas en su impresionante arsenal, lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando los labios de Kurt hasta que ambos estaban temblando. Él empezó suavemente, lentamente a mover sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, creando una fricción placentera. Apartó la boca de la de Kurt, danzando con sus labios a través de la mejilla y al lóbulo de su oreja, mordiendo en la tierna carne una vez allí. Al gemido de Kurt, él lanzó un bocado y le susurró en la delicada concha de su oreja. "Di mi nombre", exigió. Luego mordisqueó el lóbulo de Kurt en serio, tirando con los dientes hasta que el chico se rindió.

"¡Sebastian!" -gritó Kurt, perdiéndose en la sensación. Sus orejas eran extremadamente sensibles, un zona erógena que no fallaba en ningún caso. Fue recompensado por su rendición, con un golpe de lengua caliente dentro su canal auditivo, y él empujó hacia arriba sin poder contenerse en respuesta. "¡Guh!"

Complacido, Sebastian exploró más a fondo, deslizando los labios y la lengua hacia abajo en el lado del cuello de Kurt, sorbiendo en la salinidad que encontró. Lo que él quería, lo que necesitaba estaba allí justo debajo de él, y él aumentó tanto la presión como la velocidad de sus caderas, gimiendo. Chupó más duro en el cuello de Kurt, también, cuando se dio cuenta que eso le hacía inclinar sus caderas contra las de Sebastian con igual fervor. Había echado tanto de menos esto, frotándose desesperadamente las pelvis juntas, la sensación de su polla siendo restregada sin piedad contra el algodón de sus calzoncillos.

Kurt había oído a gente decir que se sentían como si estuvieran ardiendo, mientras estaban en la agonía de la pasión. Siempre pensó que debían estar exagerando. A pesar de todo lo que Sebastian se burló de él por ser frígido, la verdad era que había disfrutado mucho del sexo cuando él y Blaine se habían dejado llevar. Especialmente al principio, pero después de que los nervios habían desaparecido, se había deleitado en la sensación de su piel arrastrando contra la de Blaine, los sabores y olores y el calor de sus cuerpos corriéndose juntos de diferentes maneras. Pero frotándose contra Sebastian, más duro de lo que podía recordar haber estado en sus recuerdos recientes, por fin entendió de lo que estaban hablando. Era como si hubiera llamas lamiendo sus entrañas, alzándose para encontrarse en cada punto donde él y Sebastian se tocaban. Él sabía lo que era estar perdido en el momento, sobre todo cuando tenía el clímax, pero por primera vez durante las relaciones sexuales se sentía completamente fuera de control, como si su cuerpo estuviera conduciendo el coche y su cerebro hubiera sido dejado en una área de descanso varias salidas atrás. Era imposible hacer otra cosa que sentir y desear, y Dios, era _increíble_. Como si estuviera en piloto automático, sus manos se deslizaron bajo el dobladillo de la camisa de Sebastian, deslizándolas a través del sudor resbaladizo y clavando sus uñas contra el ramillete de músculos agrupados en su espalda baja.

"Joder", gimió Sebastián, la palabra amortiguada contra la garganta de Kurt. Le encantaba cuando los chicos utilizaban sus uñas, cuando arañaban y dejaban marcas rojas que tardaban horas en desvanecerse. "Más duro, hazlo más fuerte", dijo. Sebastian nunca tuvo miedo de pedir lo que quería durante las relaciones sexuales, o para indicar su aumento de placer cuando se cumplían sus demandas. Las uñas de Kurt se enterraron más profundamente, y dejó escapar un gemido alto y agradecido. "Oh Joder, sí, así" Él levantó la cabeza de la contusión color púrpura que había hecho aparecer en el cuello de Kurt y se sumergió en su boca, metiendo su lengua dentro y entrelazándola con la de Kurt. Podía sentir los músculos de sus muslos sacudiéndose, un signo seguro de que su liberación estaba muy cerca.

Besar a Sebastian era muy diferente a besar a Blaine. Era tan diferente, de hecho, que Kurt se preguntó si tal vez ellos lo habían estado haciendo mal todo el tiempo. Aparte de descarriarse y probar los besos con una chica como una cosa de una vez por ambas partes, ellos realmente sólo se habían enrollado el uno con el otro hasta esta noche. No era como si los besos de Blaine fueran _malos_ comparados con los de Sebastian, eran simplemente muy diferentes. Estos eran agresivos, buscando... dientes. Al parecer, esos dientes blancos y fuertes de Sebastian eran buenos para mucho más que sus intermitentes sonrisas irritantes, ligeramente idiotas. La forma en que ellos tiraban del labio inferior de Kurt, en un incremento perfecto pero no demasiado doloroso, fue una revelación para Kurt. Sus bolas empezaron a contraerse con fuerza, advirtiéndole que el orgasmo era inminente. "Sebastian", dijo entrecortadamente, rodando la cabeza hacia un lado. "Creo que voy a -" Se interrumpió, incapaz de completar la frase.

Sebastian no estaba seguro de si las palabras de Kurt se suponía que serían una disuasión, pero si lo eran, tuvieron el efecto contrario. "Hazlo", respiró con vehemencia, directamente en el oído de Kurt. "Conviértete en un desastre. Se sucio y pegajoso y húmedo para mí." Sus brazos se deslizaron bajo los omóplatos de Kurt, sus dedos se cerraron sobre los hombros y se apretaron ahí. Sebastian se arqueó hacia adelante con fuerza, buscando tanto la finalización de Kurt, como la suya propia. "Córrete, Kurt."

De todas las cosas que habían llegado a convertirse en una sorpresa para Kurt esa noche, la mayor de ellas tuvo que ser que Sebastian dándole una orden fue lo que finalmente lo llevó al borde. Antes de que Sebastian siquiera hubiera terminado de decir su nombre, Kurt estaba _allí_. "¡Ahnh!" Kurt gimió, derramándose en su ropa interior. Siguió empujando mientras aguantaba las oleadas, el calor deslizando de su polla a través de su propia corrida prolongándose durante más tiempo que cualquier otro momento que pudiera recordar. Justo cuando llegó a ser consciente de su entorno de nuevo, oyó a Sebastian gritar algo ininteligible, y de repente sus caderas fueron aplastadas en el suelo por las de Sebastián. _Menos mal que el suelo no es de madera_, pensó con sensación de mareo, _probablemente lo habría atravesado hasta el sótano, como en Buffy._

Sebastián sintió que la sensación de hormigueo de su simiente iba aumentando. Amaba un montón de cosas sobre el sexo, pero el momento justo en el que _sabía_ que su orgasmo iba a ser especialmente fantástico estaba a nivel del top cinco. Tomaron sólo unos segundos para que su cuerpo cumpliera con la promesa, bombeando semen en sus calzoncillos y haciendo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeran casi dolorosamente. Correrse contra un cuerpo firme y caliente era mucho mejor que hacerlo en su propia mano bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero después de un mes de celibato se sentía mejor que cualquier cosa que podía recordar. Se frotó hacia abajo contra Kurt tan fuerte, que no se habría sorprendido si hubiera roto la baldosa debajo del culo de Kurt. El placer rugió a través de él como una ola gigante, dejándolo sin aliento y completamente gastado. Ni siquiera podía moverse, sólo estaba allí tumbado encima de Kurt, quien sorprendentemente soportaba su peso sin ninguna queja.

Kurt estuvo tan en muerte cerebral como Sebastian durante varios minutos. Como cuando él y Blaine se desprendían de una larga racha de sequía, una profunda satisfacción se extendió suavemente a través de él. Pero muy pronto, la realidad de su situación comenzó a alejarla. Su ropa interior se aferraba a él de una manera ahora desagradablemente húmeda, y la parte baja de su espalda le dolía de ser empujado sobre las baldosas de cerámica. En realidad, se sentía pegajoso y dolorido por todas partes, y el peso previamente cómodo de Sebastian se estaba convirtiendo en asfixiante. ¿Y cómo funcionaba esto, exactamente? Las actividades post- coitales habituales de Kurt incluían acurrucarse, besarse y decir: "Te amo". No tenía la más mínima tentación de hacer ninguna de esas cosas, y aunque la tuviera, dudaba de que Sebastian dejara de reír el tiempo suficiente como para que él hiciera el intento. ¿Y por qué siquiera tenía que averiguarlo? Sebastián era el experto, después de todo. Sin duda, el otro chico había elevado el "deslizarse fuera de un tipo en el que tú acabas de correrte" a una forma de arte a estas alturas. Como si fuera una señal, Sebastián empezó a moverse, y, finalmente, se empujó hacia arriba y fuera de Kurt.

Todavía un poco mareado, Sebastian se puso de pie. Alisó su camisa y pantalones, evitando la mancha de humedad que comenzaba a filtrarse a través de la entrepierna de sus pantalones de color caqui. El cambio de ropa que había traído parecía particularmente una suerte. Miró a Kurt, esperando verlo acurrucarse en una bola y comenzar a llorar sobre su virtud femenina. Pero en cambio, el rostro de Kurt era una combinación de irritación, desconcierto y satisfacción. Era sorprendente, y una especie de...¿lindo? Sebastian negó con la cabeza. Realmente debía haberse corrido hasta los sesos. Él encontraba a los chicos calientes, buenísimos, dignos de follar. No _lindos_. Y aunque lo hiciera, él ciertamente no aplicaría esa etiqueta a Kurt. Aunque tenía que admitir, que Kurt le había seguido el ritmo en el suelo de una manera que nunca podría haber predicho. Y su polla era bastante considerable, también. Había bromeado con Kurt interminablemente acerca de ser una chica, pero al menos en un sentido, Kurt Hummel era todo un hombre. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Él tendió la mano, ofreciéndosela a Kurt. Tras un momento de vacilación, Kurt la tomó, y Sebastián le ayudó a ponerse de pie. "Probablemente deberíamos terminar de cerrar", dijo Sebastian.

¿Eso fue todo? ¿Vamos a terminar de cerrar? No _¿cómo pasamos de ser compañeros de trabajo que apenas nos llevamos bien a uno de nosotros tiene lo que se siente como un infierno de chupetón, y el otro con corrida filtrándose a través de sus pantalones?_ No, _oye Kurt, ¿cómo te sientes, básicamente, teniendo sexo con alguien que no sólo no amas, sino que ni siquiera estás seguro de que te guste mucho? ¿Te parece bien?_ Pero no, al parecer, la principal preocupación de Sebastian era quién iba a sacar la basura, o cerrar la caja. _Es bueno saberlo._ De repente, Kurt no quería a Sebastian cerca de él. "¿Por qué no te vas?", dijo con desdén. "Como querías hacer antes. Yo terminaré aquí, y llamaré a Greg para decirle sobre el aire acondicionado de camino a casa. Al menos entonces no se verá tentado a venir, sabiendo que ya hemos cerrado esta noche."

"Oh", dijo Sebastian. "Claro, me iré. Te lo agradezco." Como Kurt había mencionado, era lo que quería, así que ¿por qué le estaba resultando tan difícil salir por la puerta? Aun dándose cuenta de que deseaba quedarse, era desconcertante para él, así que echó mano de la razón por la que quiso largarse en primer lugar. "No querría dejar a mi cita plantado", dijo.

Kurt trató de no reaccionar. Sabía que a Sebastian no le importaba ni lo respetaba. Pero no importaba lo que Sebastian hubiera explicado antes sobre lo libre que era con su sexualidad, Kurt sintió una punzada de decepción no deseada. _Supongo que yo fui sólo el acto de apertura_, pensó. _Para prepararte para el evento principal, ¿eh?_ A pesar de que su encuentro en el suelo no había estado exactamente de acuerdo con el consejo de su padre sobre no ofrecerse fácil por ahí, no se había sentido muy sucio o usado. _Hasta ahora_. "Por supuesto que no," dijo Kurt con frialdad. "Buenas noches, Sebastian." Se dio la vuelta y regresó al mostrador, abriendo el cajón y ocupándose de contar el dinero en efectivo en su interior. Mantuvo los ojos hacia abajo, ignorando a Sebastian completamente.

Sebastián se fue hacia la puerta, con la intención de desactivar la alarma y caminar a través de ella despreocupadamente. Pero cuando su mano tocó el pomo de latón, se encontró a sí mismo vacilando. "Buenas noches, Kurt," dijo, aún frente a la puerta. Cuando no hubo ninguna respuesta que oyera, salió, el clic de la puerta al cerrarse sonando muy fuerte desde donde se encontraba de pie en la caliente y húmeda acera. Suprimiendo el deseo de darse la vuelta y echar una mirada más a Kurt desde la ventana frontal, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió a su coche. Una ducha sonaba casi perfecta en este momento.


	6. Chapter 6

El siguiente miércoles por la tarde, Sebastian se encontró sentado en su coche aparcado en el estacionamiento del Lima Bean. No era el lugar más inusual para que él estuviera, pero viendo cómo no estaba trabajando ese día, era algo fuera de lo normal para él. Ahora que trabajaba en el Bean, rara vez estaba allí en sus horas libres para un café, pero de nuevo, no era realmente café lo que estaba buscando. Dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre el volante, manteniendo el ritmo con la canción que sonaba en la radio mientras que miraba a la puerta principal de la cafetería con expectación.

I had a way then

Losing it all on my own

I had a heart then

But the queen has been overthrown

Vio la puerta abierta, y, finalmente, vio lo que había estado esperando. Kurt estaba dejando el Lima Bean, mirando a su teléfono, el delantal amontonado en la mano. Greg había publicado los horarios de todos en la oficina, por lo que había sido fácil para él averiguar qué turno Kurt había tenido programado para esa semana. Sebastian sabía que tenía que calibrar las cosas tan perfectamente como le fuera posible para conseguir lo que quería. Necesitaba ver a Kurt antes de que trabajaran juntos de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo dejar que pasara el tiempo suficiente para que la realidad de lo que habían hecho el viernes fuera asimilada. Esta noche era ideal, a este respecto, por lo que Sebastian se había vestido cuidadosamente y conducido al centro. Ya era hora de que él y Kurt Hummel tuvieran una pequeña charla. Sebastian bajó de su coche, quedándose de pie directamente en la trayectoria que Kurt estaba tomando de camino hacia su propio vehículo.

Tecleando a través de sus mensajes, le llevó a Kurt casi hasta que tropezó con él, para darse cuenta de Sebastián. Él levantó la mirada con una sonrisa, esperando haberse cruzado con un cliente en su camino en el Lima Bean. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro de inmediato, y se congeló en su lugar tan pronto como él reconoció delante de quién estaba de pie. No era como que no supiera que iba a encontrarse con Sebastian de nuevo; ellos trabajaban juntos, después de todo. Pero había esperado que fuera en su primer turno juntos mañana por la noche, con ambos en terreno neutral. En su lugar, Kurt se encontró dando un vistazo al largo y delgaducho físico de Sebastian, vestido con una camisa de manga corta gris ajustada y jeans ceñidos de color marrón oscuro. Tragó saliva, incapaz de hablar, e igualmente incapaz de evitar que sus ojos rastrearan todo el cuerpo con el que había llegado a estar tan reciente e íntimamente familiarizado.

"Hey, Kurt," dijo Sebastian, exhibiendo la sonrisa cegadora que normalmente se traducía en pantalones echando a volar en una velocidad récord. "¿Buen turno?"

Kurt estaba a la vez sorprendido y horrorizado al presenciar la rutina de adulación y coqueteo de Sebastian dirigida en su camino. Había esperado que Sebastian ignorara lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos , o tal vez lo hiciera todo extra doloroso pinchando por cómo de rápido Kurt había sucumbido a sus caricias y besos. Pero el estilo zalamero que Kurt estaba mucho más acostumbrado a ver dirigido hacia su ex, era a la vez sorprendente y desagradable cuando se dirigía a él mismo. "¿Qué quieres?" -preguntó secamente, las comisuras de sus labios tirando hacia abajo.

Sebastian estaba igualmente sorprendido por el instantáneo cambio de Kurt desde la incómoda inseguridad a un modo cien por cien perra. El salió disparado de nuevo hacia delante con su encanto falso normalmente exitoso. "Calma, asesino", dijo, completamente inconsciente de cómo le llenaba de ira el apodo a Kurt. "Pensé que podríamos hablar." Sebastian extendió la mano y tocó el hombro de Kurt, a continuación, pasando su mano hacia abajo por su brazo.

Kurt hizo un gesto con el brazo hacia atrás bruscamente, como si los dedos de Sebastián fueran hojas de afeitar. "No me toques", dijo, mirando con furia. La calidad melosa de la voz de Sebastian le hacía sentirse todo sucio otra vez, y no en el buen sentido.

Confundido, la confianza de Sebastian empezó a descender un poco. "Parecía gustarte cuando te toqué el viernes por la noche", dijo, pero las palabras no tenían ninguna mordedura en ellas.

"El viernes fue el viernes", dijo Kurt, repitiendo las palabras que se había dicho a sí mismo muchas veces en los últimos días. "No tiene ninguna relación con hoy, por lo que mantén las manos quietas."

_Maldita sea_, pensó Sebastian. _Tiempo para reorganizarse_. No había esperado que Kurt fuera consumido por la lujuria de nuevo a la primera visión de él, pero la enorme y espesa pared de hielo siendo lanzada hacia arriba por el otro chico fue inesperada. Sobre todo ahora que él sabía cómo de increíblemente caliente Kurt podía ser, bajo las condiciones adecuadas. Sebastian había pensado que la naturaleza romántica de Kurt respondería mucho mejor a los halagos que a la honestidad, pero no sería la primera vez que había subestimado a Kurt. Estaba empezando a ser penosamente habitual a estas alturas. Él levantó las manos. "Hecho", dijo, completamente en serio. "¿Ahora podemos hablar?", dijo.

Kurt suspiró. "No creo que haya nada que valga la pena discutir," dijo.

"No estoy de acuerdo", respondió Sebastián. "Al menos, no por mi parte. Quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Vas a venir a sentarte en mi coche conmigo durante unos minutos?" Una parte de él quería abandonar su plan por completo, pero nunca había sido un cobarde, y nunca había tomado un rechazo a la tremenda. Había sabido desde el principio que Kurt podría no ser receptivo a su idea, pero ¿cómo valía la pena vivir sin correr riesgos? Él contuvo el aliento, encontrando un pozo de paciencia en algún lugar dentro de él. "¿Por favor?"

Atónito de que Sebastian incluso conociera la palabra, Kurt estaba sorprendido al estar de acuerdo. "Bien", dijo. "Sólo hazlo rápido."

Sebastián guió el camino hasta su coche, un plateado 2005 Infiniti Q45, heredado de su padre por su decimosexto cumpleaños. Originalmente había planeado abrir la puerta para Kurt, imaginando lo mucho que el otro chico disfrutaría del gesto. Pero al ver a Kurt pisoteando su camino hacia la puerta del pasajero, se lo pensó mejor, y simplemente se deslizó en el asiento del conductor directamente. Encendió el coche para que pudiera poner el aire acondicionado en marcha, y encendió la radio bajándola a un simple susurro. "Sobre la otra noche", comenzó.

"¿Qué pasa sobre eso?" dijo Kurt. Él simplemente no comprendía detrás de lo que Sebastian iba. Dudaba que Sebastián tuviera sentimientos en absoluto acerca de su sesión de frotting improvisada, no digamos el impulso de tener una discusión sincera acerca de ellos.

Al oír el tono sin emoción en la voz de Kurt, Sebastian abandonó todo pretexto, y decidió sólo saltarse las normas. "¿Estás bien con eso?", preguntó. "¿Con lo que hicimos?"

"¿Por qué te importa?" preguntó Kurt. Si Sebastian le hubiera hecho la misma pregunta después de que ambos se habían corrido, Kurt habría respondido de manera muy diferente. Pero viendo cómo Sebastián había estado demasiado ocupado tropezando con sus propios pies en su prisa por encontrarse con su_ cita_, para Kurt era demasiado poco y demasiado tarde. Y él no estaba acostumbrado a ser físicamente íntimo con alguien que le ignoraba durante varios días después de eso tampoco.

"Porque tengo una propuesta para ti," dijo Sebastian sin rodeos.

"¿Y eso sería?" preguntó Kurt. Le estaba resultando un poco más fácil hablar con Sebastián, ahora que había dejado de comportarse como una repulsiva superestrella de bar gay. Él comenzó a bajar la guardia un poco, lo que probablemente fue la razón por lo que las siguientes palabras de Sebastián le golpearon como un tablón de madera.

"Quiero tener sexo contigo."

El calor inmediato recorrió el cuerpo de Kurt, una confusa mezcla de vergüenza, indignación y a decir verdad, excitación. "¿Qué?" -le preguntó, pensando que debía haber oído mal, o entendido mal.

"Creo que deberíamos tener sexo", dijo Sebastián. "El uno con el otro."

Sólo una palabra vino a la mente de Kurt, y salió volando de su boca casi involuntariamente. "¿Por qué?"

No era como si Sebastian no hubiera esperado la pregunta. Se había preguntado a sí mismo la misma cosa varias veces desde que la idea se le había ocurrido. Por suerte, su tiempo separados le había dado la habilidad de ser capaz de responder a la pregunta de Kurt con facilidad, después de haberle dado vueltas en la cabeza una multitud de veces para entonces. Él tendría que relajar la mente de Kurt antes de que pudiera extender sus piernas, eso era seguro, y una respuesta confiada era necesaria. "Creo que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente, eso es todo", dijo a la ligera. "Necesito sexo de forma regular, y tú no vas a conseguir ninguno de Blaine nunca más. Nos corrimos el uno al otro muy bien el viernes, así que ¿por qué no seguir haciendo esto?"

Su entrega de hecho no estaba evitando demasiado el asombro de Kurt. Había tantas cosas malas en la idea, no sabía por dónde empezar. Pero ya que Sebastian había sacado el tema del viernes, decidió empezar por ahí. "Puedes tomarme el pelo lo que quieras", dijo Kurt. "Si hubiera estado bien, dudo que hubieras necesitado salir corriendo a por tu cita. Deberías extenderle la oferta a él en lugar de a mí."

Sebastian miró la consola. Había esperado no tener que admitir esto, pero si hacía que se acostara más rápido en realidad no le importaba. "No fui", dijo, trasladando sus ojos de regreso a Kurt.

"Mentira," dijo Kurt.

"No, en serio," dijo Sebastian. Él no estaba mintiendo. Sebastian había conducido a la casa de Nick y llegó vestido con su delantal para ocultar la mancha de humedad en sus pantalones de color caqui. Había ido arriba a ducharse y cambiarse, con toda la intención de salir a casa de Rob. Pero una vez que se había arreglado, se había encontrado con que la ducha caliente, combinada con un turno de trabajo inusualmente estresante y tener un orgasmo increíble, lo dejó un poco cansado y relajado. De pronto, conducir media hora para enrollarse con un tipo que podría llegar a ser una decepción parecía demasiado esfuerzo. Después de todo, en realidad sólo había necesitado finalmente correrse fuera de la masturbación, y gracias a Kurt esa misión estaba cumplida. Así que en lugar de eso se fue a la sala de Nick donde estaban reunidos sus amigos, y les preguntó si podían pedir la pizza y alitas para que se las trajeran, en vez de recogerlas. Al principio parecían decepcionados, suponiendo que Sebastian había decidido pasar la noche con Rob después de todo. Pero cuando en lugar de eso se dejó caer en el sofá y pidió una batalla de Mario Kart de los Warblers, fue recompensado con aplausos y golpes de hombro juguetones. "Yo estaba planeándolo, pero luego simplemente no le vi sentido. Quería correrme, y me corrí. Contigo. ¿Por qué gastar gasolina cuando ya había conseguido lo que necesitaba?"

El conocimiento de que Sebastian no se había ido de él a un tipo al azar en internet hizo que Kurt se sintiera un poco menos usado. Esto no significa, sin embargo, que estuviera ni siquiera cerca incluso de tener en cuenta el arreglo que había sido sugerido. ¿Se suponía que debía sentirse halagado de que viniera a él en primer lugar, porque Sebastian encontró el viajar para encontrarse con su gancho inconveniente? "No hay forma de que vaya a hacer algo de nuevo contigo", insistió. "No puedo creer que pensaras que yo incluso consideraría ser tu..." se interrumpió, incapaz de pensar en una palabra para describir el papel con precisión.

_Se llama folla amigo, Kurt_, la mente de Sebastián suministró con impaciencia. Pero bajó el tono un poco, no queriendo asustar a Kurt. "¿Amigo con beneficios?" sugirió amablemente.

Kurt hizo una mueca. "Algunos se benefician", dijo. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que conseguiría de este arreglo?"

Sebastian lo miró con incredulidad. "Um, ¿sexo?", dijo. "Eso estuvo más o menos implícito en todo lo de 'Quiero tener sexo contigo"".

"Por favor", se burló Kurt. "Tú puedes estar obsesionado con el sexo, pero no todo el mundo lo está. No es un trato tan grande para mí."

"Te gustó lo suficientemente la noche del viernes", señaló Sebastián.

"Hay circunstancias atenuantes", dijo Kurt, ruborizándose.

"¿Cómo qué?" Dijo Sebastián.

"Había pasado mucho tiempo para mí, ¿de acuerdo?" Kurt dijo, cerrando los ojos, repitiendo las cosas que se había dicho a sí mismo en los últimos días en un intento de dar sentido a lo que había sucedido. "Hacía calor, y estábamos enfadados el uno con el otro. Estábamos correteando, lo que resultó en un subidón de endorfinas, lo que confundió a mi cuerpo haciéndole creer que estaba excitado por algo completamente diferente. Pero todo eso se acabó, y no lo necesito ya." Abrió los ojos, dando a Sebastian una mirada dura. "No lo necesito, y ciertamente no _te_ necesito."

"Se sintió bien, sin embargo, ¿no?" dijo Sebastián, no disuadido en lo más mínimo. Kurt no podía apenas negarlo y esperar que Sebastian le creyera.

"Por supuesto que se sintió bien," dijo Kurt, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Tener un orgasmo se siente bien. Eso difícilmente son noticias de última hora."

"¿Y no quieres sentirte bien de forma regular?" Preguntó Sebastián. "¿Tú preferirías no sentirte bien, incluso si la oportunidad se presentara, justo en frente de ti?"

"Si la única oportunidad es contigo, voy a pasar", dijo Kurt. "A diferencia de ti, no dejo que lo que hay en mis pantalones dicte mis opciones de vida. Sé que es probablemente imposible para ti verte reflejado, pero el sexo no es tan alta prioridad para mí."

"Habría encontrado eso muy fácil de creer hace una semana", dijo Sebastian. Bajó un poco la voz. "Pero eso fue antes de que te tuve debajo de mí, gimiendo y jadeando mientras te derrumbabas bajo mis manos. Fue una grata sorpresa, como de sensible eres."

La rutina de idiota de Sebastián apagaba por completo a Kurt, pero el sincero toque de agitación en su voz mientras describía lo que había sucedido en el suelo estaba teniendo el efecto contrario sobre él. Kurt sintió una espiral de deseo elevándose, y tomó aire para tratar de repelerlo. "No importa. No soy como tú. Yo no hago sexo casual."

"Lo hiciste el viernes", dijo Sebastián.

"¿Harás el favor de dejar de mencionarlo como si significara algo?" Kurt dijo, odiando cómo las palabras salieron como una súplica en vez de enojadas. "Te dije por qué sucedió."

"Oh, te he oído", dijo Sebastián. "Fue porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habías hecho algo sexual con otra persona. Y porque estábamos molestos el uno con el otro, y hacían casi treinta y dos grados en el Bean, y estabas con la adrenalina alta porque yo te perseguí alrededor de la zona de las mesas durante casi diez minutos." Él enumeró las razones que Kurt le había dado con sus dedos mientras las recitó. "¿Lo he dicho todo?"

"Sí," dijo Kurt, reuniendo fuerzas con Sebastian repitiéndole sus excusas de nuevo a él. _No excusas_, se dijo apresuradamente. _Razones. Razones perfectamente legítimas para su comportamiento aberrante._

"Bien," dijo Sebastian. "Te diré algo. Voy a hacer un trato contigo."

Y sólo con eso Kurt estaba descentrado de nuevo. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No te creo", dijo Sebastián, levantando la mano para evitar las protestas automáticas de Kurt. "Pero te voy a dar la oportunidad de demostrármelo."

"¿Por qué me importaría si me crees o no?" dijo Kurt.

"Porque te encanta tener la razón, y te encanta que yo esté equivocado aún más", dijo Sebastián. "Y porque si no estás de acuerdo con lo que estoy proponiendo, me veré obligado a concluir que tienes miedo de la verdad."

"¿Qué verdad?" preguntó Kurt.

Los ojos de Sebastián se oscurecieron aún más. "Que la única razón por la que gemiste y jadeaste y te corriste en tus malditos pantalones contra mi polla es porque juntos somos calientes como el maldito infierno."

Kurt trató de negar con la cabeza, pero él parecía haber perdido la capacidad de moverse en ese momento. La calidez en su bajo vientre estaba de vuelta, y él podía sentir las palmas de sus manos comenzándose a humedecerse. "¿Qué estás proponiendo?" -le preguntó con voz débil. No estaba seguro de cuándo había perdido la ventaja en la conversación, pero definitivamente había sucedido en algún momento.

"Déjame tenerte una vez más", dijo Sebastián, con su voz suave y seductora. "Pero esta vez sin ninguna de esas cosas que tú has mencionado. La primera de ellas está ya arreglada. Sólo han pasado unos días desde el último contacto sexual." Él extendió la mano y pasó el dedo alrededor de la concha de la oreja de Kurt, esta vez Kurt no lo rehuyó, sólo dejó escapar un suspiro de estremecimiento ante el toque provocador. Los labios de Kurt estaban ligeramente abiertos, y sus pupilas eran enormes. _Te pillé_, pensó Sebastian. "Me aseguraré de que estés fresco y relajado antes de empezar", continuó. "Y no vamos a estar peleando. ¿Sabes por qué?"

Kurt trató de negar con la cabeza, y se las arregló para moverla minuciosamente. Tenía la boca tan seca que no podría haber hablado ni siquiera si eso significaba ganar un papel protagonista en Broadway. Sebastian había tejido una especie de hechizo que le rodeaba, y todo se sentía un poco borroso en los bordes.

"No vamos a estar peleando, porque voy a ser amable contigo", dijo Sebastián, dando vueltas para entrar a matar. Nunca había tomado este enfoque en particular con un chico antes, siendo sensual y tierno en lugar de descarado y crudo. Funcionaba perfectamente en Kurt, sin embargo, y ver que el otro chico cedía centímetro a centímetro, hasta que estuvo dócil y dispuesto, estaba añadiéndose a la excitación de Sebastian enormemente. "Voy a ser muy agradable para ti, Kurt." Él arrastró sus dedos por la mejilla de Kurt hacia su boca, atrapando el labio inferior con el pulgar por un momento antes de retroceder. Sebastian sonrió y se relajó en su asiento. "Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?"

Todavía con un poco de neblina, Kurt se sentó de nuevo en su asiento y se lamió los labios. Él probó un poquito del sabor salado de la piel de Sebastián, y un intenso deseo de repente tiró dentro de él. Eso limpiamente eliminó sus dudas y confusión, dejándolo con sólo una forma de responder a la pregunta de Sebastián.

"Trato hecho".

Y así fue como, tres horas después, Kurt se encontró a sí mismo aparcando en la entrada de la casa de Sebastián. Era ciertamente surrealista para él, estar sentado en su coche oscuro y darse cuenta de que una vez que entrara, iba a estar dispuesto a tener sexo premeditado con Sebastian Smythe. ¿Cómo había pasado esto otra vez?

_"¿Cuándo?" -preguntó Sebastián. "¿Esta noche? Tengo la noche libre, tú tienes la noche libre..."_

_"Claro", dijo Kurt distraídamente, aún sintiendo como si estuviera en una especie de sueño extraño._

_"¿En mi casa o en la tuya?" -preguntó Sebastián._

La idea de restregarse en la misma cama con Sebastian, donde había hecho el amor con Blaine un puñado de veces le había hecho a Kurt volver a la realidad rápidamente. Para citar una canción que él había escuchado a Mercedes cantar mientras él había estado en Dalton, ni de coña.

_"En tu casa", dijo Kurt rápidamente. "Si eso está bien."_

_"Sí, mis padres están cenando con amigos en Columbus", dijo Sebastián. "No van a estar de vuelta hasta la medianoche o más tarde. Dame tu teléfono, te pondré mi dirección en él"_

Kurt había ido a su casa, se duchó, y se cambió a ropa de calle. Mientras que aún hacía bastante calor, lo peor de la ola de calor había pasado, y Kurt elegió su ropa en consecuencia. Jeans negros ajustados y sus Docs hasta la rodilla abajo. En la parte superior, una camisa de vestir de algodón de color rojo con las mangas subidas hasta los codos, un chaleco negro a rayas y una corbata negra de cruz continental. Había dejado una nota para Finn y sus padres, que habían ido a jugar a bolos, para hacerles saber que iba a salir esa noche. Había encontrado fácilmente la casa de Sebastian con su GPS, pero ahora que estaba allí, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Estaba allí sólo para demostrar a Sebastian que estaba equivocado, o parte de él realmente anhelaba el acuerdo que estaba sugiriendo? Kurt siempre había creído que el amor y el romance llegaban primero, y el sexo era un resultado de eso. Que era una forma de expresar ese amor, no un medio para un fin en sí mismo. Pero Kurt tuvo que venir a darse cuenta de que últimamente muchas cosas que una vez había creído no se sostenían por su propio peso. Él había creído que si tú luchabas y trabajabas y te esforzabas para lograr un objetivo, el éxito resultaría de forma natural. Él había creído que el amor y la confianza iban de la mano, y que no se podía posiblemente sentir el uno sin el otro. Y Kurt había creído una vez que él nunca podría haberse sentido atraído a Sebastian en ningún caso. Kurt estaba cuestionando todo su sistema de creencias últimamente, y supuso que la única manera de averiguar si el sexo sin amor era realmente tan vacío como había asumido siempre, era darle una oportunidad. Con esto en mente, salió de su coche y se acercó a la puerta principal.

Un momento después de que Kurt llamó al timbre, la puerta se abrió. Sebastian estaba en la puerta, vestido con la misma ropa que antes, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado mientras tomaba un vistazo a la apariencia de Kurt. "Hey," dijo Sebastian, sonriendo de un modo inusualmente suave. "Viniste. Vamos, entra" Abrió más la puerta y dio un paso a un lado, para que Kurt pudiera entrar en la casa.

Kurt miró alrededor del hall de entrada, el cuál cómo estructura en sí era grande, pero de alguna manera lograba no ser imponente. El efecto se repitió en las habitaciones que Kurt vio mientras seguía a Sebastian. Todo parecía caro, pero de un modo cálido y ecléctico que hizo a Kurt sentirse más cómodo de lo que jamás se había sentido en la casa decorada de manera más formal de Blaine. Había un aire europeo en los muebles, sofisticados pero vividos al mismo tiempo. Sebastian se detuvo en un gran espacio abierto, situado delante de una escalera. Los ojos de Kurt salieron disparados desde las escaleras a Sebastian, y luego de vuelta otra vez. Pensó que él comenzaría a subir las escaleras hasta donde supuestamente estaba su habitación, pero Sebastian lo sorprendió.

"¿Has cenado?" -preguntó a Kurt.

Kurt estaba tan abrumado y nervioso preparándose, que comer nunca le pasó por la cabeza. "Um, no," dijo Kurt, preguntándose por qué Sebastian se lo estaba preguntando. "¿Tú lo has hecho?"

"Lo hice", dijo Sebastián. "Pero ha quedado un montón. Vamos a la cocina y calentaré algo de lo que mi madre me dejó para ti."

"¡Oh, no, no tienes que -" empezó a decir, pero él estaba hablando a la espalda de Sebastian cuando el muchacho se volvió hacia la izquierda y entró en lo que Kurt vio era una enorme cocina abierta. Encogiéndose de hombros, siguió adelante. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio toda la cocina. A pesar de que tuvo la misma sensación de bienvenida como en el resto de la casa, era mucho más lujosa. El que había diseñado esta habitación no había escatimado en gastos, desde la gama alta de los electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable, a las brillantes encimeras de granito negro, con el salpicadero mosaico de vidrio iridiscente que era prácticamente una obra de arte. Kurt miró a los enormes fogones, que deberían haber sido destinados más para una cocina comercial o restaurante. Tenía dos hornos, ocho quemadores y una plancha. Como alguien que disfrutaba de la cocina, Kurt estaba impresionado ante ello.

Sebastian se acercó a los fogones monstruosos, girando la manija para encender uno. Luego se acercó a la encimera, donde comenzó a remover con la cuchara algo en una cazuela de cerámica de tamaño mediano vidriada en color azul profundo. "No se ha enfriado mucho, así que se va a calentar rápido", dijo a Kurt.

Mientras que Sebastián le había preparado a Kurt el bocadillo ocasional o la bebida para su descanso en el trabajo, tenerlo calentando sobras para él en la casa de su familia era más que raro. "¿Qué es?" preguntó Kurt, sólo por decir algo.

Sebastian deslizó el plato dentro del horno cavernoso y cerró la puerta. "Es un pisto de verduras de primavera, con salsa de tomate y curry y queso de cabra ahumado", dijo, las palabras fluían de su boca como si fuera el Maitre de un restaurante de lujo.

La boca de Kurt cayó. "¿Tu madre hizo eso?" dijo, con la sorpresa anulando su malestar al instante.

"Sí," dijo Sebastian. "Ella estaba haciendo una prueba para su blog de la semana que viene. Es la primera vez que lo hizo, pero resultó ser genial."

"¿Tu madre tiene un blog?" preguntó Kurt, con la misma voz aturdida.

"Un blog culinario", afirmó Sebastián. "Ha escrito un par de libros de cocina también. Mamá toma platos clásicos franceses y los actualiza, les da un pequeño giro." Después de unos momentos se acercó al horno y retiró el plato con una manopla, poniéndolo dentro de un plato para que pudiera llevarlo a Kurt.

Kurt miró a la pequeña cazuela frente a él, viendo la berenjena, la calabaza, el calabacín, tomates, pimientos rojos y puntas de espárragos. Olía mejor que cualquier cosa que jamás había olido antes, y cogió el tenedor que Sebastián le dio para tomar un bocado. Carol era una gran cocinera, y Kurt no se quedaba atrás, pero esta era una comida de las que él nunca había probado. De repente entendió lo que todas esas personas en Top Chef y Chopped querían decir cuando hablaban de la profundidad de sabores y la forma de las capas de los mismos. _Mierda_. En un instante, se dio cuenta de quién era la madre de Sebastian. "Oh, Dios mío", dijo, dejando su tenedor. "¿Tu madre es Julia Mason- Smythe?"

"La misma", dijo Sebastian. Había oído hablar a Kurt de comida en el trabajo, y sabía que un par de los elementos del menú del Lima Bean eran sus creaciones, como el sándwich de ensalada nizarda y atún en una mini baguette francesa. Sebastian tenía la sensación de que Kurt podría estar familiarizado con el trabajo de su madre, pero había guardado la información. Algo le había dicho que podría ser útil en algún momento, a pesar de que nunca había pensado que la razón sería para impresionar a Kurt lo suficiente para quitarle sus pantalones más rápido.

"No sabía que ella vivía cerca de Lima," dijo Kurt. "¡Ni siquiera sabía que ella vivía en Ohio!"

"A ella le gusta pasar desapercibida", dijo Sebastián. "Nos mudamos muchas veces, antes de que mi padre se metiera en política, así que mamá nunca quiso asociarse a sí misma con ninguna escena regional en particular, profesionalmente hablando." Se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba flipando por la noticia, y él sonrió ampliamente. "¿Quieres un poco de vino con eso?" -preguntó a Kurt. "Yo estaba a punto de tomar un vaso para mí."

"¿No te meterás en problemas?" dijo Kurt.

"Nah, no les importa, siempre y cuando sea en casa, y yo no beba para emborracharme", dijo Sebastian con sinceridad. Se acercó a la nevera de vinos y seleccionó un Merlot. Él enganchó dos copas de vino sin pie Riedel del armario y vertió una cantidad generosa en cada una. "Es todo el asunto francés. Mis padres empezaron a darme vino aguado cuando tenía alrededor de diez años, para que desarrollara el paladar para ello. Mi madre fue criada de la misma manera, y ella ciertamente no es alcohólica, por lo que hizo lo mismo conmigo".

Kurt tomó un sorbo del vino que Sebastian había servido. Aparte del champán en la boda de Burt y Carole, tenía poca experiencia con el vino distinto al que de vez en cuando usaba para cocinar. El Merlot era un poco amargo para sus papilas gustativas no acostumbradas, pero había una frutosidad y terrenalidad debajo a la que pensó que probablemente podría acostumbrarse. "Es bueno", dijo Kurt, hincándole el diente de nuevo a su cena. Ahora que estaba más relajado, se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Su plato estuvo limpio y su vaso vacío en cuestión de minutos.

Sebastian miró a Kurt mientras sorbía su vino. Todo iba exactamente como había planeado. Por mucho que él nunca había tenido nada parecido a una relación antes, había sentido apego a la idea de tener una pareja sexual disponible. Sin los bares y clubes, era un fastidio llegar a enrollarse con alguien. Kurt vivía cerca de él, trabajaba con él, y estaba disponible a sólo un breve mensaje o llamada telefónica. Tenía que hacer que Kurt entendiera que es una situación en la que ambos salían ganando. Sexo por encargo, cada vez que uno de ellos necesitara o quisiera. Era el escenario perfecto. "¿Más?" -preguntó, señalando con la cabeza hacia el plato vacío.

"No, estoy lleno, gracias," dijo Kurt. El vino estaba causando una sensación algodonosa suave alrededor de los bordes de su cerebro que era bastante agradable. "Tal vez un poco de vino más, sin embargo."

"Está bien, pero sólo la mitad de un vaso", dijo Sebastián, vertiendo el líquido de color rubí oscuro.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Kurt.

Sebastian se levantó y fue a la parte de atrás de donde Kurt estaba sentado en su taburete. Bajó sus labios al oído de Kurt, dejando que su pecho tocara la espalda de Kurt. "Porque no quiero que seas capaz de decir que sólo te gustó lo que estamos a punto de hacer, porque te emborraché", dijo casi en un susurro. "No hay nada de malo en suavizar un poco la situación, pero quiero que sientas y recuerdes todo." Él sonrió ante el temblor que pasó a través de Kurt. "Una vez que te demuestre que vamos a ser increíbles en la cama juntos sin distracciones, yo estaría más que feliz de mostrarte lo maravilloso que puede ser un polvo descuidado y borracho. Me gustaría mostrarte todo tipo de cosas, Kurt. Sólo tienes que dejarme entrar"

Las seductoras palabras de Sebastián y el cuerpo caliente rodeándole hicieron a Kurt incapaz de recordar ninguna de las razones por las que pensaba que esta noche podría ser una mala idea. Tomó un gran sorbo de vino y se lo tragó, cerrando los ojos. Para cuando los abrió, los últimos restos persistentes de duda habían desaparecido. "Está bien", dijo, casi sin aliento. "Estoy listo. Llévame arriba, Sebastian."

"Pensé que nunca lo pedirías," dijo Sebastian, ligeramente rodeando sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Kurt. Tiró de Kurt suavemente fuera del taburete, de la cocina y subió las escaleras, hasta que llegó a un descansillo en una puerta en el pasillo de arriba. Sin decir una palabra, abrió la puerta y entró, dejando ir la muñeca de Kurt.

Kurt se quedó de pie en el pasillo por un momento, inmóvil. Él sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar una vez que cruzara el umbral de la puerta. Había tenido la misma sensación cuando él y Blaine habían ido a casa de Blaine después de la noche del estreno de West Side Story, que iba a entrar en la habitación en un estado, y dejarla en otro diferente. Esa noche, él había entrado en la habitación de su novio siendo virgen y la dejó... bueno, no siéndolo. Él entraría en la de Sebastian como una persona que sólo alguna vez se había ido a la cama con alguien que amaba, con el que estaba en una relación de compromiso. La dejaría como el tipo de chico que tendría relaciones sexuales únicamente por el placer físico del acto. No había pensado que eso era lo que él era, pero por otra parte, quién él era no le había hecho ser muy feliz últimamente, ¿verdad? Kurt entró a través de la entrada, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Tan pronto como él atravesó la puerta, Sebastián se acercó a él, poniendo una mano en su hombro y la otra en la parte baja de su espalda. "Voy a hacer esto tan bueno para ti", dijo. "Me alegro de que estés aquí, Kurt." Guió a Kurt a la cama y lo sentó en ella, poniéndose de rodillas. Él dejó escapar una risa ante los grandes ojos de Kurt, sus dedos yéndose a los cordones de las botas hasta la rodilla. "Está bien", dijo, abriendo los lados de las Docs. "Estoy sólo haciendo que estés más cómodo." Sebastian retiró ambas botas, y luego se quitó sus propios zapatos y se metió en la cama junto a Kurt.

Kurt pasó las piernas sobre la cama y se sentó allí, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Sebastian deslizó una mano desde el primer botón de su camisa hasta la cintura de sus jeans. Kurt jadeó ante la sensación.

"Así que muchas capas", dijo Sebastián.

"Lo siento", murmuró Kurt.

"Está bien", dijo Sebastián. "Significa que tengo la oportunidad de desenvolverte, como un regalo." Desabrochó el único botón de la corbata de Kurt y la sacó fuera, entonces desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa roja. Kurt estaba empezando a respirar con dificultad, una buena señal de hecho. "Antes de empezar, sin embargo... probablemente deberíamos discutir las reglas del juego, si es que tienes alguna."

Kurt estaba confundido. "¿Quieres decir, como nada de besos?"

"¿No quieres que te bese?"-preguntó Sebastián.

"No, yo sólo no sabía si besarse era apropiado", dijo Kurt. "Para este tipo de cosas."

"¿Por qué no estaría bien besarse?" -preguntó Sebastian, desconcertado. "Besar es caliente."

"No sé", dijo Kurt. "Probablemente he visto Pretty Woman demasiadas veces. Besarse está bien, me gusta besar." Se calló antes de que se avergonzara a sí mismo aún más.

"¿Qué más te gusta?" -preguntó Sebastián.

La mente de Kurt se quedó en blanco. Nunca había tenido una conversación como esta antes. "No sé", dijo. No era realmente como si él y Blaine hubieran intentado algo que le hubiera molestado. "Me gusta todo, supongo," dijo.

La mente de Sebastián fue a la multitud de actos sexuales en los que había participado, algunos de las cuales dudaba que Kurt siquiera supiera que existían. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado haberle tomado la palabra a Kurt, él fue sensato. "Lo dudo," dijo Sebastian con suavidad.

"No, en serio," dijo Kurt, totalmente extrañado por tener una conversación detallada sobre el sexo en la cama. Él y Blaine habían improvisado casi todo a medida que avanzaban. "Lo que sea, está todo bien."

"¿Así que no importa si me meo encima tuyo?" -preguntó Sebastian, incapaz de resistirse a burlarse de Kurt.

"¡Qué!" dijo Kurt. "¡EW, no! Por supuesto que no. ¡Pensé que estábamos hablando de sexo!" Cuando Sebastián se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, él pilló la idea. "Oh, qué asqueroso," dijo. "¿La gente hace eso? ¿Tú lo haces?"

"Sí, algunas personas encuentran el juego de la orina excitante", dijo Sebastian con calma. "Y no, no es lo mío. Soy bastante aventurero, sin embargo. Yo nunca digo nunca." Se rió del shock obvio de Kurt. "Mira, yo sé que tú no lo eres, es por eso que te pregunté. Si voy a hacer esto bueno para ti, tengo que saber lo que te gusta y lo que no te gusta."

Kurt no sabía qué decir. "Bueno, lo del pis no", dijo en voz baja.

Sebastian encontró la inocencia de Kurt aún más atractiva de lo que esperaba, y adorable a pesar de que no solía encontrarla tampoco. "Vamos a empezar con algo un poco menos abierto", dijo. "¿Arriba, abajo, o cambias?"

"¿Cómo dices?" preguntó Kurt.

Sebastian se pasó una mano por el pelo, tratando de no reírse. Estaba bastante seguro de que Kurt no lo apreciaría. Cuando él supo que sería capaz de mantener una cara seria, habló. "¿Te gusta ser penetrado, o te gusta hacer los honores?", preguntó. "¿O eres bueno en ambos sentidos?" Cuando Kurt no dijo nada, un pensamiento se le ocurrió. "¿Tú y Blaine no tuvisteis sexo anal?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Kurt dijo, ofendido. "Puede que no hayamos hecho acrobacias, pero tuvimos relaciones sexuales, por amor de Dios."

"No estoy juzgando", dijo Sebastián, levantando las manos. "No todo el mundo lo hace, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bueno, lo hicimos", dijo Kurt, un poco irritado.

"¿Y cuándo lo hiciste…?" -preguntó Sebastian, todavía tratando de obtener una respuesta de Kurt.

La irritación de Kurt se fundió con la vergüenza de nuevo. "Um, yo por lo general era el...que lo tomaba", dijo, sintiendo el calor entre en sus mejillas.

"¿Por lo general?" dijo Sebastián.

"Bueno, está bien," dijo Kurt. "Siempre. Siempre recibí. Tratamos la otra manera, pero Blaine dijo que le dolía, y yo no quería hacerle daño."

"¿Te gustó?" -preguntó Sebastián. "¿Tenerle a él dentro de ti?"

"Sí," dijo Kurt. "Me gustó mucho, en realidad. ¿Podemos por favor dejar de hablar de eso ahora?"

"Claro que podemos", respondió Sebastián. Él se lanzó hacia delante, chocando sus labios en los de Kurt y haciéndolo rodar por debajo de él. Podía saborear los restos del vino en la boca de Kurt y él lo persiguió con su lengua, lamiendo la parte interna de las mejillas de Kurt y el techo de la boca. Encontró la lengua de Kurt y la aguijoneó con la suya, animándole a responder. Con una inhalación aguda, la boca de Kurt saltó a la vida, y él empezó a devolverle el beso a Sebastian energéticamente. Sin apartar sus labios, Sebastián consiguió desabotonar tanto el chaleco de Kurt como el resto de su camisa. Finalmente separó la boca, mordiendo el labio inferior de Kurt y apurándolo suavemente entre los dientes. Ante esto, Kurt dejó escapar su primer gemido audible, complaciendo a Sebastian enormemente. Él comenzó un viaje a lo largo de la barbilla de Kurt, su mejilla, la oreja y el cuello, besando y chupando y mordiendo su camino sobre la piel pálida. Cuando llegó a su cuello se encontró con la débil sombra del cardenal que había hecho allí el viernes. Él lamió suavemente con la lengua dos veces, haciendo que la respiración de Kurt se enganchara, luego enterró su cara en él, chupando tan fuerte como pudo. Sebastian quería que el chupetón volviese, sólo tan oscuro cómo antes o incluso más oscuro de lo que había estado en primer lugar. Sabía que cada vez que Kurt lo viera en el espejo, recordaría lo bien que Sebastian le había hecho sentir. Mordió con fuerza la piel ya sensible, y todo el cuerpo de Kurt se sacudió bajo él.

El placer corrió por las venas de Kurt, como si su sangre estuviera en llamas. No sabía cómo Sebastian era capaz de hacerle esto a él, reducirlo a la nada, sólo a un sin sentido, temblando de necesidad sólo con su boca. Él arqueó su garganta, sin decir palabra pidiendo más succión, más dientes... más de todo lo que Sebastian le estaba dando. Kurt sintió dedos corriendo por el lado de su cara y el lado opuesto de su cuello, luego se deslizaron aún más abajo hasta tocar la piel justo por encima de su pezón. Hiperconsciente de toda sensación, él conscientemente sintió su carne apretarse, en ciernes y alcanzando hacia arriba, como si pidiera atención. Aún chupando en el cuello de Kurt, Sebastian llevó sus dedos para rozar sobre la punta endurecida. Cuando Kurt gimió sin poder hacer nada, ellos volvieron, esta vez para coger el pico entre el pulgar y el índice y apretando firmemente en cortos y rápidos pulsos. La doble sensación de tener el cuello y el pezón tratados tan expertamente desenredó a Kurt, y él empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, gritando.

Ahora que había descubierto cómo de sensibles eran los pezones de Kurt, Sebastián abandonó su cuello con una última mirada y lamida encima de la vívida marca púrpura que había hecho. Besó el pecho de Kurt donde sus dedos ocupados trabajaban su duro pezón y añadió su lengua a la mezcla, deslizándola por encima de la punta que sobresalía. Se abrió camino hacia el otro, lamiendo alrededor de él hasta que estuvo tan duro como el otro. Sebastian chupó el capullo en la boca hasta que sus mejillas estuvieron ahuecadas, entonces rastrilló a través de él con sus dientes. Kurt estaba lamentándose y gimiendo sin cesar, y su capacidad de respuesta estaba poniendo a Sebastian duro como una roca. Apartó la boca para que pudiera mirar a Kurt, quien estaba tan destrozado y sudoroso como había esperado. Sebastian llevó las manos a los lados de la camisa y el chaleco abierto de Kurt, dándole la vuelta de esta manera y así trabajando para eliminar las prendas de él. Cuando hubo terminado y las había arrojado al suelo de su habitación, se sentó, a caballo entre las caderas de Kurt y trayendo sus pollas igualmente duras la una contra la otra en el interior de sus respectivos pantalones. Sebastian dejó un rastro de caricias en la cara, el cuello y el pecho de Kurt, asimilando el enrojecimiento de la piel, el chupetón profundo, y los pezones sonrosados desgastados. La piel blanca de Kurt era como un mapa de todas las partes donde Sebastian había estado, y era excitante como el infierno. "Joder, Kurt," dijo acaloradamente. "Tu cuerpo fue hecho para los juegos previos. Podría burlarme de ti toda la noche y nunca me aburriría."

Kurt no podía decidir si Sebastian jugando con su cuerpo durante horas y horas era la mejor idea que jamás había escuchado, o la peor. Trató de decir algo, pero lo único que salió cuando abrió su boca fue un ahogado, "Dios."

Sebastian comenzó a desabotonarse su propia camisa, sonriendo a cómo los ojos de Kurt se redondeaban con admiración a medida que más y más de su pecho era revelado. "No puedo esperar tanto tiempo, sin embargo," él dijo, arrojándola al suelo encima de la ropa desechada de Kurt. "Deseo tu polla tanto." Pasó su mano sobre el bulto en los pantalones de Kurt, llevando sus manos al botón. Se detuvo, mirando a Kurt. "¿Puedo quitarte los pantalones?" -preguntó él, asegurándose de que Kurt nunca sería capaz de negar su participación voluntaria. Kurt asintió un tanto desesperado, así que Sebastian le desabrochó y descomprimió, esforzándose por sacar los jeans ajustados sobre las caderas y las piernas de Kurt hasta que estuvieron completamente fuera. Esto dejó a Kurt extendido sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama de Sebastian, con sólo unos calzoncillos sexys color turquesa de Andrew Christian que mantenían a Sebastian alejado de su premio. Había una mancha de humedad en la entrepierna, donde a Kurt se le había filtrado líquido preseminal en el algodón. Se llevó los dedos a la humedad y los frotó contra ella, haciendo que Kurt gimiera ante el contacto. Sebastian continuó, disfrutando de la facilidad con que podía sentir la cresta de la cabeza de la polla de Kurt a través de la tela, que se estaba poniendo incluso más mojada bajo sus cuidados. Cuando el algodón se empapó a su agrado, quitó sus dedos, amando el gemido suave que Kurt le dio ante su partida. Sebastian esperó hasta que Kurt hizo contacto visual con él, después se llevó sus dedos ligeramente brillantes a su boca y chupó el líquido de ellos.

"Oh, mierda", dijo Kurt, un escape de lujuria disparando a través de él. Sebastian estaba tarareando alrededor de sus dedos, las comisuras de sus labios yendo hacia arriba en el disfrute obvio.

Sebastian terminó extrayendo todo el sabor de Kurt de los dedos, consciente de lo mucho que estaba excitando a Kurt. Él los liberó de su boca con un pop. "Eres delicioso", dijo a Kurt. "¿Puedo tener más? Sabes tan bien." Cuando Kurt asintió de nuevo, llevó las manos a los calzoncillos de Kurt y le despojó de ellos, tomando un momento para aspirar más humedad de la mancha húmeda antes de tirarlos al suelo. "No me quiero perder nada", dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Kurt.

_¿Estoy en una porno?_ Kurt pensó vertiginosamente. Sebastian era sin duda mucho más creativo de lo que él o Blaine habían sido nunca. Él estaba haciendo cosas que Kurt nunca habría incluso esperado que le excitaran. Pero la idea se fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Sebastian estaba mirando su polla expuesta, y Kurt no podía descubrir que significaba su expresión.

Probablemente parecía una obviedad, pero a Sebastian le gustaban los penes. Realmente le gustaban, sin embargo. Algunas personas pensaban que eran poco atractivos o de aspecto extraño, pero Sebastian siempre había apreciado estéticamente esa parte de la anatomía masculina, desde que había descubierto la pornografía alrededor de la edad de trece años. Una de las razones por las que él había perseguido múltiples parejas era su fascinación por lo diferente que eran unos de otros. Prácticamente como los copos de nieve. Había estado con hombres cuyas pollas eran grandes, pequeñas, gruesas, finas, circuncidadas, sin circuncidar, de piel morena, de piel clara, y cada combinación de las anteriores. A Sebastian le gustaba sentir cómo de único era cada individuo en cómo sabía, el peso en su mano, la boca o culo. Cada vez que estaba con un chico, había siempre una emoción ante la revelación; ¿tendría un nido rizado del vello púbico, o estaría limpiamente afeitado? ¿Se volvería su polla roja en la punta, o más de color púrpura? ¿Tendría venas prominentes que sobresalían de su erección, o sería su vara lisa y suave? Incluso en sus polvos rapiditos en los baños, Sebastian solía encontrar algo notable acerca de la polla de su pareja, incluso si todo lo demás en el hombre era completamente inmemorable horas después. Desde que había sentido la polla de Kurt contra la suya por primera vez, la especulación sobre lo que podría parecer nunca se alejó de la mente de Sebastián.

Estaba difícilmente decepcionado. La polla de Kurt era larga, pálida y elegante, al igual que su dueño. Era de grosor medio, con una ligera curva ascendente que Sebastián sabía que podría hacer cosas asombrosas a su próstata si le daba la oportunidad. Si Blaine no quería ser penetrado con eso, no tenía idea de lo que se estaba perdiendo. El vello púbico de Kurt era unos tonos más oscuros que el pelo de la cabeza, sedoso y grueso pero bien recortado en forma triangular. La cabeza acampanada de su pene estaba teñida del color hermoso de la orquídea, y sus bolas estaban apretadas y trazadas contra su cuerpo. Sebastian sabía que echaría de menos la variedad con el tiempo, pero mientras tanto, si tenía que seguir con un pene, se alegraba de que fuera un espécimen tan impresionante. Se humedeció los labios y desvió la mirada hacia Kurt, sorprendido al ver la preocupación estropeando sus facciones. "Tu polla es preciosa", dijo con sinceridad.

Kurt no sabía cuál había esperado que fuera la reacción de Sebastian, pero esa ciertamente no lo fue. No le gustaba pensar en las decenas de hombres y chicos con los que Sebastián había estado, pero tuvo que admitir, que fue especialmente halagador que a alguien que había visto tantas pollas como Sebastian en realidad le gustara la suya. Blaine había parecido siempre contento de cómo Kurt estaba equipado allí abajo, pero no era como si tuviera mucho con lo que comparar a su novio. "¿Lo es?", preguntó.

"Lo es", confirmó Sebastián. Quería llegar y agarrarla, bombearla y tragarla todo lo que pudiera. Kurt no dudaría de su sinceridad cuando Sebastian estuviera jadeando sobre su polla, estaba seguro. Pero, de nuevo, se contuvo, queriendo que Kurt lo comprara antes de seguir adelante. "Quiero tocarla", dijo, mirando ardientemente a Kurt. "Quiero hacerte una paja, ponerte en mi boca y chuparte, hasta que te vengas todo caliente y salado en su interior. ¿Puedo?"

Kurt, inflamado aún más por las palabras de Sebastián, no lo pensó dos veces. "Sí," dijo con voz entrecortada. "Sí, Dios, sí, sólo hazlo, Sebastian."

Sebastian se apoderó de la polla de Kurt, apretando una vez antes de aflojar su agarre ligeramente y comenzar a mover la mano arriba y abajo de la longitud. Experimentó con lo que a Kurt le gustaba. Se dio cuenta de que Kurt respiraba más pesadamente cuando estaba más cerca de la parte superior del eje que de la parte inferior, y que sus caderas se empujaban hacia arriba si Sebastian pasaba el pulgar sobre la punta justo antes de descender. Cada vez que una gota de líquido preseminal aparecía, Sebastian la lamía con entusiasmo con su lengua, lo cual siempre arrancaba un grito de Kurt. Pronto, sin embargo, la mano y los golpes ocasionales de la lengua no eran suficientes. Necesitaba a todo Kurt en la boca, por lo que se sentó y envolvió todo lo que pudo, usando el puño para compensar los pocos centímetros que no pudo bajar. Sebastian chupó con fuerza, usando un firme control sobre la base de la polla de Kurt. Él movió arriba y abajo, respirando por la nariz, tomando un descanso de vez en cuando para lamer las rayas por el eje, o dando golpecitos con la punta de la lengua en la parte inferior, donde la cabeza y el eje se encontraban. Sebastian sabía que daba grandes mamadas, y los aullidos y gemidos procedentes de Kurt sólo reforzaban esa opinión.

Blaine y Kurt se habían dado mamadas el uno al otro, pero sus técnicas debían haber sido deficientes, porque Kurt sabía que nunca se había sentido así por él en el pasado. Y estaba seguro de que nunca había hecho a Blaine sentirse tan bien, o él habría sido raspado al techo después. El método de sexo oral de Kurt básicamente había sido chupar lo que pudiera arriba y abajo el eje tan firme como un metrónomo, hasta el momento en que Blaine decía que iba a correrse. Entonces Kurt sacaba su boca rápidamente, y Blaine eyaculaba en algunos tejidos que siempre tenían a mano. Dado que Kurt había sido el primero en dar una mamada en su relación, Blaine simplemente copió lo que Kurt había hecho, y se imaginó que debían estar haciendo las cosas bien, ya que siempre se tradujo en un orgasmo para el destinatario. Pero lo que Sebastian estaba haciendo era muy diferente y maravilloso. Él seguía cambiando lo que hacía, así que cuando Kurt sentía que se relajaba el movimiento sobre su erección, Sebastian hacía otra cosa y toda su excitación empezaba de nuevo. De la misma manera, cuando Kurt se sentía cerca del límite, Sebastian le aliviaba con lamidas apenas suaves allí. Mantuvo su deseo yendo más tiempo y más fuerte de lo que jamás había experimentado, y eso estaba empezando a desintegrar su mente. Se sentía como si Sebastian le hubiera estado chupando durante horas; días, incluso.

Después de llevar a Kurt a la cima una media docena de veces y retroceder rápidamente, Sebastián decidió que era hora de que Kurt finalmente llegara. Quería ver a Kurt teniendo un orgasmo debajo de él de nuevo, y él también necesitaba terminar, para que él pudiera golpear con dureza dentro del culo de Kurt y correrse él mismo. Hundiendo sus labios de nuevo, apretó los dientes suavemente hacia el fondo del eje y lentamente, con delicadeza los arrastró hacia arriba por toda la longitud hasta la cabeza. Sebastián oyó un grito ahogado manando por encima de él, y empezó a trabajar sus labios, la lengua y la mano agresivamente sobre la polla de Kurt, sin detenerse ni por un momento.

"Ah, ah, ah," Kurt jadeó. Podía sentir la carrera de su simiente antes de que explotara, y él trató de advertir a Sebastian. "¡Joder!" se las arregló para soltar. "Yo...yo..." En un destello de color blanco se corrió, casi chillando con la liberación.

Sebastian sintió los primeros pulsos cálidos de corrida en su lengua, y él se la tragó. Siguió tragando, engullendo cada gota de carga cremosa de Kurt, hasta que no quedó nada. Sebastián se quitó, lamiendo sus labios para asegurarse de que no había perdido nada. Encontró a Kurt como gelatina y laxo, una mirada llena de encanto en su rostro mientras que casi estaba derretido en el colchón. Sonriendo, él calculó que el cerebro de Kurt estaría desconectado por un tiempo, así que se levantó para quitarse sus propios pantalones y su ropa interior, y agarrando los suministros del cajón de su mesita de noche.

Cuando Kurt volvió en sí, se encontró con Sebastián sentado junto a él, perezosamente acariciando su erección. "Cuando..." balbuceó, "¿cuándo te desnudaste?"

"Bienvenido de nuevo", dijo Sebastián, sin dejar de acariciarse a sí mismo sin vergüenza. "¿Disfrutaste de tu viaje?"

A Kurt le resultaba difícil apartar la mirada de la polla de Sebastian, que era larga, recta y gruesa en su mano. "Fue...bueno," dijo. Hablando acerca del eufemismo del siglo. Si hubiera sido mejor, él probablemente estaría todavía profundamente dormido.

Sebastian se rió suavemente. "Me alegro", dijo. "Parece que tengo este problema, sin embargo," dijo, señalando su regazo. "¿Quieres ayudarme con esto?"

"Um, sí," dijo Kurt. "¿Debería...?" él comenzó a girar sobre su estómago, como de costumbre.

"Woah," dijo Sebastian, volviéndolo a poner de espaldas. "Tenemos tiempo, relájate un poco." Soltó su erección y se deslizó hacia abajo sobre la cama hasta que yacía junto a Kurt. Él llevó la mano a la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt, instando a que su cabeza fuera hacia adelante para que pudieran besarse. Ellos se enrollaron lentamente y a conciencia, y, con el tiempo, Sebastian deslizó su mano por la espalda desnuda de Kurt, hasta que llegó a los firmes cachetes de su culo. Masajeó la carne firme, suave, trabajando sus dedos en el pliegue y cepillando los dedos secos sobre el arrugado agujero oculto dentro. Después de unos momentos de hacer esto, se detuvo para besar a Kurt y suavemente lo empujó sobre su espalda. Cogió el lubricante, mostrándoselo a Kurt. "Quiero follarte", dijo Sebastián. "¿Puedo? ¿Puedo abrirte y a continuación, deslizar mi polla dentro de tu culo apretado?"

Las palabras de Sebastián pusieron a Kurt entusiasmado y nervioso. Obviamente, él había demostrado su punto. Sebastian podía dar a Kurt placer, hacer que se corriera fácilmente sin ninguna promesa de amor o devoción. ¿Pero tener a Sebastian en su interior, donde sólo su primer amor y primer amante había estado alguna vez antes? Él había estado listo para darse la vuelta de forma pasiva y tener a Sebastian follándole hace un momento, pero parecía diferente ahora con Sebastian pidiendo permiso, y necesitando que Kurt dijera en voz alta que estaba bien que él se corriera en su interior. Se mordió el labio con indecisión.

Sebastian podía decir que Kurt estaba indeciso, pero sabía que la única manera de que Kurt estaría de acuerdo en que se repitiera lo de esta noche era si quería activamente este tipo de acuerdo entre los dos de ellos. Aun así, no había nada de malo en un poco de estímulo entre amigos. "No me debes nada", dijo, aunque era difícil de decir. Sebastian no estaba acostumbrado a no ser deseado. "Puedes vestirte y salir por la puerta ahora mismo. Me masturbaré, y nunca te recordaré lo esta noche o lo del viernes de nuevo." Llevó su mano de nuevo sobre el culo de Kurt y lo acarició. "Pero si te quedas, voy a hacer que valga la pena. Te llevaré más alto de lo que nunca has estado, te lo prometo."

Kurt pensó en lo maravilloso que se había sentido entregándose a la necesidad y al deseo, por un corto tiempo no preocupándose por nada, más que el aquí y el ahora. _¿Por qué no?_, se preguntó. _¿A quién hago daño?_ _A nadie_. "Está bien", dijo Kurt. "Me quedo."

"¿Y qué quieres que haga contigo?" Preguntó Sebastián. "Si te quedas."

Kurt cerró los ojos, recopilando todo su valor. Los abrió y se encontró directamente los ojos de Sebastian. "Quiero que me folles, Sebastian," dijo.

Sebastian tiró de Kurt de nuevo hacia él y lo besó apasionadamente. Él apartó la boca después de unos momentos, empujando el hombro de Kurt hasta que estuvo sobre su espalda de nuevo. Sebastian se puso de rodillas, agarrando el lubricante de las sábanas donde lo había dejado caer y chasqueó la tapa hacia arriba. "Sube las rodillas," se dirigió a Kurt, quien accedió. No satisfecho, Sebastian tomó una de las almohadas y la colocó debajo de Kurt, hasta que su pelvis se inclinaba hacia arriba en el ángulo perfecto. Se inclinó hacia delante y tiró de uno de los cachetes a un lado, esparciendo un pequeño chorro de lubricante en el surco de color rosa que fue revelado. Sebastian llevó sus dedos al agujero cerrado de Kurt, difundiendo el lubricante alrededor y cubriendo sus dedos. Frotó en un movimiento circular, sólo de vez en cuando presionando contra la apertura para medir cómo de relajado se estaba poniendo. Un par de minutos y empujó un poco más fuerte, su dedo deslizándose hasta el primer nudillo.

"¡Oh!" Kurt exclamó, apretando hacia abajo en el dedo de Sebastian automáticamente.

La presión alrededor de su dedo era exquisita. La idea de esa tensión alrededor de su polla hizo que Sebastian se pusiera aún más duro. Trabajó suavemente su dedo dentro y fuera, profundizando mientras la palma de su mano descansaba en la curva del culo de Kurt. Los gemidos estaban resultando alentadores, así que cuando sintió que Kurt estaba lo suficientemente flojo, añadió otro dedo. Añadió más lubricante y observó la forma voraz en que el agujero de Kurt se flexionaba alrededor de sus dedos. Sebastian comenzó a hacer tijera y a retorcer sus dedos, tratando de extender a Kurt tanto como podía. Observó el rostro de Kurt para detectar signos de malestar, retrocediendo un poco a la menor mueca de dolor. Pronto Kurt se sintió flojo y abierto, y Sebastian intentó agregar un tercer dedo, pero encontró demasiada resistencia. "Presiona hacia abajo", instruyó a Kurt. "Quiero verte tomar tres dedos antes de que sepa que estás listo para mi polla."

_¿Tres?_ pensó Kurt. Nunca había tenido más de dos dedos en su interior, incluso los suyos propios. De hecho, la cantidad de tiempo que Sebastian estaba gastando en prepararle era una experiencia totalmente nueva para Kurt. Él y Blaine se habían dado cuenta que algunos minutos de digitación eran todo lo que necesitaban, ¿tal vez es por eso que fue tan incómodo para Blaine cuando Kurt trató de entrar en él? No le dolía a Kurt, por lo menos, no después de un tiempo, pero tal vez algunos chicos necesitan más ayuda en esa área. Sebastián debió pensar que necesitaba un montón de ayuda, al parecer, porque parecía como si hubiera estado tocando con los dedos desde siempre. Kurt debía haberse perdido en sus propios pensamientos, porque Sebastian repitió su orden.

"Presiona hacia abajo, Kurt," dijo Sebastian, más ásperamente que antes. "Empuja contra mi mano un poco."

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Kurt.

"Ya verás", dijo Sebastián. "Sólo hazlo." Kurt hizo lo que le dijo, y Sebastián sintió el anillo del ano de Kurt ensanchándose hacia afuera ligeramente. Deslizó la punta del tercer dedo hábilmente. "Perfecto," dijo Sebastian. "Ahora relájate". Tan pronto como el culo de Kurt se cerró de nuevo, Sebastian dio un ligero empujón, y sus dedos por completo entraron con ansiedad.

"Oh, Dios", gimió Kurt, mientras Sebastian movió y giró más de la mitad de sus dedos dentro de él.

"¿Bueno?" preguntó Sebastian.

"Tan bueno," estuvo de acuerdo Kurt, jadeando. "Se siente muy bien." Sorprendentemente, sintió que empezaba a endurecerse de nuevo.

Sebastián empujó un poco más, hasta que fue bombeando su mano dentro y fuera rápidamente. Kurt estaba gritando de nuevo, y su polla estaba medio dura donde descansaba sobre su vientre. "Ya estás listo", dijo Sebastián. "Ya estás listo, tan jodidamente listo para mi polla." Retiró los dedos y escarbó en la caja de condones, cayéndosele una vez, antes de que la abriera de repente y retirara un paquete de aluminio. Las manos le temblaban un poco de necesidad, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hecho las cosas de esta manera. Sebastian tampoco había penetrado en mucho tiempo, mientras que él se consideraba versátil, generalmente recibía, ya fuera a causa de su propia preferencia o de la de su pareja. Habían pasado un par de meses desde que había tenido su polla en el culo de alguien, y esta noche era exactamente lo que necesitaba y quería. Rodar y follar como un animal, hasta que se corriera muy adentro de las paredes de Kurt.

"Ohhhh", exclamó Kurt, alcanzando con sus caderas hacia Sebastián. Se había sentido tan vacío desde que Sebastian sacó sus dedos. Empujó contra el colchón con los pies planos, sin pensar, presionando hacia abajo como Sebastian le había pedido que hiciera para sus dedos. Dios, él sólo quería ser llenado, lo necesitaba _terriblemente_.

Con su polla enfundada en látex y resbaladiza generosamente con lubricante, Sebastián volvió su atención a donde Kurt se retorcía en las sábanas debajo de él, su agujero de color de rosa apoyado tentadoramente en la almohada. Él sólo se apoderó de la base de su erección para llevarla a la entrada de Kurt, cuando el agujero se abrió por sí solo. "Jesús", susurró, capturando una breve ojeada del rojo y suave tejido muscular dentro del recto de Kurt. "Mírate", dijo, un poco más fuerte. "Mira ese enorme agujero. Eres una pequeña zorra ávida de mi polla, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí!" gritó Kurt, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado. "Ahora, por favor", rogó.

Sebastián puso la cabeza de su polla contra la apertura ahora cerrada de Kurt. "Ábrete para mí", dijo. "Muéstrame lo perfecto que eres recibiendo." El esfínter de Kurt volvió a ampliarse, y Sebastián fue hacia delante, deslizando cada centímetro de su eje con suavidad hasta que sus bolas presionaban contra el culo de Kurt. "Jooooderrr", él gimió en voz alta. El canal de Kurt era una prensa caliente, ya retorciéndose y apretándose alrededor de su longitud turgente.

"¡Unnnhh!" Kurt gruñó. Era lo que necesitaba, ser empalado, penetrado... tomado.

El tiempo que Sebastian había tomado calentando a Kurt había sido bien empleado. Se desplazó hacia fuera hasta que sólo la cabeza de su polla estaba dentro de Kurt, a continuación, empujó hacia adelante bruscamente todo el camino entrando de nuevo. El camino era liso y sin resistencia a través de los músculos internos del culo de Kurt. Sebastian agarró las rótulas de Kurt, abrazándolas a sí mismo mientras marcaba un ritmo de castigo con sus caderas. Ambos estaban entrando en erupción con bajos ruidos ásperos cada vez que Sebastián empujaba hacia Kurt. El ambiente se hizo más caliente y lleno del olor a sudor y sexo. Las manos de Sebastián corrían desde las rodillas de Kurt hacia abajo por sus espinillas hasta sus tobillos delgados. Rodeando con sus manos sólo sobre los pies de Kurt, él comenzó a elevar sus piernas un poco al mismo tiempo.

"¡Ahhhh!" -gritó Kurt, el cambio en el ángulo creando el más increíble placer mientras Sebastian golpeaba dentro de él. Él sólo había tenido relaciones sexuales en sus manos y rodillas, y no podía creer la cantidad de diferencia que hacía un cambio de posición. Incluso mientras Sebastian levantó lentamente sus piernas, cada centímetro de altura causaba una sensación un poco diferente. La polla de Kurt estaba ahora completamente dura, rebotando contra su propio abdomen mientras Sebastian surcaba más dentro de él.

Sebastian tenía los pies de Kurt encima de sus hombros, sin parar sus golpes urgentes. Kurt se lamentaba ahora, completamente erecto y comenzando a filtrarse sobre sí mismo. Sebastian sabía que él estaba llegando allí, iba a estallar su esperma en el interior de Kurt explosivamente. Él quería una última oportunidad de hacer esta noche absolutamente inolvidable para Kurt, algo que él nunca dejaría de desear. Tomó las dos piernas de Kurt y las forzó hacia la izquierda, por lo que él se volvió de lado, con las rodillas dobladas. Sebastian agarró la pierna de arriba de Kurt y se la llevó a su pecho, apoyando el pie en su hombro antes de atrincherarse un poco. Mantuvo machacando repetidamente dentro y fuera del culo de Kurt con vigor. Cuando Kurt dio un grito apenas amortiguado, Sebastian sabía que finalmente había llegado a su próstata.

Kurt no era completamente ingenuo. Él sabía lo que era la próstata, y se suponía que la estimulación de la glándula se sentía especialmente bueno durante el coito anal. Incluso él y Blaine habían tratado infructuosamente de encontrarla un par de veces cada uno, antes de renunciar con vergüenza. Pero si alguna vez había dudado de que tuviera una en pleno funcionamiento, no había ningún cuestionamiento ahora. Cada vez que Sebastián condujo hacia adelante, una sacudida de placer reverberó a través de todo su cuerpo. Su pene se puso más y más duro, a pesar de que no había ninguna estimulación directa.

Sebastian volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, corriendo el riesgo. Hasta ahora Kurt había respondido muy bien a todo lo que había hecho, después de todo. El pie apoyado en su hombro era de fácil acceso, por lo que, sin previo aviso, torció el cuello y capturó los dedos de Kurt en su boca. Sebastian chupó y lamió el pie de Kurt, que como era de esperar parecía tener una perfecta pedicura.

"¡Mierda! ¡Joder!" gritó Kurt, la sensación adicional empujándolo casi toda la línea a través del orgasmo. _Tengo fetichismo por los pies, joder, cuando pasó eso, oh Dios mío_, su mente chillaba..

"Oh, sí", dijo Sebastián, con voz profunda y grave. Se quedó mirando la erección rígida de Kurt. "Puedes hacerlo, nene. Córrete otra vez, yo sé que puedes." Al volver la cabeza hacia el lado de nuevo, él hundió sus dientes en el arco suave del pie de Kurt.

"¡Uh Uh Uh!" Kurt gritó, al compás de los impulsos de su pene intacto. Él se vino por todo el estómago, disparando arriba en el aire y aterrizando varios de los chorros en la parte baja del torso de Sebastian.

"Dos para ti y otro para mí", dijo Sebastian con orgullo, arrancando los dientes lejos del pie de Kurt. "Yo puedo hacer eso para ti. Nadie más. Puedo hacerte venir y venir y -" Se interrumpió con un grito al golpear su propio clímax. Sebastian continuaba empujando, gritando "¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!" con cada bombeo de semen en el condón. Finalmente agotado, empujó el pie de Kurt fuera de su hombro y se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo un poco más pequeño debajo de él.

Al igual que la última vez, se quedó allí jadeando y sin aliento por un tiempo. Sebastian finalmente se desplazó hacia fuera, agarrando la parte inferior del condón y sacándolo de Kurt, quien dio un gemido dulce ante la retirada de su maltrecho agujero. Se quitó la goma y la tiró en la dirección de su cesto de la basura, en realidad no importándole si golpeaba dentro o no. Sebastián llegó entre las piernas de Kurt y suavemente, tiernamente masajeó su irritada entrada, todavía viscosa con restos de lubricante y de silicona. Bajo su suave asistencia, el agujero abierto de Kurt comenzó a apretarse poco a poco volviendo a su estado anterior. Kurt dio un suspiro de felicidad, lo que trajo un tonta y genuina sonrisa en la cara de Sebastián.

"Entonces," dijo Sebastián, frotando su nariz contra la de Kurt. "¿Tenía yo razón?"

Kurt le dio una risa cansada, igualmente tonta. "Seguro que la tenías," él estuvo de acuerdo. "Y yo ni siquiera te odio por eso." Él se inclinó hacia delante con la cabeza y besó a Sebastian suavemente.

"¿No?" cuestionó Sebastián.

"No," dijo Kurt. "Ni siquiera un poco."


	7. Chapter 7

"Kurt, ¿estás listo?" La voz de Burt retumbó por la escalera. "Si no salimos en los próximos diez minutos, vamos a llegar tarde."

Kurt, que llevaba una camisa de vestir azul clara desabrochada, se acercó a la puerta de su dormitorio. "Sólo necesito unos minutos más, papá", dijo en voz alta. "Mi pelo y todo está hecho, sólo tengo que terminar de vestirme." Al pasar al espejo de su tocador, comenzó a abrocharse la camisa, dándole a su aspecto otro vistazo. A Kurt le gustaban los reflejos que se había puesto recientemente en su pelo, aunque se había encontrado con contradictorias aprobaciones de su familia y compañeros de trabajo. Su padre sólo cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando Kurt regresó de la peluquería, él había ido a cortarse el pelo, pero el estilista había sugerido cómo resaltaría su espeso cabello si se ponía unos mechones más claros. Carol pensó que eran ' encantadores ' , y Finn los había declarado 'increíbles' . Sebastian, como era de esperar, se había burlado de él, diciendo que se sentía como si se estuviera acostando con Carmen Electra. Pero como con todas las burlas de Sebastian, desde que habían comenzado su acuerdo hace poco más de un mes, era más ligero y mucho menos mezquino que en el pasado cada vez más lejano. Ya habían bajado el tono un poco con el fin de trabajar juntos de manera más eficaz, y ahora que eran físicamente íntimos, su sarcasmo era principalmente cómico. Además, Sebastian podía quejarse de sus aspectos más destacados todo lo que él quisiera. La verdad estaba en la forma en que Sebastián los había acariciado suavemente al día siguiente después de que Kurt se había derrumbado sobre su pecho, jadeando por el esfuerzo de montar la polla de Sebastian durante casi quince minutos seguidos.

Kurt sintió sus mejillas calentándose ante el recuerdo. Él y el arreglo de Sebastian habían funcionado igual de bien como Sebastian había esperado. Su primera noche de sexo alucinante ciertamente no había sido una casualidad. Cuatro semanas y media de algún tipo de actividad sexual cada dos o tres días, habían convencido a Kurt de que el sexo casual estaba en su cabina de mando después de todo. Nunca había pensado que tuviera mucho deseo sexual antes, al menos en comparación con otros chicos de su edad, pero al parecer era como una flor que florece tarde en ese frente, tal y como lo había sido en tantos otros. El sexo con Blaine no había sido frecuente, a pesar de que había sido bueno para los dos cuando había ocurrido. Pero Sebastián era un tipo muy diferente de amante al que Kurt estaba acostumbrado; aventurero, hábil y experimentado. Él era un atleta sexual, con el dormitorio como su campo olímpico. El apetito de Sebastian por el sexo era voraz, y Kurt sintió que el suyo propio crecía con cada encuentro explosivo. La confianza de Kurt en sus propias habilidades estaba aumentando también. Sebastian todavía podía disfrutar burlándose de Kurt fuera de la cama, pero en ella se mostró efusivo en sus elogios para con el cuerpo y la técnica de Kurt. A Sebastian le gustaba hablar durante el sexo, y la mayoría de lo que decía era tanto elogioso como obsceno. Kurt y Blaine habían hecho un intento de hablar guarro un par de veces, pero siempre se sintió rebuscado y artificial. En Sebastian era algo natural en él, sin embargo, y Kurt se mostró sorprendido de cuanto le excitaba la narración cruda.

Sebastian ansiaba la variedad, y ya que no podía conseguirla a través de múltiples parejas, estaba al parecer tratando de lograrla con una sorprendente (bueno, para Kurt al menos) variedad de actos y posiciones. Kurt no creía que hubiera nada que Sebastian no haría o no hubiera hecho, y en vez de encontrar la reticencia ocasional de Kurt o vergüenza frustrante, él parecía encontrarlo como un apasionante reto a superar. Había ciertas cosas que Kurt todavía no aceptaría, pero había muchas a las que le había dado una oportunidad, y él todavía no lamentaba ninguna de ellas. Sobre todo lo que habían hecho por primera vez la semana pasada, en la misma habitación en la que estaba sentado actualmente.

Había sido durante el día, con Burt en el garaje, y Finn y Carole visitando el Centro de Reclutamiento del Ejército para una reunión de orientación. Sebastian había enviado mensajes a Kurt desde el trabajo para confirmar que no había moros en la costa, aparcó su coche en la esquina por si acaso la familia de Kurt llegaba a casa temprano, o si alguien se detenía inesperadamente. La única cosa que Kurt y Sebastian acordaron completamente fue que nadie más que ellos dos sabrían que estaban acostándose juntos. Estaban bastante seguros de que Greg y algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo sospechaban que algo podría estar pasando entre ellos, sobre todo porque las manos de Sebastian ocasionalmente vagaban en el trabajo si él pensaba que no estaba siendo observado. Kurt pensó que el objetivo último de Sebastian podría ser la de echar un polvo hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el Bean después del cierre, pero en lo que se refiere a Kurt, eso no estaba sucediendo. El trabajo no era lugar para el sexo, a pesar de su primer encuentro. La habitación de Kurt era una historia diferente, por supuesto, y era a menudo el lugar de sus diversas asignaciones. Él había superado lo de asociar su cama con Blaine con más facilidad de lo que esperaba. Sebastian había llegado rápidamente después de recibir el mensaje de respuesta de Kurt, empezando a arrojar su uniforme antes de que la puerta de la habitación, incluso se cerrara detrás de él.

_Kurt se sentó en el extremo de la cama, sonriendo y levantando una ceja ante el creciente bulto en los calzoncillos boxer de color verde oscuro de Sebastian. "Vaya, vaya", dijo. "Alguien está un poco ansioso."_

_Sebastian se puso de rodillas delante de Kurt, poniendo sus cabezas a una altura comparable. "He estado tan caliente todo el día", dijo. Besó a Kurt, las manos buscando a tientas el borde de su camiseta. "No puedo esperar para tenerte." Él levantó la camisa y la sacó._

_"Eres insaciable," bromeó Kurt, mientras Sebastian bajaba sus pantalones de yoga suaves, dejando al descubierto la erección aumentando constantemente en su ropa interior._

_"¿Y esto es nuevo para ti?" Preguntó Sebastian, sonriendo. Besó a Kurt de nuevo, instándole hacia abajo y hacia atrás sobre la cama, para que pudieran estar uno contra el otro pecho con pecho. Estuvieron uno al lado del otro por un tiempo, pero luego Sebastian les hizo rodar para que Kurt estuviera encima. Él empujó su polla vestida contra la de Kurt, agarrando su culo con fuerza. "Dios, te ves tan jodidamente caliente encima de mí de esa manera."_

_"¿Eh?" dijo Kurt, bombeando sus caderas sin prisa. Comparándolo con otros elogios, este era inusual. ¿Por qué él estando por encima de Sebastian era particularmente sexy?_

_"¿Podemos probar algo?" Preguntó Sebastián._

_Kurt le dio la respuesta que siempre le daba. "Depende de lo que sea."_

_"Quiero cambiar," dijo Sebastian._

_"Siempre estamos cambiando las cosas", dijo Kurt, confundido. "No creo que hayamos hecho nada de la misma manera dos veces."_

_Sebastian dejó de moverse, y apretó su agarre en el culo de Kurt para conseguir que hiciera lo mismo. "Bueno, nunca hemos hecho esto antes, eso seguro", dijo. "Cuando digo que quiero cambiar, lo que quiero decir es que quiero que tú estés arriba esta vez."_

_"Oh," dijo Kurt. "¿Quieres decir que, um, yo dentro de ti? ¿Te gusta de esa forma?"_

_"Me gusta", dijo Sebastián. "En realidad, la prefiero un poco."_

_"¿En serio?" dijo Kurt. Estaba sorprendido. La fuerte personalidad de Sebastian combinada con lo mucho que parecía disfrutar de golpear a Kurt le había llevado a suponer lo contrario. "Pero hemos estado haciéndolo de la otra forma desde el principio. ¿Por qué hiciste eso si no te gusta?"_

_"Nunca dije que no me gustaba, sólo que prefiero recibir", dijo Sebastián. "Un poco. Muy ligeramente. La única razón por la que no lo he pedido antes de ahora es porque yo sé que tú no lo has hecho antes, y pensé que podrías necesitar reunir un poco de valor antes." Hizo una pausa, sonriendo. "En realidad, borra eso que dije, hay una razón más."_

_"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Kurt. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero reconoció la creciente excitación en su interior ante la idea de estar dentro de Sebastian._

_Sebastian soltó una de las nalgas de Kurt, y metió la mano en los calzoncillos de Kurt. Con la otra mano, lo sacó un poco, abriendo la hendidura del culo de Kurt. Sebastian rozó el agujero arrugado suavemente con un dedo. "Esto", dijo, repitiendo el movimiento cuando Kurt gimió. "Este apretado y caliente culito tuyo. Es super entretenido. No he echado de menos tener una polla en mi culo mucho, porque tener la mía en este pequeño pedazo de paraíso ha sido jodidamente sorprendente las últimas semanas." Frotó su dedo cálido y seco un poco más fuerte y a través de todo el ano de Kurt, hasta que pudo sentir que Kurt estaba totalmente duro otra vez._

_"¿Pero... pero ahora lo haces?" preguntó Kurt. Era difícil tener una discusión racional cuando Sebastian lo tocaba de esa manera. "¿Echarlo de menos?"_

_Sebastian dejó de acariciar con su mano, llevándola y calzándola entre sus cuerpos hasta que pudo entrar en la parte delantera de la ropa interior de Kurt. Él palmeó la polla desnuda de Kurt por un momento, antes de rodear con sus dedos alrededor del eje. "He tenido esto en mi mano antes", dijo, apretando. "En mi boca también." Sonrió ante el gemido necesitado que vino de Kurt. "Sugiero que hagamos un triplete. ¿Vas a poner tu polla dentro de mi culo, Kurt?"_

_"Oh Dios, sí," dijo Kurt, jadeando las palabras desesperadamente. En ese momento, no podía pensar en nada que jamás hubiera deseado más._

_Sebastian estiró el brazo por encima de su cabeza, y lo metió por debajo las almohadas donde Kurt generalmente guardaba el lubricante y los condones cuando sabía que Sebastian iba a venir. Él sacó la pequeña botella de lubricante claro, sujetándolo para Kurt como un premio. "Quiero que me prepares", dijo Sebastian. "No he sido penetrado en más de tres meses; tendrás que me extenderme realmente bien, para que pueda tomar cada pulgada de tu hermosa polla dentro de mí." Cuando la incertidumbre comenzó a introducirse en la expresión de Kurt, suavizó su tono. "Está bien, yo te guiaré." Él se puso un poco hacia arriba en la cama. "¿Por qué no empiezas por quitarme la ropa interior?"_

_Kurt se humedeció los labios repentinamente secos. Había sacado la ropa interior de Sebastian antes, incluyendo una vez memorable, cuando Sebastian le hizo apostar cinco dólares a que Kurt no podía conseguir sacarlos todo el camino sólo usando sus dientes ( Kurt ganó ). Pero de alguna manera esta vez parecía un poco intimidante para él. Sin embargo, Kurt se puso de rodillas y cogió los bóxers, desplazándolos sobre las caderas de Sebastian y por sus largas piernas. La erección de Sebastian yacía rígida y necesitada encima de la parte inferior de su abdomen, desplazándose ligeramente mientras levantaba las rodillas y luego las extendió a lo ancho. Kurt tomó la botella que le ofrecía de lubricante, sorbiendo una respiración profunda._

_"Relájate, Kurt," dijo Sebastian, resoplando suavemente con la risa. "Parece que te estés preparando para hacer la selectividad o algo así. No es ni de cerca tan difícil, te lo prometo. Lo harás bien. Lubrica tu dedo y masajea mi agujero un poco. Sé que te gusta cuando yo hago eso para ti, y se sentirá igual de bueno para mí." Él tarareó alegremente cuando Kurt cumplió. "Mmmmm, eso es. Simplemente así, sigue adelante."_

_Kurt frotó el dedo firmemente en pequeños círculos. Después de un rato pudo sentir en su dedo cuando el anillo de músculos se estaba volviendo un poco más laxo que cuando empezó. El acuerdo con Sebastián había sido educativo para Kurt, por decir lo menos, pero probablemente lo más importante que había aprendido era a ser más consciente de su propio cuerpo durante el sexo, y del de su pareja. Cuando realmente se tomaba el tiempo, y dejaba la timidez en la puerta, incluso la más sutil de las diferencias se hacía evidente - el rubor de la piel, la caída de la boca o el tamaño de las pupilas. Los diferentes grados de tensión o aflojamiento de los músculos decía más sobre la preparación que cualquier palabra hablada, Kurt se había dado cuenta. Así que cuando sintió el ligero aflojamiento de la entrada de Sebatian, empujó hacia adelante y fue recompensado con una apertura fácil, que se hundió en su segundo nudillo. Kurt se detuvo y se concentró en el contraste del férreo control en la mitad de su dedo con la mayor cesión aterciopelada de las paredes carnosas que había atravesado._

_Sebastian gimió ante la familiar y maravillosa sensación de ser penetrado. "Es tan bueno", dijo. "Más. Dame más de eso." Él levantó sus caderas, haciendo que el dedo de Kurt se deslizara entrando el resto del camino. Sebastian se encontró con la mirada de Kurt, y sin decir una palabra intercambiada, Kurt comenzó a mover su dedo dentro y fuera, lentamente al principio, pero aumentando la velocidad. "¿Ves, nene?", Dijo Sebastián. "No es difícil, ya sabes qué hacer para hacerme sentir bien." Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose a sí mismo a la digitación de Kurt._

_Kurt sintió una oleada de orgullo ante la entrega de Sebastian. Él sabía demasiado bien de haber intentado esto con Blaine, que si no lo hacías bien, podía resultar molesto e incluso doloroso. El recuerdo de los ojos llorosos de Blaine con un débil y ligero pánico en ellos mientras Kurt torpemente trató de estirarle no era uno de sus recuerdos favoritos de su tiempo juntos. Blaine le había instado a que intentara meter su polla de todas formas, diciendo a Kurt que estaba bien, que él realmente quería probarlo. A pesar de que había dicho todo lo correcto, su lenguaje corporal comunicaba exactamente lo contrario, pero Kurt le tomó la palabra a Blaine. El resultado había sido un desastre, con Blaine llorando de dolor antes de que Kurt hubiera conseguido meter incluso toda la cabeza. Kurt se dio cuenta ahora de que Blaine había estado demasiado nervioso y no preparado adecuadamente, pero en ese momento sólo sintió como que debía haber algo mal con él si él lastimó a su novio tanto. Había sostenido a Blaine en sus brazos, calmado sus lloriqueos arrepentidos con los suyos, y en silencio juró no intentar __**eso**__ de nuevo._

_Ahora, sin embargo, las vocalizaciones de Sebastian sugerían nada más que placer y aprobación, por lo que Kurt continuó, añadiendo poco a poco dedos y girándolos con seguridad. Era una sensación poderosa, ver a Sebastián comenzando a sudar y retorcerse en las sábanas, todo por culpa de lo que Kurt le estaba haciendo. "¿Estás listo?" -preguntó, su polla palpitando cuando Sebastián abrió los ojos y Kurt vio como de brumosos estaban. "Pareces listo. ¿Quieres que entre dentro de ti?"_

_"Oh sí, quiero," gimió Sebastian ansiosamente. "Quiero tu polla dentro mí tanto."_

_Kurt retiró sus dedos y estiró la mano a las almohadas donde estaba la tira de condones, deteniéndose para besar a Sebastian profundamente en el camino. Titubeó brevemente con el condón, pero logró rodarlo sin demasiados problemas. Cuando Kurt comenzó a apretar lubricante sobre su erección envainada, Sebastián se giró sobre su estómago. Kurt se detuvo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó. La duda en aumento ¿Acaso Sebastian no quería verle la cara mientras lo follaba?_

_Sebastian volvió la cabeza mientras se levantaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, presentando su culo como un regalo. "Tu primera vez", dijo, respirando rápidamente, "Quiero darte una buena vista. Puedes ver cada pulgada que te deslices en mi culo de esta manera. Es tan caliente cuando puedes verlo y sentirlo al mismo tiempo, ya lo verás. No es una privación para mí, joder, me encanta tomarla de esta manera. Sólo fóllame, Kurt". Él movió su trasero de lado a lado tentadoramente._

_En la sincera desesperación en la cara de Sebastian, Kurt sintió que sus reservas se derretían. Separó las mejillas del culo de Sebastian, tomando un minuto para examinar el estrecho y reluciente pliegue. Recordando algo que Sebastian le había hecho una vez, Kurt llevó sus labios cerca y sopló una corriente de aire contra el agujero. Kurt sintió el estremecimiento a través del cuerpo de Sebastián, escuchó su gemido necesitado por la sensación. Él sonrió y repitió la acción dos veces más, apretando los globos de culo de Sebastian con sus largos dedos. Luego se apartó y agarró su polla, presionando la cabeza contra el orificio. "¿Ahora?" , preguntó._

_"¡Sí joder ahora!" Sebastian gritó, empujando hacia atrás sin sentido._

_Kurt empujó hacia delante, la cabeza de su polla reventando a través del anillo y colocándose dentro. Él y Sebastian gimieron juntos, en voz alta. El ajuste apretado justo debajo de la cresta de su glande era increíble, y Sebastian tenía razón, al ver como el otro chico estaba aceptando su polla al mismo tiempo, era la cosa más caliente que Kurt había visto en su vida. "Oh, Sebastian," él gimió._

_"Más", jadeó Sebastian. Parecía ser su palabra. "Todo, todo el camino, joder lléname con tu polla, lo necesito... "_

_Kurt empujó, y observó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras su pene desapareció dentro de Sebastian lentamente. El calor y la presión rodearon la piel sensible, envolviendo toda la longitud. Era más apretado que cualquier puño, más caliente que cualquier boca, y cuando su ingle chocó contra la curva del culo de Sebastian, Kurt luchó por no correrse ante el conocimiento de que él estaba dentro de otro chico por primera vez. Era incluso mejor que cualquier cosa que él había imaginado._

_Sebastian debía entender lo abrumador que el momento era para Kurt, porque él dejó quietas por un momento sus caderas y sólo le dejó estar en el momento. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos mientras agarraba las sábanas, sin embargo, por lo que debía haberle tomado un poco de esfuerzo. Después de un minuto, él habló. "Te sientes tan bien dentro mí", apretando los dientes. "Tan profundo, la forma en que estás dentro de mí en este momento. ¿Puedes sentir lo perfecto que eres llenando mi culo?"_

_"Es apretado," dijo Kurt, inhalando. "Tan apretado. ¿No duele?"_

_"No," dijo Sebastian, estirando el cuello para mirar a Kurt. Él debió de recordar lo que Kurt le había dicho acerca de la última vez que había intentado esto, porque sus ojos se suavizaron, y el corazón de Kurt dio una pequeña sacudida ante el ahora familiar y tranquilo entendimiento entre ellos. "No me duele en absoluto. Se siente increíble. ¿Pero sabes lo que se sentiría mejor?" , preguntó. "Si empiezas a moverte. Te diré si algo está mal, pero no es exactamente mi primera vez en el rodeo. Puedes ir tan duro como quieras ahora, no me harás daño, te lo prometo."_

_Kurt empezó a retirarse y empujó adentro de nuevo. Sebastian volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia adelante, pero mantuvo un flujo constante de estimulantes ruidos y palabras. Las manos de Kurt fueron a las caderas de Sebastián mientras él aumentó la velocidad y potencia, fascinado con la forma en que las mejillas del culo de Sebastian ondulaban cuando su pelvis se estrellaba contra ellas. Había una delimitación muy clara entre la piel dorada, bronceada de su espalda baja y los firmes y pálidos montículos que acentuaban el movimiento. Kurt sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo, pero no podía coordinar realmente su mente y cuerpo para hacer algo sobre la erección de Sebastian. En este momento, sería como darse palmadas en la cabeza y frotarse el estómago al mismo tiempo. "Sebastian", dijo con voz entrecortada. "Pronto... tú, no puedo..." Al parecer, las palabras estaban fallando en él también, como su clímax se acercaba._

_"Bien", dijo Sebastián. Kurt vio que su brazo se movía mientras Sebastian fue a tomarse a sí mismo en la mano. "Ya lo tengo. Sólo sigue, sigue follándome Kurt. Pronto para mí también."_

_Observando el codo de Sebastián sacudiéndose rápidamente llevó a Kurt aún más cerca del borde. Podía imaginar fácilmente lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de su vista, viendo como Sebastian tiraba de si mismo con la mano varias veces, así como haciendo él mismo los honores. Sabía cómo era, cómo Sebastian daría un giro en la parte superior y arrastraría los dedos por la cabeza rojiza en su camino hacia abajo, como el claro fluido gotearía en la raja y lo utilizaría para lubricación adicional, mientras trabajaba sobre la rolliza cabeza, y extendiéndola por el eje. Quería por lo menos hacer un intento para provocar el orgasmo de Sebastian, para demostrarle que él también podría hacer que su pareja se viniera primero. Sabiendo lo mucho que a Sebastian le gustaba, él sacó sus manos de sus caderas y las llevó a hombros de Sebastián. Clavó sus uñas cortas y las pasó rudamente por las líneas elegantes de la espalda de Sebastián y sobre su culo, dejando surcos rojos en su estela. Sebastian gritó algo ininteligible, y todo su cuerpo empezó a tener espasmos. Sabiendo que Sebastián se estaba corriendo, Kurt se estrelló contra él por última vez con un grito propio, vaciándose en el interior de su amante._

_Cayeron a la cama de Kurt en una maraña de miembros sudorosos, jadeantes. Sebastian giró la cabeza, besando a Kurt antes de morder suavemente la barbilla. Miró con un dulce cariño en sus ojos verdes de nuevo, y Kurt se obligó a recordar que era sólo porque había disfrutado de lo que Kurt había hecho por él físicamente. Dar un cariñoso postcoito mantenía a Kurt receptivo para más sexo, y la rueda de su acuerdo continuaba girando muy bien para él y Sebastian. "Entonces," dijo Kurt, su respiración finalmente desacelerándose a donde le fue posible conversar. "¿No ha estado mal para una primera vez?"_

_Los ojos de Sebastian se despejaron un poco, una sonrisa formándose en la esquina de su boca. "No," dijo. "No está mal en absoluto. Me gusta eso de ti, Kurt. Aprendes malditamente rápido." Le guiñó un ojo. "Sobre todo cuando se trata de conseguir que me corra." Con un último beso en los labios de Kurt, se volvió hacia atrás para que Kurt pudiera retirarse de manera más eficaz._

"¡Kurt!"

Dando un gran salto ante la voz de su padre, Kurt se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Terminó de abotonarse la camisa, agarrando su chaqueta y corbata mientras salía corriendo de la habitación. Tendría que ponérselos en el coche. "¡Ya voy!" dijo en voz alta, mientras corría al pie de la escalera, donde su familia estaba de pie, pareciendo muy sorprendida ante su medio vestir. "Lo siento, estaba enviando mensajes y me distraje. Vamos, no quiero que lleguemos tarde."

Así las cosas, llegaron al Capitolio de Ohio justo a tiempo. Burt entregó las llaves al aparcacoches y se apresuró con su familia al interior de la sala de la bóveda, donde la recepción estaba casi pero no del todo en pleno apogeo. El evento era aparentemente una oportunidad para que varios políticos de Ohio tuvieran un comité de bienvenida por última vez antes de las Convenciones nacionales de Republicanos y Demócratas. Para hacer la cosa más informal, se alentó a los representantes a que trajeran a sus cónyuges e hijos mayores, para ofrecer su cara más humana antes de que comenzara inevitablemente a enlodarse la reputación y comenzaran las histerias. Burt comenzó inmediatamente a dar la mano, presentando a su familia mientras se abrían camino a través de la sala. Kurt sonrió y se mantuvo en silencio durante la mayor parte. A pesar de que Burt no había mantenido la sexualidad de su hijo en secreto, Kurt siempre se preocupaba de que su alta voz o los gestos causaran problemas a su padre en el ámbito político. Finn era más fácil de vender, a pesar de ser su hijastro y claramente no era la persona más brillante, pero Kurt no se perdió como los ojos de algunas personas saltaban directamente por encima de él hasta el muchacho alto, masculino, a punto de entrar en las Fuerzas Armadas. Él sólo se centró en el hecho de que su padre estaba haciendo cosas importantes en el Congreso, las cosas que harían que el país fuera un lugar mejor para él y otras personas como él, y Kurt sabía que iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para asegurarse de que su padre tuviera éxito.

"Congresista Hummel," dijo una voz profunda. "Es un placer verte de nuevo." Kurt vio cómo su padre estrechaba la mano con un hombre alto, vestido con un traje impecable que al instante identificó como un Perry Ellis de colección prêt -à-porter del año pasado.

Burt sonrió de una manera más auténtica que en las últimas presentaciones. "Lo mismo digo", dijo. "Esta es mi familia; mi esposa Carole, y mis hijos Kurt y Finn. Chicos, este es el fiscal federal Stephen Smythe."

Kurt vio inmediatamente el parecido, una vez que mencionó el nombre. Stephen le dio la mano primero, estrechándola firmemente. "Es un placer conocerte, Kurt," dijo. "Tú eres el primero de los compañeros de trabajo de Sebastian que tengo el honor de conocer. Aprecio que le estés poniendo al corriente"

_Él me ha puesto al corriente también de algunas cosas_, pensó Kurt, tratando de controlar su rubor. "No es un problema", dijo en su lugar. "Se ha convertido en un valor real en el Lima Bean. Sé que Greg está muy contento con su desempeño."

"Sin duda, eso no es una sorpresa para nadie", dijo Sebastian, viniendo desde detrás de su padre. "He tenido algunos desempeños legendarios en mi día, después de todo." Sonrió a Kurt, tendiéndole la mano. "Hey Kurt. Me alegro de verte fuera del trabajo para variar."

"Yo también," dijo Kurt, repitiendo como un loro las frases que habían ensayado antes de tiempo, cuando se dieron cuenta de que estarían en esta recepción juntos. Estrechó la mano de Sebastian, ignorando la forma en que el otro chico sutilmente acarició la parte interior de su muñeca. Ese era Sebastian, siempre tratando de empujar los límites. Por otra parte, Kurt estaba luchando para mantener la compostura cuando echó un vistazo a Sebastian en su traje gris carbón de bonito corte. El material cubría sin esfuerzo la complexión de Sebastián, recordando a Kurt muy bien lo que había debajo. _Dios, te ves bien_, pensó, pero lo que salió en su lugar era lo que habían ensayado. "Es bueno estar en un lugar donde alguien puede conseguirnos un café con leche por una vez. "

Hubo un estallido de risa de su pequeño grupo. Sebastian dio un pequeño saludo a un lado, y en un momento, una mujer muy atractiva con un vestido negro elegante se acercó a él, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura. "¿Me has llamado, querido?" -dijo ella, golpeando ligeramente con la cadera y sonriendo con complicidad.

"Lo hice", dijo Sebastian. "Estamos siendo presentados." Él se quedó en silencio mientras su padre presentó a los otros miembros del clan Hummel -Hudson, pero habló cuando llegó a Kurt. "Este es mi compañero de trabajo, Kurt," dijo Sebastian. "Le encanta tu blog. Kurt, esta es mi madre, Julia Mason- Smythe."

"Soy un gran fan, lo reconozco", dijo Kurt. "Su soufflé de naranja de pulpa roja con granos de vainilla y crema freché fue una revelación para mí." Él le dio la mano, recordando que Sebastian le presentaba como un fan y compañero de trabajo, no como el chico que actualmente estaba acostándose con su hijo. "Me disculpo de antemano por todo lo efusivo que estoy siendo. Sólo es que ha sido una verdadera inspiración."

"Habla con entusiasmo", dijo Julia, riendo. "No me canso de la gente que me dice que soy maravillosa."

"Eso debe de ser de donde Sebastian lo ha sacado," dijo Kurt. Él había querido que las palabras salieran como una pulla amable, pero algo de cariño debió haberse deslizado allí, porque todo el mundo lo miró de manera extraña. _Ups._ "Todavía estoy tratando de perfeccionar mi buerre blanc, sin embargo. Se me sigue rompiendo, y no estoy seguro de por qué."

"¿Por qué vosotros dos no tomáis una mesa?" sugirió Sebastian. Él se encogió de hombros cuando Kurt lo miró, sorprendido. "Puedo decir por la mirada en sus ojos, que ella está a punto de hablar poéticamente sobre los principios de la emulsión y la temperatura de la mantequilla. Podría tomar un tiempo."

"Oh, no quiero acaparar su tiempo", dijo Kurt a Julia. "Probablemente hay personas a las que tiene que saludar. He estado en eso, sé lo que es."

Julia miró de su hijo a su marido, y finalmente de vuelta a Kurt. "Creo que me he ganado un descanso", dijo. "Me encantaría cotillear sobre técnica con un adicto a la cocina como yo. Siempre y cuando a tu padre no le importe que te robe por un rato"

"No, en absoluto", dijo Burt. Sabía que estas veladas podían ser aburridas e incluso incómodas a veces para Kurt, pero ambos pensaban que era importante asegurarse de que no se veía como si estuviera siendo escondido como un secreto sucio. Si su hijo podía conseguir algo de puro placer de esa noche, Burt estaba más que dispuesto. "Tómate tu tiempo. Kurt, nos buscas cuando hayas terminado, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro que sí, papá", dijo Kurt.

Julia tomó a Kurt por el brazo y lo guió hacia las mesas a lo largo del borde de la habitación. "Sebastian", ella dijo, "cuando tengas la oportunidad, ¿podrías conseguir un par de copas para Kurt y para mí?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Sebastián. "Un Chardonnay, una Coca-Cola Light. Tout de suite, madame." Se encaminó hacia la barra, sin darse cuenta de que había revelado sin querer lo familiarizado que él estaba con la elección de bebida de Kurt fuera del café. El Lima Bean no tenía ni siquiera un surtidor de refrescos. Cuando Sebastián llegó al bar que estaba a rebosar, hizo su pedido y se dirigió a explorar la sala mientras esperaba. Sus ojos seguían desviándose de vuelta a donde su madre y Kurt estaban sentados, hablando animadamente y haciendo gestos con las manos. Julia dijo algo, y cuando Kurt echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, Sebastian admiró la larga línea de su pálida garganta. Sintió un gran revuelo en la ingle, recordando las veces que había mordisqueado y chupado la esbelta columna. Sólo habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, pero Sebastian se encontró deseando a Kurt de nuevo intensamente.

El mes pasado, la mayor parte de su vida había girado en torno a dos cosas: el trabajo y el sexo con Kurt. Nunca había dirigido toda su energía sexual hacia una sola persona antes, aunque le había atraído lo suficiente Blaine como para querer intentarlo con él. Fue... interesante. No sintió ningún tipo de aburrimiento o irritación ocasional que había esperado sentir. La respuesta inicial de Kurt no decaía, y era de mentalidad más abierta de lo que Sebastian hubiera imaginado. Nunca había previsto un acuerdo que incluyera el sexo de odio, ya que no clasificaba a Kurt como el tipo para meterse en esto, pero no había pensado que las cosas serían tan agradables entre los dos, tampoco. Tenían un par de cosas en común, sin embargo, y no fue difícil llegar a hablar de tonterías cuando los dos estaban tendidos en la cama, juntando la energía para una segunda ronda o incluso tres. Parecía que la parte _amigos_ de _amigos con beneficios_ había sucedido de alguna manera sin que ninguno de ellos realmente se diera cuenta. No es que Sebastian estuviera perdiendo el enfoque en la parte más importante, sin embargo. Su interés estaba firmemente asentado en la parte que estaba a la derecha de la palabra _con_ en ese particular modismo. Él había tenido sexo con chicos cuya compañía había disfrutado fuera la cama, pero nunca de manera regular. Era algo bonito, pero sus prioridades estaban claras.

Como ahora mismo. Él y Kurt se suponía que se encontrarían después del trabajo al día siguiente. Por lo general, se las arreglaban para encontrar un par de horas en cualquiera de sus casas donde nadie más estaría en casa, a pesar de que se habían quedado en sus coches un par de veces. Y una vez, cuando sus planes para pasar toda la noche en casa Sebastian fracasaron cuando su madre canceló sus planes, ellos habían derrochado y dividido el costo de una simple pero decente habitación de motel. Ellos todavía no estaban seguros de dónde iban a terminar al día siguiente, y Sebastian frunció el ceño ante la idea. ¿Y si no podían encontrar un sitio? Él estaba cachondo, y estaba seguro de que Kurt lo estaba también. Tal vez se podría aliviar la situación un poco esta noche, por si acaso mañana no funcionaba. Le parecía muy sensato. Las bebidas fueron finalmente entregadas, por lo que Sebastian las llevó a la mesa, y las colocó, acomodándose en la silla junto a Kurt.

"¡No lo hiciste!" Kurt estaba diciendo, amortiguando las carcajadas detrás de su mano. "No le dijiste eso."

"Lo hice", Julia insistió.

"No estoy seguro de lo que estamos discutiendo", dijo Sebastian, "pero lo que sea, si se trata de comida es probable que sea cierto." Como esposa de un político, Julia solía ser el alma de la discreción y la diplomacia. A menos que el tema estuviera relacionado con la comida, en cuyo caso su filtro era inestable en el mejor de los casos.

"Le estaba contando a Kurt esa vez que tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Joe Bastainich el año pasado en el Newport Mansions Food and Wine Festival", dijo Julia.

"Oh, Dios mío, eso es un clásico," dijo Sebastian, resoplando de la risa. "Su cara no tenía precio."

"Mira, desde que me enganché a Master Chef, me prometí que si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de conocerlo, se lo preguntaría. Realmente, yo ni siquiera veo qué tiene de escandaloso el preguntar _' ¿Cuándo hueles la comida de los concursantes, estás haciendo eso, porque realmente te preocupa el olor o porque sabes lo intimidante que es?_'"

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Kurt.

"Cogió un canapé de la mesa, delante de él, y lo olió", dijo Julia, tratando de recuperar el aliento de la risa. "Entonces él dijo: '_¿Qué te parece?'_, se lo metió en la boca, y se fue."

"Yo estuve buscando hielo para esa quemadura durante una hora", dijo Sebastian, riéndose tontamente. "Todo era de cara al público. Puedes sentir las oleadas de condescendencia rodando fuera de él."

Los tres se sentaron a hablar un rato más, deleitando a Kurt con las historias de algunos de los encuentros más destacados que había tenido con chefs famosos y similares. De vez en cuando, Sebastian frotaba el pie en broma hasta la parte posterior de la pantorrilla de Kurt debajo del mantel. Sabiendo que el gesto estaba oculto, Kurt no hizo ningún intento de darle una patada para alejarlo, o conseguir que se detuviera. Él sonrió, se rió y bebió su refresco, pasando, con mucho, el mejor rato que alguna vez había pasado en uno de estos eventos. Una vez que la bebida se había acabado, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo.

"Odio decirlo, pero tengo que disculparme", dijo Kurt. "Tengo que visitar el baño de cabaleros."

Fueron precisamente las palabras que Sebastian había estado esperando. "Oh, yo también", dijo, a pesar de que su vejiga estaba completamente vacía. "Mamá, tú probablemente deberías ir a ayudar a papá. La esposa del senador Jarvis se ha apoderado de él, y está empezando a poner mirada ausente."

Julia suspiró. "Supongo que tienes razón," dijo ella. "Ha sido agradable hablar contigo, Kurt. Mi dirección de correo electrónico está en mi blog, y me gustaría estar en contacto si quieres. No suelo llegar a conocer a... los compañeros de trabajo de mi hijo." Ella sonrió, pero había un toque de picardía en ella. "¿Tal vez podrías venir a cenar alguna noche?"

"Sí, eso es una gran idea, vamos a tener que hablar de eso, Kurt y yo", dijo Sebastian rápidamente. "Me tengo que ir, vejiga de gatito y todo eso." Él agarró el brazo de Kurt y se apresuró hacia el frente de la sala y fuera de la bóveda, Kurt apenas logrando chillar un rápido adiós al ser prácticamente arrastrado. "Lo siento", dijo Sebastian, cuando llegaron al cuarto de baño. "Mi mamá es bastante avispada. Debí haber imaginado que podría sentir que hacemos algo más que trabajar juntos."

"Está bien," dijo Kurt, yendo hacia el urinario y aliviándose. "Me gustó mucho conocerla. Ella es muy agradable, tienes suerte."

Sebastian miraba el culo de Kurt mientras se inclinaba un poco para lavarse las manos. "Como si no lo supiera," dijo. Tan pronto como Kurt se hubo trasladado al dispensador de toallas de papel y acabó de secarse, Sebastian lo agarró por las caderas desde atrás. Él besó su cuello, presionando su entrepierna contra el culo de Kurt.

"Sebastian", dijo Kurt riñéndole, pero su aliento estaba atrapado mientras la parte posterior de su mandíbula era mordida firmemente. "No deberíamos estar haciendo esto aquí".

"Si crees que dos chicos metiéndose mano en el baño de un edificio del gobierno es inaudito", Sebastián murmuró, "tú no has estado viendo las noticias lo suficiente." Su mano se deslizó hacia el frente de los pantalones de Kurt y tomó el bulto de tamaño medio allí. Sebastian lamió la concha de la oreja de Kurt mientras se frotaba, conduciéndose a sí mismo de semi duro a erecto en cuestión de segundos.

"No deberías comenzar algo que no puedes terminar," dijo Kurt, sin poder evitar empujar hacia la mano de Sebastian. "Eso es cruel."

"¿Quién dice que no puedo terminarlo?" dijo Sebastian, dejándose ir y girando en torno a Kurt. Besó a Kurt profundamente. "Pruébame".

"No voy a tener sexo contigo en un baño público, Sebastian," dijo Kurt. "Sé que es una especie de debilidad para ti, pero no va a suceder conmigo."

"Yo ni siquiera iba a intentarlo", dijo Sebastian a la ligera. "Te conozco un poco mejor que eso. Tengo otro lugar en mente. Vamos."

Salieron del baño, pero en lugar de dirigirse al salón de baile, Sebastian dirigió a Kurt por el pasillo en dirección opuesta. A mitad de camino, miró a ambos lados y abrió una puerta, tirando de Kurt por la muñeca a través de ella. Estaba muy oscuro al principio, pero luego hubo un clic y la habitación se inundó de luz. Kurt miró a su alrededor, sin ver mucho, excepto una habitación grande con cajas y algunas sillas en la misma. Las paredes estaban desnudas, y el suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra fina y barata. "¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Kurt.

"Es un almacén, para la mayoría de las cosas que hay en la sala de la bóveda en este momento", dijo Sebastian.

"¿Cómo lo encontraste?" preguntó Kurt.

"Yo estaba en una gala aquí el año pasado, totalmente aburrido", dijo Sebastian. "Esta chica que conozco, la hija de un congresista que se ve arrastrada a estas cosas demasiadas veces, me lo mostró."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kurt.

"Había colado una botella de vodka de la barra, y no tenía ganas de beber sola," dijo Sebastian." Hicimos algunos tragos y nos quejamos de las dificultades de ser un mocoso político. Creo que ella me invitó con la esperanza de que nos lleváramos bien, pero tuvo buen perder cuando le dejé en claro que a ella le faltaba un poco de equipamiento esencial desde mi perspectiva". Él miró de reojo a la parte delantera de los pantalones de Kurt ligeramente tensados hacia arriba.

"No estoy tan seguro de que esto sea una buena idea", dijo Kurt. "¿Y si se preguntan dónde estamos?"

"Lo haremos rápido", dijo Sebastian. "Tú me la chupas, y luego yo te devuelvo el favor." Al ver que Kurt no estaba del todo convencido, Sebastian puso sus brazos alrededor de él y murmuró con vehemencia en su oído. "Además mañana, ¿cuando tengamos más tiempo? Yo te haré un beso negro durante todo el tiempo que quieras. Horas, incluso."

Kurt gimió. Mientras que él no estaba fascinado por poner su lengua en el agujero del culo de nadie personalmente, había descubierto que estar en el extremo receptor era bastante maravilloso. La idea de Sebastián atendiéndole de esa manera durante el tiempo que él quisiera era ciertamente atractiva. Lo consideró, pero luego se detuvo en seco. "No puedo," dijo, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "¿Qué haría con el semen? No hay siquiera un pañuelo de papel aquí."

Como aventurero que Kurt había llegado a ser, había ciertas cosas de las que Sebastian nunca había sido capaz de venderle la idea. Tragar mientras estás dando una mamada era, sin lugar a dudas, la número uno en la lista. Lo había intentado una vez con Blaine, y casi arrojó sus galletas en las sábanas. No fue tanto el sabor, sino la textura. _Si no te importa tragar algo que se siente como si alguien hubiera sonado su nariz en tu boca, adelante_, Kurt le había dicho a Sebastian cuando el tema había surgido. _Así que no no esperes que lo haga. Es asqueroso. No me gusta y no lo haré_. Sebastian había estado de acuerdo en avisar siempre a Kurt cuando estaba a punto de venir durante el sexo oral, para que él pudiera retirarse a tiempo. Había mantenido su palabra, sin excepción.

Sebastian comenzó a acribillar con pequeños besos el rostro de Kurt. "Yo me encargo de eso, te lo prometo", dijo. "Déjame correrme en tu boca. Pero te daré un lugar para ponerlo después," dijo rápidamente, cuando Kurt se puso tenso. "Por favor, Kurt, sólo confía en mí. Haré que ambos nos corramos tan bueno antes de que tengamos que volver."

Kurt se fiaba de Sebastian cuando se trataba de sexo. Él trataba de presionar los límites si Kurt parecía indeciso, pero nunca había tratado de forzar o engañarle para hacer nada. Fue una de las razones por las que no había sido tan difícil caer en su arreglo. "Está bien," dijo Kurt, cediendo y hundiéndose en sus rodillas. Ayudó a Sebastian a deshacer sus pantalones de vestir, estirando la mano para sacar su polla y enganchando la cintura de su ropa interior debajo de sus bolas. Dando unas lamidas breves a la cabeza, chupó la longitud de Sebastián hasta meterla en la boca, con el puño firmemente enroscado alrededor de la base.

"Joder, eso es bueno", dijo Sebastian. Observar a Kurt chuparle la polla con esa linda boca suya, era una de sus vistas favoritas. "Ve duro y rápido, nene. Sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo, pero créeme, yo no voy a tardar mucho."

Kurt se balanceaba arriba y abajo en la erección de Sebastian, respirando por la nariz y tomando lo más que podía. Sus habilidades en esta área habían aumentado bastante, y ahora era plenamente capaz de proporcionar una larga mamada, hasta que los muslos de Sebastian temblaban de placer y se reducía a divagaciones sin sentido acerca de la gloria de la boca de Kurt. Pero este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para eso, así que se concentró en chupar fuertemente mientras que masajeaba la base, lo que parecía ser el camino más directo al orgasmo.

"Tu boca es tan caliente y húmeda," Sebastian gimió. "Sólo hecha para chupar polla. Sigue adelante, estoy llegando." Él comenzó a enhebrar los dedos en el pelo sedoso de Kurt, que le encantaba tirar suavemente cada vez que Kurt bajaba sobre él.

Kurt se quitó rápidamente. "No, Sebastián," dijo. "No me revuelvas el pelo. Ellos sabrán lo que estábamos haciendo con seguridad."

Sebastian retiró sus manos. "Claro, lo siento", dijo. "Sólo me dejé llevar. Vuelve, no lo haré de nuevo." Él empujó hacia adelante en la mano de Kurt un par de veces para animarle. Con una última mirada de advertencia, Kurt regresó a la tarea en cuestión, y pronto Sebastian se encontró danzando a lo largo del borde de la terminación. "Tan cerca", se quejó. "Toca mis pelotas."

Kurt movió su mano desde el fondo de la polla de Sebastian a los dos pequeños globos debajo. Rodó los testículos en su palma de la manera que a Sebastian le gustaba, que era mucho más agresivamente de cómo a él le gustaba manejar su propio paquete. Continuó la fuerte succión en la polla de Sebastian, acelerando un poco.

Sebastian comenzó a jadear, con las pupilas dilatadas mirando ardientemente a la parte superior de la cabeza de Kurt. "¡Ah, ah, aquí viene... Unh!" gruñó, derramándose en la boca de Kurt por primera vez.

Tan pronto como Kurt escuchó la advertencia, él empujó la parte posterior de la lengua hacia arriba, bloqueando la entrada de la garganta. Probó los chorros calientes de semen sobre la parte delantera de su lengua, salado y espeso. Cuando parecía que Sebastian había acabado se quitó, con los labios apretados con fuerza. Miró hacia arriba expectante, encontrando a Sebastian respirando pesadamente, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Él sabía que el chico probablemente necesitaba un momento para recuperarse, pero mientras tanto, Kurt estaba atascado con la boca llena de esperma, y realmente quería deshacerse de él. Trató de hacer un ruido. "¡Mmmf!"

Sebastian abrió los ojos y miró a Kurt, todavía de rodillas a sus pies, con la boca cerrada y la expresión irritada. Era tan caliente, sin embargo, sabiendo que la lengua talentosa de Kurt estaba cubierta con su pegajosa corrida. Sebastian sonrió, cayendo a sus propias rodillas, sin ni siquiera molestarse en subirse los pantalones, y presionó su boca a la de Kurt, cuyos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Kurt podía sentir la lengua de Sebastian empujando en la unión de sus labios. Seguramente él no tenía intención de hacer lo que sospechaba Kurt. Pero después de un particularmente fuerte empuje, Kurt abrió la boca y la lengua de Sebastián barrió para recoger el semen en su propia boca. Kurt se endureció dolorosamente en sus pantalones, gimiendo, mientras Sebastian tragó saliva y volvió para asegurarse de que él había recogido hasta la última gota.

Sebastian sacó su boca con un beso breve y suave al separarse. Kurt lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro y deseo. Tenía la misma expresión cada vez que Sebastian le sorprendía durante el sexo, lo que era bastante a menudo y era muy lindo. "Te dije que te daría un lugar para ponerlo", dijo, lamiendo su labio inferior. "Soy un hombre de palabra."

"Seguro que lo eres", dijo Kurt. Él todavía seguía atónito de que Sebastián se hubiera tragado su propio semen, que parecía disfrutar de ello, y que eso excitara a Kurt aún más.

"Hablando de mi palabra", dijo Sebastian, tomando los hombros de Kurt y urgiéndole hacia arriba, "Creo que prometí a devolverte el favor." En lugar de desabrochar el cinturón de Kurt, sin embargo, bajó la cremallera de la bragueta y deslizó su mano dentro. Encontrando el corte en los calzoncillos de Kurt, trabajó cuidadosamente su erección a través de él, y entonces la sacó más allá de la cremallera abierta. Dándole a la cabeza una lamida rápida, se hundió, engullendo a Kurt con su boca.

"Oh, mierda", dijo Kurt. Había algo tan erótico en Sebastian chupándole su polla mientras él estaba completamente vestido. Sebastian estaba de rodillas entre sus zapatos de vestir lustrosos, con los pantalones desabrochados y su suave polla todavía colgando fuera, con su boca repleta de la dureza de Kurt. Era tan de putas, así como absolutamente_ sucio_, que derretía su control. Empezó a empujar. "Yo quiero... puedo...", preguntó. A veces todavía era difícil para él vocalizar sus deseos, a pesar de que él siempre le animaba a pedirle sin rodeos lo que quería.

Sebastian soltó la polla de Kurt con un pop, descansando el eje contra la mejilla y frotándolo como un gatito en su contra. "¿Quieres follar mi cara, nene?", preguntó. Kurt asintió, sin palabras. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, y había brillo de sudor en su frente. "¿Eso es lo que quieres, para llegar? Adelante." Sebastian tomó a Kurt en la boca de nuevo, trayendo sus manos a las caderas de Kurt y tirando ligeramente.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Kurt comenzó a martillar en la boca de Sebastián, y él sabía que sería muy poco tiempo antes de encontrar su liberación. La humedad se reunía en las esquinas de los ojos de Sebastian de los embates constantes a su paladar blando, y él se ahogaba en ocasiones, luchando contra su reflejo nauseoso. Kurt no sabía por qué lo excitaba tanto, por qué sentirse tan poderoso y en control de otra persona se sentía tan bien. Pero Dios, lo hacía, y se sintió corriendo hacia el orgasmo rápidamente. Kurt ni siquiera advirtió a Sebastián, simplemente agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza y golpeó sus caderas hacia adelante, vaciándose en su garganta mientras Sebastian jadeaba y se atragantaba a su alrededor. Su semen fluía por la garganta de Sebastian, bajando a su estómago para combinarse con el propio de Sebastian, y el pensamiento hizo a sus rodillas débiles aún más débiles. _¿Cómo he llegado a ser tan pervertido? _, se preguntó. Por supuesto, tan pronto como él miró hacia abajo, vio la respuesta en los ojos húmedos de Sebastián, su boca todavía trabajando en la polla suavizándose de Kurt. Kurt sonrió, llevando su mano a la mejilla de Sebastian y retirándose de su boca. _Así que soy pervertido ahora_, pensó. _Supongo que puedo vivir con eso. Hay cosas peores para ser, supongo._

Sebastian se puso de pie, secándose las mejillas y la boca. "Maldita sea, Kurt," dijo, con la voz ronca de su garganta irritada. "Eres jodidamente caliente cuando sólo tomas lo que quieres. ¿Lo sabías?" Se subió los pantalones y se abrochó el cinturón, mientras Kurt se la metía de nuevo y cerraba la cremallera de la bragueta.

"Lo sé ahora", dijo Kurt, feliz de que Sebastian había disfrutado igualmente la brusquedad. Era algo que tenía ganas de explorar más a fondo, cuando tuvieran más tiempo. Besó a Sebastian, alejándose de mala gana. "Probablemente deberíamos irnos. Hemos estado fuera por un rato."

"Está bien", coincidió Sebastian, tomando la mano de Kurt cuando salieron de la habitación, apagando las luces en el camino. Siguió sosteniéndola hasta que fueron capaces de ver los aseos, y luego la soltó. "¿Me veo bien?" -preguntó él, tirando de la parte inferior de la chaqueta.

Kurt le echó un vistazo. "Te ves bien", dijo Kurt. "¿Qué hay de mí?"

Sebastian miró a Kurt. Con una breve mirada parecía perfectamente normal, pero Sebastian pudo ver cómo sus labios eran un poco más gruesos de ser besados, vio el ligero vidriado de gratificación sexual en sus ojos aguamarina. Sintió un golpe seco en el pecho, acompañado de una contracción en su vientre. No estando seguro de lo que significaba, puso una sonrisa. Esperemos que la comida para picar que habían pasado en la recepción no estuviera mala o algo así. Él tenía turno en el trabajo mañana, seguido de follar a Kurt largamente hasta reventarlo después, y la última cosa que necesitaba era una intoxicación alimentaria. "Te ves perfecto", dijo Sebastián, sintiendo las sensaciones de nuevo como Kurt visiblemente resplandecía ante el cumplido. _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

"Muy bien, volvamos y encontremos a nuestras familias", dijo Kurt. "Si no te veo de nuevo antes de irnos, que tengas una buena noche. Te veré mañana en el trabajo." Entró en la zona de la bóveda mientras Sebastian se quedó detrás durante un momento, para que nadie pudiera verlos llegar juntos. Al final resultó que, ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de verse el uno al otro hasta el día siguiente. Kurt había escaneado la habitación buscando a los Smythes tan pronto como Burt dijo que podían empezar a regresar a casa, pero, o bien no estaban a la vista o ya se habían ido.

Kurt y Sebastian trabajaron el turno de la mañana sin problemas juntos. A estas alturas, tenían una rutina establecida, lo que hizo que la mañana pasara volando. Sebastian le dijo a Kurt que se había enterado en el camino a casa que su madre tenía una cita en el spa por la tarde para un masaje seguido de una manicura, por lo que su casa estaría libre durante unas horas. Así que tomaron pedidos y sirvieron bebidas, ocasionalmente exhibiendo una sonrisa secreta el uno al otro de vez en cuando. Megan apareció para ayudar a cubrir la hora punta del almuerzo, entusiasmada acerca del final de temporada de Teen Wolf y una vez más insistiendo en que tanto Kurt como Sebastian le echaran un vistazo. Todo iba a las mil maravillas, hasta las once y media de la mañana, cuando Greg salió de su oficina con una mirada muy seria en su rostro.

"Sebastian, ¿puedo verte en mi oficina?", dijo.

Sebastian frunció el ceño. "Claro", dijo. "¿Hice algo mal?" Nunca había visto a su jefe por lo general afable tan serio. Sintió a Kurt viniendo detrás de él, y colocando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda donde estaría oculta a la vista de Greg.

"No, por supuesto que no", dijo Greg. "Sólo tengo que verte en privado. Kurt, ¿podéis tú y Megan mantener las cosas por un rato?"

Kurt sintió temor enroscándose en el estómago. Tres personas eran generalmente necesarias para mantener la hora punta del almuerzo sin incidentes. Si Greg estaba llevándose a Sebastian justo antes del momento cumbre, lo que sea que fuera la razón, no podía ser una buena noticia. "Por supuesto", dijo Kurt. "Espero que todo esté bien"

Greg se giró sin contestar y regresó a su oficina. Sebastian miró a Kurt y se encogió de hombros. "Deséame suerte, supongo", dijo.

Kurt luchó contra el impulso de agarrar la mano de Sebastian. "Estoy seguro de que no es nada," mintió. "Puedes ponerme al corriente más tarde."

Sebastián entró en la oficina de Greg y cerró la puerta. Greg se puso de pie al lado de su escritorio mirando muy preocupado. "¿Qué es?" -preguntó, con cierto nerviosismo. No podía pensar en nada que hubiera fastidiado tan terriblemente, pero lo único que podía pensar era que por alguna razón, estaba a punto de ser despedido. "Estás como asustándome, Greg."

"Tienes que ir a casa, Sebastian", dijo Greg. "Tu madre llamó, y ella te necesita allí. Llamé a Marc, y él nos ayudará a cubrir el almuerzo."

El corazón de Sebastian cayó a su estómago. Su madre no era ninguna reina del drama o una flor indefensa, y él no podía imaginar lo que podría haber sucedido, que la obligara a hacer ese tipo de llamada. Si necesitaba ponerse en contacto con él mientras que él trabajaba, ella sólo le enviaba un mensaje y asumía que él respondería cuando tuviera la oportunidad. "¿Te dijo por qué?", preguntó.

La respuesta era evidente en el rostro de Greg, su expresión filtrándose de preocupación a algo que parecía aterradoramente como simpatía. "Creo que realmente deberías escuchar algo así de ella, Sebastian", dijo Greg. "Vete a casa, por favor."

La mente de Sebastian estaba corriendo ahora. ¿Su casa se había incendiado? ¿O acaso algo se había roto, tal vez hiriendo a su madre en el proceso? ¿O era su padre, había habido un accidente de coche? La ansiedad le inundó, y él agarró el hombro de Greg. "No, tienes que decírmelo", insistió. "No puedo conducir todo el camino a casa preocupándome por lo que me espera allí. Me volveré loco. Por favor, Greg."

Greg sintió cómo de gravemente la mano de Sebastian estaba temblando dónde se agarraba en su hombro. Él suspiró, esperando que él estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Nunca había tenido nada como esto ocurriendo antes, durante la jornada de trabajo con uno de sus empleados. "Tal vez deberías sentarte," dijo Greg.

"No quiero sentarme", dijo Sebastian, tratando de no levantar la voz demasiado. Era difícil mantener la calma, sin embargo. "Sólo por favor dime," suplicó.

Greg no podía tomar la expresión de miedo en el rostro de Sebastian por más tiempo. "Tu madre recibió una llamada desde el extranjero esta mañana. Desde Francia". El color desapareció del rostro de Sebastian, y Greg temía decirle la siguiente parte. "Tu abuelo fue llevado al hospital ayer por la noche. Él tenía un aneurisma cerebral no detectado, y estalló."

Sebastian se entumeció. ¿Su abuelo, que siempre había sido tan sano y de aspecto joven? A quién Sebastian había llamado Grand- père toda su vida; ¿quién había ayudado a dar a Sebastian el mejor verano de su vida el año pasado, lleno de comida, música y diversión? ¿Quién sabía exactamente cómo hacer que Sebastian extendiera sus alas completamente, sin dejar de darle un lugar seguro a la tierra? ¿Estaba tan enfermo que estaba en el hospital? "¿Está bien?" -preguntó él, las palabras sonando huecas. "¿Será capaz de volver a casa pronto?"

El corazón de Greg dio una punzada con empatía. "Sebastian", dijo, odiándose a sí mismo por ser el que tenía que hacer esto. "Él no lo superó. Lo siento mucho."

Sebastian comprendió todas las palabras que salían de la boca de Greg por separado, pero ensartadas como que no tenían sentido. "¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo, la niebla de la irrealidad cada vez más gruesa.

"Falleció", dijo Greg. "No conozco ninguno de los detalles, la verdad. Tu madre estaba muy alterada. Debes estar con tu familia en estos momentos Sebastian. Todos vais a necesitaros los unos a los otros."

"¿Está muerto?" -preguntó Sebastián, con voz apagada. Nunca había estado en estado de shock antes, y no reconocía los síntomas. Se sentía como si tal vez debería estar más derrotado, al igual que su madre, aparentemente estaba. ¿Por qué no lloraba? Amaba a su abuelo tanto, ¿no habría de querer llorar y gritar y golpear las paredes?

"Sí," dijo Greg, "Lo está. Vamos, yo te acompaño a tu coche." Después de un par de pasos robóticos, se detuvo frente a la puerta. "Pensándolo bien, te llevaré a casa por mí mismo. Encontraremos una manera de conseguir tu coche de vuelta contigo. No debes conducir de esta manera, tendrías un accidente. "Él puso su brazo alrededor de Sebastian, guiándolo hacia el restaurante, que estaba empezando a llenarse.

Kurt había estado en apuros para mantener el ritmo con la cola, distraído mirando a la puerta de la oficina de forma continua por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió se sintió aliviado, pero duró poco. Sebastian tenía un aspecto horrible, con el rostro casi gris, y parecía como si el brazo de Greg alrededor de su hombro fuera lo único que lo mantenía en pie. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó la caja y rodeó el mostrador, ignorando las quejas de los clientes por el abandono. Se detuvo delante de Sebastian y Greg. "¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó él, sin pensarlo llevando su mano a la mejilla pálida de Sebastián. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo se abrieron los ojos de Greg ante el gesto de ternura.

Sebastian volvió un poco en sí mismo ante el toque y la voz de Kurt. Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro preocupado de Kurt. "Mi abuelo murió," dijo simplemente. "Tengo que ir a casa." Hubo murmullos de simpatía por parte de los clientes lo suficientemente cerca como para oirlo, pero él apenas podía oírlos.

"Oh, Dios, lo siento mucho", dijo Kurt. Sabía cuánto Sebastian adoraba a sus abuelos maternos, después de haber oído muchas historias acerca de ellos y de las aventuras de Sebastian en Francia, mientras estaban en el período refractario en la cama. Las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos. "Lo siento tanto. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?" Le estaba matando no tomar a Sebastian en sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza. La confianza arrogante y el encanto de su amante habían desaparecido, dejando un cascarón vacío y roto en su lugar. Kurt nunca lo había visto así antes, y era indescriptiblemente triste.

Sebastian miró a Kurt con la mirada perdida. "No lo creo", dijo. "Yo sólo voy a ir a casa. Mi madre quiere que vuelva a casa."

"Todo irá bien, Kurt," dijo Greg, al ver lo preocupado que estaba Kurt. "Yo voy a conducir, y me aseguraré de que llegue allí sano y salvo. Sólo vuelve detrás del mostrador y hazlo lo mejor que puedas hasta que Marc llegue. Da tantos cupones de bebida gratis como necesites. Yo volveré tan pronto como me sea posible".

Kurt se quedó de pie y miró como Greg y Sebastian arrastraban los pies hacia la puerta, con la cola de los clientes dividiéndose para dejarlos pasar. Cuando habían salido por la puerta y desaparecido más allá del borde de la ventana del escaparate, Kurt suspiró tristemente y volvió al mostrador.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Megan.

"No realmente", dijo Kurt. "Pero no hay tiempo para eso, supongo. ¿Te importa si me cambio a las bebidas?" No creía que pudiera gestionar la interacción con el cliente a nivel de atención a la caja con sus emociones volando por todo el lugar. Megan asintió, dándole una palmada en el brazo, y Kurt se enterró en el trabajo tanto como le fue posible durante el resto de la tarde.

Cuando llegó a casa, saludó brevemente a Finn y le dijo que se iba arriba para tomar una siesta. Trepando a su cama, él envió un mensaje al número de Sebastian. _¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? _Sebastian siempre había respondido a los mensajes de Kurt rápidamente, pero esta vez su teléfono se quedó quieto y en silencio en su mano. Tenía sentido, se dijo. Una muerte en la familia es a menudo complicada y caótica, y es probable que se duplique cuando la persona que había fallecido vivía a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Trató de distraerse viendo la televisión y trabajando en algunos bocetos, pero su mirada se mantenía de forma infalible volviendo a su teléfono. Cuando aún no había recibido respuesta de Sebastian en el momento en que estaba listo para ir la cama, decidió enviarle un mensaje de nuevo. No quería poner ninguna presión sobre el otro chico, pero quería dejarle claro que estaba preocupado por él. _Espero que estés bien. ¿Puedo ir a visitarte mañana? ¿Ofrecer mis condolencias a tu familia?_ No hubo respuesta, incluso después de veinte minutos, así que se fue a la cama, dando vueltas y escuchando para ver si oía el zumbido de un mensaje entrante durante demasiado tiempo. Cuando se despertó por la mañana cogió su teléfono, a pesar de que aún estaba adormilado de un sueño inquieto. Vio que él finalmente tenía un mensaje de Sebastian. Lo abrió, inconscientemente conteniendo la respiración.

_Lo siento, no. Nos vamos a París esta mañana. No estoy seguro de cuando volveré._

Kurt se quedó mirando el teléfono, una sensación inexplicable de pérdida cayendo sobre él. Colocó cuidadosamente el teléfono en la mesilla de noche, luego se acurrucó bajo las sábanas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había encontrado a sí mismo de esta manera, tratando de volver a dormir e ignorando la creciente humedad en la funda de almohada debajo de su mejilla. Casi había olvidado lo mucho que todo esto, en realidad y totalmente, es una mierda.


	8. Chapter 8

**N.T.** Hola chicos. Gracias a todos los que seguís el fic y comentasteis en el anterior capítulo.

**K&S**

* * *

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron lentamente para Kurt. Él no se había dado cuenta de cuánto de su tiempo había acabado dedicando a su arreglo con Sebastian. Fueron horas, al parecer, que centraron alrededor de los planes para el sexo, hablando o enviándose mensajes de texto sobre lo que iban a hacerse el uno al otro, y por supuesto, en realidad convirtiéndolo en hechos. Con toda esa parte de su vida retirada bruscamente, había quedado un enorme agujero que lo sorprendió por su tamaño e intensidad. No era sólo la pérdida del sexo en sí, de lo que se encargó mayormente masturbándose diariamente con los recuerdos de sus encuentros. Pero lo que echaba de menos, más de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado, era la intimidad del estar en una relación sexual con otra persona. Kurt echaba de menos los mensajes, las bromas, las burlas que precedían al darse placer el uno al otro. Echaba de menos trabajar junto a Sebastián, las pequeñas señales no verbales que ellos tenían que hacían que el trabajo funcionara sin problemas y con poco estrés. Echaba de menos la presión de su piel desnuda contra la de Sebastián, y las conversaciones sobre un millón de cosas insignificantes mientras estaban acostados entrelazados juntos en la cama entre encuentros de sexo sudoroso. Básicamente, Kurt sólo echaba de menos a Sebastián, de una manera que no había echado de menos a nadie más antes.

No hubo una falta total de contacto. Sebastian le enviaba un mensaje cada dos o tres días, por lo general algo simple y centrado en los hechos como _Reunión con el abogado esta tarde_, o _De camino al funeral. Está lloviendo._ Kurt siempre respondía en cuanto veía el mensaje en su teléfono, pero entre el trabajo y la diferencia horaria, él nunca parecía verlos hasta una hora o más después de que estos llegaran. Sebastian nunca respondía a las respuestas de Kurt, las cuales solían reducirse a _Lo siento_ o _Espero que estés bien_. No había manera para Kurt de decir lo que realmente quería decir en un mensaje. ¿Qué podía él teclear en un teléfono que pudiera expresar lo mucho que deseaba que él pudiera estar allí para Sebastian? ¿Cómo él deseaba que pudiera ofrecerle consuelo, incluso aunque fuera sólo su cuerpo el que hiciera que Sebastian olvidara su tristeza por un rato? ¿Cómo el trabajo no era lo mismo sin él, y la forma en que su pecho le dolía cuando se giraba para poner los ojos en blanco ante un cliente difícil y Sebastian no estaba allí para sonreír y devolvérsela? ¿Y como él no podía dejar de preguntarse si Sebastian estaba consiguiendo que sus necesidades sexuales fueran cubiertas por otros hombres, desde que Kurt no estaba cerca para satisfacerlas?

La familia de Kurt se había cuenta de que su estado de ánimo había cambiado ciento ochenta grados en las últimas dos semanas. Burt había oído a través de los rumores en la esfera política acerca de la muerte súbita del suegro de Stephen Smythe en Francia y después de haber observado a Kurt y Sebastian juntos en la gala, sumó dos y dos con bastante facilidad. No había dejado de darse cuenta de que le había tomado a su hijo bastante tiempo para volver después de salir de la bóveda con su compañero de trabajo, no importa que tan discretos los chicos pensaron que estaban siendo. Una noche, después de ver a Kurt recogiendo con indiferencia su cena, todavía vestido con su uniforme del Lima Bean porque él no había tenido la energía para cambiarse, decidió enfrentar a Kurt. Él llamó suavemente a la puerta de la habitación de Kurt. "¿Chico?", dijo. "¿Puedo entrar un momento?"

"Está bien," llegó la respuesta de Kurt, sonando plana y cansada.

Burt entró para encontrar a Kurt en su cama, todavía con el uniforme puesto que había estado usando desde primera hora de esa mañana. Su ordenador portátil estaba en el colchón a su lado con la tapa cerrada, y la televisión estaba en silencio. El teléfono móvil de Kurt estaba oscuro en su regazo, sus dedos curvados alrededor de él protectoramente. "Has estado bastante aislado en el último par de semanas," Burt dijo, llegando a sentarse en el borde de la cama. "¿Algo que quieras arrancar de tu pecho?"

"Estoy bien", dijo Kurt, no mirando a los ojos de su padre. "Sólo estoy cansado. Ha sido difícil acostumbrarse a trabajar de nuevo tantas horas, con Sebastian estando fuera del trabajo."

"¿Esa es la única razón por la que te has dado cuenta que él se ha ido?" Preguntó Burt suavemente, el fantasma de una sonrisa tocando sus labios, cuando los ojos de Kurt dispararon su culpabilidad. Resopló suavemente. "Sé que no estoy por aquí tanto como yo solía hacerlo. Pero me gusta pensar que todavía puedo decir cuando algo te está pasando. Yo esperaba que estuvieras incluso más retraído cuando rompiste con Blaine, pero en su lugar, pareció como si te hubieras quitado un peso de los hombros. Y luego el último mes o así, has estado más feliz de lo que te he visto desde la graduación. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero por la razón que fuera, yo estaba agradecido por ello. Me imaginé que me dirías por qué a su debido tiempo, pero después de veros a ti y a Sebastian juntos la otra noche, creo que ya sé por lo menos una razón."

"No es lo que piensas," dijo Kurt, obligándose a dar voz a la negación de lo que él y Sebastián habían acordado una vez.

"¿No lo es?" preguntó Burt. "¿Estás tratando de decirme que vosotros, chicos, no tenéis sentimientos el uno por el otro? Porque estoy seguro de que a mí me lo pareció."

La tristeza y el dolor brotaban en el pecho de Kurt. "Bueno, estás equivocado", soltó, sus ojos azules brillando con lágrimas. "No tenemos sentimientos el uno por el otro. Sólo nos acostamos juntos. ¿Ya estás contento?"

Burt se estremeció. Él sabía que su hijo no era virgen, después de que Carole había encontrado un condón usado en la basura de la habitación de Kurt cuando estaba saliendo con Blaine, y le habló de ello. Sabiendo eso, Burt había sospechado que Kurt y Sebastian podían tener una relación física. Kurt tenía dieciocho años; tenía un trabajo y una vida separada por completo de su familia, y también estaba en su derecho de estar con alguien de la forma que él quisiera. Pero sus palabras todavía desconcertaron a Burt. "Kurt..." empezó, pero Kurt le cortó.

"Lo siento, ¿vale?" Dijo Kurt, agitado. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasearse, con los brazos cruzados a la defensiva en torno a sí mismo. "Sé que no querías que yo hiciera eso, acostarme por ahí como una especie de puta."

"¡Hey!" dijo Burt en voz alta. "Nunca usé esa palabra. Nadie tiene el derecho de llamarte algo como eso, Kurt, no importa lo que hagas. Ni siquiera tú."

"¿No?" Dijo Kurt con despecho. Por lo general, valoraba el hecho de que su padre fuera tan comprensivo, y siempre saliendo en su defensa. Pero la vergüenza de decepcionar a Burt se estaba mezclando con todos sus otros complicados sentimientos, y él atacó a la única persona que nunca habría querido atacar. "Hemos estado escabulléndonos a hurtadillas durante más de un mes. Nosotros no vamos a citas. Nosotros vamos a su casa o venimos aquí cuando no hay nadie, y tenemos sexo. Yo no lo amo, y él no me ama, pero me acuesto con él de todos modos y ni siquiera me siento mal por ello. ¿En qué me convierte eso, si no es en una puta?"

"Te hace humano, Kurt," Burt dijo. "¿Alguna vez te he hecho sentir como si no pudieras serlo? ¿He esperado que seas perfecto, y que siguieras todo lo que he dicho alguna vez al pie de la letra, sin excepciones? Porque si lo he hecho, lo siento. Nunca tuve esa expectativa, de que tú no harías tu propio camino y tomarías tus propias decisiones. Incluso si éstas no son siempre las que yo haría por ti."

Kurt intentó de nuevo empujar a Burt, ni siquiera sabiendo porqué lo que estaba intentando tan duro cuando lo único que quería hacer era colapsar en los brazos de su padre. "Tú no puedes decirme que eres feliz por esto", dijo. "Que apruebas que me acueste con Sebastian de esa forma."

"No, no puedo decirte eso", dijo Burt. "Pero lo que puedo decirte es que no es de mi incumbencia. Traté de criarte para que tomaras buenas decisiones por ti mismo. Para que estuvieras a salvo, y que fueras capaz de mirarte en el espejo al final del día y estar bien con el chico que ves reflejado. Tú ya no eres un niño, Kurt. Quiero que seas feliz, siempre voy a querer eso; pero cómo llegar allí en este punto depende de ti".

Y con eso, la resolución de Kurt para sostener el brazo extendido de Burt serompió. Se cubrió la cara, rompiendo a llorar, y rápidamente sintió los fuertes brazos de Burt junto con el olor familiar de aceite de motor y jabón Lava rodeándole. "Te quiero, papá," dijo con emoción. "Lo siento si te he decepcionado."

Burt dejó a Kurt llorar un poco más, luego se apartó para que pudieran mirarse el uno al otro a los ojos. "Nunca", dijo para tranquilizarlo. Kurt sonrió a través de sus lágrimas y sus lloros se secaron en sollozos. Burt agarró un pañuelo de la mesita de noche y se lo entregó a Kurt. "Ahora", dijo. "¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te tiene tan triste desde que Sebastian se fue a Francia? Porque estoy bastante seguro de que no es porque tengas que hacer sus turnos de trabajo, o porque él no está por aquí para que vosotros os divirtáis."

Kurt lo pensó por un minuto. "Lo echo de menos", dijo. "Y sé que él está sufriendo, pero no hay que pueda hacer para ayudar. Ni siquiera sé si él quiere mi ayuda. No sé si él quiere algo de mí además de... ya sabes."

Burt se armó de valor. Como padre, era difícil para él discutir cosas como esta con Kurt. Hubo una vez, cuando el hecho de que Kurt era gay salió a la luz, pero después viendo a su hijo navegar en una relación amorosa con Blaine, se sintió como que él veía las relaciones de Kurt de la misma forma como si estuviera interesado en las chicas. Pero aún así, cuando se trataba de hablar sobre sexo y emociones con su hijo, no importaba la edad, nunca era lo más fácil. "¿Quieres más que eso con él, entonces?" él preguntó.

Kurt cerró los ojos. "No lo sé", dijo. "Nosotros sólo de alguna forma caímos en todo este asunto. Nunca esperé preocuparme por Sebastian. Yo no quería ser su novio. Nunca me molestó que nadie supiera que estábamos juntos, o que no fuéramos al cine o a Breadstix. Creo que no me di cuenta de lo mucho que él significaba para mí, hasta que me desperté un día y él no estaba aquí. Fue tan diferente con Blaine. Él tuvo mi corazón desde el momento en que nos conocimos, y yo quería que todos lo supieran. Pero Sebastián... él se deslizó dentro de mí. Y yo ni siquiera sé si él tiene el más leve interés de estar ahí.".

"Pero él está", dijo Burt. No era una pregunta.

"Parece que sí", dijo Kurt. "Y ahora no sé qué hacer. Tenemos un acuerdo, no una relación. No sé si eso puede cambiar, o si incluso es una buena idea tratar de cambiarlo. Sólo sé que lo echo tanto de menos, y daría lo que fuera por estar con él en este momento".

Como si fuera una señal, el teléfono de Kurt se iluminó en la cama, vertiendo el estribillo de "Light My Candle" de Rent. Burt no estaba familiarizado con la melodía, pero la forma en que la oscuridad salió corriendo de los ojos de Kurt era un claro indicativo para saber de quién era el mensaje entrante. "Probablemente deberías echarle una ojeada a eso," Burt dijo en tono familiar.

Kurt corrió hacia la cama, agarrando su teléfono y ojeando el mensaje con impaciencia. Una vez que lo leyó, su rostro adquirió una expresión que era mitad esperanza, mitad temor. "Oh", dijo.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Burt.

En respuesta, Kurt le dio la vuelta al teléfono, mostrando a su padre el mensaje. _Volvemos a casa hoy. Bueno, mañana en tu horario. Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa._

Dormir fue difícil para Kurt esa noche. Permaneció despierto, mirando al techo y preguntándose cómo sería cuando él y Sebastian se vieran el uno al otro de nuevo. Su tiempo separados había hecho que Kurt se cuestionara cuánto de su atracción y apego a Sebastian era puramente físico; ¿Era posible que Sebastián hubiera estado reflexionando sobre los mismos pensamientos? ¿Había él echado de menos a Kurt, incluso un poquito? Por supuesto Sebastian estaba de luto por su abuelo, pero ¿había él deseado, incluso por un momento, que Kurt estuviera allí con él? Suspirando, Kurt encendió la lámpara de noche y se sentó. Metió la mano en el cajón de la mesita de noche y tomó su cuaderno de dibujo y una caja de lápices de colores.

Kurt había empezado a dibujar desde el momento en que había desarrollado un interés por la moda. Cada vez que quería hacer un artículo inspirado por lo que había visto en las revistas de moda, comenzaba dibujándolo. En realidad no podía dibujar caras muy bien, y normalmente, las dejaba en blanco. Pero él era capaz de capturar instintivamente la caída de la tela sobre una forma humana, o trasladar las impresiones que se le habían ocurrido a un ejemplo visual en una página. Con la excepción de un conjunto muy especial de bocetos que había juntado hace dos meses, dibujar era normalmente algo que hacía sólo porque lo disfrutaba, y podía relajarle cuando se sentía nervioso. Kurt trabajó con los lápices sobre el papel, visualizando ropa para hombre casual que parecía perfecta para un día de otoño; pantalones de algodón de color ciruela, combinada con una camisa a cuadros, y un gorro de lana gris. En realidad no era el tipo de traje que jamás él llevaría, pero era muy a la moda, y sería atractivo para el tipo de hombre que quisiera lucir a la moda de una manera que no se viera como si estuviera intentándolo demasiado. Cuando terminó con el boceto, se estremeció al darse cuenta. Había dibujado exactamente el tipo de traje en el que Sebastian se vería impresionante, sólo como cualquier otro boceto de ropa masculina que había hecho en el último mes. _Admítelo, Kurt_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Quieres vestirle. Ya sabes, como a la gente le gusta hacer con sus novios. Tú quieres ser algo más que el tipo con el que él se enrolla. Quieres ser su __**novio**__. Que Dios te ayude._ Lanzando el bloc de notas y los lápices en el cajón, Kurt apagó la luz y empujó su cabeza debajo de la almohada, tratando de meter a su mente y su corazón en el sueño.

Debido a la diferencia horaria entre París y Lima, y debido a un largo vuelo seguido de una hora de conducir camino a casa desde el Aeropuerto Internacional de Dayton, eran casi las 20:00 del día siguiente, antes de que Kurt oyera de Sebastian. Se levantó del sofá donde había estado viendo un episodio de Esta Cocina es un Infierno, corriendo por las escaleras hasta su habitación y tratando de recuperar el aliento bajo control antes de contestar. "¿Hola?" se las arregló para dejar salir, sin sonar demasiado vergonzosamente sin aliento.

"Hola Kurt," dijo Sebastian. La piel de Kurt se erizó agradablemente ante el sonido, después de una ausencia tan prolongada. "¿Cómo te va?"

"No va mal", dijo Kurt. _Ya no_, por lo menos. "Es bueno escuchar tu voz de nuevo."

"La tuya también", dijo Sebastián.

_¿Me extrañaste? Yo te eché de menos_. "¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?" Dijo Kurt.

Sebastian soltó una risa que sonó chirriante. "Realmente, muy jodidamente largo", dijo. "Me alegro de estar de vuelta a casa. No puedo esperar a dormir en mi propia cama para variar."

"Suenas tan cansado", dijo Kurt. _Me gustaría poder tumbarme en esa cama contigo, sólo para verte dormir._

"Mi cuerpo cree que son las cuatro de la mañana", dijo Sebastian. "Dormí un poco en el avión, pero no mucho. Estoy realmente hecho polvo."

"No debería entretenerte", dijo Kurt, incluso aunque parte de él estaba decepcionado de que su tan esperada conversación sería tan breve. Pero Sebastian sonaba agotado, y su preocupación se impuso. "Tienes que ponerte al día con tu sueño. Podemos hablar más mañana."

"Yo estaba pensando que podría dejarme caer entonces", dijo Sebastian. El corazón de Kurt saltó ante la esperanza que él creyó percibir en la voz de Sebastian. "¿Está tu casa disponible? Nosotros trajimos a la Grand-Mère a casa para quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo, así que mi casa es como baja en privacidad en este momento."

"Um, sí... creo que sí," dijo Kurt. "Tanto Carol como papá se van para el trabajo alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. Y Finn va a estar ayudando a Puck con su negocio de limpieza de piscinas, tratando de ahorrar un poco de dinero antes de que él se traslade el próximo mes. Hasta las tres no trabajo, así que ¿tal vez podrías venir a eso de las nueve?" Un pensamiento se le ocurrió. "Puedo hacer el desayuno."

"No, no te molestes con todo eso", dijo Sebastián. "Mi apetito ha estado un poco apagado últimamente. Conseguiré una barra de granola o algo antes de irme de la casa."

"Está bien", dijo Kurt. "¿Te veré sobre las nueve, entonces?" Tal vez podría convencer a Sebastian para tomar un poco de cereales y zumo. Él tendría que bajar y asegurarse de que Finn no hubiera acabado con ambos, esa mañana. No le gustaba la idea de Sebastian tan cansado, y no comiendo adecuadamente después de un viaje largo.

"A las nueve suena genial", dijo Sebastian, el final en un bostezo.

"Y con esto último, necesitas irte, señor" dijo Kurt.

"Supongo que sí", dijo Sebastian. "¿Oye Kurt?"

Kurt sintió una oleada de calor en la forma en que la voz de Sebastian se había suavizado más. "¿Sí?"

Hubo una larga pausa. "Realmente tengo muchas ganas de verte mañana", dijo Sebastian. "Yo extrañé... eché de menos estar contigo."

El corazón de Kurt se sacudió bruscamente. "Yo también eché de menos estar contigo", dijo, su voz reduciéndose a casi un susurro. Su garganta se apretó. "Mucho."

"Buenas noches, Kurt," dijo Sebastián en voz baja.

"Buenas noches, Sebastian," Kurt respondió. "Me alegro de que estés en casa, sano y salvo."

"Mmmm... yo también", dijo Sebastián.

Kurt se rió entre dientes. "Suenas medio dormido", le reprendió. "Vete a la cama. Te veré por la mañana." Kurt desconectó, sabiendo que de lo contrario, seguirían yendo y viniendo durante media hora o más. No habría sido la primera vez que ninguno de ellos parecía querer colgar después de una llamada telefónica por la noche. Kurt yacía en su cama sonriendo, sintiéndose más cálido y más feliz de lo que se había sentido desde que la madre de Sebastian había llamado al Lima Bean.

A la mañana siguiente Kurt se levantó temprano, hizo panqueques para su familia antes de que todos ellos salieran de la casa. Burt levantó una ceja cuando Kurt anunció que les había hecho bolsas de comida para llevar también. Trató de no pensar sobre por qué Kurt quería hacer tan poco probable como fuera posible el que alguno de ellos tuviera que volver a casa para el almuerzo de ese día.

Tan pronto como Burt, Carol y Finn estuvieron fuera de la puerta, Kurt subió corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse. Normalmente cuando Sebastian iba a venir, Kurt elegía su ropa basándose en la comodidad y la facilidad de eliminación. Normalmente pantalones cortos suaves o pantalones de yoga, con algún tipo de camiseta. Aunque no había nada de malo en eso, esta era la primera vez que Sebastian le vería en dos semanas, por lo que quiso poner al menos algo de esfuerzo en ello. Kurt desenterró su par más de jeans más sueltos, los cuales eran adecuadamente ajustados pero no tan pintados en él como sus jeans ajustados habituales. En la parte posterior de su armario tenía algunas viejas camisetas que había dejado atrás desde que su pubertad finalmente había pateado a todo su ropero por él hace un par de años. Se puso su camisa gris Altru Apparel con los diferentes gráficos de bigotes deteriorados por el frente. La camiseta estaba muy apretada en él ahora, aferrándose a sus hombros y el pecho de una manera que nunca imaginó que su cuerpo se vería en ella cuando originalmente la compró. Pero era súper suave debido a los muchos lavados y cómoda a pesar del ajuste tenso. Kurt dejó sus pies descalzos, y estaba sólo deslizando un poco de pasta texturizada por el pelo para ponerlo hacia arriba ligeramente cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta.

Kurt se obligó a bajar las escaleras con la mayor calma posible. Mientras que él quería que Sebastian supiera que estaba ansioso por volver a verlo, no llegaría a la puerta principal jadeando como si hubiera estado haciendo carreras en un circuito. Podía por lo menos hacer un intento de ser frío y sereno cuando abriera la puerta. Se detuvo un momento en el pasillo de entrada, cogió el pomo y abrió la puerta.

Sebastian estaba de pie en la puerta de Kurt, vestido de la manera más casual que Kurt jamás lo había visto. Zapatillas raídas, jeans claros con un desgarro en la rodilla, y una sudadera azul oscura y escarlata de los Búhos de Lacrosse de la Academia Dalton ( ¿qué era lo que pasaba con la obsesión de esa escuela con las aves de todos modos? ) completaba su conjunto, lo cual parecía como que él hubiera recogido lo que fuera que tuviera tirado en el suelo al lado de su cama antes de venir. Sebastian también parecía que hubiera dejado de lado su rutina de afeitado durante al menos unos días. Pero en ese momento, Kurt no creyó que hubiera visto nunca una vista más bienvenida, más maravillosa. Los ojos verdes de Sebastián parecían casi brillar mientras recorrían cada centímetro de Kurt de una manera que era casi táctil. Los dos chicos se quedaron congelados en el umbral, bebiendo la vista el uno del otro sin hablar una palabra. Sebastian rompió el silencio primero, una pequeña contracción de sus manos fue la única advertencia antes de que él se abalanzó sobre Kurt, empujándolo hacia atrás a través de la puerta. Sus bocas se encontraron mientras Sebastián hizo girar a Kurt, cerrando la puerta de un portazo al aplastar a Kurt en contra de ella.

Kurt inhaló el olor de Sebastian ahora familiar, su gel de baño, desodorante, y el sencillo almizcle que la piel de Sebastian parecía emitir naturalmente. Descuidadamente vestido como estaba, Sebastian obviamente se había tomado el tiempo para ducharse antes de venir, y su cabello recién lavado, libre de producto se sentía especialmente sedoso entre los dedos de Kurt. Había revivido la sensación y el sabor de la boca y la lengua de Sebastián mentalmente durante dos semanas, pero la realidad era aún mejor de lo que recordaba. Kurt gimió, rompiendo el beso. "Bienvenido de nuevo", dijo con voz entrecortada, mientras Sebastian se lanzó hacia su cuello.

"El mejor tipo de bienvenida de la historia", Sebastian murmuró contra la piel que en ese momento estaba mordisqueando. "Dios, eché de menos esto."

Extendiendo la mano para tomar el control, Kurt guió suavemente la boca de Sebastián para distanciarla tirando suavemente de su pelo. "Yo también," dijo Kurt. "Pero estás aquí ahora." Él tomó la mejilla de Sebastian con su mano, acariciando contra el vello facial hirsuto.

"Lo siento", dijo Sebastián.

"No lo hagas", dijo Kurt. "En realidad no te ves mal." Él dio a los labios de Sebastián un rápido beso. "Sé que dijiste que no me molestara, pero hice tortitas para mi familia esta mañana. Hay algunas sobras si tienes hambre."

Sebastian sonrió como un lobo. "Nene", dijo él, "sólo hay una cosa que quiero en mi boca ahora mismo, y no es definitivamente panqueques."

Aunque la lasciva sonrisa y las palabras eran típicamente Sebastian, Kurt no pudo evitar sentir como que algo estaba pasando. Los ojos de Sebastian brillaban, pero que no estaban cálidos y afectuosos en la manera en que Kurt se había acostumbrado a verlos. Era como si la sonrisa de Sebastian no estuviera llegando a sus ojos, por alguna razón. Y hablando de los ojos de Sebastian, Kurt notó por primera vez la falta de sueño, las manchas amoratadas bajo ellos. "Claro", dijo a la ligera, apartándose pero uniendo sus manos juntas mientras lo hizo. "Pero tenemos tiempo de sobra. ¿Quieres sentarte en el sofá y ponerte al día un poco primero?"

"Vamos, Kurt," dijo Sebastian. "No seas calientapollas. Los dos sabemos para lo que estoy aquí".

Kurt sintió una punzada de aprensión. No le gustaba la forma en que sonaba en absoluto. Pero Sebastian estaba probablemente todavía cansado y de mal humor, por lo que Kurt le dio el beneficio de la duda. "Por supuesto", dijo Kurt. "Yo sólo quería decir... si quieres hablar, estoy para eso también."

Sebastian comenzó a retroceder por el pasillo hacia la escalera, tirando de las manos de Kurt. "Aprecio eso", dijo él, comenzando a subir por las escaleras. "Vamos a tu habitación. Cualquier conversación que necesitemos hacer, podemos hacerla allí."

Kurt dejó que lo arrastrara por las escaleras y a su dormitorio. La sensación de que algo no estaba del todo bien iba en aumento. Sebastian no estaba diciendo o haciendo algo terriblemente fuera de lugar, pero algo en su energía estaba todo mal. El juguetón, casi vertiginoso entusiasmo faltaba, reemplazado por algo un poco más desesperado y exigente. Estableció los sentidos de Kurt en el borde un poco, por lo que era difícil para él relajarse en su rutina habitual. "Sebas -" empezó a decir, pero el nombre del otro chico fue cortado de forma instantánea por la dura presión de los labios contra los suyos en el momento en que cruzaron el umbral. Una vez más, se encontró aplastado contra una puerta, pero era un poco menos atractivo de lo que había sido abajo. Sebastián empujó su lengua en la boca de Kurt con la misma habilidad de siempre, pero se sentía diferente, más intrusiva a Kurt en su estado de ánimo actual. Él apartó su boca, sintiendo como si por primera vez desde que habían llegado a ser amantes, él y Sebastian estuvieran en páginas totalmente diferentes. La intimidad de incluso la conversación telefónica de la noche anterior no se encontraba en ninguna parte. "¿Pensé que íbamos a hablar?" Dijo Kurt.

"Kurt," Sebastian dijo, "No te ofendas, pero no me he acostado en dos semanas, y estoy caliente de la ostia. ¿Podemos por favor, guardar las cálidas y difusas sandeces para después de que ambos nos hayamos corrido?" Se dio cuenta de que en vez de mirarle a los ojos, Sebastian había dirigido su mirada un poco detrás de él.

Kurt se puso rígido, aunque una pequeña parte se regocijó con la confirmación de que Sebastian no había estado con nadie más desde que salió de Lima. Pero aún así, no desde antes de la tarde en que él le había hecho la proposición a Kurt en su coche, había oído Kurt la voz de Sebastian tan cínica cuando se dirigía a él. Apartó a Sebastian, perturbado. "¿Por qué estás siendo así?" Él dijo, tratando de entender.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Sebastian. "Esto es lo que hacemos. Nos juntamos, entonces nos follamos el uno al otro hasta reventar. Fin de la historia." Miró a Kurt, sus ojos un poco más helados incluso que su voz.

Kurt sintió su corazón hundirse. "Sebastian", dijo, un poco tembloroso. "Tú sabes que eso no es completamente cierto. Al menos, ya no." Miró suplicante hacia Sebastian, esperando que esto se tratara de algún tipo de malentendido. "Me importas, tienes que saber eso. Te extrañé mucho las últimas dos semanas, estuve preocupado por ti todo el tiempo. Dijiste que me echaste de menos también, ¿recuerdas?"

Por un breve momento, Kurt vio el Sebastián que había llegado a conocer de nuevo. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho, cuando el rostro de Sebastian pasó a ser más suave y melancólico, derritiéndose el frío agresivo. Sin embargo, fue efímero, y cuando el frío desconocido regresó, Kurt finalmente lo entendió. Sebastián estaba intencionalmente empujándolo lejos. Tal vez porque se dio cuenta de que Kurt se había deslizado sin darse cuenta, dentro de su corazón, o tal vez sólo perder a su abuelo tan recientemente lo hacía querer rehuir cualquier tipo de apego. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, se retorció el corazón de Kurt al saber que Sebastián estaba tratando deliberadamente de alejarse de cualquiera de sus tentativas de desahogo o consuelo. Especialmente cuando podía sentir claramente que el otro chico lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

"Sí, eché de menos estar contigo, Kurt," dijo Sebastian. "Pero lo que quería decir era que eché de menos follarte. ¿Hay algún problema con eso? Porque yo pensaba que era el acuerdo desde el principio." La boca de Sebastian estaba determinada tercamente, pero su voz se estaba volviendo casi estridente, como si estuviera tratando de convencer a ambos con sus duras palabras.

Kurt sabía que en este estado, Sebastian nunca aceptaría nada de él excepto el contacto puramente físico. Pero si eso era lo que Sebastian necesitaba, Kurt se encontró a sí mismo queriendo dárselo. Y no era como si no su cuerpo, tan condicionado a Sebastian, no quisiera eso también. "No," dijo en voz baja, mirando al suelo. "No hay problema, Sebastian." Él jugueteó con el borde de su camiseta, preguntándose si debería sacársela, o si Sebastian preferiría hacerlo.

Sebastian se quedó mirando a Kurt, el arrepentimiento empezando a brotar en su interior. Le había prometido a Kurt que su arreglo sería sobre el placer y la diversión, pero Kurt parecía como si no estuviera teniendo nada de eso. De hecho, más bien él se veía como si Sebastian hubiera atropellado a su perro o le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara. Dios, nada había salido bien para él desde que su abuelo murió. Desde que el shock de la noticia había desaparecido, Sebastián había fluctuado entre puntas de profunda tristeza y rabia irracional casi todo el día. Para alguien que rara vez estuvo de tan mal humor, la montaña rusa de emociones fue mentalmente agotadora para él. Él tenía problemas para comer, dormía horriblemente, y lo más aterrador de todo, su deseo sexual se había agotado por completo mientras estaba en Francia. Sebastian sabía que estar de luto no era exactamente un afrodisíaco, pero éste era _él_, por el amor de Dios. Él siempre quería sexo. Excepto que últimamente, él no quería, y eso le molestaba muchísimo. Toda la identidad de Sebastián estaba fuertemente envuelta en su potencia y necesidades sexuales, y sin ellas se sentía incluso más a la deriva y perdido. Una noche, dando vueltas, su cerebro había sugerido tal vez la teoría de que no era sólo la pérdida de su abuelo la que le había hecho pasar del sexo. Tal vez parte de eso era porque Kurt no estaba allí para tenerlo con él. Ciertamente no tenía ningún deseo de escaparse y enrollarse con alguien, pero seguramente eso no significaba nada. No podría hacerlo.

Cuando Sebastián no trató de agarrarle, ni dijo nada, Kurt levantó la vista. Sebastian no parecía caliente ni cachondo para nada; él parecía abatido, confundido, y completamente exhausto. A pesar de que sabía que Sebastián rechazaría la oferta, intentó una vez más llegar a él con compasión y consuelo. "Por favor, habla conmigo," dijo Kurt, poniendo una mano suave en el hombro de Sebastian. "Quiero ayudar."

La empatía y la atención en la expresión de Kurt enviaron una oleada de rabia inexplicable a través de Sebastian. Quitó la mano de Kurt fuera de su hombro. "Te lo dije, no estoy interesado en hablar", dijo con dureza. "Deja de actuar como si fueras mi jodido novio o algo así. Yo no hago toda esa cosa de novios, y lo sabías. Así que dejar de mirar como un perrito pateado, porque todo lo que quiero de ti hoy es todo lo que alguna vez he querido de ti. Follarte, así de simple". Sonaba bien. Convincente, incluso. El único problema era que era totalmente falso. Incluso aunque tenía a Kurt frente a él, listo y dispuesto, Sebastian no sentía la punzada leve de excitación. Quería besar a Kurt, acostarse en la cama juntos y sentir el calor de su piel y los golpes tranquilos de los latidos de su corazón. Pero la idea de chupar la polla de Kurt, o trabajar para abrir su dulce y apretado agujero no consiguió que su motor funcionara en absoluto, y la comprensión le asustó. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sebastián puso su rostro entre sus manos. _No te pasa nada_, se dijo. _Tú sólo tienes jet -lag. Una vez que comiences, va a ser como siempre._ Él respiró hondo, sacó sus manos de su cara, y agarró a Kurt por los hombros bruscamente. Sebastian aplastó sus bocas juntas, lamiendo y mordiendo mientras hacía a Kurt volver con fuerza en dirección a la cama.

La agresividad de Sebastián era familiar, pero de alguna manera completamente dispar de los encuentros anteriores. Por lo general, el hambre de Sebastián era el de una persona bien alimentada, a la que sólo le sucede que se está preparando para una particularmente buena comida. Pero esta mañana, era como alguien que hubiera sido alimentado con nada más que pan y agua durante años, y finalmente le dieras una más abundante comida. Había una desesperación infeliz, casi lastimosa en la manera en que Sebastian era un poco demasiado rudo, y como sus manos eran erráticas en lugar de seguras. Kurt estaba bastante seguro que esto no era una buena idea, y sospechaba que el sexo probablemente no terminaría haciendo que ninguno de ellos se sintiera mejor. Pero no sabía qué más hacer para conectar con Sebastian, para hacerle saber que él estaba allí con él. Así que Kurt dejó que el otro chico torpemente lo empujara hacia su cama, su cuerpo respondiendo sin poder contenerse incluso cuando su corazón le dolía. Él empujó contra el muslo de Sebastian, endureciéndose sin esfuerzo, y estiró su mano hacia abajo para enrollar sus dedos alrededor de la erección esperada encerrada en los jeans de Sebastian. Pero cuando hizo contactos con los jeans, Kurt se quedó helado. No había dureza en absoluto que se encontrara allí, sólo dándole la suavidad de una polla completamente flácida.

Sebastian agarró la mano quieta de Kurt, sintiendo que el otro chico quería quitarla. "No, no pares" dijo con voz entrecortada. "Sigue adelante. Sólo necesito un minuto." Él comenzó a morder frenéticamente el cuello de Kurt, hasta que sintió un fuerte tirón en la parte posterior de su cabello y se quitó.

"Basta," dijo Kurt, sonando preocupado, pero también muy serio. "Tú no quieres esto."

"Por supuesto que lo quiero," Sebastian dijo, tratando de sonar como si la misma idea de que él no quisiera sexo fuera la cosa más estúpida que jamás hubiera oído. Pero en su lugar saliéndole un hilo de voz, e incluso Sebastian no lo creía.

"No," dijo Kurt con firmeza, alejando su mano de la entrepierna de los pantalones vaqueros de Sebastian. "Tú dices que que lo quieres... e incluso puede que pienses que sí. Pero tu cuerpo me está diciendo la verdad." Él trató de apartarse, pero Sebastian se aferró a él con fuerza.

"No te vayas", dijo, los ojos muy abiertos y en pánico. "Yo lo quiero. Quiero estar contigo, Kurt."

Como a cámara lenta, Kurt fue poniendo cada pieza en su lugar. Todo lo que Sebastian había dicho y hecho desde que llegó a su casa por fin tenía sentido. "Sebastian", dijo con voz ronca por la emoción. "Nosotros no tenemos que tener sexo para que yo desee acostarme contigo, para tenerte en mis brazos. Lo sabes, ¿no? No tiene que ser algo que hacemos sólo para llegar al acto, o mientras nos recuperamos de ello." Los ojos de Sebastian estaban empezando a humedecerse, su boca temblando muy ligeramente, por lo que Kurt continuó tratando de abrirse camino a través de él. "Puede ser que sólo necesites que te abracen, porque eso hará que te sientas mejor. Y yo quiero abrazarte, porque va a hacer que yo me sienta mejor también." Recordó algo que Sebastian le había dicho una vez, algo que parecía perfectamente apropiado. "Tú sólo tienes que dejarme entrar."

Un dolor y ardor concentrado se había asentado en el pecho de Sebastián desde el momento en que sintió que la mano de Kurt descubrió su falta de respuesta física. Se hizo más grande y más angustioso mientras Kurt comenzó a hablar con dulzura, hasta que, Sebastian estaba seguro, explotaría, destripándolo y dejándolo desangrarse hasta morir en las sábanas blancas de Kurt. Finalmente, aumentó a un nivel intolerable ante las últimas palabras de Kurt sobre dejarle entrar, y él abrió su boca para tratar de liberar algo de la presión punzante dentro de él. Lo que salió fue un sollozo y alarido seco que destruyó la presa en su estado emocional. Sebastian empezó a llorar, ruidoso y desordenado de una manera que nunca había hecho antes. Sintió los brazos de Kurt enrollándose alrededor de él y se acurrucó más profundamente en el abrazo, como si pudiera trepar en el interior del otro chico, donde estaba seguro de estar cálido y seguro.

Por mucho que le mató a Kurt ser testimonio de la crisis de Sebastián, había alivio también. Él sabía mejor que nadie de los beneficios psicológicos de una buena purga emocional, y una que ocurre en los brazos de alguien al que le importas era la más curativa de todas. Le sostuvo con fuerza, sin importarle que su camisa se estuviera mojando por las lágrimas y los mocos. Por la intensidad del llanto de Sebastián, Kurt se preguntó si era la primera vez que se había permitido llorar abiertamente desde el fallecimiento de su abuelo. ¿Había tratado de ser fuerte para su madre, y no mostrar cómo de igualmente devastado estaba? Si él había sostenido todo ese dolor dentro, no era de extrañar que Sebastian estuviera hecho un lio. "Está bien," susurró Kurt, luchando contra la humedad en sus propios ojos. "Te tengo."

Poco a poco, Sebastian empezó a sentir como el dolor que arañaba dentro de él comenzaba a disminuir un poco. Podía sentir y oler y oír a Kurt a su alrededor, y era como si su mundo entero se hubiera reducido a sólo ellos dos en la cama. Sintió que Kurt empezaba a desplazarse y se aferró con más fuerza, clavando sus dedos temblorosos en los músculos bajo la camisa de Kurt. Trató de hablar, pero todo lo que salió fue un incoherente alarido de protesta.

"Shhh", dijo Kurt. "Sólo estoy tratando de ponernos un poco más cómodos." Rodó sobre su espalda, liberando su brazo derecho, el cual había estado atrapado bajo el lado de Sebastian y había empezado a quedarse dormido. Se deslizó hacia arriba en la cama un poco, por lo que su cabeza alcanzó la almohada, de alguna manera logrando hacerlo sin perder la mayor parte del contacto entre sus cuerpos. Una vez situado, la cabeza de Sebastian estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, dónde Kurt podía alternar entre acariciar su cabello y frotar pequeños círculos en su espalda.

"No me sueltes," susurró Sebastian. Él sentía como si Kurt fuera lo único que le anclaba al mundo real, manteniendo su angustia se salirse totalmente fuera de control.

"No lo haré," Kurt le aseguró. "Yo no voy a irme a ninguna parte, te lo prometo." Sus palabras parecieron causar que Sebastian se calmara aún más, sus sollozos disminuyendo a hondas respiraciones, y su temblor cediendo un poco. Kurt continuó calmando a Sebastián con su toque y su voz, hasta que, finalmente se calmó completamente con una última exhalación estremeciéndose. Después de unos momentos de ese suspiro profundo, sintió la respiración de Sebastian nivelarse , y comprendió que se había quedado dormido. Kurt, cansado de su propia falta de sueño la noche anterior y la agitación emocional de la mañana, se encontró a sí mismo siguiéndole con gran rapidez.

Antes de darse cuenta, Kurt fue despertado por el sonido de un camión de la basura haciendo su ruido normal de recogida semanal fuera de su ventana del dormitorio. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a su despertador, sorprendido al ver que más de dos horas habían pasado. Miró a Sebastian, cuyo rostro era de aspecto joven y relajado en el sueño. Pero cuando un estrépito de vidrios sonó procedente de los empleados de la gestión de residuos vaciando la papelera de reciclaje, la nariz de Sebastian se arrugó, y sus párpados comenzaron a revolotear. "Mmmf" él resopló adormilado en el pecho de Kurt.

"Está bien, cielo", dijo Kurt, la expresión de cariño cayendo espontáneamente de sus labios mientras frotaba la espalda de Sebastian. "Vuelve a dormir."

"¿Kurt?" Sebastian dijo arrastrando las palabras, abriendo y entrecerrando los ojos. Cuando se despertó, todo le volvió a la memoria en pedazos. Apareciendo en la casa de Kurt, y actuando como un idiota total. Tratando a Kurt como si fuera algo barato, un gancho al azar, y luego lloriqueando sobre él como un bebé._ Fantástico_, Sebastian pensó para sí mismo, ruborizándose. Se sentía más consciente de sí que lo que había estado en días, como si la corta siesta en los brazos de Kurt hubiera sido infinitamente más relajada de lo que cualquier sueño que había tenido en París. Se atrevió a mirar a Kurt, esperando que él estuviera disgustado o irritado por su arrebato, o tal vez ambas cosas. En cambio, los ojos azules de Kurt eran tan cálidos como llamas de gas, y su deliciosa boca iniciaba una dulce sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encontraron. "Lo siento," Sebastian soltó.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kurt.

"Elige", dijo Sebastian. "Hay mucho para elegir."

"No tienes que pedir disculpas", dijo Kurt. "Sé que han sido un par de semanas duras para ti."

Sebastian casi discutió con él, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Además, ¿qué mejor manera de mostrar su remordimiento, que abrirse un poco a Kurt como él había querido originalmente? "Lo han sido", admitió. "Nunca he perdido a nadie así antes, sólo despertar un día y descubrir que alguien a quien amaba se había ido para siempre. Es horrible."

"Lo es," estuvo de acuerdo Kurt.

Sebastian frunció el ceño. Kurt no sonaba como la mayoría de personas que habían compartido sentimientos similares en el funeral de su abuelo. Sonaba completamente real, como si supiera exactamente de lo que Sebastian estaba hablando. "¿Has perdido a alguien así?" él preguntó.

"Lo he hecho", dijo Kurt. "Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía seis años."

Sebastian salió corriendo del pecho de Kurt pasando a una posición sentada. "¿Qué?" preguntó, incrédulo. ¿Cómo es que no sabía eso?

"Tenía cáncer cervical", dijo Kurt. "Ella estuvo en realidad enferma por un tiempo, pero yo era tan joven que realmente no lo entendía. Así que aunque no fue repentino, como con tu abuelo, a mí como niño me lo pareció. Un día estaba allí, y el siguiente, no lo estaba. Nunca más."

Sebastian se dio cuenta que no importa la cantidad de tiempo que él y Kurt habían pasado hablando de sexo, música, enamoramientos de celebridades, o chismes del trabajo, él realmente no sabía mucho acerca de Kurt, sobre todo, no de su pasado. Él estaba decepcionado de sí mismo por no hacer un esfuerzo para averiguarlo, mientras que al mismo tiempo estaba consumido por la curiosidad acerca de qué otras cosas importantes podía no saber acerca de Kurt. Claro, su relación no tenía ningún tipo de ataduras; pero eran amigos, y los amigos deberían saber ese tipo de cosas el uno del otro. "No puedo creer que me aguantaras comportándome de esa forma por lo de Grand-Père", dijo Sebastian. "Debes pensar que soy patético."

"¿Por qué pensaría eso?" Preguntado Kurt, desconcertado.

"Él era mi abuelo," dijo Sebastian, con un ligero tirón de la emoción. "Y uno realmente genial, por cierto. Pero Kurt, tú perdiste a tu _mamá_. Un abuelo muriendo no es nada comparado con eso." Sólo la idea de que algo le sucediera a su madre o su padre le llenó de pavor frío. ¿Cómo alguien incluso supera algo así?

Kurt sacudió la cabeza, atónito por la lógica de Sebastian. Había aprendido mucho al tener que estar cerca de un montón de diferentes tipos de personas en el El Bean, pero Sebastian, evidentemente, todavía era un negado para algunos tipos de interacción humana básica. "No es una competición, Sebastian," Kurt explicó. "Mi dolor no es peor que el tuyo, sólo porque era mi madre en lugar de un pariente más lejano. Además el mío tiene un valor inferior al tuyo, ya que ella murió hace mucho tiempo, y tu abuelo acaba de morir. El dolor es dolor, y todo el mundo siente cosas, y manejan las cosas malas que les suceden de diferentes maneras."

¿Cómo Kurt hacía eso? ¿Cómo sabía sólo lo correcto para decir, y exactamente la manera correcta de decirlo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan paciente, tan amable y perdonar? Sebastian no podía poner un nombre a la emoción que estaba sintiendo, pero le hacía sentir en ese momento como si pudiera quedarse en esta habitación con Kurt para siempre, y nunca necesitara otra cosa. Quería decirle a Kurt cómo se sentía, pero no tenía las palabras para expresarlo adecuadamente. Lo intentó, sin embargo. "Kurt, sólo quiero que sepas que... No creo que yo alguna vez... " se interrumpió, frustrado. Él era capaz de un soliloquio cuando se trataba de decirle a Kurt cómo hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera. Pero cuando llegaba la hora de hablar acerca de cómo Kurt le hacía sentir en su corazón y cabeza, era como si tuviera el vocabulario de un niño de preescolar. Pero Kurt estaba sonriéndole, tan hermoso y alentador, y Sebastian sabía que tenía que decir algo, incluso si era indescriptiblemente estúpido. "Eres una persona tan especial, Kurt," dijo, tomando la mano de Kurt y entrelazando sus dedos juntos. "No puedo creer que casi me pierdo la oportunidad de saber eso de ti. Mi vida es mucho mejor contigo en ella, de lo que era sin ti." Sebastian se maldijo internamente, sabiendo cómo de débiles y flojas eran sus palabras, en comparación con los sentimientos que él estaba tratando de transmitir.

Kurt se obligó a sí mismo a no llorar, y no saltar dentro de la conversación con un millón de palabras sobre cómo se sentía de la misma manera también. Sebastian parecía mucho mejor después de su crisis y siesta, pero él seguía estando tan emocionalmente vulnerable, y Kurt no quería tomar ventaja de eso. Él levantó sus manos entrelazadas, presionando un beso en la parte posterior de la de Sebastian. "¿Sabes qué, Sebastián?" Dijo, tratando de mantener el temblor fuera de su voz. "Tú no estás tan mal. Me alegro de que seas parte de mi vida, también." Incapaz de contenerse, levantó su cara, suspirando felizmente cuando Sebastian se abalanzó y capturó sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso.

Ese beso llevó a otro, y luego más. Sebastian se desplazó volviendo a tumbarse en el colchón junto a Kurt, manteniendo los besos suaves, con sólo el roce más simple de la lengua de vez en cuando. Normalmente, su intención al enrollarse era principalmente para construir la excitación, pero esta vez no había prisa, no había urgencia para avanzar las cosas al paso siguiente. Sus manos acariciaron sus cuerpos mutuamente, pero de una forma que era más acerca de conectar que de encenderse. A pesar de la experiencia que él tenía, era la primera vez para Sebastian, y no había nadie más que Kurt con el que él prefiriera tenerla.

Finalmente, sin embargo, después de casi una hora de nada más que besarse y abrazarse el uno a otro, sus cuerpos largamente negados a ir más allá, comenzaron a instarles en otra dirección. Sebastian sintió el endurecimiento de su polla hinchándose primero, su erección creciente acompañada por una oleada de alivio al saber que no estaba sufriendo ningún tipo de disfunción eréctil a largo plazo. Se sentía mejor de lo habitual después de tanto tiempo, la sensación del estiramiento de la piel mientras se ponía completamente duro, el aumento de la sensibilidad mientras su polla se frotaba contra su ropa interior. Sebastián empujó sus caderas hacia delante, dejando que Kurt sintiera la firma cresta. Cuando Kurt lo miró inquisitivamente, sonrió. "Parece que todavía tengo mi mojo", dijo él en broma.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecido de ver lo relajado y en paz que Sebastian estaba. Él era un chico enteramente diferente al alma atormentada que había aparecido en su puerta esta mañana, y aunque Kurt sabía que todavía habría altibajos mientras Sebastian hacía frente a su dolor, esperaba que, al menos, lo peor de todo hubiera terminado. "No lo dudé ni por un minuto," dijo Kurt. Juntó sus labios una vez más, llevando sus dedos hacia abajo para rastrear sobre el botón y la cremallera de los jeans desgastados de Sebastian. Mantuvo su toque suave y poco exigente, dejando que Sebastian fuera el encargado de elegir a dónde el resto de la mañana les llevaría. Kurt necesitaba asegurarse de que Sebastian sabía que él se acostaría con él castamente hasta que tuviera que ir a trabajar, si eso es lo que quería. Pero cuando Sebastián empezó a empujar contra su mano, dejando escapar un silbido de placer, Kurt supo que él quería más que eso. Y Kurt era el chico para dárselo. Apretó la erección de Sebastian con firmeza a través de sus pantalones.

Con un gemido suave, los ojos de Sebastián se abrieron de golpe. "Sí," susurró. "Tócame, Kurt." A pesar de que él estaba definitivamente interesado en el sexo ahora, Sebastian se encontró sintiéndose un tanto pasivo. Él había dejado que Kurt cuidara de él emocionalmente, y ahora quería continuar ese camino, dejando a Kurt atendiéndole sexualmente.

Kurt se percató inmediatamente del ambiente sumiso que estaba emanando de Sebastian, sobre todo porque era tan inusual. Incluso cuando Kurt se hacía cargo de la posición de penetración, Sebastian tomaba las riendas en la cama. Cuando Kurt comentó una vez sobre ello, Sebastian se había reído y llamado a sí mismo un "descarado y poderoso pasivo". Sea cual fuera el término para ello, Kurt lo disfrutaba mucho. Pero él estaba más que dispuesto a dar un giro a la rueda, ahora que se sentía cómodo con su nivel de habilidad y experiencia en el dormitorio. Kurt abrió el botón de los pantalones vaqueros de Sebastian y bajó la cremallera, deslizando sus dedos dentro de la bragueta para acariciar suavemente el algodón que cubría la polla. "¿Puedo encargarme de esto para ti?" preguntó, mirando a Sebastian a través de sus pestañas.

Sebastian asintió. Sonaba como una idea fabulosa para él.

"¿Con mi boca?" Kurt preguntó.

Sebastian asintió de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de entusiasmo. El calor húmedo y caliente de la boca de Kurt era justo lo que su polla quería, y latía con impaciencia contra los dedos de Kurt.

"Me encantaría hacerlo", dijo Kurt. "¿Pero tal vez podemos quitarnos la ropa primero? No te he visto en mucho tiempo, y he echado de menos eso."

Sebastian asintió por tercera vez, y comenzaron a desvestirse sin prisa el uno al otro, quitándose la ropa hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos. Tomaron un momento para deslizar sus manos perezosamente sobre la piel del otro, y para abrazar y besar cada centímetro de piel desnuda en contacto dichoso. Pronto, sin embargo, Kurt empujó suavemente en los hombros de Sebastian, y el otro chico se puso boca arriba obedientemente. Kurt hizo su camino bajando hasta su objetivo final a través de las pecas oscuras dispersas en toda la piel de Sebastian, presionando pequeños besos de mariposa en cada una, y luego trazando un camino con sólo la punta de la lengua hacia la siguiente. Kurt acabó en su favorita, en el interior de la cadera izquierda de Sebastian, y viajó a donde su erección descansaba dura y gruesa sobre el estómago. Ambos dejaron escapar un gemido al primer golpe de la lengua de Kurt a lo largo de la longitud, cada uno disfrutando de las sensaciones individuales que estaban experimentando. Kurt siguió lamiendo suavemente, viajando hasta la punta y succionándola en el interior. Él lamió sobre la cabeza mullida, sumergiéndose en la ranura y haciendo que Sebastian gimiera en voz alta.

Sebastian yacía casi inmóvil en las sábanas, con los miembros relajados y la única tensión en su cuerpo totalmente concentrada en su pene y testículos. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando en una nube de placer, entregándose a Kurt sin pensar en dirigirle hacia donde lamer la próxima vez, o cómo de intensamente chupar. Todo lo que Kurt estaba haciendo se sentía como el cielo, y se encontró con una euforia en la entrega total que él nunca habría esperado. "Ohhhh", se lamentó. "Es tan bueno... tan perfecto. Me encanta, Kurt."

Una alegría se transmitió a través Kurt ante el tono mareado y entusiasta de la voz de Sebastian. Él hizo uso de su mano, finalmente agarrando el eje y manteniéndolo en posición vertical, alta y orgullosa. Kurt lamió hasta la base, donde luego enterró su rostro en el lugar exacto entre la parte inferior de la polla de Sebastian y la parte superior de sus testículos, frotando su lengua en firmes círculos rápidamente. La pelvis de Sebastian se sacudió por debajo de él, dejando escapar un pequeño grito de placer. Él volvió a la cima de nuevo, besando su camino hacia arriba en la dura columna, y finalmente comenzó a trabajar la longitud de la polla de Sebastian en su boca. Tomó nota de quejidos y gemidos que venían desde arriba de él y siguió, manteniendo una constante y casi perezosa succión para hacer que las cosas duraran el mayor tiempo posible. Mantuvo Sebastian extendido en el borde de la finalización durante largos minutos, saboreando la filtración del líquido pre seminal en la lengua.

Arropado en el placer, tomó a Sebastián más tiempo de lo que jamás podía recordar, comenzar a sentir los síntomas del orgasmo inminente. Por lo general, le llegaba en una avalancha a toda prisa, pero esta vez fue más como un fuego lento, abriéndose camino desde su ingle hasta su vientre, y hacia fuera hasta que todo su cuerpo estaba caliente y con un hormigueo. Tan fuera de él como estaba, él todavía tuvo la claridad mental para advertir instintivamente a Kurt que su clímax era inminente. "Kurt," dijo con voz entrecortada, apenas capaz de formar palabras. "Pronto... tan pronto." Esperó a la sensación habitual de aire fresco en su polla mientras Kurt se alejaba para acabarle con la mano, pero no ocurrió. Confundido y nebuloso, miró hacia abajo donde la oscura cabeza de Kurt continuaba moviéndose arriba y abajo, su boca incesantemente cálida y succionando.

Kurt escuchó la advertencia de Sebastian, pero se encontró a sí mismo poco dispuesto a separarse de Sebastian. Él había dejado que se corriera en su boca la última vez que hicieron esto, y no fue tan malo. Siempre podría escupirlo en algunos tejidos después. Kurt no quería que nada interrumpiera la conexión que tenían en ese momento, por lo que continuó chupando hasta que oyó a Sebastian dar un grito ahogado por encima de él. Bloqueó la apertura de su garganta con el dorso de la lengua, recogiendo los pulsos cálidos de semen al frente en una pequeña piscina. Kurt mantuvo su boca en Sebastian todo el tiempo, hasta que sintió que el eje se suavizaba y retrocedía longitud. Miró hacia arriba dónde Sebastian yacía jadeante, sus ojos verdes nublados con la liberación y un poco confusos al ver a su flácida polla todavía encerrada en la boca de Kurt.

Kurt se sacó lentamente fuera de Sebastian, manteniendo sus labios cerrados lo más fuerte posible, para que nada de semen goteara. Todavía ansiando el contacto con su amante, apoyó la cabeza sobre el muslo de Sebastian. Sabía que debería ir a buscar algunos Kleenex, o tal vez correr al baño, pero era renuente a dejar la cama. Kurt revoloteó su lengua en su boca, para concentrarse en el sabor y la consistencia del semen de Sebastian. Seguía sin gustarle o sintiéndose bien con él, pero no estaba dándole tanto asco como lo haría normalmente. Era parte de Sebastian, algo que venía de él, y Kurt encontró la idea de rechazar algo de Sebastian esta mañana incluso más desagradable que su carga salada. Había cosas que quería decirle a Sebastian, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para tales confesiones. Así que Kurt necesitaba usar su cuerpo para tratar de expresar el mensaje; Que Kurt estaba allí para él, de manera incondicional, y que había llegado a darse cuenta de que no había ninguna parte de Sebastian que le resultara inaceptable, o completamente prohibida. Manteniendo el contacto visual con Sebastian todo el tiempo, Kurt tragó su semen, tratando de no hacer una mueca ante la sensación viscosa deslizándose por su garganta. Definitivamente nunca sería su cosa favorita, y no podía verse a sí mismo haciéndolo cada vez que le hiciera una mamada a Sebastian; pero en el día de hoy, este momento, parecía lo correcto de hacer para ambos. Él sonrió a Sebastian, cuya mirada borrosa se estaba aclarando cuando la realización de lo que Kurt había hecho fue captado.

Sebastian estaba seguro de que él no debía haber visto a Kurt escupiendo su semen en las sábanas o en el lado de la cama. Era evidente que no estaba en su boca ya, desde que los labios de Kurt estaban ligeramente abiertos ahora mientras presionaba besos suaves en el muslo de Sebastian bajo su cabeza. Pero cuando llegó a estar más coherente, se dio cuenta que nunca había perdido de vista el rostro de Kurt ni por un momento después de correrse. "¿Lo hiciste...?" Dijo él, arrastrando su voz ante el asombro, "¿Acabas de _tragártelo_?"

Kurt presionó un beso final en el muslo de Sebastian y comenzó a subir por su cuerpo hasta que sus caras estaban al mismo nivel. Sintió el roce agradable de la resistencia de su polla a medio llenar sobre los contornos del cuerpo de Sebastian mientras lo hizo, sabiendo que su sonrisa era la de un gato que acababa de conseguir la leche. _Literalmente_, pensó. "Lo hice", él confirmó, tratando de no reírse ante la forma en que los ojos de Sebastian se agrandaron enormemente. Kurt lo besó en la boca. "No esperes eso todo el tiempo," dijo. "Pero yo sólo tuve ganas de hacerlo hoy"

"¿Por qué?" Sebastian preguntó. ¿Por qué iba Kurt a hacer algo que él había insistido enfáticamente que era repugnante? ¿Que nunca, jamás haría con alguien? ¿Y por qué, si estaba dispuesto a ceder en ello, lo haría para_ él_? Sintió una oleada de calor corriendo a través de él, mientras los ojos azules de Kurt se suavizaron con afecto ante la pregunta.

"Yo sólo quise hacerlo", dijo. Trató de mantener las cosas a la ligera, empujando el hombro de Sebastian. "A caballo regalado no le mires los dientes, ya sabes."

Sin palabras ante su asombro, él tomó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kurt y la trajo para darle un beso. Mantuvo sus frentes presionadas juntas después, sus ojos cerrados contra las emociones que fluían a través de él. "Gracias", susurró. Esperaba que Kurt se diera cuenta que le estaba dando las gracias por mucho más que darle a lo de tragar un intento. Él estaba tan agradecido por todo lo que Kurt había hecho hoy. Cuando llegó a la casa de Kurt, todo su ser se había sentido como una enorme herida abierta, pero ahora se sentía cálido y seguro. Sanado, o al menos mucho más cerca en su camino de estarlo de lo que él podría haber soñado que sería posible. "Kurt, yo-" empezó a decir, Kurt le cortó haciéndole callar suavemente.

"Shhh", dijo Kurt. Él podía decir que Sebastian estaba conmovido, tal vez más que él había estado por otro chico en su vida. Pero Kurt no quería que dijera nada de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde, o quisiera retractarse. Eso le dolería a Kurt mucho más que si las palabras nunca fueran pronunciadas. Y por mucho que él había venido a cuidar de Sebastian, tanto como él era cada vez más incapaz de refutar la idea de que estaba enamorándose de él, tenía que protegerse de ese tipo de dolor y decepción. Kurt frotó su polla desnuda una y otra vez, dónde estaba descansando contra la pierna de Sebastian, llevándose a sí mismo a estar completamente duro rápidamente. "¿Puedo...?" él dijo apagándose, sin saber cómo expresarlo. _¿Puedo follarte?_ Parecía feo y áspero, en comparación con todo lo que había ocurrido antes. _¿Puedo hacerte el amor?_ Era más acorde con lo que estaba en su corazón, pero no estaba tan confiado para abrir esa particular caja de Pandora. "¿Puedo estar contigo?", dijo. "¿Dentro de ti?"

Sebastian llevó su mano a la erección de Kurt y la agarró, acariciando suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. "Sí," dijo. "Por favor, Kurt, te deseo desesperadamente." Kurt le había traído tanto placer esa mañana, y estaba tan contento de que finalmente fuera el momento de devolverle el favor. Y en su actual estado de consentimiento, tener a Kurt penetrándole era exactamente lo que quería y necesitaba.

Kurt se inclinó sobre la mesita de noche, sacando el lubricante y los condones, poniéndolos en la cama al lado de ellos. Besó a Sebastian largo y lentamente, sus dedos rastreando hacia abajo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus piernas. Rodando a un lado y poniéndose de rodillas, Kurt deslizó su mano entre ellas. Sebastian respondió tiempo inmediatamente, abriendo las piernas y sacando sus rodillas hacia arriba para maximizar el acceso de Kurt. Kurt tomó el lubricante en su mano libre, rozando la otra sobre las nalgas de Sebastian, hurgando en el pliegue de su culo y separándolo con los dedos. Él derramó un claro y brillante chorro de lubricante en el agujero fruncido y en sus dedos. Con sus dígitos, ahora practicados y con seguridad, él abrió a Sebastian con los dedos, extendiéndole placenteramente y difundiendo el líquido resbaladizo en su interior. Cuando encontró el anillo apretado aflojado considerablemente, Kurt se aseguró "Te sientes listo," dijo. "¿Lo estás? ¿Puedo entrar?"

_Sólo tienes que dejarme entrar_, las palabras de Kurt llegaron como un eco a Sebastian. "Oh Dios, sí", dijo, sintiendo una oleada de emoción mucho más allá de lo físico. "Entra, Kurt."

Kurt agarró los condones y se puso uno, añadiendo lubricación adicional antes de llevar su polla a la entrada de Sebastian. Empezó a introducirse poco a poco, penetrando centímetro a centímetro hasta que toda su longitud estuvo rodeada de delicioso calor. Tan pronto como tocó fondo, Kurt se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose en sus codos y haciendo que su torso y el de Sebastian estuvieran en contacto. Empezó a empujar de manera constante, con su boca buscando los labios de Sebastian y encontrándolos. Kurt vertió todo lo que había estado sintiendo en las últimas dos semanas en lo que estaba haciendo; cuánto le había echado de menos, preocupado por él. Lo mucho que había llegado a darse cuenta de la diferencia que Sebastian hizo en su vida, y cómo nunca quería estar sin ello de nuevo.

Debajo de Kurt, Sebastian gemía, enganchando sus piernas sobre las delgadas y pálidas caderas de Kurt para hacer que estuvieran incluso más cerca. Nunca había sentido algo así antes; una necesidad de estar lo más cerca posible a su pareja, pero no porque el ángulo sería mejor, o rozaría sobre cierto punto seguro de una manera correcta. Era como la sensación que él había tenido antes cuando Kurt le había consolado, el deseo de casi meterse dentro de él, consiguiendo todo mezclado con el sexo. A Sebastian le encantó cómo Kurt estaba haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera, pero lo que estaba viniendo ante él era mucho más que eso. Era como si el acto del coito no fuera ni siquiera el objetivo. Era sólo un vehículo, una manera para que sus cuerpos se comunicaran entre sí de una manera que sus voces reales no podían. _¿Es esto lo que se siente al hacer el amor? _se preguntó. Sebastian siempre había pensado que las palabras no eran más que semántica - tener sexo, follar, revolcarse, hacer el amor - todo era lo mismo, sólo diferentes connotaciones y justificaciones que la gente por alguna razón encontraban necesarias. Pero esto, lo que él y Kurt estaban compartiendo en este momento, con su corazón y cerebro tan comprometidos como su cuerpo... No era igual que nada de lo que hubiera sentido antes, ni con Kurt ni con cualquier otro socio. Sebastian llevó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda sudorosa de Kurt, tirando de él incluso más cerca.

Kurt dejó a sus codos colapsar, cayendo completamente sobre Sebastian. Él continuó impulsando su polla dentro y fuera, cada vez más y más cerca de su clímax. Kurt apartó sus labios de los de Sebastian con un gemido, llevando su cabeza hacia el recodo de su cuello para que Sebastian no viera o sintiera las lágrimas de felicidad que empezaban a escaparse de sus ojos. Él las sintió desbordarse y humedecer el cuello de Sebastian, mientras mordió hacia abajo dónde el hombro se encontraba para evitar vocalizar lo que estaba en su corazón cuando finalmente alcanzó el orgasmo. _Me encanta esto Te amo oh Dios joder Te amo, Sebastian_. Un grito ahogado escapó mientras él se derramó, pero al menos podría pasar como nada más que liberación física.

Sebastian apretó con fuerza mientras sentía a Kurt llegando al clímax, enterrando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Kurt. Él mordió su labio hasta que casi estaba sangrando, sintiendo a Kurt estremecerse y se preguntó por qué, por primera vez en su vida, se preguntaba qué se sentiría al decir Te amo mientras su compañero descendía a través de las réplicas.

Los dos chicos yacían jadeantes el uno encima del otro, del mismo modo que tantas veces antes, pero de un modo que era completamente y de alguna manera diferente. Finalmente Kurt se retiró, su piel húmeda empezando a enfriarse debido a la suave brisa a la deriva desde su ventana abierta. Ató el condón como Sebastian le había mostrado y lo lanzó hacia su cesto de basura, aterrizando limpiamente. Regresando, se juntó con Sebastian muy cerca, pasando una mano por su pelo rubio y suspirando felizmente.

Una vez que sus respiraciones se habían asentado a un patrón normal, Sebastian habló. "¿Kurt?"

"¿Sí?" Contestó Kurt.

Sebastian les dio la vuelta con lo que él se puso encima, con la barbilla apoyada en el pecho de Kurt y su mirada decidida. "Sé que dije antes, que yo no hacía toda esa cosa de tener novio", dijo. "Y no lo hago. Quiero decir, no sé siquiera por dónde empezar."

Kurt lo miró con la misma expresión dulce y comprensiva que Sebastian había llegado a conocer muy bien. "Lo sé," dijo Kurt. "Yo lo sabía desde el principio, ¿recuerdas?" Él sonrió, pero era agridulce.

"Pero si lo hiciera," dijo Sebastian, buscando la mano de Kurt y encontrándola, entonces apretándola fuertemente con la suya propia. "Si hiciera lo de tener novio, entonces tú sabes..." Sebastian tragó saliva, con los ojos haciéndose más brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, y deseando más que nada que él fuera una décima parte de lo valiente y abierto que Kurt Hummelera.

"Lo sé," dijo Kurt, cerrando los ojos. Y lo peor de todo era... que realmente lo sabía.


	9. Chapter 9

**N.T.** Hola chicos. Llegamos al final de esta historia. Este es el último capítulo de este fic de TheFirstMrsHummel. Agradecer a todos los que habéis seguido la historia y en especial a los que capítulo tras capítulo habéis dejado comentarios (Gabriela Cruz, Ilse Wayland, MeLlamanSigyn, Suuw, Candy Criss, Cannelle Vert, Isse DeLuna, tammy22, lucas1177, Nina Bane, Adriana11, darckel, amc2099, Lizii Grant Colfer) Creo que no me dejo a nadie. Para este capítulo avisaros de que cuando veáis * es una nota aclaratoria mía ;) Y deciros que espero que esta historia os haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó y nos vemos en la siguiente!

**K&S**

* * *

Como Kurt se acercó al Lima Bean, la puerta se abrió y dos chicas en edad de escuela media salieron, hablando y riendo. Kurt las reconoció como clientes habituales, por lo que él sonrió y las saludó con la mano mientras pasaban. La chica rubia de la izquierda (Jamie, Kurt recordaba de escribir con tinta su nombre en muchos vasos de papel) se sonrojó y le devolvió el saludo, y Kurt escuchó a ambas chicas reirse salvajemente una vez que estaban detrás de él. Kurt sonrió. Las chicas eran muy jóvenes, y él era muy gay, pero todavía era agradable sentirse como un chico guapo de vez en cuando. Y esta noche, incluso él tenía que admitir que se veía muy atractivo. El cabello de Kurt estaba perfectamente arreglado, y su atuendo – jeans ajustados de color azul brillante con un camisa negra con cuello de barco estrecha y una bufanda multicolor – mostraba su figura delgada de forma halagadora. Su confianza estaba impulsada además por cierta carta que había recibido en el correo ese día, una que cambiaría toda su vida de ahora en adelante.

Kurt escuchó música y una voz familiar cantando mientras se acercaba, entrando por la puerta para encontrar a Rachel Berry cantando a todo pulmón _Memory_ de Cats con su estilo dramático de costumbre, sus ojos castaños brillando con la humedad. Él sonrió un poco ante su elección obvia, pero de forma afable. Aunque Kurt había pasado muy poco tiempo con sus compañeros de clase este verano, había accedido a reunirse con ellos para juntarse por última vez antes de que muchos de ellos se fueran por caminos separados. Habían decidido hacerlo en la noche de karaoke del Lima Bean, que se celebraba el segundo jueves de cada mes, y Kurt había agradablemente pedido para tener la noche libre. Él vio a Tina saludándolo con la mano y levantó la mano en respuesta, inclinando la cabeza hacia el mostrador para indicar que él iba a conseguir una taza antes de unirse a ellos. Una vez que llegó al mostrador, se encontró con Santana, que estaba diciendo algo a lo que parecía un bastante molesto Sebastian detrás del mostrador.

"Necesito otro mocha," Kurt la escuchó decir. "Y esta vez, trata de no hacer que sepa como el culo. Sé que eso es un manjar de dioses para ti, pero yo prefiero no llegar a experimentar lo que en el interior de tu boca sabe como algo de todos los días."

"Lo tengo," dijo Sebastian severamente. Él garabateó en un vaso y se lo pasó a Angela.

Santana lanzó su tarjeta de débito en el mostrador, donde se deslizó a través de el mismo y se cayó al suelo. "Oops," ella dijo, sin sonreír.

Sebastian miró a Santana, pero no dijo nada. Él cogió su tarjeta, pasándola por el lector y se la devolvió. En lugar de moverse a la zona de recogida de bebidas, Santana se quedó. "¿Hay algo más que necesites?" Preguntó Sebastian, tan amablemente como pudo. Kurt podía decir que se estaba muriendo por dispararle algo insultante, pero no había manera de que pudiera hacerlo, mientras estuviera trabajando.

"Sólo quería decirte lo bien que me hace sentir, ver que tienes que atender a la gente en ese pequeño uniforme triste", dijo Santana. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso papi hizo malas inversiones o estás ahorrando para una ronda muy necesaria de AZT _(* N.T. medicina antisida_)?"

"Ya basta, Santana," dijo Kurt. Ella se dio la vuelta, obviamente sorprendida y sin saber que él había estado de pie detrás de ella por algún tiempo. "Hola Sebastian," dijo radiantemente. "¿Puedo conseguir un capuchino mediano?"

La molesta expresión desapareció del rostro de Sebastian, y fue reemplazada por una cálida sonrisa. "¿Con tu pizca habitual de canela?" él preguntó a Kurt.

"Por supuesto", dijo Kurt, sonriendo de nuevo.

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo Santana, haciendo caso omiso de la llamada de Angela de que su bebida estaba lista para llevar. "Chicos, no me digais que vosotros sois amigos ahora. Sé que tenéis que trabajar juntos, pero ¿en serio, Kurt? No hace mucho tiempo te estarías uniendo a mí, poniendo al Dientes de Conejito Castor aquí en su lugar."

"Lo somos, en realidad", dijo Kurt. Vio los ojos de Sebastian iluminarse un poco, y continuó. "Buenos amigos." Hizo una pausa, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Santana hacía ruidos de náuseas. "Pero incluso si no lo fuéramos, no importaría. No voy a dejar que nadie que conozco hable con la gente con la que trabajo de esa forma, no importa quién sea.

"Vaya, vaya", dijo Santana. "Alguien finalmente encontró su testosterona. Nunca pensé que vería el día. ¿Dónde estaba, debajo de tu colección de tapetes?"

"¡Hey!" Dijo Sebastian, con el ceño fruncido. "No le hables de esa manera."

"¿O qué?" Dijo Santana, desafiante.

"Basta," dijo Kurt, tomando el brazo de Santana y tirando de ella fuera de la barra. "Ve a buscar tu mocha y vuelve a sentarte con Brittany."

"Y lo vuelvo a decir," Santana dijo arrastrando las palabras, entrecerrando los ojos a Kurt. "¿O qué?"

"O me iré", dijo Kurt. "Pero no antes de asegurarme de que todos nuestros amigos sepan que me fui antes de decir hola porque estabas siendo una perra. Y no antes de que le diga a mi jefe de camino a la salida que debería echarte por ser verbalmente abusiva con sus empleados." Kurt se cruzó de brazos y le dio un leve sacudida de su cabeza, olfateando.

Santana miró a Kurt durante un largo minuto. "Bien," dijo finalmente. "Lo que sea. Mi bebida se está enfriando." Ella pasó junto a Kurt y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la barra.

Kurt regresó a la barra. "Entonces", dijo. "Sobre ese cappuccino..."

"En seguida, señor", dijo Sebastian en broma, su estado de ánimo mejorando enormemente en el momento en que él y Kurt estuvieron solos. Bueno, tan solo como uno podría estar en una cafetería llena de gente, de todas formas. Escribió el pedido y el nombre de Kurt en un vaso y se lo pasó a Angela. Las bebidas eran solamente gratis en el Lima Bean para los empleados mientras trabajaban un turno, así que Kurt sacó su tarjeta de débito y se la entregó a Sebastian. Mirando rápidamente alrededor para asegurarse que nadie miraba, Sebastian tomó la mano que sostenía la tarjeta, enredando sus dedos alrededor de ella. Tomando nota del aumento de tensión en sus pantalones y su pecho, él sonrió suavemente. "¿Algo más que pueda hacer por ti?"él preguntó, lanzando su voz un poco baja y áspera.

Kurt cerró los ojos brevemente ante el cálido hormigueo que corría desde su mano al resto de su cuerpo. Aunque habían hablado por teléfono todos los días y habían trabajado juntos en dos ocasiones entretanto, los dos chicos todavía tenían que encontrar otra oportunidad de estar íntimamente juntos en privado desde el primer día del regreso de Sebastian hace una semana. Lo más cerca que habían conseguido estar fue una breve sesión de besos torpes en el almacén hace un par de días, la cual había sido interrumpida por Greg entrando para averiguar por qué estaba tomando tanto tiempo para que Kurt volviera con una bolsa de granos tostados de espresso. Kurt y Sebastian habían logrado no ser atrapados en el acto de besarse en sí mismo, pero era probable que sus mejillas sonrojadas y respiración rápida les hubiera revelado ante su jefe. En honor a la verdad, ninguno de los chicos realmente se preocupaba por mantener su relación en secreto ya; era más una cuestión de no ser capaces de definir que era lo que tenían juntos, y no queriendo especialmente afrontar el juicio que enfrentarían de sus familiares, amigos y compañeros de trabajo si lo descubrían. Así que intentaban mantener las cosas en secreto tanto como pudieran, y robar tiempo para tocarse el uno al otro, discretamente tanto como les fuera posible. "De hecho," dijo Kurt, por fin respondiendo a la pregunta de Sebastian "Lo hay. Por casualidad no tendrías tres horas de completa privacidad en el menú, ¿verdad?" Él dio a la mano de Sebastian un apretón, su propia voz baja y entrecortada.

Sebastian sonrió ampliamente. "Desafortunadamente, nos hemos quedado sin en este momento", dijo. "Pero he oído que podríamos estar recibiendo algunas el domingo." La mamá de Sebastián había mencionado que había convencido a su madre finalmente para salir ese fin de semana para hacer algunas compras en Columbus. Stephen Smythe había respondido que él tenía planes de ir a la oficina y ponerse al día con el trabajo de todos modos, por lo que él las llevaría al centro comercial y regresaría unas horas más tarde a recogerlas cuando terminara. Eso dejaba la casa de Sebastian vacía durante horas, y él esperaba que al menos una o dos de ellas coincidieran con algo de tiempo libre de Kurt. Desde su última vez juntos, Sebastian había ansiado la cercanía del cuerpo de Kurt casi de manera constante. Él siempre había estado cachondo para Kurt después de unos días separados, pero esto era diferente. Se encontró soñando con susurrar palabras cariñosas al oído de Kurt, sus cuerpos enredados y calientes bajo las sábanas de una cama suave. Sebastian había estado despertándose por las mañanas encontrándose con su segunda almohada entre sus brazos, su cuerpo casi haciendo cucharita alrededor de ella. Era un poco patético, pero desde que él era realmente el único que sabía de ello, Sebastian no dejó que eso le molestara mucho.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Kurt. "Eso es... eso es realmente una buena noticia. Voy a estar aquí el domingo por la mañana, pero resulta que tengo toda la tarde libre."

"Mediano desnatado rematado con canela para Kurt," gritó Angela.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron un poco, luego se rieron. Sebastian soltó la mano de Kurt y pasó su tarjeta. Tan pronto como se la devolvió, Kurt la guardó en su billetera. "Hablaré contigo antes de irme," Kurt prometió. Incapaz de resistir un último contacto, tomó la mano de Sebastian y la apretó. Ellos sólo se quedaron allí de pie por un momento, sus manos juntas, pero aparentemente fue bastante largo. El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta ruidosamente vino de de detrás de Kurt, y él se dio la vuelta, dejando caer bruscamente la mano de Sebastian. Sus grandes ojos se agrandaron aún más cuando se encontró cara a cara con nada menos que Blaine. _Oh, mierda._

Blaine seguía de pie mirando el lugar en el mostrador donde las manos de Sebastian y las de Kurt se habían detenido. Volvió a mirar a Kurt, confundido. "¿Qué está pasando?" él preguntó. "¿Estabais vosotros dos cogidos de la mano?"

La mente de Kurt estaba en blanco. No había tenido ningún contacto con Blaine desde su ruptura, y ya estaba bastante desconcertado por la repentina aparición de su ex -novio justo en frente de él, por no hablar de pillar a Kurt y a Sebastian en un momento indiscreto. "Ahhh..." Dijo Kurt, girándose desesperadamente hacia Sebastian para cualquier tipo de ayuda.

Desafortunadamente, Sebastian estaba tan perplejo como Kurt lo estaba. Pero viendo el pánico en los ojos de Kurt, él hizo todo lo posible por llegar a algo. "Por supuesto que no", se burló, esperando que sonara medio creíble. "Sólo estábamos... estrechándonos la mano."

Las espesas cejas de Blaine se dispararon hacia arriba casi dentro de su pelo gelificado con esmero. "¿Por qué estabais dándoos la mano?" él preguntó, no sonando enojado ni incrédulo, sino sinceramente perplejo.

Sebastian casi gimió, calculando que él sólo les había acorralado otra vez. Él sólo deseó que Kurt le djera a Blaine que no era de su jodida incumbencia ya, cómo o por qué Sebastian lo tocó, pero de nuevo, eso llevaría probablemente incluso a más preguntas. Sebastian también deseó, por décima vez esa noche, que él hubiera avisado diciendo que estaba enfermo esa noche después de que Kurt le había hablado de la reunión de los New Directions. Tener una tienda llena de gente que activamente tenía aversión por él y a los que no les importaba actuar así no era muy divertido, pero la parte más jodida era no ser capaz de devolver la burla sin correr el riesgo de perder su trabajo. Y definitivamente no quería que sucediera eso. Él estaba a sólo unas semanas de pagar a sus padres, pero Sebastián ya había hablado con Greg para quedarse, solo con un horario más limitado una vez que volviera a Dalton para su último año. Después de observar los entresijos de cómo Greg dirigía el Lima Bean, Sebastian estaba pensando seriamente acerca de hacer una carrera en negocios cuando comenzara a ojear universidades en otoño.

Sin saberlo Sebastian, en realidad le había proporcionado la excusa perfecta. De hecho, Kurt tenía algunas buenas noticias. Con la esperanza de celebrarlo con mucho más que un apretón de manos, Kurt había tenido la intención de guardarlo hasta que él y Sebastian pudieran estar solos. _Oh, bueno_, pensó. _Los mejores planes trazados y todo eso_. Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine y sonrió. "Sebastian me estaba felicitando", dijo.

Sebastian no tenía idea de qué demonios Kurt estaba hablando, pero era lo suficientemente listo para seguir el juego. "Y felicitaciones bien merecidas", dijo, tratando de mantener las cosas agradables y vagas.

"¿Felicitaciones por qué?" preguntó Blaine. Sebastian le lanzó una mirada irritada, y él pareció recordar algo por sí mismo, un poco ruborizado. "Si no te importa que te lo pregunte, por supuesto."

"No, en absoluto", dijo Kurt. Él se movió hacia un lado, para poder hablar con Blaine, pero teniendo a Sebastian en su línea de visión también. "Acabo de recibir una noticia maravillosa hoy", dijo. "He sido admitido en la Escuela Parsons de Diseño en Nueva York. Me perdí la fecha límite para el semestre de otoño, pero puedo empezar el de Primavera, en enero." Él sonrió enormemente, sus ojos saltando de Blaine a Sebastian y luego de vuelta otra vez.

Sebastian casi saltó por encima del mostrador para abrazar a Kurt, pero logró fingir un interés amistoso y suave. Él sabía que Kurt había aplicado para Parsons, junto con algunas otras escuelas de diseño de todo el país. Poco después de que él y Kurt hubieran empezado a acostarse juntos, Sebastian se había percatado de un montón de bocetos de moda en el escritorio de Kurt mientras recogía su ropa del suelo de la habitación un día. Cuando le había preguntado acerca de ellos, Kurt le había dicho que sentía como que tal vez no entrar en NYADA fue una señal, algún tipo de indicación del universo de que quizás él estaba destinado a tener una carrera en algo distinto de las artes escénicas. Sus habilidades y talento cuando se acercaba a la moda eran tan buenos si no mejores que los de la actuación, y había el bono adicional de que tal vez el diseño no sería un camino tan cuesta arriba para Kurt como la industria del entretenimiento. Su aspecto y personalidad encajarían fácilmente en una casa de moda, mientras que en el escenario era definitivamente más probable que fuera un pez fuera del agua. Sebastian no sabía mucho acerca de la moda, pero los bocetos le parecían increíbles a él (que no podía dibujar una línea recta sin un regla), y no había duda de que Kurt tenía un ojo único y creativo cuando se trataba de elegir su propio guardarropa. Sebastian estaba encantado de oír que Kurt había sido admitido en su primera opción, y fue difícil mantener la emoción de su voz. "Como dije, Kurt" dijo "Felicidades. Realmente, no conozco a nadie que se lo merezca más."

"Gracias," dijo Kurt, sus ojos brillando con la promesa de una celebración apropiada después, cuando no tuvieran que cuidar sus palabras y acciones. "Estoy muy entusiasmado con ello. Es casi como si estuviera destinado a ser así." _Al igual que nosotros_, pensó Kurt. _Pensé que mi futuro serían Blaine y NYADA, pero en lugar de eso eres tú y Parsons. Dos cosas que nunca imaginé que podrían hacerme tan feliz. Tal vez incluso más feliz._

Blaine parecía algo sorprendido. "¿Vas a ir a Nueva York después de todo?" él preguntó.

"Parece que sí", dijo Kurt. "Voy a seguir trabajando aquí hasta las vacaciones por lo menos. Puedo ahorrar algo de dinero, lo cual será útil, ya que vivir en la ciudad es tan caro. Por supuesto, si acabo teniendo que conseguir un trabajo, estoy seguro que hay por lo menos algunas cafeterías en la Gran Manzana que necesitarán un camarero". Se volvió y le hizo un guiño Sebastian rápidamente, luego se volvió hacia Blaine, quién todavía parecía anonadado. Kurt frunció el ceño. "¿Qué te pasa, Blaine?" él preguntó. "¿Estás honestamente sorprendido de que no vaya a ser un perdedor de Lima después de todo?"

Blaine comenzó. "¡No!", dijo. "Es que... nunca pensé que tú harías otra cosa que no fuera actuar. Ese fue siempre el plan."

Kurt lanzó una mirada de reojo a Sebastian, la calidez bullendo que él ahora reconocía como el amor elevándose en su garganta. Tragó saliva. "Los planes cambian," dijo simplemente, con una pequeña sonrisa suave.

"Supongo que sí", dijo Blaine. Lanzó un profundo suspiro, pareciendo llegar a algún tipo de decisión interna. "Felicidades, Kurt," dijo Blaine. "Espero que todo esto funcione para ti. Realmente, espero que eso te haga feliz." Para sorpresa tanto de Kurt como de Sebastian, él sonaba completamente sincero. ¿Era posible que la ruptura hubiera sido tan buena para Blaine como había sido para Kurt, permitiéndole crecer y madurar de una manera que no lo habría hecho si Kurt no hubiera tenido la fuerza para poner fin a las cosas? La forma en que él tendió su propia mano hacia Kurt para estrecharla, parecía ser así.

Kurt estrechó la mano de Blaine, un rizo cálido de nostalgia corrió a través de él. Este era el chico del que se había enamorado hace mucho tiempo, positivo y sin estar amenazado por el éxito de Kurt. Porque ellos ahora, no tenían el poder de hacer daño a Blaine, o dejarle atrás. Kurt no tenía sentimientos románticos por Blaine ya, y es cierto, todavía quedaba la picadura persistente de la traición en algún lugar debajo de todo. Pero quizás en el futuro, él y Blaine podrían ser amigos. Tal vez incluso mejores amigos de lo que alguna vez habían sido como novios. Kurt elevó su otra mano, apretando la mano de Blaine entre las suyas. Una letra de una canción le vino a la cabeza, y se dejó a sí mismo cantarla, en voz baja.

_Espero que seas feliz_

_Ahora que tú estás eligiendo esto_

Blaine sonrió y juntó su otra mano también. Él cantó la letra de respuesta.

_Tú también_

_Espero que te traiga felicidad_

Sus voces se juntaron en armonía, aunque debido a una canción de karaoke que estaba compitiendo, ellos dos y Sebastian eran los únicos que podían oírla.

_Realmente espero que tú lo consigas_

_Y no vivirás para lamentarlo..._

_Espero que seas feliz al final_

_Espero que seas feliz_

_Mi…amigo_

Kurt y Blaine siguieron sonriéndose el uno al otro, sólo un atisbo de lágrimas apareciendo en los ojos de ambos. Por último, Blaine dio a las manos de Kurt un apretón final, y las liberó, volviendo a dar algunos pasos hacia el mostrador. Blaine asintió a Kurt, luego dio a Sebastian una mirada larga y evaluadora. Aparentemente satisfecho, se encogió de hombros. "Nos vemos allá arriba", dijo, señalando a la agrupación de actuales y anteriores miembros de los New Directions sentados en sillones y sillas alrededor de la máquina de karaoke. Entonces él se alejó, agarrando a Sam cuando llegó allí y señalando el libro de canciones. Kurt sacudió la cabeza un poco, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sebastian. En este punto su cappuccino probablemente se había enfriado mucho, y estaba a punto de pedirle a Sebastian que lo calentara en el microondas cuando se detuvo. Sebastian lo miraba con una expresión inescrutable, sus labios apretados en una línea tensa. "¿Está todo bien?" Kurt preguntó. "Siento no haberte mencionado Parsons; Sólo quería esperar a que tuviéramos más privacidad. Me habría gustado decírtelo el domingo si esto no hubiera sucedido."

Sebastian no estaba seguro exactamente de lo que estaba sintiendo. No era algo que alguna vez hubiera sentido antes, y había comenzado justo en el momento en que Kurt había llevado sus dos manos para agarrar las de Blaine, mirando a los ojos del otro chico y cantando el uno al otro. Era como ira y dolor y preocupación, todo en uno, y no sabía por qué él sentiría ninguna de esas cosas. El momento entre Kurt y Blaine había sido obviamente uno de cierre, así que ¿por qué estaba tan molesto por ello? ¿Por qué se sentía como si fuera a saltar sobre el mostrador y desligar sus manos? ¿Al igual que el hecho de que la voz de Kurt en armonía con la de Blaine estaba tan mal, como si le correspondiera elevar su voz en una canción sólo junto a la suya? De repente se dio cuenta. _Estoy celoso_, se dio cuenta. _Esto es lo que se siente cuando estás celoso, supongo. Sé que Kurt no quiere estar con Blaine, pero aún así no quiero que Blaine y él se toquen entre sí de esa forma. O se canten el uno al otro. Es totalmente irracional, pero simplemente no me gusta, ni un poquito._ Miró a Kurt, sólo capaz de pensar en ese momento en lo mucho que deseaba que pudiera tomarse de la mano con él esta noche públicamente, tomar un turno en la máquina de karaoke y mostrarle a Blaine Anderson cómo era realmente una verdadera serenata. Sebastian forzó una sonrisa, no queriendo que Kurt creyera que estaba enojado con él. "Está bien", dijo. "Estoy un poco agobiado, creo, de que alguien casi nos atrape de nuevo." Levantó la vista hacia la máquina de karaoke. "Hablando de eso, probablemente deberías ir allí. Va a parecer sospechoso si tú accediste a reunirte con todo el mundo, pero pasas toda la noche aquí en el mostrador conmigo."

Kurt siguió su mirada y dio un pequeño suspiro. "Supongo que tienes razón", dijo. "Volveré después de que la multitud se disperse un poco, para que podamos hablar de los detalles para el domingo. ¿Vale?"

"Absolutamente", dijo Sebastian. "Adelante, elige algo divertido para cantar." _Sólo que no más duetos. No creo que pueda manejar otro de esos esta noche, no si tú eres parte de él y yo no lo soy._

Kurt se dirigió al frente de la sala, mirando a Sebastian un par de veces a lo largo del camino. Tan pronto como se sentó al lado de Tina, Sebastian se pasó una mano por la cara. Pero pronto más clientes se acercaron al mostrador, y él estaba demasiado ocupado como para hacer mucho más que ocasionalmente mirar a Kurt, y asegurarse que pareciera estar pasando un buen rato. Lo cual él hizo, sin duda. Él estaba hablando y riendo con todos, incluyendo a Santana, y parecía que por el momento todo el mundo se llevaba genial. Sebastian se preguntó cómo sería si él y Kurt estuvieran abiertamente juntos. ¿Se habría él tomado también la noche libre, para poder sentarse al lado de Kurt, agarrando su mano? ¿O le daría un suave beso cuando regresara de su turno en el karaoke? ¿Los amigos de Kurt soportarían su presencia, si supieran lo que Sebastian sentía por él? _Y ya que estamos en el tema, ¿qué sientes exactamente por Kurt?_

Desde la semana pasada, Sebastian se había hecho la misma pregunta en lo que parecía unas mil veces. Él nunca había sido el tipo de persona que necesitara dejarse enredar por el auto- análisis. Sus deseos y necesidades eran generalmente inconfundibles; comer, dormir, follar, ganar... todo simple y claro. Pero sus sentimientos por Kurt eran diferentes, tan complejos y turbios en comparación con lo que había experimentado antes. Había muchas facetas diferentes en Kurt, por lo que probablemente tenía sentido que Sebastian sintiera una variedad de emociones diferentes cuando le alcanzaban. Pero lo más abrumador era un profundo afecto y necesidad de proximidad a diferencia de cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido antes.

Las reflexiones de Sebastian fueron interrumpidas por una serie de gritos fuertes y silbidos, y levantó la mirada para ver a Santana que había tomado el escenario. Por mucho que le ella le disgustara, tenía que darle un poco de respeto a regañadientes. Si había alguien en los New Directions con el que él tuviera más en común, era Santana. Ambos eran seguros de sí mismos, sarcásticos, y guapos, no estaban avergonzados de su sexualidad y cada uno poseía buenos pulmones para cantar. Si no fuera por la polaridad de su origen étnico, podrían considerarse prácticamente como dos gotas de agua. Pero cuando Santana empezó a hablar, toda su cara y su lenguaje corporal se suavizaron, y Sebastian descubrió que tenían algo más en común también.

"Estoy dedicando esta canción a mi chica, Brittany", dijo Santana. Su novia rubia sonrió con dulzura, con un brillo que podía ver Sebastian desde el fondo de la sala. "Voy a echarte mucho de menos cuando me vaya. Pero vas a tener un gran año de secundaria, al igual que yo voy a tener un gran primer año como estudiante universitaria. Pero todavía pensaré en ti todos los días, y contaré las horas hasta que podamos estar juntas de nuevo. Te quiero tanto, Britt. Y si alguien alguna vez se pregunta por qué, creo que esta canción lo dice todo."

_Mirando en la lluvia de la mañana_

_Solía sentirme sin inspiración_

_Y cuándo supe que tenía que hacer frente a otro día_

_Señor, me hizo sentirme tan cansada_

_Antes del día que te conocí_

_La vida era tan cruel_

_Pero tú eres la llave para la paz de mi mente_

Lo que Sebastian compartía con Santana eran sentimientos por otra persona; Ese alguien especial que podría hacerte tan feliz y contento, cuando estabas con él la necesidad de ser desagradable o malvado desaparecían. Cuando estaba con Kurt, le hacía querer ser mejor persona, el tipo con el que alguien tan increíble como Kurt querría pasar tiempo. La canción de Santana era una representación visual y auditiva de lo que sentía por dentro cada vez que estaba con Kurt, si estaban desnudos y sudorosos en la cama, o simplemente compartían un panecillo en sus diez minutos de descanso en el Bean. Santana dijo que ella amaba a Brittany, así que ¿Significa eso que él amaba a Kurt? Era difícil para él decirlo, ya que nunca había amado a nadie románticamente antes. Trató de sacar el pensamiento fuera de su cabeza, para ver cómo se sentía. _Creo que estoy enamorado de Kurt._ Una oleada cálida y reluciente de emoción paso a través de él, así que lo intentó de nuevo. _Estoy enamorado de Kurt_. Lo mismo ocurrió, pero un poco más fuerte. Sebastian tomó una respiración profunda. _Amo a Kurt_, pensó, y la ola se convirtió en una palpitación que hizo a sus rodillas un poco débiles. Agarró con fuerza el mostrador, mirando a dónde Kurt estaba sentado escuchando a Santana terminar su canción, la tenue luz de la cafetería lanzando sombras y luces en los más agudos planos de su rostro. Sebastian nunca había visto nada más bello, ni nada que hubiera deseado más en sus dieciocho años de vida, y en ese momento él sabía la verdad. "Amo a Kurt Hummel," dijo en voz baja a sí mismo, y se sentía tan bien decirlo en voz alta, que lo hizo de nuevo. "Le amo."

"Ya era hora de que uno de vosotros os dierais cuenta de ello", una voz femenina socarrona llegó detrás de él. Sebastian se dio la vuelta, sólo para ver a Angela de pie allí, con los ojos brillantes con una alegría que Sebastian nunca había visto en todos los turnos que alguna vez había trabajado con ella.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Sebastian. Sintió sus palmas empezando a sudar, y empezó a tratar de pensar en la forma de encubrir su admisión con algo creíble.

"Oh, por favor," dijo Angela. "Puedo ver las ruedas girando en tu cabeza. No te molestes. No es como si nadie aquí no supiera que tú y Kurt estáis locamente enamorados el uno del otro".

"¿Lo sabéis?" preguntó Sebastian. ¿Cómo podían ellos saberlo, cuando Sebastian acababa de descubrirlo por sí mismo? ¿Y cuando él ciertamente no estaba del todo seguro de si Kurt le correspondía el sentimiento? Sebastian estaba empezando a sentir como si estuviera teniendo algún tipo de experiencia extracorporal.

"Lo sabemos", dijo Angela. "Es totalmente obvio." Greg salió de su oficina, y Angela le hizo señas frenéticamente. Sebastian se quedó mirando, nunca habiéndola visto tan animada antes.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Greg.

"Finalmente sucedió", dijo Angela, asintiendo hacia Sebastian.

Greg echó un vistazo a la cara estupefacta de Sebastian, y sonrió. "¿Este fue el primero en admitirlo?" él preguntó, comenzando a reír. "Las probabilidades estaban en Kurt."

"Lo sé," dijo Angela, con una risita femenina atípica. "Ahí es donde puse mi dinero. ¿Qué es hoy, veinte? Tendremos que ver quién ganó."

"¿Ganó qué?" Preguntó Sebastian, sintiéndose más desorientado que nunca.

"La porra", dijo Greg. Cuando Sebastian simplemente se le quedó mirando con incredulidad, continuó. "Todos hicimos una juntos hace más de un mes. Quién lo diría en primer lugar, cuándo, si sería el uno al otro, etcétera."

"¿Teníais una porra para adivinar cuando Kurt o yo diríamos 'Te amo'?" preguntó Sebastian. "¿Hablas en serio?"

"Totalmente", dijo Angela. "Algún afortunado miembro del equipo del Lima Bean está a punto de ganar un par de cientos de dólares."

Sebastian estaba atónito. ¿La eventualidad de que él acabaría amando a Kurt era tan inevitable, que sus compañeros de trabajo habían puesto dinero en ello? ¿Y ellos estaban tan seguros de que Kurt se enamoraría de él también? Era una locura. ¿Cómo diablos podrían ser él y Kurt los últimos en enterarse?

Greg le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Creo que ya es hora de tu descanso," dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja. "Ahora que nos lo has dicho, ¿no te parece que hay otro de tus compañeros de trabajo que podría querer saberlo?" Él giró a Sebastian hacia el otro extremo de la tienda, donde Kurt estaba aplaudiendo a Santana mientras ella salía del escenario. Ella se acercó a Brittany y puso un beso apasionado sobre ella, y el corazón de Sebastian se apretó al ver la expresión ligeramente triste y melancólica que se puso en el rostro de Kurt mientras él miraba.

"Mierda", exhaló. Kurt estaba decepcionado, porque él quería eso para sí mismo. Con él. Era como si Sebastian hubiera tenido los ojos vendados, y alguien hubiera arrancado por fin la venda de ellos. Kurt lo amaba. Era tan obvio, que no podía creer que él nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Dios, que idiota que era. Él empezó a sonreír, y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas. "Definitivamente es hora de mi descanso", dijo, quitándose el delantal. Pasó junto a Angela y Greg, ambos aplaudiendo con entusiasmo cuando pasó por su lado. Él soltó un bufido de risa; a él le gustaba mucho la gente con la que trabajaba, pero aparentemente eran más raros de lo que había pensado.

Sebastian se acercó al borde de la multitud, tratando de mantenerse fuera de la vista de Kurt mientras se dirigió hacia el cancionero y pasó a la sección de "S". Encontró exactamente la canción que estaba buscando con facilidad, le dio un golpe fuerte a su selección y pulsó el botón de pausa en la máquina de karaoke antes de caminar hasta el micrófono. Él lo golpeó, y el ruido metálico llamó la atención de todos. Kurt, quién había estado hablando con Finn, se dio la vuelta, y una sonrisa preciosa iluminó su rostro cuando vio a Sebastian de pie allí. Artie comenzó a abuchear, pero se detuvo cuando Kurt le aplicó un golpe punzante en su hombro. Kurt envió una mirada de advertencia en torno al resto del grupo, y sus ojos prometían lo mismo a cualquiera que hiciera un intento de interrumpir a Sebastian.

"Hola", dijo Sebastian en el micrófono. Vio a Greg y Angela haciendo gestos animando desde detrás del mostrador, y apenas logró evitar poner los ojos en blanco. "Soy Sebastian Smythe. Muchos de vosotros me conocéis como el tipo que hace vuestros cafés. Algunos de vosotros me conocéis como uno de los Warblers, y otros, como un alborotador y gigante - dolor - en el culo." Hizo una pausa mientras un murmullo de risas sorprendidas surgió de varios de los amigos de Kurt. "Pero esta noche, quiero cantar una canción a alguien que me conoce de manera un poco diferente. Alguien que me conoce de una manera que nadie más lo ha logrado, y tal vez de una manera que nadie más lo hará jamás." Sebastian pudo ver algunos de los New Directions comprobando para ver a dónde estaba mirando, algunos de ellos saltando automáticamente a Blaine antes de darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban en el lado opuesto de su grupo. Él vio más de una boca abierta cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba mirando directamente a una congelado Kurt con la cara roja. Sebastian sonrió. "Esto es para ti, Kurt." Se giró para pulsar el botón de pausa de nuevo en la máquina de karaoke y una sola línea de piano comenzó a sonar. Levantando una ceja a Kurt, que seguía de pie como si hubiera echado raíces en el suelo, se puso a cantar.

_Yo no soy el tipo de chico que llevarías a tu madre_

_Yo no soy el tipo de chico que besarías en público_

_Mis modales dejan mucho que desear_

_Al menos no soy un mentiroso_

_Y yo me va la insinuación sutil_

_Lo más probable es que arroje piedras hacia tu ventana_

_Voy a caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo para que no oigas_

_Las locas palabras que estoy diciendo cuando te acercas a mí_

_Prefiero desaparecer que fingir_

_De todos modos_

Las piernas de Kurt parecían fallarle. Sintió que alguien le cogía del brazo y le guiaba hacia atrás para sentarse en una silla. ¿Estaba esto en realidad ocurriendo? Parecía que fuera un sueño. Uno realmente, totalmente impresionante. Esperaba que él lo recordara cuando despertara. Kurt escuchó a Sebastian continuar, una enorme sonrisa idiota sobre su rostro y sus ojos verdes prácticamente centelleando con coqueteo alegre mientras cantaba el estribillo.

_Te gusto_

_Sí, lo sé_

_Eres tan transparente_

_Cómo tropiezas con las palabras_

_Tan bien_

_Te gusto_

_Ahí lo he dicho_

_No necesito un diccionario_

_Ayudándome_

_Porque puedo deletrear_

Kurt lentamente comenzó a salir de su aturdimiento, escuchando las palabras. Luego se echó a reír, tapándose la boca. No podría ser más típicamente Sebastian la manera de expresarle a Kurt cómo se sentía acerca de él, que con letras que señalaban que Kurt obviamente se sentía de la misma forma. Era una elección de canción adorablemente perfecta.

_Metí la pata el día que te conocí_

_Todos mis amigos, me dijeron que nunca te conseguiría_

_Pero ellos no saben cuándo lo ven_

_Ellos necesitan gafas para creerlo_

_Ellos no entienden_

_Que así sea_

_Qué puedo decir,_

_De todos modos_

Sebastián cantó el estribillo de nuevo, esperando que Kurt entendiera que las palabras eran mucho más sobre sí mismo que sobre Kurt. Amaba a Kurt, pero era más que eso. Le gustaba, le gustaba casi cada pequeña cosa sobre él, desde la manera en que él podía hacer una forma de hoja en un café con leche con la espuma de la leche, hasta la forma en que los huecos y ángulos de su cuerpo parecían encajar perfectamente con los de Sebastian. Tomó el micrófono fuera del estrado y comenzó a caminar hacia Kurt mientras cantaba el puente.

_Porque puedo decir_

_Por la forma en que me hablaste de tu banda favorita_

_Por la forma en que me sirves el café cuando estoy demasiado cansado para estar de pie_

_La forma en que me elevas cuando estoy desvaneciéndome_

_Inhalándome cuando estoy sofocando_

_No digo eso sólo porque tú puedas_

Finalmente llegando a Kurt, Sebastian se arrodilló para que ellos pudieran estar al nivel de los ojos. Él tomó la mano temblorosa de Kurt con su mano libre, y miró fijamente a sus ojos aguamarina para la siguiente parte.

_Y no seas estúpido pensando que te he juzgado mal_

_Sé lo suficiente para saber cuándo alguien confía en ti_

_Por qué luchar ahora_

_No va a hacer daño_

_De todas formas..._

Kurt sintió lágrimas de alegría viniendo a sus ojos y sonrió a través de ellas. Podía ver que Sebastian decía en serio cada palabra que estaba cantando. Él no iba a luchar contra sus sentimientos por Kurt más, y Kurt no tendría que ocultar los suyos propios mucho más tiempo. Él podría decirle a Sebastian que lo amaba mientras se caía a pedazos bajo sus hábiles manos, o simplemente decirlo al despedirse al final de una llamada telefónica. Él podría amar a Sebastian, y a menos que estuviera confundido, Sebastian iba a amarlo. Kurt pensó que su corazón iba a estallar de todo lo que estaba tratando de contener dentro de él, la felicidad, el alivio y, por supuesto, el amor abrumador. Sebastian se levantó de sus rodillas, tirando de Kurt levantándolo del sofá y haciéndole oscilar en torno a un amplio círculo.

_Te gusto_

_Y lo sé_

_Eres tan transparente_

_Cómo tropiezas con esas palabras_

_Tan bien_

_Te gusto_

_Ahí lo he dicho_

_No necesito un diccionario_

_Ayudándome_

_Porque puedo deletrear_

_Te gusto_

_Sí, lo sé_

_Eres tan transparente_

_Cómo tropiezas con esas palabras_

_Cómo tropiezas..._

Sebastian, más que listo para usar su boca para algo más que cantar, dejó caer el micrófono y ahuecó las mejillas de Kurt en sus manos. Le guió para juntar sus rostros, ni siquiera oyendo los aplausos y abucheos que estallaron cuando besó a Kurt. Aún así, en el fondo de su mente se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar público, por lo que lo mantuvo como clasificación PG cuanto le fue posible. Ellos se separaron después de unos dulces segundos. Sebastian tomó las manos de Kurt en las suyas, notando que ambos estaban ahora temblando un poco. "He cambiado de opinión acerca de algo", dijo Sebastian.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Kurt. "¿Sobre qué?"

"He decidido que tal vez pueda hacer todo eso de los novios después de todo," Sebastian respondió. Una sonrisa beatífica floreció en el rostro de Kurt. "Sólo hay un problema, sin embargo."

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó Kurt, su sonrisa no vacilando ni un ápice.

"Tendría que encontrar a alguien que pudiera aguantarme", dijo Sebastian. "Soy bastante difícil, como ya sabes. No sé si un montón de chicos estarían preparados para el desafío."

"Bueno, no necesitas un montón de chicos", dijo Kurt. "Quiero decir, si estás planeando hacer esto de tener novio correctamente, sólo necesitas uno."

"Eso es cierto", dijo Sebastian. Fingió escanear la sala. "Vamos a ver", dijo volviendo a mirar a Kurt. "Un chico, que no tenga miedo de un desafío. Puntos extras si puede cantar, es increíble en la cama, y puede coser una camisa de imitación de Marc Jacobs en un par de horas. Y necesita ser capaz de hacer una gran taza de café. Soy muy exigente con eso. ¿Te suena como alguien que pudieras conocer?"

"Podría tener justo al tipo", dijo Kurt. "Y la mejor parte es, que él ya te ama."

El aliento de Sebastian quedó atrapado en su pecho. Él se sintió tan conmovido, que no pudo decir nada durante treinta segundos. Su fachada juguetona cayó. "¿Ese eres tú?" preguntó, en voz tan baja que Kurt apenas podía oírle por encima del estruendo de voces que hablaban a su alrededor.

Kurt se sorprendió al ver la confianza de Sebastian caer. ¿Estaba él todavía inseguro de que Kurt estuviera en la misma sintonía que él? Por supuesto, todo esto era nuevo para Sebastian, así que tenía sentido que tal vez necesitara oír las palabras tan llana y claramente como fuera posible. "Lo soy", confirmó. "Te amo, Sebastian."

El corazón de Sebastian se disparó. "Creo que eres perfecto para el trabajo, entonces", dijo. "Casualmente, yo también te amo." Y entonces fue cuando Sebastian se dio cuenta de que había algo que se sentía incluso mejor que Kurt diciéndole que lo amaba. Llegar a decírselo a Kurt era, sin duda, lo mejor.


End file.
